


六尘三火

by romasky



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 122,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romasky/pseuds/romasky
Summary: 前两章有个小小的bug，主要也是因为我没钱缺见识，原来几十万只有小小一沓，根本不需要什么箱子装。唉，一开始写这个十万百万，就觉得有点小家子气，七叔公吐槽，不仅是吐槽宗辉，也是吐槽作者本人。





	1. Chapter 1

上部

一  
这照例是个热辣辣的晌午。庄家的深宅大院里，阳光照进来就被稀释了，沾在石砖上湿润的苔藓上。热仍旧是热，但没有了咄咄逼人的劲头，浸作一团闷热停滞的热气，颠扑不破地笼在那里，总不痛快。  
老房子热归热，热里却夹着一丝沁凉的余波，像躲在暗巷里的歹人，冷不防地照着来人的头上敲一闷棍。因而庄兴是宁可在外面瞎混，也不愿待在家里，明明是大热天，可没来由的就叫人一激灵、打个寒战。他顶着骄阳站在院子当中，听凭烈日像大猫生着倒刺的舌头，舔过他的头皮和肩头，让他忆起小时犯错被爸爸用柳条鞭刷，有种跳动的灼痛。  
他在教庄宁打枪。庄宁从美国回来度春假，这周才刚开始摸枪，可是有天赋，是慢性子，心跳比常人慢，手很稳，天生是射击的材料，不用多久，枪法一定会比他要好。庄兴一言不发地退到树荫下作壁上观。靶子是一排吊起的易拉罐，叫子弹打得叮叮脆响。阳光下，庄宁正是少年的身姿，身线柔软伸展，好似一张绷紧的弓。相形之下庄兴就尴尬得多，骨骼渐硬，好似要撑破皮肤，手脚亦好像长得无处安放。  
闷闷不乐地沿着回廊走到前院，见家里的汽车已经洗得闪闪发亮，正停在树下，司机倚着车身，边看报纸边等主人出门，他便又踅到庄太太房里。  
房里没有开灯，树影在地板上晃动，满室绿光摇曳，带来晕眩感。庄太太正将四条花色不同的披肩搭在肩头，对着镜子比较，腕子上套着一只宽重的玉镯，绿意透过纱巾，像一条蜿蜒的蛇。  
“你觉得哪一条比较好？”庄太太见庄兴进来，随口问道。  
庄兴随意点了一条，庄太太不信任地转过去，对着镜子再三比看。庄太太林玉莺年轻时是美人，一路美到中年，生育了两个儿子，美貌仍旧没有凋谢，古典美的五官，鬓发蓬松地堆在耳畔，和本地女子不同，肤白胜雪，鹅蛋脸上从来素净得一粒斑点也没有，年轻时是新剥的鸡蛋，如今是白瓷，缺乏表情，透着冷硬的微光，新做的香云纱旗袍贴在身上，墨绿缎面上暗光流动，箍出来一圈微隆的小肚子，天气热，鼻翼上渗出汗珠子来。  
庄兴仰面倒在床上，曲起一条胳膊垫在脑后，盯着庄太太的小腹看。阿豪说成熟妇人身上有种特别的吸引力，会拉着你沉进她们的肉体里。说这话时他们十五岁，一起偷看七叔公的小老婆洗澡，门缝里是走了样的身体，两只垂下的乳房直晃，塞进裙子里，又堆得高高的。他那时已经和胶园里胶民的女儿搞过，知道年轻结实的肉体是什么样的滋味，尝过叫阳光晒成焦糖色的肌肤散发出的甜香，眼前的身体不仅乏善可陈，而且简直有些令人作呕。然而浴室里肥皂动物脂肪的潮湿香气钻进鼻孔里，他的心却不免砰砰直跳。说话时，阿豪的手臂热烘烘地贴着他的，巨大的芭蕉叶叫风拂动，叶尾轻轻骚在他们的背上。坏事做尽，想起这事，庄兴却总有点心虚。  
庄太太回头懒洋洋地睃了他一眼，“今天怎么没出去玩？”  
庄兴别过脸，无聊地撕着床罩上缀着的流苏，“昨天和阿豪他们出去，把车撞坏了，爸爸不准我再开车。”  
庄太太淡然一笑，看回镜子里，半天才想起问：“人撞坏没有？”  
“没有啊。”  
庄太太听了，也就不再过问，终于选定一条，鲜绿的底子上溜了一圈玫瑰花边，对冲的颜色富于刺激性，她脸上的神情却是厌倦的，耳听得后院里蹦蹦的枪声，皱眉道：“为什么叫你教阿宁练枪，真是讨人厌。”  
她提起庄银山，总是省略掉人称，那种十年如一日的冷淡的口气，仍旧会刺痛他，庄兴心里涌起一阵烦躁，“我哪知道！”讲完翻了个身，把头埋进臂弯里，压住了耳朵。  
庄太太坐到梳妆台前，目光转回镜子里，拿起海绵按了按鼻翼，吸掉汗珠子，一面捋着鬓发，她一面从镜子里又看了大儿子一眼，又侧耳听了听后院里小儿子练枪的声音，又不知哪里有一声两声鸟叫，忽然发现蝉不知从什么时候开始轰地齐声鸣起来。庄太太的心像是变质了的牛乳，黏黏腻腻，拉拉扯扯地淌开。她知道自己内心里应该觉得丰饶，然而不。她只是寂寞，恨。  
“阿兴，去把电风扇打开，鬼天气，才几月就这样热。”  
庄兴抻长了臂，挣了又挣，勉强够着开关，风扇头转动起来，一阵咔咔作响，那种机械的声音在午后听起来，格外地令人沮丧，一簇小小的怒火在庄兴的胸中冲撞着。  
庄太太感到身上骤然一凉，老宅子里阴气重，她打了个寒噤，将披肩紧了紧，用枚鸽子蛋大的金刚钻别住。  
又捋了捋头发，庄太太终于妆定，这才一手挎了鸡皮包，一手拿折扇，站起身来。走到床边时，忽然想起什么来，一缕笑意忽然又飞上眼梢，弯腰拿象牙扇柄在庄兴腿上磕了一下，“哎，跟你说件事。”  
庄兴不动。  
庄太太道：“周太太想要你做女婿呢。”  
庄兴疑惑地转过脸，“周太太？她女儿还只有十岁好不好。”  
“不是小的，是中间那个，从美国念完高中回来的嘛。”  
“哦，她。”庄兴从鼻子里哼出一声，“小眼睛，丑得很。”  
“女大十八变，你见过的时候还只七八岁嘛。我看过照片了，现在长开了，倒是靓丽得很，眼睛也不见得小。”说着打开包取出照片摆在床上，“诺，你看。”  
照片跌在庄兴手边，他摸了两下摸到了，拾到眼前一看，照片里是个完全洋派的少女，穿着粉白的洒花连衣裙，笑得满目生辉——眼睛确是大了许多，不知可是睫毛膏生的效。  
不可否认周二小姐现在已是位标致靓女，但庄兴却有些提不起劲来，只道：“没兴趣。”把照片又丢在一边。  
庄太太好像也跟着失去了兴味，并且有了怒气，“正经的女孩子没兴趣，倒有兴趣跟胶园的小丫头胡搞？不怪乎骂你，一天到晚不做正事，烂泥扶不上墙！游来荡去的，叫人看了就生气——我去打牌了，别死人一样瘫在这里，要睡回你自己房里睡去！”  
近日来，也许是天气的缘故，庄兴时常感到胸中一股按捺不住的怒气，骨碌一下坐了起来。  
庄太太见他脸色沉下来，脸部的线条在绿荫里有一点像庄银山，愣了一愣，忽然有些怯，越发凶了起来，拔高了声音道：“听见没有！”  
“啰嗦！”庄兴嚷道：“我这就走，省得在家里碍了你们的眼！”  
庄太太没想到会惹儿子生气，一时又有些后悔。后悔与后悔是相连的，像断了线的珠子，很快一粒接一粒滚出来，便是没关联的事，也要叠加在一起，增强它们的威力。她不止一次地想过，她和庄银山原不至于这样僵，如果那时她看开一点……可是事已至此，积重难返，她是绝不可能放下身段了。越是如此，越是后悔，又添无辜的懊丧，也不能全怪她，归根结底还是要怪姓庄的，是他硬束住了她……悔意湮上心口。然而庄太太是擅长逃避的，一旦退回到那张冷淡壳子，一切人都伤不到她了，她变得十分麻木与平静。  
“你坐我的车出去吧？”  
庄兴烦庄太太像一般做母亲的那样数落他，然而当她恢复成石膏人一样不冷不热，又更令他厌恶。然而搭便车出去也好，去找阿豪。他沉默着站起来，手插在兜里，晃着肩走出房间。  
两人走到门口，听到汽车声，庄银山正带着两个副手从外面进来。  
庄家祖上是中国北方人，“银山”这名字取自杨万里的诗句“最爱东山晴后雪，软红光里涌银山”，虽然庄银山本人与本埠绝大多数人一样此生并没有见过雪，望文生义，所能想到的无非是“金山银山”。  
庄银山比太太年长近十岁，是个结实的中年人，中等身材加中等姿貌，外表看去十分平凡，年轻时不甚出众，然而躲过明枪暗箭，功成身就，如今称霸北部，本埠商贾官员，不管怎样有头有脸，都需得尊称他一声庄爷。庄太太停住脚步，在意不在意地，把眼光从他脸上刮过，庄银山问：“出去？”  
庄太太并不答理他，径自走出去，庄兴跟在后面，解释一句：“妈妈去周太太家打牌。”  
“那你去哪里？”  
庄兴抓抓头，“去找阿豪他们。”  
庄太太在车边催道：“阿兴，过来，我要晚了。”  
庄银山皱眉往院子里看了一眼，仍和庄兴道：“少跟阿豪胡混。不是叫你多在公司里走动？现在混日子，将来下面的人怎么服气你？我还等着你接我的班。”  
庄兴不大耐烦，答道：“知道啦，爸爸。”  
“阿宁呢？”  
“在后院打枪。”  
“他倒是块料子。”  
庄兴冷着脸道：“是啊。”  
庄银山不由得瞧了他一眼，火眼金睛，庄兴不自然地笑了笑，“干嘛。”  
庄银山只道：“明天你到‘深隆’去，我请七叔公指教你。”  
庄兴想说你怎么不教我，想想又不敢说，自从他长大，爸爸已不再打他，然而亲昵亦再不可以，随着年纪渐长，父子疏远起来，另外有种难言的隔阂。他虽有心做个乖仔，却往往说出惹人厌的话来，只道：“我要台新车。”  
庄银山被惹恼，再懒得多看他一眼，往会客厅里走，“不必，你那种开法，早晚死在路上，叫七叔公明天拨个司机给你。”


	2. Chapter 2

二  
第二天早上，庄兴本应该陪七叔公饮早茶。  
七叔公是老一辈里硕果仅存的一个，辈分高，年纪其实还不算太老，但沾着侄儿的光，有意要倚老卖老，日复一日，终于成功地活得十分老派。庄兴一想到七叔公便不耐烦极了，七叔公爱抓着他的手，抚摩他的手背以示亲昵，老人松弛的皮肉一贴着他就叫他心里发毛。  
他仍坐庄太太的车出门，中途下了车，步行往春明街去。阿豪家的杂货铺开在春明街。一楼是杂货铺，二楼住家。因为在山上，潮气重，这条街上房子都垫高了许多，建在高高的石基上，阿豪家的地势特别高一些，店门有棵二三人合抱的香樟，树下用毛竹撑起的棚子下，设了两张台球桌。庄兴去时，阿豪的奶奶看店，坐在柜台后面叫了他一声“大少爷”，她不喜欢他，因为他，他们家和街坊生分起来，生意不好做。庄兴倒不知道这个，答应了一声。他来熟了的，径自踏着逼仄的木梯往楼上去，脚下吱吱呀呀，响得人齿酸。阿豪大字型躺在地板上，还在睡，落地扇对着吹。  
阿豪大名叫李梦豪，是个圆脸的青年，嘴唇总像是嘟着，像是在对谁生着气，又像索吻，有点娇气，笑起来还有两个酒窝，看起来很乖，其实人和相貌两样。庄兴上学时，别的同学都小心翼翼避开他，唯有李梦豪敢和他亲近，称兄道弟，友情维系至今，胜过亲兄弟。  
“还睡！”  
庄兴踢了他一脚，阿豪翻了个身，继续睡。  
庄兴不再管他，自去靠在窗台上，还不到十点，天气已经很热了，热得怪，大概是要下雨，身下木板潮潮的，虽然极力在心里唱“心静自然凉”，细汗还是一点点从毛孔里钻出来。他闻着身上的香水味，在柔波似的热风中，汗液与香水混合在一起，是一股热香。香水是庄宁送的。两个人相比，庄宁柔静，比较像庒太太。  
他默默坐了一阵，隔一阵要踹阿豪一脚，反复几次之后阿豪终于肯醒来，揉着眼睛坐起来，“咦，你来了？”  
“唔，”第一个告诉他：“爸爸要我去‘深隆’看场。”  
“那很好啊！”阿豪来了劲，“什么时候也带我去开开眼？”  
他好笑地道：“以前没带你去玩过吗？……唉，那是七叔公的场子，你不知道，我最不耐烦应付他。”  
阿豪只觉得他完全是强说愁，想不出话平慰，只道：“既然是叔公，难道还会给你小鞋穿啊？”说着起身下楼去提热水洗澡。  
庄兴听到阿豪在下面发牢骚，怪没给他留水，阿豪奶奶骂道：“一早上起来洗什么澡，阿猫阿狗也以为自己是少爷！”他觉得很不入耳，听出一点指桑骂槐的意思。  
转眼见阿豪提了水上来，到隔壁间临时搭的浴室洗澡。  
撩水声噼啪炸裂，水不够，洗得爱惜，每回只这么一下就没了，隔一阵忽然又来一下，听得人心头作痒。浴室又小，声音挤在里面，格外的热烈，直撞到心上来。间歇里，庄兴道：“哎，今天怎么没人来打撞球？”  
“别提啦，许春平家也安了两张台子，都去他们家玩啰！他妈的，姓许的专爱跟我对着干！”  
庄兴听他口气大为不满，只道：“一样是玩，为什么都去他家玩？”  
“他妹妹骚嘛，贱X！”  
庄兴笑笑：“要不要我找人修理他们一下。”  
阿豪停下来，探出个头，热情响应：“好啊！你讲真的吗？”  
庄兴笑笑：“小事嘛。”  
这一回头，他撞见阿豪的裸体。阿豪别处都晒得漆黑，唯有屁股一团肉白，庄兴不是没有看过他的裸体，但是在昏暗潮湿的木板间里看去，因为不洁，竟然富于刺激性，庄兴一时愣住，定定地望着他。  
阿豪见了，笑骂道：“看什么看！痴线！”  
飞出来一块湿毛巾，吧嗒砸在他身上。庄兴红着脸扔回去，心里还有方才受震动的余韵，嘴硬道：“是不是男人！是男人还怕看？”  
阿豪本不忌讳给他看，不过闹着他好玩，这时索性大喇喇转过身来，直冲着他道：“怎样，还怕你看？”  
他男性的器官耷拉在腿间，绵软累垂，庄兴见了觉得不舒服，好像受了冒犯，有危险感，喉咙一时哽住了，咳了一声，皱眉道：“洗你的吧！”便不再理他。  
阿豪洗了澡出来，只套一条裤衩，在他腿上抽了一记，道：“刚刚你踢我了吧？都给你踢青了。”  
庄兴趴在窗台上，樟树的绿意起伏着，一下下漾到眼前来。  
阿豪把风扇转过来，对着他背吹，笑道：“穿这么工整，热死你。”  
庄兴只哼了一声，阿豪又详细问他收拾许春平的事，他也懒得搭理。  
“怎么了？生气了？”阿豪笑了一下，逼近了他，嘟着索吻般的唇，庄兴忽然觉得他别的地方都长得标致而正派，唯有两片嘴唇显得很坏，更加一派心烦意乱。  
阿豪忽然翕动鼻子，奇道：“哎？什么味？”很感意外地盯着他，噗地笑出声来：“你喷了香水？”  
庄兴道：“这有什么可笑的！”话是这样说，也还是被阿豪闹得有点心虚起来。  
“说！是有什么好事？要去见谁？”  
“没有要见谁啦。阿宁送我的。”  
阿豪扯住他衣领把人硬拖到面前，笑道：“来给我闻闻。”凑到他颈窝。  
“神经！”庄兴但觉得痒，一下笑起来。  
阿豪故意去呵他，庄兴最怕痒，扭来扭去地躲闪着也还是笑到停不下来，直到他气息都不对了阿豪才罢手，两个人挨着坐了一阵，庄兴上气不接下气地只顾着嗤嗤地喘息，明明挨在一起更热，阿豪也不挪开，他一时也没气力去赶他。  
好容易渐渐平静下来，阿豪忽然用胳膊肘捅了他一下，道：“哎，看，就是他。”  
庄兴伸长了脖子，问：“谁？”  
“许春平啊。”阿豪说着，扬手对人家比了个中指。  
果然是有个青年从下面过路，看到阿豪，也回了一个。  
庄兴把头伸出去，再比了一个。  
逆光，许春平没有看清，皱眉道：“这是谁啊？”  
阿豪狞笑一声：“庄家大少爷，不认识啊？”  
许春平变了颜色，快步走了，阿豪冲他背影啐了一口。楼下阿豪奶奶又扯长了嗓子喊：“——阿豪啊！”  
两人大笑。  
中午，庄兴从双龙会叫了一帮人砸许春平的撞球店，他和阿豪趴在窗台上看。许春平他们被撵到街上来，没命地逃窜，又被追上了拖回去暴打，动静闹得很大，他们只是哈哈大笑，之后又跑去江边钓鱼。他整天仿佛就只是围着阿豪转。他下面那帮人也是习惯了他杀鸡用牛刀。但他在自己和阿豪的小小的世界里，当家做主，活得很惬意。  
芦苇叶子直扫到脸上来，头顶上是一成不变的蓝天与烈日。庄兴被晒得发疼，往阿豪那里躲了躲，阿豪也由得他靠着，汗津津地挨在一起。明明是暴烈的晴空下，空气里却充满了水汽，呼吸也变得粘滞。庄兴忽然觉得心中像天一样空旷辽远，远到飞机穿过云层留下的那一道长长的白痕消失了，也还远够不到旷远的天际。他茫然而又安闲，在无凭的江面与旷野，很庆幸有阿豪在身边，便又往阿豪那里靠了靠，阿豪顺势搭过来一条手臂在他肩上，他愣了一下，一时脸热，不很自然地撤开肩膀，把人推远一点，道：“干嘛，靠这么近要怎么钓上鱼？”  
“操，怪我？刚是谁先靠上来的？”阿豪不疑有他，一贯地开腔嘲他。  
他自然不承认，过了一会儿，晃着腿问：“哎，为什么你从来不怕我？”  
阿豪沉默一阵，方才笑道：“我们是朋友嘛。”  
不知怎么，庄兴突然感到一阵慌恐。  
直到傍晚时分，他才和阿豪分手，一个人慢慢荡去“深隆”。  
场子里正是准备营业的时候，各自在忙，见他来了，纷纷停下来，唤他：“大少爷。”他哼了一声，算是回应。有人将舞池的灯打开了，一时间冷的蓝紫色的光点子甩得到处是，这时间的舞厅早已经不时兴明亮堂皇的氛围，大厅里一下子逼仄起来，舞女像一群小鸟一样抱着臂窝在一起，都对着他讨好地笑，嗲声喊：“庄少~！”  
他手插在兜里，只觉索然无味，往后面的经理室走去。  
在走廊里已经听到皮开肉绽的闷响，推开门进去，就见一个男人被摁在地上暴打。七叔公在一边招呼他道：“阿兴啊，怎么才来。”  
经理室灯光亮堂，和前面舞池完全两样，明亮里还有种热意。  
“这是做什么？”  
七叔公笑笑：“行家法。”  
“他犯了什么事？”  
“年轻人不懂事，巴巴地跑去越南和吴郎雄交朋友，结果人家被部下端掉，之前的投入都泡汤，人也栽了，还蚀了我一批货，几百万打水漂。越南那些土司都是这样的啦，新陈代谢，三天两头闹乱子，我们这辈人是吃亏吃够了，知道厉害，年轻人不听劝，做成也罢了，偏偏做差，自讨苦吃！”  
说几百万多少有些夸张，缅越山区不太平，南美的航路又已打开，金三角的烟土价格已一路狂跌。  
“现在的金三角仗打得不可开交，谁还敢往那里钻？战区是我们插得进去的吗？自以为是，不把老人放在眼里！”  
七叔公冷冷地扫了地上的男人一眼，“别怪七叔公心狠，按帮规处置，今天打死你都算轻的。”  
这时候地上那人被打得脸一偏，朝这边扭过来，伤口一下子迸开，血顺着额头流进眼眶里，也还是没做声，默默忍受着。七叔公的话很不入庄兴的耳，疑心七叔公是存心打给自己看，见这人一副快被打死的模样，就有点替他生气，也是一来就有心顶七叔公一下。  
“人算不如天算，他也是无心之失嘛。”庄兴啧了一声：“做生意本来就有赚有赔，也不是什么不得了的事。”也不等七叔公发话，向那几个打手一点头：“别打了，都收手。”  
他的话自然不敢不听，几个打手各自踹了两脚陆续收手，看向七叔公。七叔公面色不善，笑了一下：“怎么了阿兴，转性了？”  
庄兴平时好打架，下手也是偏暴虐的，名声已经出去了，被七叔公一笑，有点挂不住，悻悻的。  
“没啊。”一屁股在沙发上坐下来。  
“那是觉得七叔公办事不公允啰。”  
“……不是。”他懒得应付，讲话也没什么诚意，瞥了地上的男人一眼，那人正好抬头看他，本以为那人会趁势求饶，没想到对方的目色中却一片平静，庄兴愣了一愣，更生了救人的心思，因而道：“打死了也回不来本，留他一条命慢慢还咯。”  
七叔公不置可否：“他的命还不值那么多钱。”  
庄兴瞥了七叔公一眼：“未来如何，很难讲的。”  
七叔公眼一转，冷哼了一声，“那好，既然大少爷都这样讲，我可以饶了他，就算是大少爷给他赎了这条命。”  
庄兴笑了一下：“我没那么大面子。不过按哪条规矩非打死他不可呢，爸爸从前不也失过手吗，没有一点闯劲，哪来现在的公司呢。”  
七叔公被噎了一下，面露不快，冷笑了一声，道：“讲得好，看来我们这些老一辈是不中用了，到处是你们年轻人的天下。阿彪是你救下的，那就让他跟着你好了。你不是要个司机吗，他正好可以给你当司机，你爱去哪去哪，我管不了你，还是叫你爸爸去管你。”  
庄兴耸了耸肩，本来是该哄七叔公一下，但是没有心情，只觉得今天赶上这场家法实在是命乖，平添许多麻烦，不禁迁怒地踢了地上的人一脚，道：“喂，听见没有，跟我走啦。”


	3. Chapter 3

三  
他带李文彪出深隆，到了后街上，手插在口袋里，问：“哪辆车？”  
哪辆都不入他的法眼，但也无法，到底不敢再放肆，三番两次惹七叔公生气，告到他爸爸那里，难免又是一通教训。  
李文彪摇摇欲坠，站着都困难，从经理室出来这几步路走得十分勉强，呼吸间呛火，抹了一下脸上的血，视野里仍是一片猩红，然而还是咬牙走到自己的车前，开了车门，坐进去。庄兴跟着坐到副座上。  
李文彪发动了车，却痛得动弹不得，只好靠在椅背上缓一缓，明知他是痛的，庄兴还是等得不耐烦，骂道：“磨蹭什么，你到底开不开！”  
李文彪于是提起来一口气，看也不看他，挂了挡，开动起来。  
庄兴支起臂托腮看向窗外，感觉车也像因吃痛在颤抖，他不是很在意别人的苦痛，尤其自己救人一命已经很对得起他，然而吃吃吭吭开了一阵，还是偏头看向挨了打的男人，“哎，你要不要去看医生。”  
李文彪摇头，只道：“大少爷去哪里，我先送你。”说着问也不问，就点起根烟。  
庄兴皱一皱眉，心知他急需止痛，也就按捺下来。他一时不愿回家，怕碰到爸爸，要被数落，想了想，道：“去龙泉路。”  
他在龙泉路有套公寓。李文彪把他送到那里，看到是个小门小户的院子，大朵的白玉兰倚在墙头，月光下像擎着的灯笼，莹莹发着幽光，沉重的香气堕下来，庄兴下去打开院门，里面黑灯瞎火的，李文彪有些奇怪，心想：怎么没有（女）人？  
七叔公走马灯似的换女人，名声风流，庄爷的风评最好，洁身自好，但听说只是比较秘密，大概是怕庄太太知道，许多人在背地里说庄太太有点神经质。李文彪一向不动声色，自然不会多嘴，只是神色深邃地目送庄兴走进院子。院子里的灯亮了，照得树影幢幢，幽深难测，花木修剪得倒还齐整。庄兴边关门边道：“你明天来这里接我。”说完不再管他，自往里面走去，穿白衬衣的身影飘在幽暗的园子里，李文彪一时觉得他孤零无凭得像鬼。过了一会，房子里灯光次第亮起，李文彪还是坐着不动，压不住咳了一声，胸腔里顿时翻江倒海，终于难耐地喷出一口血沫。  
第二天来接庄兴，除了头脸还有伤，他行动竟是已经自如，衬衫里上的夹板，旁人是看不出的。庄兴有点惊讶：“哟，你没事了？”  
李文彪点头，“去哪里？”  
他想了想，还是道：“春明街。”  
李文彪看他一眼，“不去‘深隆’？”  
“不去。”庄兴冷冷地道，毫不掩饰地又加了一句：“没意思。”  
一路上庄兴用余光打量李文彪。  
昨天李文彪被打得血湖血海，看不出面貌，今天看清了，庄兴发现他倒是有模有样，英气逼人，七叔公一口一个年轻人，他当时不以为然，因为李文彪负责跑缅越那条线，又管理“深隆”，可见已经能够独当一面，所以猜测大概至少也是中年人，不想原来还不到三十，只是身上煞气很重。他平时和人打架，身上带煞的人见得多，不过煞气和煞气也不一样，黑社会大多喜欢喊打喊杀，李文彪这种不动声色的类型他见得很少，凭经验知道，不叫的狗最咬人。因为李文彪的不一样，他有兴致跟他多说说话。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“李文彪。”  
这个名字庄兴也略有耳闻，先前是七叔公手下的红人，没想到七叔公心狠手辣，红人犯了错照样打成猪头。  
“七叔公昨天打你那样惨，你还想回‘深隆’？”  
“我做错了事，怎么罚我都不为过。”  
“一点都不生气？”  
李文彪诧异地看他一眼，“生气？为什么？”  
庄兴张了张嘴，无话可说，末了冷笑着给他一个评语：“贱。”  
李文彪没说什么，只是脸沉下来。庄兴正对着后视镜梳头，瞥见他脸色，道：“你干嘛，摆脸色给我看？”  
“不敢。”  
“操你妈X。”  
李文彪既不回嘴，也没有怒色，不以为然的样子搞得庄兴很焦躁，过一会儿，骂道：“妈的，是我救了你好不好！昨晚要不是我，你早给人打死了，哪还有命坐在这里开车！”  
李文彪立马答道：“是，谢谢大少爷。”这又更使他恼火。  
他扭过头问道：“你怕不怕我？”  
李文彪承认：“怕。”但面无表情，像是敷衍。  
话音一落，庄兴扬手给了他一耳光，啪地一声脆响，他手重，又打在新伤上，李文彪虽然不至于就被打坏了，也还是嘶地吸了口气，却转头对他笑了笑：“解气了吧？”又似是调侃他。  
他断然又扇了他一巴掌，打得手心赤辣，冷笑一声，“你算什么东西，我有必要跟你生气？”  
李文彪仍是笑了笑，嘴角破了，笑起来发痛，眼底也是冷的，不过赤日炎炎照下来，到处是锋芒逼目，他这一点寒光庄兴并没有注意到，他出生就是大少爷，凡事不用过脑。如果他留心一点，就该对李文彪好一些。李文彪之前代七叔公管“深隆”，能力强声望高，如今开罪七叔公，正好可以挖过来作为己用。但他眼里没有李文彪。  
李文彪也能忍。往窗外啐了一口血。  
车开到阿豪家的杂货铺门口，庄兴下车，阿豪今天已经起床，打着赤膊趴在二楼窗口吃冰，跟他打招呼。  
“下来。”庄兴一手插在裤兜里，抬头招呼道。  
阿豪套了件短袖下楼来，嘴里还叼着奶油冰棍，嘴唇叫冰镇得嫣红，越发嘟着，细看容易有下流的联想。庄兴皱着眉将冰棍从他嘴里拔出来。  
“你怎么来了，不是说要在‘深隆’看场吗”  
“一大早有什么可看。你上次说的那几个女中的学生呢，把人约出来，我们出海玩。”  
“你说梁红音啊，出海怕是不能，他们这几天在深蓝戏院的礼堂排话剧。”  
“那我们到‘深蓝’去。”  
“行哪。”阿豪痞笑，“我先上去换套衣服。”  
庄兴含笑踢了他一脚，“骚包！”  
因为庄兴对李梦豪的态度格外不同，李文彪不免琢磨了阿豪几眼，没有看出特别来。  
去戏院的路上，阿豪从庄兴口里搞明白了李文彪实际是个什么地位，便同李文彪搭讪，语言亲热恭敬，庄兴不大高兴，阿豪再和他说话，就不冷不热的，有意晾着阿豪。阿豪也察觉了，但当着李文彪的面，他也不肯低头。况且他知道庄兴不会气他太久，故此气定神闲。  
李文彪十来岁出来混，长项就是察言观色，什么不明白，鼻子嗅一嗅就知道车里的气氛。却不免觉得好笑，没想到庄兴除了脾气大，还幼稚。又想今次真可谓塞翁失马焉知非福，七叔公惩戒他，反倒是送了个机会给他。倘若使一点手段，他自然可以把庄兴拿在手心里。只是他不知当不当这么做……他从来决断，这一回有些犹疑。庄兴头脑过于简单，他一时不忍跟他七弯八绕。  
他心思百转千回，同车的两人自然不会知道。  
等到了戏院，果然一班学生在那里排话剧，三四十年代的战争戏，本质上是加入本土元素的爱情故事。学生中有几人和阿豪认识，他们一进去就有人打招呼。这出戏要公演，学生热情高涨，一时也没有因庄兴和阿豪的到来而中断，两个人就坐下来观看。  
庄兴对戏剧不感兴趣，其实对梁红音也不大热忱，不过知道阿豪喜欢她，也就跟着凑个热闹。虽然也觉得梁红音健康美丽，发育良好的身体被校服包裹着，尤具性魅力，但受女学生的身份约束，不好下手。他懂得欣赏美人，但无心和美人恋爱，尤其不耐烦拿出功夫来哄她们，弟弟庄宁和他不一样，年纪虽小，对女性却很有一套，敷衍起来如鱼得水，他做不到这点，最恨去讨好，不耐烦里还有点受辱的感觉。  
梁红音演一位爱上青年学生的姨太太，不是主角，但是最后为爱身死，悲剧性很强。  
他偏过头看阿豪，阿豪正盯着台上梁红音旗袍里露出来的白花花的大腿猛看，表情下流，他一面觉得好笑，一面又开始无聊。  
李文彪坐在最后一排，虽然百无聊赖，但难得能够忙里偷闲，觉得也不错，只是没想到庄兴有这种雅兴，庄兴给人感觉是粗俗和粗暴的。他看着前面几排座位上支出的黑色的后脑勺，难得地幼稚化，不声不响做了个瞄准的动作，脸上不自觉有了笑容，口中轻轻地发出一声“啪”。  
前面的人竟然蓦地回头，他迅速收回了手。几束阳光从沉重的枣红色绒面窗帘的缝隙里漏进来，庄兴坐在窗边的位置上，李文彪只看到一片黄色光晕，细细的粉尘浮动，在光里飘，庄兴的面目模糊，扭着头看了一阵，站起来，弓着背溜到他身边来。  
李文彪以为他要兴师问罪，直起腰，准备迎接他新的巴掌，还上着夹板的肋骨跟着作痛。  
但对方只是捡了跟他隔一个空位的椅子坐下，半蜷进座椅里，道：“我睡一会。”  
他一闭眼，李文彪也放松地塌下来。  
庄兴棱角分明，像庄爷，比庄爷好看，大概眼角眉梢揉进了一点庄太太的秀美。但不讨喜，有一股咄咄逼人的寒意，不论是常常蹙着的眉，还是幽黑的眸子，高挺的鼻子，还是鼻子下撇着的嘴，都给人沉闷不快的印象，仿佛立刻要发出恶言。  
李文彪不怕他的恶形恶状。  
听七叔公私下里说庄家父子的嫌隙。儿子胸无大志，令庄爷很失望。他觉得庄爷失望得有道理。又忽然异想天开：如果有自己帮扶，庄兴是不是会有所改观，能够接稳庄爷的位子。


	4. Chapter 4

四  
梁红音从台上下来，塌着肩，慵慵懒懒的，妆容冶艳，和平时女学生的样子很不相同，让她演姨太太，因为她本来就比一般女学生心智成熟。虽是和阿豪说话，却是不太热心，一双媚眼时不时瞟到后排去。庄兴却睡得熟。李文彪也没有去叫醒他的道理。  
阿豪朝他招手。  
李文彪想了想，起身走过去，阿豪做了介绍。  
梁红音眼睛一亮，“原来是彪哥，我知道你的。”  
李文彪笑一笑，梁红音又道：“钟少提起你，前一向你们打麻将，你赢了他不少钱。”  
李文彪答应一声，“唔，一点小钱，钟少怎么会放在眼里。你们认识？”  
“是呀，倒是彪哥很少和我们一起。”  
李文彪自觉和他们本是两个世界的人，他一年中一半的时间在外面跑，哪有空搞聚会，再说和这帮二世祖身份也完全不同，不知梁红音是真不清楚还是故意模糊，也就一笑置之。  
“林少周末开趴体，彪哥会不会来？”  
“那要看庄少的意思了。”  
“倒不知道彪哥原来是庄少身边的人，原先怎么没见你们一起？”  
“最近的事，”李文彪一笑，“七叔公罚我来给庄少做事。”  
他讲话一向是滴水不露，这话却相当冒犯，等于说给庄兴做事是遭遇贬谪，梁红音和阿豪都是一愣。还是梁红音先笑一笑，说：“我去叫醒庄少。”  
李文彪和阿豪对视一眼，阿豪不再有笑脸，移开目光，李文彪想，他倒护主。阿豪两只胳膊搁在前排的座椅靠背上，礼堂里很闷热，袖子卷至肩头，手臂上没有纹身，还不是双龙会的人，李文彪见了有些奇怪。  
“你和庄兴关系很好。”  
阿豪笑道：“我们是同学。”  
“怎么没进双龙会？”  
“阿兴没提过，”顿了顿，“我也无所谓。”  
李文彪故意说：“既然在大少爷身边，还是早些加入公司的好。”  
阿豪淡淡地：“是吗？”  
梁红音拖了庄兴过来。  
庄兴打了个呵欠，眼里还有一点泪，“你们戏排完了？”  
“还没有。”  
“请个假不行啊。”  
“没办法，要公演，在赶时间，到时候庄少一定要来看。”  
庄兴一如既往地直接：“我没兴趣看戏。”  
梁红音笑笑，阿豪却立即说：“阿兴，来嘛，捧梁红音的场呀。”  
庄兴不再拒绝。李文彪不禁又看了阿豪一眼，梁红音先前对阿豪有点不冷不热，这时挽住阿豪，甜甜地道：“先谢谢豪哥了。”  
因见庄兴待不住，梁红音告了假，另邀了两个女同学一起，凑成三对，从戏院出来。  
跟李文彪一起女生叫做金玉，年纪小一点，比另两个都拘谨一些，李文彪又不理她，两个人落在最后面，女孩十分尴尬。几个人商量着到哪里去。女同学说去冰室吃冰，这样的娱乐庄兴他们只嫌学生气太重，都不肯。梁红音说：“还是去跳舞吧。”  
阿豪说：“舞场要人多热闹才有意思，晚点去也不迟，我看下午先去看电影。我知道一个放映厅放西部片，够刺激。”  
“西部片有什么意思，打打杀杀的。”  
“去看了就知道了。”阿豪说着冲庄兴眨了眨眼睛，庄兴心领神会，也不怀好意地勾起嘴角。  
梁红音立刻猜到八九分，附在两个女生耳边叽叽喳喳了一阵，那两人红起脸，打起了退堂鼓。阿豪一味撺掇，笑得又痞又坏，看得女生们更慌了。还是梁红音揽住她们，带了点诱骗的口气，道：“怕什么，有我跟你们一起嘛。”这样两个女生才答应了，不过仍旧不好意思，低着头笑，她们都换了校服，校裙下露出圆圆的膝盖，新鲜逼人。梁红音抬头看着他们，胜利的一笑。  
等到了放映厅，是个仓库一样的地方，两边的窗户亦是都用厚绒布钉死了，原来是专放三级片的场所。有的片子甚至连三级片也算不上，不过是些裸体交欢的短片子。李文彪还是拣最后一排的位子坐了。三级片对他是没什么吸引力，更不堪的场面他都见过，尤其和一帮半大的孩子一起看，好笑多过兴奋。男男女女的裸体一出现在荧幕上，前排就响起低低的惊呼和窃笑，女孩们的害羞在这时是有助兴的作用的，像是杨柳叶搔着湖水面，一圈圈柔蜜幽暗的涟漪荡开在密室里。片中男欢女爱愈演愈烈，空气也愈发的潮热，暗室里欲望浮动，光扑在暗影上，影子便活了，扭动起来，膨胀着往上升，一寸一寸都令人作痒，不知不觉下每个人都跟着骚动起来。因为正在青涩的年纪，情热中也有种鲜净，即使在这种环境下，也仍不至于显得下流。  
金玉陪在李文彪身边，脸烧得通红，可恨李文彪不理她，她一个人又想看又不敢看，裙角捏在手心里绞来绞去，心里偷偷羡慕前排的梁红音。  
梁红音早熟，阿豪跟她动手动脚，她挡招拆招，也不至于太吃亏。  
庄兴斜眼看着他们打闹，也跟着调笑两句，比较起来他更喜欢梁红音，因为举止大方，无需要哄，但他知道阿豪喜欢她，也就让给阿豪。阿豪摸梁红音，摸得他心痒，道：“我们都出去，把地方让给你们好不好。”  
阿豪放开梁红音，把他往另一个女孩子身上搡，笑道：“眼馋啊？眼馋搞你自己的。”  
阿豪天生的圆脸红唇，眼角上翘，和梁红音比肩相靠，看在庄兴眼里，比梁红音还娇态一些。  
连搡了几下，庄兴只是笑，殿在他身后的女生格外柔软，花枝乱颤，他拨开阿豪的手，“懒得理你。”  
梁红音佯怒道：“你们真是坏死了，净爱吃女生豆腐！”  
那个女孩也咬着嘴唇笑：“音姐你好意思说他们，自己还不是一样。”  
梁红音伸手过来拧她，“人家好心救你哎，是不是好姐妹，这么快就见色忘义！”  
“我哪有！”那女孩作势捶了她两下。  
阿豪趁机搂住梁红音，“哎哎，阿音我保护你。你们别乱动我女人噢！”  
梁红音笑道：“干，谁是你女人！”  
庄兴斜眼看向阿豪，荧幕的亮光里若隐若现一张漂亮的侧脸，从额头到鼻梁到唇，一线明亮的高光，脸颊染上浮动的玫瑰紫，从影片里泛出的颜色。阿豪忽地一扭头，那线高光就此泯灭，扎进梁红音颈窝。庄兴懒洋洋地笑了一下。  
李文彪很腻味地看着前排打情骂俏，渐渐失去了耐心，他拍了拍金玉，让她到前面去，自己走到放映厅外面。  
正午暴晒当头，他前日失血过多，在烈日下站了一会儿，眼前轻微的发黑，皮肤也烧起来，便移到旁边一株藤花底下，在花坛坐下，从裤袋里摸出烟来抽。花荫下有热风吹过，一阵阵暖香，太阳晒过的地方仍旧疼痛不已。连抽了两根烟，庄兴也出来了。  
他抬头看了他一眼，“片子放完了？”  
“没有。出来放水。”  
他不知怎么有点恼火，恶意地道：“没搞错吧，看那种片子还能尿出来？是不是尿啊？”  
庄兴嫌恶地看他一眼。  
李文彪往旁边挪开一点，庄兴走到花坛边，拉开拉链，有李文彪在旁边，一时竟真的尿不出来，僵在那里，年轻人脸皮薄，当然会尴尬。  
李文彪暼了一眼他下身，轻声哂笑：“硬得尿不出来？需不需要我帮你？”  
他声调低沉撩人，庄兴一个激灵，尿液骤然冲开尿道，那种爽意叫他不由自主地“嗯”了一声，闭上了眼睛，嗯得千回百转。水流浇在草上，李文彪并不回避，大太阳下，也并不感到污秽，年轻本身就是种洁净。庄兴眼皮垂下来，衬得睫毛很长，肤色如蜜糖，比平时显得圆融，李文彪移开目光，轻咳了一声，仍旧是笑：“劲蛮足嘛，留神别溅到我身上。”  
庄兴睁开眼，“滚开。”却微微别过脸去。  
李文彪见他不好意思，故意撩他：“刚刚有没有硬？”  
庄兴一阵恼火，一转身，扶着性器蹭到李文彪面前，差一点直捅到李文彪脸上去，李文彪不动如山，倒是他自己双颊发热，但仍直直盯着李文彪。李文彪看了眼前的性器，镇定地道：“不错嘛，蛮大的。”眼皮一掀，“怎么，要我给你吹啊。”  
庄兴没想到他下流到底，不禁皱起眉，抿着嘴哼了一声，狠狠瞪了李文彪一眼，把自己收拾好，转身进去了，嘭地一声关上了门。李文彪在原地坐了半天，原来方才肌肉一下子收紧，牵动伤处，胸前的断骨复又疼起来，呼吸间如火烧，越是知道咳嗽起来会更疼，越是喉头作痒，忍耐一阵，还是小心翼翼地轻咳了一声。  
晚上六个人连跑几个舞场，李文彪这个汽车夫算尽职尽责。到了最后一家，庄兴和阿豪都没了跳舞的力气，坐在舞池边喝汽水。这家舞厅的女经理艾丽是李文彪一个相好，李文彪陪庄兴他们坐坐，便找了个借口走开，到后面会女人。  
艾丽把他带到化妆间里，她是高挑身材，巴掌脸，浓艳的气质，厉害飞在脸上，能从舞女做到领班，不仅要漂亮，更要紧的是够泼辣，压得住场面，又不得罪客人，这两点艾丽通通可打百分，但她一样怕了李文彪，李文彪带煞。  
他锁了门，把人推到化妆台上，掀起她的裙子，对着亮着一圈灯泡的镜子做爱，一进去便狠命撞了一下，艾丽痛叫一声，台子上香水瓶子咣当一响，艾丽连忙扶住，回头嗔道：“有没搞错，这样蛮，要干死我啊！”话毕一愣，“怎么啦？”  
李文彪也“嘶”地抽了口凉气，下身已经软了，退出来，扶着旁边一张折椅慢慢坐下。  
艾丽从化妆台上下来，抚平了裙子，转过身来，靠坐在台沿，又问：“怎么啦嘛？”  
李文彪把衬衣解开，露出里面的绷带来，艾丽一时笑了：“哟，伤成这样了还色心不死！”  
李文彪吁了口气，陪玩一天，攒下满腔发泄不出的火，但解释起来也没意思。  
艾丽悠悠荡着一条腿，高跟鞋挑在脚尖摇摇欲坠，乜斜了眼踢他一脚，“哎，给根烟我。”  
他把一盒都丢给她，她抽出一支咬在牙间。  
李文彪忍住痛，俯过身去给她点火，“生气了？”  
“怎么，老娘还不能生气啊。大半个月人影都没有，一来就发癫！”  
李文彪并不讨饶，艾丽几口抽完一根烟，弯腰把烟头摁灭在团花地毯上，蚀出个黑色圆点，又在上面跺了两脚。  
“大少爷经常到这里来玩？”  
“有时候来吧，其实大少不怎么花的。”  
“那个阿豪什么来头？”  
“大少的朋友嘛，他们两个从来都是一起。”  
“大少爷很听他的话。”  
艾丽看他一眼，没接话，只道：“你怎么跟了大少了，高升了？”  
“别提了，算我倒霉。”  
“大少脾气不大好的，你这样小心惹到他。”  
“我怎么样？”  
“一进来就摆臭脸……”艾丽撇嘴，又接回刚才的话头，道：“你也别看不起那个阿豪，俗话说，不怕言官怕讲官，他是大少爷眼前的红人，要我看大少跟他比跟二少都亲，你少得罪人，人家在大少面前臭你几句，够你受的。”  
“关心我？”  
“哼，想得美，谁理你。”  
李文彪拉艾丽坐到自己大腿上，艾丽顺从地分开两腿，拉下他拉链来，有技巧地抚弄。  
李文彪哼了一声，很快重又膨胀起来，被艾丽捋成硬邦邦的一条，很是可观，道：“别搞了，一动就痛。”  
艾丽笑道：“你别动就是啦，我动嘛。”说完坐到他性器上，轻轻摇动起来。  
丰满臀部拱在李文彪小腹上，李文彪伸手兜住她的乳，下面被包裹，有力地缠紧，是一种难言的爽快，然而阵阵牵痛，是痛并快乐着。


	5. Chapter 5

五  
把三个女生一个个送回去，到庄家老宅已经凌晨两点多。  
庄爷也刚回来，父子俩在大门口碰上，庄银山以为庄兴是在“深隆”待到这么晚，难得的没有作批评，又看到庄兴身后站着李文彪，道：“哦？七叔公把文彪拨给你了？”  
庄兴也不解释，“嗯”了一声。  
李文彪规矩地鞠了个躬，“庄爷好。”  
“好，”庄爷拍拍他肩膀，“还是你们年轻人在一起比较好相处。阿兴不懂的地方很多，靠你多提点他。”  
“庄爷言重了，我应该的。”  
庄兴只冷笑一声，因为到底还是怕庄爷，声音很轻，只站他旁边的李文彪听到了。  
庄爷又对儿子说：“阿兴你要多跟文彪学，把坏脾气也收一收。”  
庄兴没说话，不过见爸爸都对李文彪青眼有加，就不免用眼角溜了他一眼。两人目光撞在一起，庄兴的眼神是极度的不耐烦，李文彪几不可见的蹙了蹙眉，只因夜深人倦，发不起脾气来。  
庄爷道：“这么晚了，文彪也不要回市区了，省得第二天又来接，今晚睡这里吧。以后这里给你准备一间客房。”  
庄兴看不得庄爷对个马仔都这样好，唯独看不上自己，一时赌气，耸耸肩，丢下他们自己先进去了。小客厅里麻将桌还没有收，杯盏狼藉，大灯关了，只有沙发桌上还亮着一盏西式琉璃彩台灯，到处投着暗影，佣人们正在收拾，大概是听到庄爷回来了才匆匆散的场。他看着这晦暗场面，脚步一下子变得沉滞。  
上了楼，庄宁房门没关，留了盏小灯，他经过时往里看了一眼，见庄太太坐在庄宁床头，手放在庄宁额上摸了摸，蹙起眉，弯腰将自己额头贴上去。他喊了一声：“妈咪。”  
庄太太回过头，“怎么这样晚才回？”  
庄太太轻声问，他走拢去，她一手仍停在庄宁额上，另一手却过来在他眼下抹了一下，“黑眼圈都要起来了。”  
庄太太偶尔做起母亲来，温柔得使人掉泪，庄兴垂下眼睛来，故意粗着嗓子问：“阿宁怎么啦？”  
“在发烧，之前也没听他吭声，我刚进来看才知道。热伤风人最吃亏。”  
庄宁疲惫地眯开眼睛，却什么也没说。  
庄太太又不免埋怨道：“一定是昨天在后院里打枪晒得太久了，那么毒的太阳，晒出毛病来了。你做哥哥的也不点醒他下。”  
“我哪知，”不想会把火烧到自己身上来，庄兴不悦地道：“我也晒了一样久，也没事啊。”  
“你们怎么一样。”  
“怎么不一样？”  
庄太太道：“阿宁在温带待惯了的嘛。”  
庄兴没话说了，庄太太顿了顿，又说：“刚喂他吃了退烧药。”  
“会没事的啦。”  
庄太太手探进毯子里，皱眉：“发了诺多汗。”  
迟疑了一下说：“阿兴，去拿条湿毛巾来。”  
庄兴便去浴室绞了个毛巾把子给她。庄太太掀开毯子，给庄宁翻了个身，解了他上衣，给他揩背，柔声问：“要不要喷一点花露水？”  
庄宁闭着眼，皱眉道：“不要。”  
庄兴也说：“刺鼻子嘛。”  
揩过两把，重新盖上毯子，似乎是一阵倦意袭来，庄太太站起来，打了个呵欠，道：“还是叫个佣人来看着的好。”说着，走到窗前，推开窗户。硕大的蛾子砰砰地往纱窗上撞。楼下是一丛茂盛的栀子花，香气浓烈地冲上来，只一会儿便溢满房间。庄太太喜欢栀子花。  
“香是香的，可惜最招虫子。”庄太太关上窗，“走吧，让阿宁好生睡一觉。”  
庄兴答应一声，却没跟着出去，本来冰凉的湿手帕被庄宁的体温捂热了，从右手换到左手拿着，像庄太太一样，挤到床头去坐下，庄太太的影子从走廊滑过。  
庄宁勉强睁开眼：“唔，哥？”  
庄兴给他理头发，见都湿了，又去找了干毛巾来，给他擦了头脸和身子，擦干了的皮肤绷紧滚烫，庄兴道：“你先睡一会。”  
庄宁笑一下，又闭上眼睛，喃喃地道：“火烧火燎的，一点力气都没有，浑身都痛……”  
庄兴作势拧他脸：“活该啊你。”  
庄宁皱眉，抓住他手按在胸口。  
等庄宁睡着了，他去浴室重新搓了手帕，过来搭在庄宁额上。他把小灯也关了，月光明亮，满室柔静的白光，像铺了一地电光绸。在床头坐了一阵，他疲倦起来，索性蜷在庄宁边上，跟庄宁头抵着头睡下。庄宁高热的身体偎着他，伴随呼吸一起一伏，有点像他小时候养过的小狗。  
睡了一会儿，醒来时还是深夜，病人睡不深，他一动，庄宁也醒了，烧退了一点。庄兴问：“要不要洗个澡？”  
庄宁点点头。  
庄兴便到浴室去放水，刚放好，庄宁脱得赤条条地进来，吓了他一跳。庄宁已经开始发育，下面也长出毛发，然而还不具有少年的羞涩。看到日益成长的庄宁，庄兴有些惆怅似的。而庄宁一直活得安宁自在，又使他嫉妒，发泄般的往庄宁脸上撩了一捧水。庄宁偏了偏头，没有躲过，额发挂了水，懒洋洋地笑了笑，沉入水中。  
“哥，你今天都不在家，我好无聊。”  
庄兴没说话。  
庄宁抱着膝盖，又问：“你明天去哪里？”  
“干嘛，反正你要在家养病，又不能跟我一起。”  
庄宁耸了耸肩：“分明是你不想带上我。”  
庄兴默认。  
庄宁眯起眼看他，忽然八卦地探问：“哥，你有女朋友了吗？”  
庄兴不自然地躲闪起来：“没啊，难道你有？”  
“是啊，我有啊。”庄宁坦然道。  
庄兴一时有些意外，庄宁笑着问：“那哥你喜欢什么样的？”  
庄兴想想道：“当然是放得开的。”心里想到梁红音，随之是阿豪，便不太舒服。  
庄宁笑了。  
庄兴一时又有些赧然，更正道：“……其实我也不知道。”  
庄宁道：“那哥有做过吗？”  
“……干嘛。”  
“那就是有啰？”庄宁自己还是童子鸡，但同学当中有人已经有性经验，因而格外好奇，坐直了追问道：“做爱什么感觉？有多爽？”  
水波一动，水下的肉体也跟着晃动，一室的暖光。  
晃得庄兴惊慌地移开目光，含糊地道：“还好啦，没什么特别。”  
庄宁不满：“怎么会，讲出来听听嘛！是像坐过山车，还是游泳游到肺炸终于换到气？是冷是热，还是一片空白什么都感觉不到？”  
“问这么多！”庄兴怕他冷，往他身上撩了两下热水，庄宁颤抖了一下，索性整个滑入水中，只露出头在外面，却仍旧不依不饶，“哥你有过几个女人？”  
“谁记得。”  
“哇塞，”庄宁笑了，跟着又问：“第一次呢？有没有被骂？”  
“……没有啊。”  
“对方是处女吗？”  
那个种植园工人的女儿便再次浮现眼前，因为是下人，即使被弄疼了也不出声，全程都是沉默的，被他压在身下，一动也不动，只有那里像个皮筋一样紧紧箍住他，没有技巧可言，始终像在害疼，整个人微微的颤动。屋里没有电灯，光线昏暗，不清楚有没有落红。人是紧得不像话，但是在他乱戳时，却又晓得扶住他帮他进入。  
“……大概不是吧。”他不自觉往后退了一步，差点摔倒。“歹势！”低声骂了一句。  
“那都没有被骂吗？”  
“当然没有啦！”  
“真的假的，第一次做了多久？会不会很快？”  
庄兴不像庄宁那么洋派，不习惯和人当面谈论性，况且他的第一次和许多男孩一样，手忙脚乱，几乎是进入就射精，慌慌张张地就完成了成人礼，回忆起来仍然觉得狼狈，于他自己狼狈里或者还有动人的因素，但讲给别人听，就光剩下狼狈了。颇窘迫地退到门外，庄兴道：“够了吧，问那么多干嘛。”  
庄宁笑起来，“还害羞哦。”  
“懒得跟你说。”  
“我同学要带我去红灯区。”  
“毛都没长齐就去嫖？”  
庄宁淡然一笑：“在留学生里很平常的。”  
庄兴难得规劝：“第一次这么草率不好吧。”  
庄宁耸肩：“其实无所谓。我想第一次应该给一位成熟女性，慢慢来，红灯区有些妓女非常适宜。”  
庄兴觉得一脸秀气的弟弟聊女人时好像一朵食人花。  
“你在外面上学，就是净想这种事？”  
“不，是女孩子愿意找我，我洁身自好，才至今没有破处。”庄宁笑笑：“你不知道，那些华商、马来商人的小姐在国外有多开放。”  
庄兴不知他是不是吹水，没有答话，庄宁抬头笑道：“哥你以前都不敢跟女孩讲话。”  
“乱讲。”  
“玛丽周的姐姐啊，你不是最怕她，人家现在已经嫁人了。”  
提到周家小姐，庄兴皱眉，“你是不是听妈咪说了什么？”  
“妈咪想叫你娶玛丽周嘛。我说哥最怕他们周家姐妹了，还说哥喜欢温柔娴静一点的，太厉害的不行。”  
“收声啦！”庄兴羞恼，“洗好了就赶紧出来，我在外面等你！”  
他逃出浴室，再一次打开窗，热气忽然涌入，跟着是楼下门廊外栀子花的浓香，花朵繁盛，花香在夜晚甜腻到令人晕眩的地步，那个种植园女孩住的棚屋在芭蕉树下，闷热异常，一丝风也无，空气停滞，屋子里有股异味，也是这种窒息的环境。但他初见那女孩时，她在河边浣衫，裸露的小腿年轻健美，河水金波粼粼，阳光下一切光明洁净。他本来寻求的似乎确实是罗曼蒂克的爱，彼此相悦，但结果却卑鄙肮脏。射精后，他大汗淋漓地倒在床上，头压在枕头上，脱力一般，鼻息里一股肥皂和汗液酸碱对冲的混合气息，那女孩背对着他弯下腰穿好裙子，走到屋外，在井边提水，棚屋外是极干燥热烈的阳光，光从她腿间漏过，她摇水的动作熟练沉着，骄阳如火，她整个人都浴在光里，这画面深刻的印进他脑海里，让他感觉到悲伤。那之后，他很久没敢再找女人，每次动念，就会想起那时的情景。  
等庄宁从浴室出来，他回去自己房里，这一夜睡得极沉，没有梦。  
早上醒来，大概八九点钟，是个尴尬的时间，不知爸爸有没有出门。  
前院里停着两辆车，庄爷果然还没走，李文彪也在，两个人讲话，李文彪说，庄爷听，日光极其明亮，有种令人愉快的感觉，庄兴却不愿走拢去，拐到花荫下。  
李文彪本来是低着头，说话间一抬眼，看到了他，犹豫了片刻，提醒庄爷道：“大少爷来了。”  
庄爷转过身，父子俩相视，都看不清彼此，庄爷道：“不用管他，你继续说。”  
李文彪忍不住一再地用余光看向庄兴，只见他歪歪斜斜地站了一阵，慢慢蹲下来，百无聊赖地用双手捧住了脸。  
孩子气的动作令李文彪心中一动，忽然轻声道：“不如让大少爷跟我一起去。”  
庄爷眉毛一挑：“他？”  
李文彪用自己都未意识到的恳切口吻道：“我会照顾好大少爷。”


	6. Chapter 6

六  
庄爷坐车走了，庄兴才从树荫里走出来。  
李文彪发动了车，暴晒之后车里热得像个蒸笼，皮沙发烫手，冷气一时也不顶用，光是在一旁看着，也觉得那反光的铁皮会咬人。李文彪跳下车，找了块湿抹布将座椅通通抹过。庄兴站在旁边看，等他抹完了才上车。  
皮革温温地贴着冒汗的腿，水滴在脚下的毡子上，车厢里有了水腥气，随着车子开出老宅，湿气飞快地消散了。  
“今天去哪里？”  
庄兴眯起眼看他，“你刚跟爸爸说什么？”  
“没什么，庄爷问什么我答什么。”  
庄兴冷冷地：“我爸问你什么呢？”  
李文彪笑笑：“问你乖不乖。”  
庄兴一脚踢过去。  
车子猛地抖动了一下，李文彪道：“我在开车啊，大少爷。”  
庄兴看出来他今天心情好，虽然恼火，但终于也只撇了撇嘴。他讨厌被排挤在外面，但是也习惯了。  
车行一路，在闹市区转，李文彪再次问：“开到哪里去？”  
庄兴想不出个地方，玩什么都提不起劲，狐朋狗友倒是很多，但是经常让他觉得厌烦，李文彪试探性地问他：“去春明街？”  
“嗯？”庄兴看着窗外，一想到阿豪，心里有些不是滋味。他真正要好的只有阿豪，但阿豪倒也未必，“不必了，找他到头来还不是去梁红音那里，有什么意思，昨天还没无聊够？”  
“昨天？你昨天不是蛮开心？”  
庄兴皱眉，一阵烦恼。  
李文彪还要问：“你喜欢她们中间哪一个？”  
“都没兴趣。”  
“喜欢梁红音，为什么却把她让给阿豪？”  
“都说没兴趣啦。”  
“阿豪又不敢和你争，为什么要迁就他？”  
再三被逼问，庄兴火大，扭头骂道：“开你的车，问问问，你算老几啊我的事也管！”  
李文彪笑笑：“阿豪拿住你了，大少爷。”  
庄兴怔了怔，随即沉声道：“信不信我再敲断你几根骨头？”  
静了一阵，李文彪道：“你没地方去，不如陪我去看医生。”  
庄兴拧起眉：“啊？”  
李文彪慢悠悠地往去医馆的路上开，庄兴始终没说不，之后车停了，是家不起眼的中医馆，门口贴着各种药品广告画，都是万精油一类的产品，哄哄人，销量高，只一个老医生坐馆。李文彪解释：“这个齐医生，治跌打损伤有一手的，以前受了伤，都是来找他。”  
庄兴点头，但没有跟进去，站在街边。医馆坐落在居民区，巷子窄而闲静，汽车泊在人家后院伸出来的夹竹桃下，热风拂面，路面雪白耀眼，一直没有行人。头晕目眩地站了一阵还是走了进去。  
外面阳光刺眼，医馆里却很暗，萦绕着中药香。女护士把李文彪领进一个挂帘子的小房间，里面有床。医生配药去了，庄兴打起帘子，里面李文彪拍拍床垫，“过来坐。”  
庄兴便坐过去。床高，腿垂下来，坐了一阵，开始抽筋，大概是昨天跳舞跳狠了，弯下腰揉腿肚，感觉到腿肚子里转筋，像含着颗话梅糖，酸酸地从这边挪到那边，李文彪见了，说：“来，腿伸给我。”  
庄兴迟疑一下，才把脚伸过去，李文彪扳住他的脚背，往他胸前用力一压，疼痛骤然消失了。  
庄兴道：“你这一手倒不错。”  
李文彪笑笑，仍托住他小腿不放，来回按揉。  
异样的感觉升起，庄兴一时疑惑畏惧，换药室昏暗的光线里，看不清李文彪什么意思，腿肚被男人缓缓搓揉得仿佛麻痹，要抽离却使不上力气，庄兴诧异地抬起眼，眼波动摇。  
小朋友终归道行不够，李文彪在心里发笑，待要开口却发现自己嗓子也哑得不行，眼神也暗了。  
欲盖弥彰地解释道：“帮你把肌肉揉到放松。”  
庄兴的小腿软软贴在他掌心，他缓缓摩挲着，虽然一双手始终停留在膝盖之下，但手掌催动着力量，如海波推抚，温度和力量都随经脉上传，大腿根发麻，小腹亦绷紧了，再按要起反应，庄兴想挣开，却被李文彪牢牢握住脚踝。庄兴再看他眼神就凌厉起来，一双眼睛漆黑幽深，可以称得上美丽，把别的都盖过了，一眼看过去只看得到那双眼睛，李文彪扶住他膝盖，膝弯里一派潮湿。谁也不说话，时间凝滞不动。空气里仿佛一戳就是个稀薄的窟窿。  
齐医生端着铁托盘进来，李文彪放开手。  
庄兴跳下床，退到门边，又不禁回过头来，看医生给李文彪疗伤。之前的夹板拆下来，绷带解开，皮肉伤青紫交加，医生熟练地从一只瓷罐里挑出一粒弹子大的漆黑色药膏抹在骨裂处……李文彪“嘶”地倒吸一口气，肌肉隆起，线条如刀削斧劈，赶紧点起一根烟，深深吸了两口，每吸一口烟头便随之亮红，暗室里红光幽幽，忽明忽暗，像是活物，不知怎么使人联想到伺机猎食的猛虎。庄兴回到大堂里，女护士给他倒来一杯热茶，一递到他面前就叫他背上出了一层热汗。  
女护士退到房间一角，打开无线电收音机。一个女声袅袅地唱：“郎是春日风，侬是冰河水。”  
医馆里有电话，他打给阿豪。  
阿豪刚起来，声音蒙蒙的，“嗯，你是在哪里？”  
“在家医馆，李文彪要重新上夹板。”  
阿豪笑一声：“他倒会摆架子，要你这个大少爷作陪。”  
庄兴道：“还不是我爸，不知怎么就对他青眼有加。”  
阿豪不敢说庄爷，含混过去。  
谈话一停，无线电里的女声立刻填补进来，“郎是春日风，侬是静空云……沙沙沙……”  
庄兴看了一眼那角落，背过身去，问：“你今天去哪里？”  
“梁红音她……”  
“怎么又是她？”  
“怎么了，我在追她嘛。”阿豪嬉笑，“对了，周末林少开趴体，你去不去？”  
“没意思。”  
“一起嘛。”  
“要去你自己去。”  
阿豪在那边沉默了一阵，庄兴不自在地清了清嗓，阿豪短促地笑了一声，抢白道：“阿兴，你不是吃醋吧？”  
庄兴皱眉：“怎么会！”  
“你要是也喜欢阿音，我这边就算了，不跟你抢。”  
庄兴想阿豪真意未必如此干脆，却故意地道：“也好，我另外搞定个女仔给你。”  
“不必了，”阿豪声音不变，“女人如衣服嘛，小意思。”  
庄兴以为他就要挂断，但那边迟迟擎着话筒，不知什么时候起收音机关了，也不知是那女护士体谅他在打电话还是想偷听，四周安静到听得清鼻息，似乎隔着电话线温温扑至脸上，似痒还无，人有点发酥。  
“阿豪，”庄兴道：“刚刚是开玩笑啦。”  
“是吗。”  
“是啊，我又不喜欢梁红音。”  
阿豪忽然一笑：“其实我知道梁红音看不上我，她喜欢的是你。”  
庄兴愣了一下，挣扎道：“没有的事，我都在开玩笑，逗你的。”  
阿豪只是笑笑，“我知道了。”顿了一下，又：“我奶奶叫我。”  
庄兴泄气：“那我挂了。”  
“也好。”  
“拜拜。”  
“嗯。”  
他放下话筒，心情有些失落，抬头看到窗外天高云淡，日光沿屋檐浅浅流过。收音机又响起来，“……但等郎吹来，随郎一同奔。”和着歌声，流云随风，急急翻走，窗外天色随之一阴。  
不知呆了多久，李文彪从里间走出来，赤着上身，衬衣搭在肩膀上，问：“走吧？”  
他茫然地点点头。李文彪看他一眼，“怎么了？”  
庄兴烦恼地一皱眉，“没什么，走吧。”  
两人回到车上，李文彪没发动汽车，一时又不知去哪里了。李文彪又点了一根烟，车窗摇下去了，手臂搁在窗沿，夹竹桃没遮住的日光舔在手背上，非常明亮，“坐在这里不如坐到医馆去。”  
庄兴摇头，“去‘深蓝’好了。”  
李文彪看他一眼，“还是去戏院？”  
庄兴“嗯”了一声，看向窗外。  
李文彪把烟头往地上一掼，开车。  
到了戏院，阿豪竟不在。庄兴用目光寻了一圈，疑惑地坐下。李文彪看在眼里，心里也有些讶然。  
梁红音以为庄兴独自来看她，自然高兴，撇下众人，跑到台下来，“庄少来了！”  
庄兴点点头，梁红音伴着他坐下，庄兴有点窘。梁红音说：“要不去吃冰吧，在这里坐着也没意思。”又说：“学校的话剧社，上不得台面。我也演得不好，反正不是女主角，玩玩而已。不过戏院何经理还喜欢我，说我调教好了可以当演员。他和电影界的人很熟。庄少有兴趣投资拍电影吗？”  
庄兴也没说什么。  
梁红音早知道他是这种性格，也许也有些失望，但不会表现在脸上，只道：“隔壁有间冰室，我们去那里面坐坐吧，剧场里太热了。”  
庄兴点头站起来，李文彪离他们隔了几排座椅，也跟着站起来，前后脚走到外面。庄兴和梁红音到冰室吃冰，李文彪没跟过去，庄兴在店门口回过头，“你不进来？”  
李文彪：“我抽烟。”  
庄兴点头，和梁红音坐在临窗的位置，挨着大幅的落地玻璃，靠窗的室内虽也明亮，但冷气沁凉，炎炎热浪挡在外面，内外是两个世界。梁红音吃冰激凌，他衔着麦管喝冰镇橘子汁。  
梁红音道：“彪哥不进来？”  
庄兴头也不抬，“他抽烟嘛。”  
“外面那么热。”  
“你管他。”  
“我才不管，就是觉得彪哥在外面盯着，有点怪。”  
“你跟他很熟啊，彪哥彪哥的叫。”  
“也没多熟，以前没见过，但是老听他们说起。”  
“说什么？”  
“随便乱说吧，我也不知道。”  
“说来听听。”  
梁红音笑笑：“都说彪哥很威风的，你七叔公现在都靠他张罗。”  
庄兴耸肩，“还不是说开就开掉了。”  
梁红音问：“为什么开掉？”  
庄兴看了眼窗外，李文彪靠着车门抽烟，摇头：“说不清。”  
梁红音问：“阿豪叫你阿兴，我也可以叫你阿兴吗？”  
庄兴无所谓，“没问题。”  
梁红音笑笑：“我也叫林少阿超。”  
庄兴说：“我们叫他‘细眼超’，他眼睛小。”  
梁红音吐舌，“我可不敢这么叫。”  
庄兴忽然问：“你喜不喜欢阿豪？”  
“为什么这么问？当然没有的事。”停了一二秒，忽然觉得失言，又说：“阿豪人当然很好，但我们就只是普通朋友而已。”  
“阿豪喜不喜欢你呢？”  
梁红音镇定地笑道：“那我就不知了。”  
“你会不知？”庄兴笑笑。  
梁红音避其锋芒，低头刮冰激凌吃。  
“要是阿豪追你你怎样？”  
“阿豪？不会吧。”  
“现在是问你，你会怎样。”  
梁红音吃不准他什么意思，室内太凉快了，冰激凌也冷冷地坠在胃部，双手抱住上臂，往后缩，“我不知道。”  
“昨天阿豪不是说你是他女人？”  
“大家开开玩笑而已。”  
庄兴也不知道自己想要个什么答案。  
“左一句阿豪右一句阿豪的，”梁红音突然问：“庄少什么意思，我不明白。”  
李文彪到车上去了，那么热他也待得住。庄兴忽然害羞起来，非常不情愿被李文彪看到他和梁红音面对面坐着谈笑。之前还说没兴趣，转眼又来戏院找人家，原来前面都是口是心非，他想李文彪心里一定这么想。  
把梁红音送回戏院出来，这次没等李文彪问就说：“回家吧。”  
脸上没表情，不让李文彪看出什么来，不过心虚得很。


	7. Chapter 7

七  
过了一些天，庄爷把庄兴叫到跟前。  
书房里堆满了红木家具，一屋子暗红，窗户上却钉着豆绿色的尼龙纱窗。  
“文彪想再去跑一跑越南那条线，我也以为可以，你觉得怎样？”  
说话时李文彪也在场，他们这几天连着乘汽艇出海玩，统一的晒得漆黑。庄兴斜了李文彪一眼，“你们早决定好了，又何必过问我。”  
庄爷盯了他一眼，当着外人不便发作。庄兴当然也知道爸爸是有意在李文彪面前抬他，让他获得李文彪的尊敬，但是爸爸自己看不起他，又何必演戏给李文彪看。  
不想挑起父亲的怒火，庄兴垂下眼皮，敷衍道：“爸爸认可，我没意见。”  
庄爷虽没发怒，但谈兴冷落，草草地道：“那好，既然你没意见，那就这么定下，到时你和文彪一起去。”  
庄兴这才吃了一惊，抬起头，“我也去？为乜？”  
“你傻的，为乜还要我教？”庄爷不再理他，只对李文彪道：“文彪，细节回头你解释给阿兴听。路上小心，不要由他任性，也不要把他当少爷。”  
庄兴听不下去，在旁边嚷起来：“我不去！”  
庄爷不理，只道：“越南很乱，凡事听文彪的，别乱来拖累人家。”  
“乱还要我去？他已经失手过一次，为什么你还信他？要不是我救他，七叔公早就对他行了家法！”  
“临到事了知道提七叔公，平时曾听过他一句没有？”  
“七叔公又不曾教我，他根本不想我在‘深隆’……”  
“混账！”庄爷喝断他，他自知失言，当着李文彪说家事。  
李文彪却忽然柔声道：“庄爷，我来劝。”  
庄兴更怒，李文彪拉住他手臂，被他一把甩开，暴躁得不行：“你以为你是谁！”  
庄爷烦了，喝道：“你是不是我儿子？是我儿子你就去！”  
两人都怔了怔。  
出了书房，直到楼下才重发脾气，“搞什么？你都跟爸爸讲了什么！”  
李文彪只道：“我去安排船，大约一周后出发。”  
“少讲那些，我不会去！”庄兴不耐烦地问：“去越南到底是你的意思还是爸爸的意思？”  
李文彪平静地道：“庄爷这么做是为了让大少爷立功，你不会连这点都不明吧？”  
“用不着你来教，我才不管那些！”庄兴狠狠一皱眉，“我只问你，你们商量多久了？早觉得你鬼鬼祟祟，我也懒得问。只是既然背着我，就从头至尾不要把我扯进去，临到出发通知一声，把我当是什么！”他想起来这些天爸爸从不过问他，原来是把他晾在一边，在和李文彪谈要事。去越南当然是李文彪的主意，他在那里吃了亏丢了脸，一心要争口气，再从那里赢回来，不知他是怎样巧言令色，爸爸竟然同意了他。最气的是爸爸明知道越南在打仗还叫他去，换做是阿宁，爸爸一定不会舍得。长期的委屈都翻出来了，心里又辣又凉。  
院子里长廊上覆盖着紫藤萝花，一穗穗垂曳下来，梦幻的紫色。他们站在廊里，淡紫色的影子在脸上打着旋儿，李文彪淡淡地问：“怎么了，生气庄爷迫你去冒险？”  
庄兴没想到他这样体贴入微，剜了他一眼。  
“庄爷不是不担心你的安危，但越是辛险越是要去，为常人所不能为，方能叫人刮目相看。七叔公怕，因为他老了，但你还年轻。”  
庄兴皱眉，感觉到他的不敬，但也没反嘴。  
李文彪垂下眼看着他，低声道：“乱有乱的好，浑水才能摸鱼。现在其他人都不敢入手缅越市场，只要打出通路来，这条路上来的货就全是你的，你不想要？”  
庄兴心微微一动，“……我的？”  
李文彪肯定：“是啊，你的。”  
庄兴不置可否地看着院子中央的空地，李文彪又道：“庄爷想看看你能不能接他的班，在双龙能不能站住脚，平时再浑也不要紧，关键时刻亮相要漂亮，镇住下面的人。你之前不掺和帮会里的事也好，不鸣则已一鸣惊人，之前不服气的就都服气了，接下来怎么都顺理成章。南美已有人在做，你再插手，反而没意思，再说大家心底里都不喜欢同外国人做生意。做通缅越的生意，往后几年下面不会再有人呛声。庄爷都是为你打算，做父亲的心意，不消我说。”  
人在几步之外，言辞剀切，却犹如伏在耳边。庄兴怔忪地沉默了一阵，点点头，轻声道：“……你对我说这些做什么？”  
李文彪正要答：“自然是为你好。”庄兴却不等他回答，提脚往外走去，阳光倾泻而下，照得头顶肩头一片雪白，走了几步，猛地回头，一如往常一般不耐烦地皱起眉，睫毛如蝶翼，也沾着绒绒的光的粉末，“还愣在那里做什么？”  
李文彪答应一声：“来了。”  
提脚，却见面前镂空的长廊顶上掉下来一方日光，亮得波光潋滟，像极一洼积水。  
明知是光，踏过时心竟悬起来。走过后还好笑地回头看了看。生死一线都经历过，却被平路唬住。  
庄兴又在催，“还不快走？”  
李文彪连忙快步跟了上去。

毕竟去越南是大事，庄兴想跟阿豪说一声。  
这一向他和阿豪因为女人，半冷不热，整一周没有联系。  
那天去戏院找过梁红音后，第二天两人见面，阿豪随意地问了一句：“你跟梁红音说了什么？”  
“没说什么。”  
“这倒有意思，阿音要我别让你误会。”阿豪盯着他，“你误会什么了？”  
庄兴愣了一下，本来想解释，我以为你在戏院才去的，话到嘴边却没有说。  
阿豪也没再说什么，往海里走去，庄兴在后面看着海水一节节吞没他。  
工作日海滩上游人很少，无人的海滩有种恐怖感。蓝天碧海，风景越明艳，恐怖感越强烈。庄兴快步跟上去，两人并肩走着，天高海阔的背景衬托下，人影显得很小，不单是体格上的小，年龄也跟着减了，稚气十足，又脆弱。海天荒地老地存在下去，人生不过短短几十年。  
小小的身影在浪里浮沉，一个浪头就吞没了，欢笑也变得单薄。  
李文彪坐在树下旁观，心跟着浪浮动。  
热风熏熏，年轻人才能无视天气，精力旺盛。越游越远，海浪里两个黑点，海滩上人太少了，容易异想天开，疑心是一对情人去殉情。  
游出很远才回返，拖着步子从海里上来，两人早晒成油皮，不沾水，海水缎子一样滑下。小腿黝黑健美，粗看不像华人。少年少女都有点中性气质，亦男亦女，到他们的年纪已不带一点女性气了，身形刚硬，又瘦，或许是缺乏线条美，但紧绷的黧黑的皮肤底下是看得见的有力量的肉体，只有脚踝依旧纤细。  
两人钻到榕树下，狗一样从短发上甩下一串水珠，各据一张躺椅，李文彪给他们叫了饮料。不知不觉，在无声中形成了2对1的局面。坐了一阵，阿豪不发一言，独自先走了。  
海滩上静悄悄的，海声风声，越显得静，阳光泼辣也像冷的。树影很深，榕树的气须根一绺绺垂下来，像个有怨气的女鬼。  
阿豪果然不敢跟他争，庄兴明知不应该，也还是分明感到一股快意，低头抿了一口汽水。  
之后过了两天，几个人一起乘游艇出海玩。仍旧约了阿豪，还是老样子。  
一开始大家都聚在甲板上晒日光浴，女孩们换上泳装出来，一条条青春靓影。这天梁红音穿的是白色泳衣，披一条薄荷绿纱巾，清丽却打眼。她挨着庄兴坐下，阿豪一眼也没看她，倒是庄兴难得的细看了一番，赤辣日光洒在少女的肌肤上，也变得柔暖可亲，庄兴不自觉笑了一下。阿豪走开了。  
梁红音涂防晒乳，把瓶子给庄兴，请他帮忙涂后背。她翻过去，庄兴才发现那泳衣整个后片都挖去了，露出一方美背，皮肤耀眼，布料的白是死的，肌肤是活的，手掌贴上去便被吸住了，缓缓地一路往下推。一抬眼，发现阿豪正往这边看过来，惊恼的神气，但两人视线一撞，阿豪就调转开了，换作了一副疏远的表情，看向别的地方。庄兴一阵恼怒。他跟阿豪十几年交情，情同手足，竟然不比梁红音。他依恋阿豪，没想过阿豪有一天会为女人和自己闹僵，不是滋味。  
梁红音哼起电影《魂断蓝桥》的插曲，友谊地久天长，哼了一段，响起口琴声，是阿豪。阿豪一贯爱吹口琴，他的丰满的嘴唇包得紧，吹出来音色饱满。庄兴脸沉下来，梁红音低低哼完这一段也就停下来，谁也不看，冷漠地看着海。天气好，海风和悦，阳光在海面上织下一张金色的网，网着柔腻得犹如油脂的蓝色海水，慢慢往一个方向拖。阿豪把口琴揣回口袋里。其他人怂恿他继续吹，他们想跳舞。阿豪执意不肯。最后还是有人从舱里搬来了留声机，音乐一起，泳衣美女纷纷被搂住。  
庄兴和梁红音坐了一会儿，一前一后到舱里去了，庄兴知道阿豪留意着他们的。两人走到餐厅里，拥抱亲吻，身体贴到一起，梁红音身上散发着化学品的甜香。庄兴吻过她的嘴唇和耳垂，之后是脖子和后背，起身的时候披了纱巾，他就隔着纱巾吻她，防晒乳尝起来是苦的，他也不在意。他喜欢她的背，试图从后面兜住她小小的还未发育完毕的胸部，梁红音轻轻地覆上他的手。没有更进一步的动作，他当然可以用强，但是没有，她轻轻一挣就躲开了，咻咻喘气，面如桃花，微微笑着，心情不坏，只说：“嗳，真是的。”  
庄兴也笑了笑。  
梁红音说：“我们端饮料过去。”  
他点头，梁红音准备饮料，他摸上她的大腿，不知为什么梁红音光滑冰凉的皮肤令他惊怕。那胶园少女粗糙温暖，妓女只是软。他想象阿豪和梁红音做爱，一阵战栗，手探到泳裤里，里面又热又潮。梁红音夹紧了腿，“别这样……”  
他让开了，拧开龙头洗手，轻描淡写地问她要胸罩。  
梁红音吓了一跳，问：“什么？”  
他坚持要，梁红音好笑地看着他，觉得他有点疯，歪缠了一阵之后，从行李包翻出来，摔在他身上，笑：“恶心，别弄脏了！”他并没有听懂，像拈只毛虫似的两个指头把胸罩从肩膀上拈下来。  
中午太阳最毒时，大家都退到舱里。  
趁着房里只有阿豪，庄兴把胸罩丢他身上。  
“梁红音的。”  
阿豪皱起眉，隔了一会儿才问：“你们做过了？”  
他不置可否，扬起脸说：“她自愿的。”  
阿豪当即冷笑一声：“那当然，你威胁她嘛。”  
“你说什么！”  
船舱小，稍微提高音调，声音就在板壁间撞来撞去，嗡嗡直响。  
他有拔枪的冲动。  
阿豪不做声了，推门而去。  
不欢而散。  
回到岸上，李文彪来接。庄兴冷着脸上了车。李文彪知道他和阿豪有事，也不问。路窄车快，两旁夹竹桃的叶子刷刷扫过，莎啦啦都是生气的声音，路面苍白，花红得无理，花下的影子黑得像干了的血，庄兴气得狠狠踢了前座一脚。李文彪还是不做声。


	8. Chapter 8

八  
李文彪为越南之行做准备，庄兴独自去找李梦豪。到了春明街，许多级台阶走上去，一再转弯，终于看到树下阿豪家的杂货店。阿豪家原有两张球台，今天忽然多了两张，竹棚里放不下，叠放在门前的空地上。他走近了发现，多出来两张都是新的，不像那两张旧的，绿绒布台面已磨得反光了。  
阿豪奶奶坐在躺椅上打瞌睡，阿豪从柜台后面走出来，道：“你来了。”  
庄兴点点头，阿豪把他带到外面树下，庄兴摸了摸新球桌，道：“新置的，怎么没告诉我。”  
“许春平的。”阿豪淡淡答了一句。  
庄兴了然地“啊”了一声，跟着笑了笑，“原来你早就算计人家。”  
阿豪递了根球杆给他，将撞球码好，自己也取了球杆，他开了球，两人心不在焉地玩起来，都不是平常水准。轮到庄兴时，阿豪退到旁边观看，不是看球局而是看人，庄兴虽然脾气坏，但是并没有胜负心，这一局落后很多也不着急，正琢磨着，庄兴忽然俯下身狠狠地捅出一杆，咚的一声，球不带旋地奔进袋中，把鸟也惊飞了，那一瞬间眼睛里迸出凌厉的光，阿豪也都看在眼里，心情有些复杂。  
庄兴直起腰，道：“四张台子放这里也是浪费。”  
阿豪斜了他一眼，“不然呢？”  
“我在码头帮你弄个铺面，那里人多生意好，四张台子恐怕还不够。再摆些柏青哥，不比在春明街好？”  
阿豪笑了笑。庄兴又道：“你跟我一起，早该入帮会了。”  
阿豪道：“李文彪也跟我提起过。”  
“是吗？”庄兴有些讶然，“李文彪这个人确实比我们想得多，想得长远。”  
阿豪冷笑一声：“是啊。”  
庄兴道：“我也不喜欢他，他和爸爸一个鼻孔出气。”  
阿豪道：“但父亲总是父亲。”  
庄兴点头：“我也是这样想，所以也能理解李文彪的苦心。”  
阿豪诧异：“苦心？”  
庄兴放下球杆，食指拭过台面，弹去一粒灰尘，新球台还有一股没散尽的油漆味。他转过身斜靠在桌沿，道：“我要和李文彪去趟越南。”  
阿豪一怔，“越南不是在打仗？”  
“是，但生意还是要做。”  
“庄爷同意了？”  
“一半是爸爸的主意。”听阿豪这么一问，怒气又涌上来，有句话一直堵在心里说不出口，这时对阿豪也就没有顾忌地倒了出来：“还不是觉得反正还有阿宁，牺牲我也无所谓。”  
“……那也不至于。”见他一副受气包的模样，阿豪终于放软了口气，走过来挨着他站着，“李文彪既然敢带你去，一定会保证你的安全。只是你自己万事小心，不要任性。”  
庄兴点点头，眉头却一竖，扬起脸道：“为什么都叫我别任性，你们眼里我就这么幼稚？”  
阿豪笑了，低头摩挲新球杆，过了一会儿才道：“你好的时候非常好，讨厌的时候也很讨厌。”  
平时无论阿豪说什么，庄兴很少觉得冒犯，大概因为阿豪的话里总是有种亲昵的成分。这回也是，庄兴听了阿豪的话反而笑起来，觉得很有意思，“比如呢？”  
阿豪想了想，才道：“比如你又不喜欢梁红音，只是生我的气，就去勾引她。”说完便站起身，到店里去了。  
庄兴一时哑然，吃惊于原来阿豪都明白，又有些高兴，至少两个人之间并没有误会。他想阿豪忽然走开，大概是生气了，便跟着往店里走，刚提脚，阿豪却又出来了，手里拎着两瓶开了盖的冰镇橘子汽水，一瓶递给他。庄兴握着冰凉的汽水瓶，手心都冰得失去了感觉，手指发僵，捧到嘴边呷了一口，汽水在舌底嘶辣辣冒着刺激性的气泡，有些疑惑地问道：“你知道我对梁红音没意思，为什么还吃醋？”  
阿豪一气喝下半瓶汽水，舔一圈嘴唇，舌头被色素染成橘黄，湿润的嘴唇也像是跟着沾上了橘色，庄兴盯着他的嘴，觉得他的嘴特别红，连带着五官的颜色都显得浓艳，树影像层绿色的薄纱似的垂在他金棕色的脸上，被风轻轻掀动，竟然有一股异域风情。  
阿豪道：“我就是生气你想怎么样就怎么样，别人奈何不了。”  
庄兴琢磨他这话，觉得不单说的梁红音这件事，然而他自觉对阿豪千依百顺，到了爸爸都看不惯的程度，不禁道：“我对你还不够好吗？”  
阿豪呛了口汽水，笑着暼了他一眼：“我又不是你养的小老婆。”  
庄兴气得踢了他一脚，骂道：“狗嘴里吐不出象牙！”

在庄兴和阿豪同归于好的时候，李文彪正跨进七叔公在城里的宅院。七叔公最近看上一个新来的舞女，把人养在小公馆里。房前为遮阳种了一排高大的芭蕉树，宽阔沉重的油绿色叶子一匹匹垂下来，长长的金光凸浮在叶脉上。南风吹来，芭蕉叶沉甸甸地上下颤动，那一穗穗金光金链子似的簇簇地往下滑走，金光交错，仿佛叮当作响，是一个佩戴着脚镯与铃铛的南洋少女躲进了树林子里。  
七叔公没露面，是那舞女出来招呼，“彪哥来了。”  
虽然很清楚这个女人不过是露水情人，李文彪还是很客气，道：“莉莉姐好，七叔公在不在？”  
“在书房，彪哥坐呀。”莉莉叫来佣人通传，自己远远地在长沙发的那一端坐下来，把茶几上的糖果和水果推到李文彪面前，便自顾自地玩起一只新镯子，玩玩又欣赏地转动起手指上的戒指。  
进去通传的佣人很久也不见出来，一室寂静，李文彪在客厅枯坐一阵，心知七叔公是故意晾着他，但既然没有赶人，他也就沉住气。等了一会儿，他之前的一个手下阿力从里面出来，面色恭敬。李文彪站起身，阿力道：“彪哥，七叔公叫你进去。”  
李文彪笑问：“七叔公还生我的气？”  
阿力只道：“七叔公在看石头。”  
阿力领着李文彪到书房，给他推开门。  
书房里拉着帘子，开了一盏台灯，七叔公凑在灯下给一块血一样的红石上油 。庄家祖上在中国浙江做官，那正是慈禧太后垂帘听政的时期。正室穿红，妾媵着绿，慈禧因而喜红忌绿，尤其钟爱鸡血石，庄家祖上借着一块大件的鸡血石扶摇直上，得做京官。时代变迁，如今庄家这一支流落海外，对鸡血石的迷信反而更盛。只是双龙会毕竟吹说是洪帮在海外的堂口，因此庄家对外并不多言家族身世。  
阿力给李文彪拉开一张椅子，轻声道：“彪哥坐。”  
七叔公头也不抬，哼一声：“谁让他坐了？”  
阿力不知所措，李文彪不坐，手搭在椅背上，探身笑道：“七叔公又得了件宝贝？”  
“个头不大，血量很足，”  
李文彪笑着道：“谁不知七叔公眼睛毒。”  
七叔公看向他：“你知道什么最难看透？”  
李文彪装傻：“翡翠？”  
七叔公：“非也，是人。”  
七叔公屈起食指敲敲自己眼皮，“看石头，我从不会走眼的，看人就难说。石头是死的，不会变，人心见异思迁，难免有走眼的时候。”  
李文彪神色不变：“受教。”  
七叔公：“听说庄银山很看得起你。在我这里只会挨打，到了他那里，什么机会都有啦，想去越南就去越南，儿子也放在你手上栽培。”  
李文彪微微一笑：“是七叔公信任我，让我去帮大少爷。要不是七叔公肯成就我，放心把‘深隆’的事务交给我打理，庄爷也不会看得上我。”  
“甜言蜜语麻烦收起来。你现在青云直上，把那对父子哄得开开心心，还到我这里来做什么？给我好看啊？”  
李文彪直起身，道：“我知道七叔公打我，是看我这两年做事太顺利，怕我得意忘形，将来吃亏。之前在越南折了一次，我已经知道厉害，这次重振旗鼓，一定成功。”  
七叔公看了他一眼，笑道：“我看你是有意要打我的老脸。我讲越南不行，你偏讲行，我不准你去，你偏要去，还找了一尊靠山来支持你，现在庄银山都准了，我还有什么话讲！你重振了旗鼓，正好把我这个老不死的赶下台嘛！”  
李文彪深深低下头，道：“七叔公，你怎么骂我都可以，但我做事都是为了‘深隆’好。”  
七叔公问：“是为深隆还是为双龙？”  
李文彪立刻道：“为深隆就是为双龙。”  
七叔公终于笑了笑，像是要点他的鼻头，伸出食指摇了摇，道：“算你会讲。”又指着他对阿力道：“他讲的这些话，你信不信？”阿力一直紧张的面色松动了，笑而不语。  
七叔公吩咐他道：“你陪莉莉去做旗袍，说我不去了，她要是再啰嗦要买这个买那个，就把她丢回夜总会去。”  
阿力答应一声出去了，七叔公把石头收进盒子里，恋恋地看了一眼，那鸡血石在光下油光可鉴，像一枚刚摘下来的心脏。  
“女人呢，以为你送件礼物给她，就是要她在床上加倍的回报，却不知我这把老骨头，哪里受得了。昨天那对镯子送出去，搞得我直到早上眼睛里还在放礼花。后生仔不要笑，你七叔公年轻时还不是如狼似虎，到现在一样有心无力，眼馋啃不动，等你老了就明了。”  
李文彪最怕七叔公讲性经，装聋作哑。  
支走阿力，七叔公忽然摆正颜色，道：“你们什么时候出发？”  
“西贡那边都联系好了，下个礼拜就走。”  
“你这次带着的是庄银山的儿子，可千万别失踏。”  
“我明白的。”  
七叔公抬起眼皮，“阿兴是个生手，性格又冲，带在身边帮不上忙，反而容易惹事，你要格外看护着。”  
李文彪一笑：“我都明白。”  
七叔公点点头，像是自言自语地道：“……这一回庄银山未免放心过头了，把亲生儿子遣到越南去。”说着射过来一眼，“他很信任你啊。”  
李文彪装糊涂，揣摩道：“大概是为了明年‘新凯丽’开张？”  
七叔公又盯了他一眼，“你心思深，也看出来庄银山打的是这个主意。”  
“凯丽”夜总会对庄银山意义重大。他靠“凯丽”夜总会发家，后来星星之火可以燎原，双龙会壮大，财源广进。他一直认定“凯丽”旺他。  
在双龙会活动下，政府出资建设城南海滨，双龙会抢占滩头，投资度假村，庄银山视此为双龙会发展的第二春，因此将新度假村命名为“新凯丽”。  
等到年底马路一拉通，“新凯丽”也开张了。谁接手“新凯丽”，谁就占住了度假村这个可以挖金掘银的聚宝盆，帮会里大佬们明争暗斗，个个眼红，大佬们想要，庄爷难道不想？只是坐在大哥的位子上，有时候不能不讲公平，所以才把儿子托出来。只是这时候要是庄兴横空出世抢走了这块肥肉，难以服众，恐怕将来横生枝节，所以庄爷才要急忙借越南的生意给庄兴树起威信。  
“也是在七叔公身边久了，会一点点听风辨位。”  
“越南这条线一跑通，你就算帮了庄银山一个大忙了。”  
李文彪道：“我不过是个跑腿的，越南那边买的还不是七叔公的账。”  
七叔公不置可否，淡淡地道：“哼，我做个顺水人情给他。”  
“七叔公仗义支持，庄爷心中有数。”  
七叔公斜他一眼，“这才跟了阿兴多久，要你这么忠心为他们父子讲话？”七叔公嘴快，嘴上不饶人，比较起来庄爷自是内敛一些，但七叔公性格泼放，有女人缘，拐杖一点，站起来，“你今天没事，陪我到诊所去一趟。”  
七叔公所谓诊所和X院也差不多，专治男性功能障碍，帘子一拉，漂亮女医生和病人在里面颠鸾倒凤，施展十八班武艺，百病全消。七叔公对上诊所并不避讳，直言过：“我是最服老的，上了年纪，自然不可能夜夜有兴致。做做治疗，无非是不想我那群女人守活寡。”当时遭到庄爷回呛：“真服老，又何必还在年轻女人身上做苦功。”  
两人前后脚走到走廊上，七叔公似是不经意地问了一句：“你看阿兴怎么样？”  
李文彪想了想才道：“大少爷很单纯。”  
“是单纯还是傻？”七叔公笑笑：“讲话拐弯抹角。”  
一路上七叔公讲荤段子，李文彪左耳进右耳出，听久了却也不免耳热，不知为何不时想到庄兴。庄兴和性感并扯不上什么关系，只是两人见面第一天就去看了场黄色电影，之后他又无奈旁观了全程的少男恋情，搞得总有点心神不定，尤其在是医馆，他被他撩拨得情动……  
女医生带七叔公“做治疗”，他在候诊室无聊兼好笑地等着。墙上一本正经挂了许多春宫图片，李文彪盯着看久了一阵阵目眩，觉得是一种视觉冲击，好在隔音墙做得好，里面在干什么外面一点声音也听不到。等了一个钟头，七叔公姗姗地从治疗室出来，面色红润，神清气爽，看来很展了一番雄风。  
回到车上，李文彪禁不住好奇，“女医生只用手，难道比做全套还要厉害？”  
七叔公从后视镜里暼他一眼，“毒龙钻，懂不懂啊。”  
李文彪饶是镇定也眉头一跳，七叔公兴致起来，继续叨叨叨：“一开始我也奇怪，试过才知道那是什么滋味。两根手指捅进去，打着圈的又是搔又是揉，就算是七尺男儿，也一样揿得你又是爽又是叫，诞水哒哒流，软的可以做硬，死人可以做活。女医生说有人回去再跟女人做，要在腚眼里塞根棍子才硬得起来，你说有多厉害。”  
李文彪感到不堪入耳，脸上发烧，七叔公见了哈哈大笑。


	9. Chapter 9

九  
临行这天，庄兴自己把箱子拎到院子里，大厅里一地金色、银色的纸屑，桌椅散乱，安静，清晨的空气从院子里慢慢地沁入，凉丝丝的浸润四周，是一种浮华散尽后特有的失落。庄太太昨晚上办舞会，名目是消夏。舞会办得非常年轻化，舞跳到深夜，周家姐妹也来了，说来说去庄太太办宴会就是为这个。庄兴负气地躲了出去，在阿豪新开的台球馆捱到后半夜才返家，倒也不是多么厌恶玛丽周，只是生庄太太的气。  
院子里洒满了阳光。  
李文彪来接他，提起他的箱子，扔在后座，瞥见他腰间的隆起，问：“带了枪？”  
庄兴点头。  
李文彪道笑道：“会不会用？”  
庄兴只斜了他一眼，因为心情紧张，没有呛声。  
李文彪又道：“到了吴俊明的地盘，有枪也没用了。”庄兴愣了一下，虽心有恐惧，但也不多问。  
李文彪低头看他：“今天怎么这么听话？”庄兴别过脸。他是紧张，但不想在李文彪面前示弱，脸崩得紧紧的。  
车上李文彪问起阿豪的台球馆。这些天他们都是各顾各的，但庄兴那边有什么动静，李文彪一清二楚，庄兴在码头给阿豪开了间台球馆的事他当天就知晓，庄兴被庄爷盯惯了，也没觉得有什么不对，只是道：“阿豪有四张球台，春明街他家那间小杂货铺根本用不上，不如专门开一间球馆。”  
“听说码头的店不止四张台子？”  
“既然要做当然是做大一点。”当然是获了他的资助。  
“开台球馆是谁的主意？”  
庄兴答道：“是我。”阿豪没有这么大本钱，又道：“我倒也没帮什么忙，他自己原就有四张球台。本来杂货铺里就有两张，最近又添了两张，是他们那里一个叫许春平的人的。如果不是添这两张，也还说不上开球馆。”说到这庄兴一笑，跟他讲了对许春平的打劫。  
李文彪一笑：“这么帮阿豪啊？”  
庄兴听不出李文彪是什么意思，道：“是啊。”说着把窗户摇到最低，脸偏向窗外，任清晨的风吹拂在脸上，微微眯起了眼睛。  
到了码头，等着他们的是条小船，庄兴慌张地回望了一眼，李文彪却从后面半推着他，解释道：“自己的船，比较可靠。”  
庄兴点点头，不好意思说自己是第一次离家，但紧张的心情愈加厉害了，船一开锚，立刻后悔，像个弃子，也像是古代去他国做质子的王子，手紧紧抓着栏杆，望向码头，然而没有人来送他。庄爷一早去公司了，庄太太和阿宁还在补觉。清晨像是有雾，海水也是茫茫然，分拂开来，细浪是礼服上的花穗，长长拖曳在船尾，灰蒙蒙的，不怎样白，是出租店里被许多人穿过的礼服。岸上的绿树红花渐渐小到辨不清颜色，天高地远，填满了疏离感，蒹葭苍苍，白露为霜，溯游从之，道阻且长。  
李文彪向马仔介绍他，他只是回头漠然地暼了一眼，他不笑的时候，表情变得非常冷酷，马仔被他的冷淡震慑到，对他加倍客气。等人散开，各就各位，船尾的甲板上只剩下他们两个人，李文彪手插在兜里，向他一笑：“你倒会摆架子。”  
“嗯……？”庄兴茫然应道，这时才发现李文彪今天穿的西服，只是刚刚替他拿行李，领带歪了，他不知怎么，很自然地伸手去帮他摆正，夸了一句：“西服很衬你。”李文彪愣了愣，不自然地移开目光，庄兴不知他裤袋里的手捏紧又放松，也跟着调头去看海，这一回是看向前方，初升的太阳红得像红心咸蛋黄，凝固而且油腻，可以直视，风浪大起来，甲板上有点站不住了，他走进船舱。  
他占用了船上最大的房间，家具一应俱全，连着一个独立卫生间。李文彪到船长室去了，他倒在床上，从行李箱里抽出一本小说看，根本也看不进去，很久还停留在一开始翻开的那一面，只觉得身下大海浮沉，看着看着渐渐睡过去。  
这一觉睡去半日，李文彪来叫他，见他趴在床上熟睡，捡起他手边的书，《七剑下天山》，这时期大红，凑在窗边随意翻看了两页，兴趣寡淡，光线差，他看书又吃力，认字是从学记账起。熟睡的庄兴像小兽似的咻咻地呼气，拧着眉头，生气的样子，他看着不由得哑然失笑，慢慢地笑意收敛，眼底黑得像汪深潭。  
庄兴好像感应到房间里多一个人，不一会儿也醒来了，两手搭在床沿坐了一阵，摇摇晃晃到浴室去洗脸，李文彪发觉他的不对，皱眉问：“是不是晕船？”  
庄兴摇摇头，却哇的一声吐了，船正颠簸，头一下撞在镜子上，李文彪赶忙走过去扶他，他躲开了，自己用毛巾堵着嘴，拧开龙头，把秽物冲掉，之后草草洗了把脸，又摸回床上，一条手臂横在脸上，压着眼睛。  
李文彪给他把被子拉上，却被他一脚又蹬开了，手臂抬起来一寸，从下面射出两道目光，哑声道：“走开！”原来是不好意思狼狈相给人看到，而且迁怒于人。  
李文彪不禁有些好笑：“我去拿药。”  
等取了晕船药来，庄兴却已复又睡过去，被子绞缠在身上，他去扯也没扯动，半恼地在庄兴腿上拍了一下，庄兴翻了个身，脸往他这边一歪，流了一脸的泪，在黑暗中反着亮光。李文彪愣了愣，给他揩了泪，手指按在他眼皮上，感觉到底下眼珠微微的颤动。把药搁在床头柜，他退到沙发上坐下，重看起小说。房间里光线黯淡，隔着淡蓝色的舷窗，天色暗了一层。身在随浪颠簸的小船上，却感到非常安稳。  
傍晚时分，庄兴完全清醒过来，走出舱外，在甲板上碰到李文彪。  
天上飘着绵绵的细雨，凄风苦雨，海面上升起蓝色的薄雾，也是湿漉漉的，浸到骨头里来。  
李文彪关心地迎上来：“好些没有？”  
庄兴的鬓角与额发尽湿，脸色苍白，眼里也仿佛还有泪，但还是点头道：“完全好了。”  
李文彪道：“习惯就好了。你有没有胃口，我叫人把晚饭送到你房间？”  
“我只想喝点粥。”庄兴靠在船舷，四周围一点点暗下来。  
“好，吃一点粥垫垫肚也好，我叫厨房去做。”李文彪把外套脱下来，披在他肩上，“仔细着凉。”  
“其他人呢？”  
“在里面打牌。”  
“你怎么没打？”  
“出来透口气。”  
在甲板上也听得到舱里摔牌和喝骂的声响，庄兴睇向里面，“他们都是你的人？”  
“都是惯常跑越南的几个兄弟，会讲越南话。”  
站了一阵，李文彪忽然抬手掠过庄兴发鬓，“头发都湿了。”  
庄兴退缩了一下，“噢……不要紧。”顿了顿又说：“刚刚睡到一半醒来，好像看到你坐在我房里。”  
李文彪发现身体上的虚弱使庄兴的性格也变得温柔，不自然地笑笑：“是做梦吧。”  
庄兴点头：“大概是吧？”  
在海上数日，一直下雨，海天茫茫，像没有方向也没有目的地，然而毕竟有到达的一天。从头顿入内河，河水黏黏腻腻，河面虽然开阔，但湿气仍然很重，两旁是低矮的丛林，一段丛林接着一段民居，也不知哪个更可怕一点，在黑魆魆的夜里，总疑心哪里要放冷枪，庄兴躲在房间里，身上实在黏糊糊的不舒服，一受怕又更加出汗，一趟又一趟地洗热水澡。  
次日傍晚终于抵达西贡，船坐久了，一脚踏上陆地，地也微微摇动。码头上一片高大的合欢树，羽毛扇似的粉色绒花擦着天，天快黑了，那树冠显得愈发厚重，像贵妇人拖在地上的裙摆，都拖脏了，粉红色最容易显脏，随着天色渐晚，越看越脏，成了灰蓝色。  
马仔们卸下行李，除了行李，还有一些货物，是什么庄兴并不知道，李文彪没有跟他通过气，他并没有留意，但不知怎么倒看在了眼里。  
码头上有汽车来接，等检查完毕，通关时天色已很暗。八点后宵禁，汽车开得很赶，市中心的街道两旁那些殖民风格的奶油色建筑，亦笼罩在一种深沉的恐怖里。路口设有哨岗，拉着封锁线，他们的汽车夫凭着一张从军队搞到的通行证，一路畅行。庄兴一言不发地坐在后座，李文彪和另一名保镖分坐两旁，肩膀紧紧抵着他，车里空气很稀薄似的，他的呼吸很浅，想动，又不想让另两个人察觉，以为他坐立不安，但是蜷缩着坐着，他的脚实在已经很麻了。  
最终汽车开到堤岸，华人聚居区，街上没有路灯，两旁多是中国式的建筑，绿瓦朱漆，窗户上映着烛光，那种弥漫在市区的恐惧渐渐消退了，雨后的街衢水汽氤氲，像一声无奈叹息之后，杳杳的余韵。汽车停在一家古董店前，老板在门前迎接，是个高瘦的老头子，留长白胡须，穿中式褂子，颇有古风，李文彪和他握手，又拥抱，叫他：“钱先生，好久不见。”  
钱老板也道：“李先生。”  
李文彪向钱老板介绍他：“这是我们大少爷。”  
钱老板转过来微微一笑，“庄少爷，你好。”  
庄兴和他握了手。  
三个人一起往店里走，古董店门脸不大，店堂幽深，青花瓷的瓶子暗暗发着幽光。除了青花瓷和粉彩瓷的瓶子，带有显著的南蛮色彩的器皿，另外有许多舶来品，架子上甚至不伦不类地摆着鱼罐头，但这时期的店铺都是如此。前面是店面，后头住人。庄兴听着李文彪和钱老板在前面絮絮地交谈，并不避着他。  
“你要的货我带来了。”  
“好好，有劳。海上也下雨吗？”  
“也下雨，不算厉害。”  
“那辛苦得很。”  
“我倒没什么，我们少爷晕船。”  
“辛苦辛苦，庄少爷看起来精神倒还好。”  
“这两天习惯了些。钱先生看着也健朗。”  
“托福，七叔公还好吧？”  
“好，七叔公问您好，请您如果新收了好东西，千万给他留着。”  
“七叔公客气了，我这里确实是新收到一块石头，血很足，你带给七叔公，一点心意。”  
“好，多谢。”  
“我已经约好了九哥，等一下在‘广源’见过。”  
“明白，您费心。”  
钱老板回头笑笑：“不好意思，这地方到晚上就停电，留意，这里有个台阶。”难怪这么黑。脚下木板震颤着，吱吱的响。  
穿过店面，后面是一栋二层的小楼，中间一方小小的天井，角落里有一丛月季，开出碗口大的深红色花朵。钱老板带他们上楼。一面上楼，一面听见楼下厨房里锅铲霍霍作声，油烟气钻过板壁。  
钱老板走后，他推开临河的窗户，河上的月光比较亮，照得河面波光粼粼。李文彪靠在窗框上，也往外看了两眼，之后目光落在他脸上，道：“我们明天就走。”  
庄兴点点头，问：“这个钱老板是什么人？”  
李文彪道：“七叔公在这里的一个朋友，卖古董，做投机生意，和外国人关系好，没有他做中间人，我们在这里走不动。”  
“船上那些箱子是送给他的吗？里面是什么？”  
“食品和药品一类，比钱管用。”看了看他：“怎么了？”  
庄兴摇头，河水缓缓流淌着，偶尔什么东西掉进去了，咚的一声，蛙鸣虫啼，声波缭乱的夜晚，然而又很静。“我们待会干什么去？拜客（拜码头）？”  
“是。这里的主人叫李九林，你叫他九哥，别的由我说，我们打过交道，相识的。”  
双龙会现在完全是公司化管理，只有在拜山堂和办庙会时还看得到帮会习气，庄兴身上已经没有江湖气，反而是下一等级的李文彪还有。  
庄兴动了一下肩膀，扬起脸，“他会为难我们吗？”他的眼睛非常黑，所以常常像在生气地瞪着，这时候他又非常像小孩。  
李文彪为他的孩子气愣了一下，之后笑笑：“不会的，只是打个招呼，钱先生都说好了，不会出事。我们在西贡是安全的。”  
庄兴点点头，眺望河面，“你看这里多静。”  
“静？等下我们出去转转，你就知道了。”  
“城里宵禁，酒家还能开吗？”  
“这里和其他地方两样的。”  
庄兴觉得很多事是他从前没有想到的，有一种粗豪的新鲜感。  
放了东西，回到店里，另外几个马仔在巷子里等着了，钱老板带着他们去“广源饭店”，饭店的门窗都盖着厚厚的黑色毡子，从街上看不到光，但掀开毡子进去，里面高高吊着几盏大灯，点着碗口粗的蜡烛，这是家宫殿式的大饭庄，店堂里立着数根朱漆攀金龙的柱子，被烛光照得鲜红欲滴，远看辉煌，近看粗陋。九哥等人在后面临河的厢房里，庄兴与李文彪进去，先拱了拱手，对方也站起来。堤岸的华人帮会与S市的双龙会都是从前洪帮散落在海外的堂口，时移事往，不再讲渊源，只求合作，老江湖的那一套规矩也一再去繁就简。照章办事似的，李文彪说了一套切口，九哥身旁也有个师爷答了，两人一来二去说了两段黑话，说完九哥笑笑，庄兴伸出手，两人隔着圆桌欠身握手，一一落座。  
觥筹交错，饭吃到一个时候，庄兴几人起身告退。走到街上，当然更暗了，但留心地去看，确实是暗中另有乾坤。李文彪问：“你吃饱没有。”  
庄兴摇头，“我们另找间馆子吃吧。”  
“还是早点回去的好，我给你买几只烧肉粽吃。”说着忽然就走进旁边一间店里。  
庄兴一个人留在黑洞洞的街上，借着酒气，开始还不觉得怕，刚要觉得怕，李文彪已从店里出来了，手里提着一串粽子，汁水哒哒。  
庄兴剥粽子吃，肉香四溢，他饿极了，吃得很香，满嘴是油，李文彪笑着看他，“这件衣服要毁了。”说着拈下他嘴角的饭粒，庄兴不理他，然而脸上表情终是有些松动，有食物的慰藉，难得心情放松，心里大概也想，万事开头难，终于到达西贡，迈出了第一步。  
“别动，我给你擦。”  
李文彪掏出手帕，给他擦嘴，他犹疑了一下，转向李文彪，自然地微闭上眼睛，那一刻李文彪忽然很想在他嘴唇上落一个吻，却道：“这附近有间庙，我带你去庙里看看怎样？”  
庄兴睁开眼，“好啊。”  
李文彪带着他往前走了不远，果然有处庙，和喇嘛庙或中国北方的寺庙都不太一样，浓墨重彩，红绿蓝金的油彩纠缠在一起，仿佛刚涂上去要滴下来了，令人肃然起敬不起来，反而有种邪气，像聊斋里什么妖怪变出来的，是一处容易露陷的鬼域幻影，走进去便是走进妖怪的胃里。庙里供观音，似笑非笑的半眯着眼睛，供灯在观音脸上扑朔，也给人一种异感。李文彪买了香来点着，庄兴擎着香在蒲团上长身跪下，想祈的愿一个也想不起来了，因为吃了肉粽，只觉得口唇发干，胃肚发涨，空洞地磕了三个头，站起来时，李文彪道：“凡事有菩萨保佑，不必担心了。”  
他听他讲得这样认真，有点好笑，点点头，走到庙门外，回头看到李文彪虔诚地叩首，身姿沉重，极力伏低了，好像舍下一切，将一切托付给菩萨，然而看那菩萨的脸，眼梢高吊，却是嘲弄的表情，炎热的夏夜里，庙前冷泠泠的，这时不知从哪一户人家的窗户里飘出来一段南音，他没有想到会在西贡的街巷中听到南音，甚至没想过要住在堤岸，不过想想也很正常，中国人习惯彼此照顾提携，到处是同乡会馆。  
“名将佳人难偕白首，总是重重灾障多劫多忧，乱世情缘难得天佑，镜花水月花落水流……纵有深情难成佳偶。”  
因为民间流传的不是爱歌就是怨曲，庄兴倒也没觉得不详，反而觉得曲子里有爱恨生死，也有了人气，两旁都是寻常人家，闻得到糯米饭的香气，只是多年以后，忽然想起在西贡的这个晚上、这个晚上长巷里飘荡的这段歌词，和那菩萨睥睨众生的脸，才悚然惊觉那观音庙正是人世间的一处堂奥。


	10. Chapter 10

十  
第二天早上出发。一辆吉普车等在门口，跟着一辆卡车，都是钱老板找来的。昨晚上李文彪与钱老板点货、点钱，桌上码着一沓沓美钞，大概还谈了些别的生意经，谈到很晚。虽然没有人要他回避，但他自觉插不上手，索性早早回房了。李文彪的房间就在隔壁，中间用木板隔开，隔音很差，一点动静这边都听得到。庄兴听到他进门，洗脸盆的水响，辗转反侧，又疑心床褥不干净，把脸埋在枕头里嗅着，闻见枕芯是用香熏过的，有一种干燥的香气，才放心地伸展开四肢。雕花床里暗沉沉的，一把缝纫扇嗡嗡地绞着。他想敲敲墙壁，像有很多话要说，但是听到李文彪上床了，皮鞋咚咚两声踢在地上，也就作罢，看着头顶的账子，月影浮动，好像是远远的河上的波光映到纱帐上来了，还是不能想象已经到西贡了。  
他坐在吉普车里，看马仔搬东西，丛林里缺衣少药，他们预备西药和制服作为见面礼。天气已经完全转晴了，长空干干净净，一丝云也没有，太阳是白太阳，最刺眼最晒，今后十几天都不会再下雨，即使是早上，在车里坐着，车停在树下，也还是感到热浪席卷。搬完东西马仔爬进卡车厢里，李文彪也上了车，庄兴要趴在窗边看风景。李文彪不赞成地道：“大少爷仍坐中间。”  
因为天热，庄兴不大耐烦：“怕什么？”  
李文彪比前几日都紧张，只冷淡而简短地道：“怕暗枪，怕流弹。”  
庄兴噤声，乖乖坐回中间。  
李文彪挡在他身侧。  
出巷口，又路过昨晚进去拜拜的那个庙，白天相见，不过是颜色俗丽，并无巫邪之感，反而因为那大红大绿的用色，而显得有种盲目的喜气，庙里的观音也笑嘻嘻，像个妇人。可见佛相变幻无穷，喜怒哀乐俱在，看什么便是什么。  
汽车走了两天进入丛林，在丛林里又走了一整天，这一整天，庄兴几乎不再讲话。还未到丛林，附近乡野就有哨岗，进入林子更是十面埋伏，时不时传来苦吃一声、枝叶断裂的声音，李文彪能辨别哪些是人活动的动静，但是暗中的哨兵始终不露面，他们也没有遭到拦击，只是屏气听声。林子里驻扎了几千军队，却一点人声也没有，静得不正常。到达营地时已经天黑，高大的棕榈树浴在深紫色的夜气里，然而面前豁然开阔起来，有了灯光，抬头也看得到天上星星，正是做晚饭的时候，炊烟袅袅，人气浮腾，像误入桃花源，踏进另一片天地了。晚风吹拂，背上的汗也干了，有些冷起来。  
营地四周修筑碉楼，空地中间无遮无拦的一排排吊脚楼式样的房子，他们的车一停下，可以听到四下里机枪上膛的声音，一队哨兵从岗亭里出来，所有人都被赶下车，李文彪把帖子交给哨兵，那哨兵默然检视一番，小跑着进去了。  
他们等在原地，被四周明里暗里的机枪瞄准着。  
庄兴悄然在裤子上揩去手心的冷汗。  
等了一阵，那哨兵回来，朝上面做了个手势，叽吱叽吱绞起链子，栅栏升起来，让他们步行通过，几个士兵爬上他们的汽车。营地里仿佛也没什么秩序可言，不远处横着一支香蕉树，五六个个半大的孩子像猴子似的蹲在旁边，七手八脚地从树上剥下来香蕉吃，其他地方也是这里一群那里一群的士兵，闲散地站着，抽烟，吐痰，看到他们进来，都斜着眼默默看过来，几个兵在杀猪，靠旁边杆子上挂着的一盏油灯在剖肠刮肚，地上落了一些血，苍蝇立刻贪婪地叮上去，空气里闻得见温热微甜的新鲜的血腥味，黑夜从周围一点点的湮进营地里来了，黑白交界时分，总有一种异色。  
哨兵领他们到一栋小楼下，有个副官在那里等，庄兴这时才发现卡车已经被引到别处去了，“车呢？”他问。  
李文彪道：“开到仓库去了。”说着掏出烟抽，蓝渺渺的烟雾从嘴里喷出来，他眯着眼看了眼楼上，凑到庄兴耳边：“慌什么？你不是不怕？”  
庄兴转头见到他眼里笑意，气道：“你发什么痴！”  
李文彪轻声道：“看你胆子是不是真大。”喷了他一脸烟。  
正在两个人压低声音你一句我一句的时候，那位新上位的明将军在楼上走廊上现了身。此前庄兴对吴俊明没有认识，李文彪也没有向他介绍。只听说他本来是吴朗雄的副官，去年底以下犯上，发动兵变，把吴朗雄囚禁了起来，成了这支军队的新领袖，因而想象里，他大概是个阴鸷狠辣而又高大健壮的军人，然而眼前的吴俊明却是另一番模样，柔静漂亮，并不如何英挺，即使着军服，也别有一种婀娜的体态，下巴尖尖的瓜子脸，五官轮廓很深，睫毛浓密，吊梢眼角，轻轻一暼下来，居然风情万种，像好莱坞电影明星费雯丽，是很有一抹艳色的。庄兴皱着眉看着他，也有点发愣。  
吴俊明靠在二楼的栏杆上，斜倾着身子往楼下看下来，笑了笑，道：“老规矩，你们把枪缴了。”  
李文彪对庄兴点点头，两人把手枪放至地上，旁边来人捡走。  
吴俊明打了个手势，两个侍卫立刻贴上二人背后，庄兴斥道：“干什么？”李文彪懒眼看着吴俊明，道：“他们不放心，要搜身。”  
庄兴冷笑：“我们单枪匹马的，他们还怕什么？”  
他声音不小，传到吴俊明耳里，吴俊明笑道：“不能小看单个人的力量。”  
李文彪将烟叼在嘴里，张开了双臂，淡淡地道：“看来单个人的力量有多大，明将军是深有体会的啰。”  
吴俊明脸色一转，“你有朗雄的消息？”  
李文彪叼着烟，含含糊糊嗯了一声。  
吴俊明盯着他看了一阵，又笑了，“难怪你敢再来。”  
李文彪道：“大家做生意而已，不必为了一时意气，断了财路嘛。”  
庄兴见李文彪已经配合地抬起双臂，也只能听任那个侍卫在身上拍拍打打，上半身已经检验完毕，那人在他面前跪了下来，他居高临下地看着那侍卫的手从大腿外侧一路刷到脚踝，又从内脚踝摸了上来，这侍卫又瘦又黑，一言不发，手却很重，紧紧地贴在他的腿上滑动，他的动作显得那样漫长，使人联想到蛇，被吴俊明含笑看着，庄兴忽然感到一种难言的羞意，而侍卫的手来到胯间，仿佛是在他的囊袋上蹭了过去，一点即着的，他忍无可忍，当头一脚把这人踹了出去。  
那侍卫猝不及防，一下被他踹出去很远。仿佛是同一时间，从旁蹿上来两个士兵，左右各一，立即就挟住了他，用的是近身格斗之类的手法，卡得死紧，被挟住的人根本无法动弹，他们嘴里用牙齿咬着一柄雪亮的短刀，贴在他脖子上，刀刃已经微微陷进皮肤里去了。庄兴不肯受此挟制，不顾刀片抵在脖子上，扭头便去咬右边那人的耳朵，那人也不是善类，眼光如炽，野兽一般，迎着他头一点，嘴里的刀便火灼般抹过，血刷地一下涌出来。  
李文彪极快反应过来，他站得很近，反手一拿，捏住那人的脖颈，那人一下子手瘫脚软，半歪下去，靠在庄兴肩膀上，口里叼着的刀也跟着滑落，掉在沙地上，一声闷响。李文彪按住的是颈动脉，以他的力量，骤然发力，可以使人毙命，这样已是手下留情。李文彪看向吴俊明，脸色很难看，“够了吧？”  
吴俊明带着笑意看了一阵戏，淡然道：“是你的人不懂规矩。”  
李文彪森然道：“这是庄家的少爷，你要是动他，我们没得可谈了。”  
吴俊明有意沉默一阵，最终才淡淡地道：“好，都收手。”  
左边那人先撤开，李文彪松开手，被他拿住的士兵跌坐到地上。庄兴用拇指在脖子上的伤口上捺了一下，冷笑一声，掉头便走，身后吴俊明的声音响起：“带庄先生去休息。”  
庄兴顿下脚步，恨不得一走了之。仿佛是看出来他的意思，李文彪大步跟了上来，一把托住他的手肘，带着他跟在那带路的人后面走去。他拧腰抵抗，却被掐得紧紧的，李文彪怫然变色，伏在他耳边恶声道：“你自己作死，别连累了我们！”庄兴怔了怔，想起离家前爸爸的教训，只觉得委屈，营地里已经相当暗了，沉沉夜色像罩子似的一下子按下来。  
他们的房子在小楼后面，也是一栋小楼，只是矮一些。李文彪跟着进到他的房间，庄兴道：“不是怕我连累你吗，还跟着我做什么？滚开！”说完面冲房里，往床上一倒，腿还负气地蹬了一下。  
在越南的这些天，李文彪事事迁就庄兴，温柔得像保姆，但这时恨铁不成钢，实在是动了真怒，他关上门，拉下百叶窗，强自按捺下动手的冲动，劈头训道：“你这又是发什么神经！”  
受不了李文彪的口气，庄兴转过来：“我才没有发神经，我只是不像你，只会窝里横，到了外面就瘟鸡一样，被那姓吴的耍也不敢出声！我不会让人那样欺负，你怕他，我又不怕！”  
李文彪冷笑一声：“你硬气，到头来还不是被人拿枪指头。倘如不是我手快，你这条小命都要不保了！”  
庄兴转过脸时伤口牵痛，像有条滚烫的帕子勒在脖子上，兀自嘴硬：“不要以为我会领你的情，你做这些难道是为我？还不是为自己！”  
李文彪愣了一下，按捺下的怒火重新燃起：“是，我他妈有毛病，我为自己。我为自己就不会带你来！我一个人不知多轻松，有你在身边才真是倒霉，生意还未谈，就先搞到动枪！”  
庄兴怔了怔，一时间李文彪以为他哭了，定神看过去又没有，相反忽然显得相当冷硬，没表情地望着自己：“后悔了？早知今日，当初何必逼我同来。什么为我打算，让底下人服气，接爸爸的班……都他妈说好听的来哄我。口口声声为我，其实个个是为自己打算，不要以为我真什么都不知道，爸爸从来看不上我，为什么偏偏这次要我出风头？还不是为了度假村！”说着睃了李文彪一眼，冷笑道：“是以你不必巴我巴得这样紧，就算我接手了度假村，做主的也还是爸爸，根本轮不到我讲话。”  
以为他是混日子，没想到并不糊涂，李文彪暗暗吃了一惊，也有点被戳穿心事的慌张，然而庄兴这时不点破，他的心事他自己倒也忘了，愣了一阵，也只有恨恨地道：“……现在后悔也来不及了，有命回去再说吧。”  
庄兴越想越伤心，只觉到哪里都没有容身之地，忽地站起来，道：“我是死是活都不用你管，总之不会连累你，你留下谈你的生意，我走！”说着便往外走去，以为李文彪会拦住他，不想李文彪听了这话，又是新一轮的怒火中烧，竟侧身让开了，抱着臂冷眼道：“好啊，看你能走到哪里去！”  
他当然也知道走不了，但是赌着一口气，被李文彪这么一激，更下不来台了，气得连走路的姿态都散乱了，好像连手脚都要闹分家，各走各的去了。快步走到走廊上，没想到丛林里的夜墨一样黑，从四面八方扑过来，夹着一股幽深的水气，天上星只是一种布景，并不发亮。走了几步又顿住，用余光往后暼了一眼，李文彪留在房里，根本不管他，脸颊顿时像被人掴了两巴掌，火辣辣的，身上也一阵阵发着热，但是又从身体里面感觉到冷，手足冰凉，血液都冲到脑上了。走到楼梯口，手搭上扶梯，往下面看去，楼梯底下站在两个士兵，跟黑夜融为一体了，四下都是一股幽暗的色彩，失去了下楼的勇气。  
迟疑地下了两级，楼下的士兵抬起头，口气不善地用越南语问：“做什么？”庄兴停下来，语言不通，不知道他们什么意思，愣着，四目相对，渐渐像是对峙。  
那士兵再次高声发问：“什么事？”  
庄兴迟疑地又下一级台阶，这时终于听到身后响起脚步声，李文彪还是跟来了，一把拖住他。  
庄兴暗地里松了口气。  
李文彪回道：“无事。”拖着他，半恼地道：“好了，闹给谁看。”一句话说得他像小孩，服服帖帖。  
回到房里，怒张的空气忽然就疲沓下来，两个人都有点真心错付的茫然，各自自卫性地退了一步。  
李文彪从口袋里掏出烟，用拇指把过滤嘴狠狠摁进嘴里，不去看他。  
庄兴忽然想，李文彪肯跟从他，无非因为他是爸爸的儿子。这一种迁就，于人于己都有些隐痛在里面，也是因为这样，他一向讨厌待在公司，讨厌别人假意的逢迎。他宁愿李文彪不去管他。  
不禁带了哭腔道：“你很讨厌我，是不是？因为我是庄爷的儿子才照顾我的，对不对？”  
李文彪哑然看了他一眼。  
庄兴被他这一眼看得伤心极了，声音几乎在颤抖：“那你现在后不后悔？”  
心里一阵烦躁搅上来，李文彪猛吸了口烟，烦躁地道：“我跟着庄家的大少爷还怕会吃亏？”  
庄兴没有做声，眼睛润润的。  
各自沉默了一阵，李文彪比较冷静下来，目光落在庄兴的脖子上，见伤口还在流血，领子红了一圈，胸前也滴落了一串血点子，在雪白的电灯光下很触目，放软了口气道：“把衣服脱下来，伤口不上药不行，我给你包扎。”  
庄兴默然把衣服脱了，裸着上身坐在床沿，被李文彪一说，也觉得伤口疼起来，随手用脱下来的衣服按住。李文彪从行李箱里取了绷带和伤药来，“不要捂着，容易发炎。”  
庄兴听话地垂下手来，李文彪给他上药，伤口又细又深，像条红线缠在颈上，李文彪皱眉。  
庄兴忽然问：“楼下那些卫兵会不会对我们不利？”  
李文彪感到很疲惫：“也许。”  
顿了顿，又不由得柔声安慰：“放心，我有吴俊明想要的情报，在得到前我们很安全。”  
庄兴只是低低地“嗯”了一声。  
两人隔得极近，庄兴仿佛怕被他的烟头烫到，微微瑟缩着。  
青年的裸体尚有女性化的柔软，乳头只米粒大，虽然有汗，又是一路风尘仆仆，但年轻的气息总是芬芳，像初开的花，就算是贱了泥在花瓣上，也是出淤泥而不染。热带地区青春很短暂，万物早熟，青春令人留恋。  
李文彪抚摸那伤口：“刚刚那样生气，到底为什么？”  
庄兴终于道：“……他摸我。”  
“摸你？”李文彪愣了一下，目光落到他下身，隔着西裤看不出什么，“摸你哪里？”  
庄兴不作声了。  
李文彪在他伤口上轻摁了一下，“你是女仔啊，还怕摸？”  
庄兴只是颤动了一下，没有回嘴，脸色讪讪的，羞涩而不自然。  
在灯下这一刻近乎色情，李文彪忽然有一种冲动要去抱住他。青年柔软而又结实的肉体化作了他小腹的暖流和堵塞的喉头。他将嘴里的烟夹在手上，蓝色的烟袅袅散开，无用碰触，指尖上已有男人皮肤的触感，隔着烟雾，纵使一动也未再动，他亦吻得到他。这一刻，庄兴是他的。  
心里腾云驾雾地乱想，手还是稳得不可思议。  
庄兴受不了药水刺激，药棉一碰就躲。  
李文彪抬眼，庄兴脖子上那道红线般的伤痕跳至眼前，他未敢舐吻，口腔里却尝得到血的咸味，李文彪复又将烟叼在唇间，舌头抵在滤嘴上，滋味苦涩，叫烟气熏得眯缝起眼睛，昂起脸道：“坐好，动来动去我怎么搞？”  
庄兴看着他，眼里仿佛还有之前被怒气逼出来的一点眼泪，李文彪只觉心潮仍旧难抑，绷带连绕了几圈，将他包得像木乃伊。  
庄兴忽然问：“如果我不姓庄，你会怎样？”  
李文彪：“什么怎样？”  
庄兴不答，他们的影子映在板壁上，像面对面相望。  
李文彪明白他是接着之前的气话，虽是气话，到底不虚，他仿佛心中一痛，忍不住扼住了庄兴脖子，生出一种玉石俱焚、一了百了的狠劲。庄兴吃痛地皱起眉，但并不反抗，直到他越扼越紧，眼泪好像也要被挤下来，才终于叱道：“李文彪！”  
李文彪颓然松了手，把剩下一卷纱布扔在庄兴怀里，道：“不懂你在讲什么。”  
庄兴扭头看了他一眼，站起来走到窗前，用两根手指将百叶窗压下来一条缝，两栋楼间留有几株没被伐掉的芭蕉树，树梢上赫然一盘银月，又近又大，月光牛乳般的从光滑的芭蕉叶的脊梁上淌过，滚到叶梢，怎么也流不下去了，圆墩墩的凝在梢头。  
他忽然问：“哎，吴俊明是不是在那边盯着我们？”  
李文彪也走过来，并肩看窗外夜月，刚吵过架，仿佛还有余波在壁板间徘徊碰撞，嗡嗡作响。


	11. Chapter 11

十一  
第二天一早，庄兴推门出来，李文彪已在走廊上等。昨晚暧昧夜色下真情流露，这时两人照面，都有几分尴尬，李文彪咳了一声，问候道：“睡得好吗。”庄兴客气地答：“还好。”看了一眼掉落在地板上的烟灰，又道：“你烟抽得太凶了。”李文彪怔了怔，把手上的抽了半截的烟抛去栏外。  
两人从小楼下来，看到前面营地里有人立起一根旗杆，旗杆很高，隔着一栋小楼也看得到，桩头挑着一串粉色灯笼。庄兴疑道：“今天是什么节日？”李文彪也摇头，两个人凝视了片刻，神色都为之一变，庄兴皱眉：“不是灯笼，是剥了头皮的人头。”  
即使是青天白日，这样挂人头也还是太巫祟了，缅越山区的土司经常如此炮制，作为恐吓。看到吴俊明的残忍手段，庄兴也知道昨晚自己是太冲动了，心里后悔，对李文彪半是抱愧半是感念。  
李文彪道：“不要看了。”  
“难道是为了吓唬我们？”  
李文彪冷笑一声，“这种伎俩，不必吧。”  
“大概是听我说吴朗雄有消息了才忽然施恶法，是为了镇住从前的部下。半年前吴俊明刚上位时，清除异己，死人更多，这一回来，小楼里一张熟面孔也没见到了。”  
庄兴道：“昨天就听你们两人打哑谜，到底怎么回事？”  
李文彪道：“吴俊明夺权后，把吴朗雄囚禁了起来，前不久吴朗雄从关押地逃了出去。”  
庄兴讶异，连问：“从这里？穿过丛林？怎么可能？”  
李文彪笑笑：“不，他是被关在县城，他自己的别墅里的，据说后花园里原来就有一间牢房。”  
“之后逃去了哪里？”  
李文彪不答，庄兴知道李文彪是怕他沉不住气泄了底，是以不说，倒也未翻脸，只道：“难怪你非来不可，原来手里握了这张王牌。不过这地方的军阀走马灯似的换，吴朗雄已经过气，吴俊明还怕他什么？”  
李文彪笑得复杂：“他们之间……”  
“怎么？”  
“不要问了。”李文彪笑道：“说了你也不懂。”  
“说话兜兜转转……如果这样生怕吴朗雄东山再起，吴俊明又不是善人，当时怎么不斩草除根，永绝后患？”  
李文彪又笑了，“所以才讲你不懂。”  
庄兴皱眉，“左一个不懂右一个不懂，你不讲明，我怎么会懂。”  
两人到饭堂吃早饭，不见吴俊明，只有个吴俊明的副官作陪，也是生脸，李文彪问：“明将军怎么没下来？”  
“将军过一会儿来，请两位先吃。”  
李文彪笑了笑：“旗杆上那些人怎么回事？”  
“执行军法。”  
“将军这一夜睡不踏实吧。”  
那副官横过来一眼，目露凶光，李文彪装作不见，道：“也对，一晚上忙着杀人，哪有时间睡？”  
庄兴转过头来，笑道：“李文彪，别说了，人家面皮薄，怕你说穿呢。”  
李文彪笑道：“哈哈，我是担心将军气大伤身。”  
庄兴道：“人家不是做法消气了吗。”  
李文彪道：“拿不相干的人出气怎么够呢，解铃还须系铃人。”  
两人说相声一样一唱一和，那副官不能说什么，索性走开去了，见人走开了，他们也就停止演戏。吴俊明重视吴朗雄的消息，王牌才是王牌，但是像现在这样，重视到了变态的地步，性情大变，也令人惴惴。饭堂很大，大长桌，他们坐在一角。没有灯，旧电扇几呀几呀地转着，扇叶一轮轮在餐桌上投下影子，渐渐日头高升，热气和瘴气从丛林深处升起来，人有溺水的感觉，等待又加倍地使人焦躁难熬。整个上午吴俊明始终未现身，兵营里又不能随意走动，庄兴和李文彪移到外面走廊上，那副官叫人搬了两张躺椅来，两人对着丛林啜饮冰啤酒，一个半大的孩子在屋里卖力地刷洗地板，浮着泡沫的脏水漫出来，流向栏杆外，栏杆下伸出肥大艳极的鸡冠花。时间延宕，像个沉沉的醒不来的梦。  
“从前吴朗雄喜欢舞会，这个餐厅常常作为舞厅。”  
“兵营里可以有女人？”  
“没有女人一样可以开舞会。”  
庄兴笑了，“像吴俊明那种不男不女的，倒确是可以充当女角，他一看我，我就发毛，他像费雯丽演的埃及艳后。”  
李文彪眉毛一挑，“哦，原来是被他盯着看，才怕人摸。”  
庄兴胳膊肘拐了他一记，“又乱讲什么！”  
李文彪含笑道：“大少爷可小心一点，不要被他看上了，扣在这里做压寨夫人。”  
庄兴推他，“还要讲！”  
丛林里热得难以忍受，西瓜敞开来放饭堂里，小半天就馊了。庄兴学庄爷穿绸衫，解开领口还勉强可以忍耐，李文彪穿着西装，鬓角已经全湿了，之后实在热得受不了，把外套脱下来，一股潮热的气息抖出来，庄兴屏息，却仍是捉到一点淡淡的体味，倒并不令人起反感，因为是熟悉而安全的气味，只感到一些侵犯性。李文彪站起来，外套搭在肩上，用一只指头扣着，大概是为了能吹到一点风，将整个上半身探出栏杆去。  
挂在旗杆上的人头被烈日控干了水分，已经皱缩，变成暗沉的猪肝色，底下士兵往来，都默契地低下头，不去看它。  
中午饭吃过，吴俊明姗姗迟来。见他不耐烦地从外面走上走廊，李文彪站直了身体，庄兴也看过去，只见他尽管修饰了一番，依然盖不住眼底发青，风度大打折扣，大概一晚上辗转反侧，思虑很多。但这时也无心笑话，反而都非常警惕。  
吴俊明走上来了，先是一笑，笑意里仿佛有种自虐的残忍，很快就收敛了，一手搭着腰上的手枪，问：“他在哪里？”  
李文彪道：“先谈生意吧。”  
吴俊明忽然拔出手枪，朝着外面砰砰砰连开了三枪，尘土溅起，廊下三人脸色不变，只有空地上升起一阵红色烟尘，李文彪道：“烟土捂在手里也孵不出金条来。”隔了一会儿，吴俊明把枪别回去，哼了一声，“你我都明白，吴朗雄的消息，是生意的一部分。”  
李文彪点头，将肩上的外套换到臂弯，“那谈谈吧。”  
吴俊明道：“换个地方，跟我来。”  
庄兴跟着站起来，一起上了小楼，走进一间会客室，地板上铺厚地毯，相当热，窗户长久没有开过，空气沉滞不动，闷得很，靠墙摆着沉重华丽的西式壁柜，柜子里摆满酒瓶与珐琅瓷之类的器具，像是用旧的缎子似的，在玻璃门后面灰扑扑的放着光。沙发，藤椅，绒面的高脚凳，各人捡了一张坐下，很快有仆人端上冰镇饮料。  
吴俊明冷笑一声，“李文彪，你想要我只和做你生意，这胃口未免太大了吧？你知道我的工厂每天生产多少货，也不看吞不吞得下？”  
李文彪道：“我讲的是新义。”  
新义和双龙分踞富江上下段，水火不容。  
吴俊明打了个哈哈，“新义从来是和缅甸做生意嘛。”  
“我知道，以前是取道泰国，走公路，这一年泰国禁烟，换成走湄公河，经过将军的地盘。”  
吴俊明笑笑，“你的消息倒是灵通。你们在下游，新义在上游，他们买进卖出，都要经过你们的港口，受你们挟制，要打压他们，在你们的地盘上动手就可以，何必倒来舍近求远？”  
“双龙和新义从前立下过共用海港的契约，相安无事很久了，不想打破。”  
“借我的刀杀人，对我有什么好处？”  
李文彪拿起桌上一只白瓷烟灰缸把玩，“将军跟美国人关系怎样？”  
吴俊明看了他一阵，没有说话。李文彪道：“美国人中断了援助，日子不好过吧。”吴俊明仍旧不做声。李文彪接着道：“朗雄在美国人那里。”  
他忽然泄底，吴俊明和庄兴都吃了一惊，齐齐把目光射向他。  
吴俊明很快冷静下来，声音却陡然放大了：“他已经是光杆司令，没有利用价值，美国人怎么还会理他？李文彪，撒谎也要打个草稿。你大概是没见过军营里剥皮剔骨的真功夫，你们进了林子，只要我不放人，就是插翅也难飞，投到地牢里，求生不得，求死不能，后悔也晚了。旗杆上的人头灯笼你看到了，看起来还算完整，其实里面早吃空了，每只头骨里盘着一条小蛇，趁人还没有死，让蛇从耳朵里钻进去，活活把脑子噬光。”  
李文彪看了眼庄兴，仿佛是怕他被吓着了，但庄兴只是无声地哂笑了一下。  
李文彪道：“吴朗雄名声在外，怎么能说没有价值？”另一方面却是吴朗雄个人魅力作怪，西方人面对东方人，打了一百年交道，一样总是有些吃不准。  
吴俊明冷笑：“空口无凭，你怎么讲都可以。”  
“我可以讲出具体地址，就在徙水路上的花园洋房。”  
“哈，”吴俊明冷笑了一声，“西水路东水路，我也可以随便讲。”  
“我们是诚意而来，当然不只是放一条消息给将军。将军要考虑的，也不是一个吴朗雄而已，和美国人的关系，才是当务之急。”  
吴俊明脸色难看，显然对吴朗雄，一时难以忘怀。沉默一阵，吴俊明道：“你的建议是？”  
“美国人急于结束战争，但打击越盟还是要依靠越南人自己。”  
吴俊明瞟了李文彪一眼，“你这趟生意未免做得太大了。”  
李文彪笑笑，“哪里。”  
“虎口夺食，好大的胆子。”  
“不过是分一点老虎吃剩的。”  
吴俊明端起一杯饮料，轻轻啜了一口，从杯沿上方抬起眼来，李文彪也去拿烟，两人互有所求，谨慎地互相打量。庄兴看他们演默剧，终于不耐烦，发出响动。  
吴俊明皱了皱眉。  
庄兴耸肩：“打了这么久机锋，你们不厌烦吗？”  
吴俊明根本不把他放在眼里。  
李文彪起初一阵恼火，然而看到庄兴在逆光中的脸上，那反叛的神气，又为他鲜葱似的青年气息所感，不忍苛责。心想，来之前早已经知道他的性格，不应生气。  
庄兴问吴俊明：“将军为什么要把我们当恶人？难道就因为我们曾经和吴朗雄交好？”  
吴俊明自然仍是不理他。  
庄兴还缠着他问：“吴朗雄都跑了，你还怕他什么？”  
听到他这一句，吴俊明忽然变了脸色，李文彪跟着心一惊，忙暗中拉了他一下，庄兴仿佛不觉，仍孜孜地对吴俊明道：“你夺走了他的一切，从前即算有再大的纠葛也该一笔勾销了，如果尚不解气，就如刚才所讲那般，用极毒的手段杀了他好了。”  
吴俊明脸色愈加难看，眼底有了杀机，冷冷地道：“看来我们没有谈下去的必要了。”  
李文彪忙从西服内袋里掏出一沓相片放在茶几上，推到吴俊明面前，“将军还是先看看这个吧。”  
吴俊明狠狠地盯了庄兴一阵，才转而看向照片，看清的瞬间，整个人都似震颤了一下，踌躇了四五秒，才拿到手里一张张翻看，庄兴隔着茶几看到照片上一个男人的身影，无疑就是吴朗雄了。吴俊明看过照片，又忖了忖，方道：“和美国人打交道，你有什么办法？”  
“西贡的钱先生是双龙会的老朋友，跟美国代表要好，可以为将军搭桥。”李文彪倾身而道：“其实吴朗雄在美国军方的朋友刚刚去世了，现在正是重新建立联系，取而代之的时机。”  
吴俊明却眼皮一垂，将目光转向窗外，李文彪点燃了香烟，沉闷燠热的会客室内，空气变得更稠滞了，天色白得发亮，漫进窗框，不知吴俊明从窗子里看到了什么，过了很久，回过神来，轻声问道：“……他现在、怎么样了？”  
李文彪道：“据说仍旧在接受治疗，元气大伤了。”  
沉默一阵，吴俊明叹道：“他的命倒大。”  
又恨声道：“只要他再落在我手里，我会一刀刀宰了他！”脸部扭曲，露出深深怨色。  
李文彪弹了一点香烟灰在雪白的烟灰缸里，想起庄兴在旁边，顺手又把烟掐了，淡淡地道：“将军心里清楚，不杀朗雄，不是因为别的，是下不了手，再来一遍，也还是一样。”  
吴俊明面色森然，站起身，头也不回走了出去。  
庄兴问：“谈崩了？”李文彪摇头，谨慎地等待。  
过了一会儿，副官进来，坐下，两人敲定细节，取货的日期，数量，价钱，货色，附加的条件，一番讨价还价，一一谈妥。庄兴坐在一旁听，看，像只贪婪吸收水分的海绵，也获得了参与感。谈完了，李文彪抬头，见他神情专注，双眼炯炯有神，笑道：“怎么不做声了，是不是累了？”  
庄兴被唐突了似的皱眉一笑，“我又任性胡闹，你怎么不说我了？”  
李文彪笑了，站起来走过去，高大的身形令庄兴往后缩了缩，没想到对方竟在面前蹲下来，双手扶在两旁，直视着他的眼睛：“这一回肯认错了？”  
庄兴有些窘迫，别开脸，李文彪笑着想，一个人竟可以在别扭和直率间这样灵活的转换。  
两人一同走到外面，骄阳底下是一个安静倦怠的下午，黄土染成了红的，庄兴不禁眯起眼睛，整个人浴在阳光里，皮肤成了金棕色，一扫这一向黯淡的神色，嘴角带笑，整个人都轻松了。李文彪加意看了他几眼，爱惜起他这时的样子。  
庄兴忽然道：“其实我不是胡闹。虽然你不肯明说，可我看得出郎雄对于吴俊明很特别。一个人可以骗别人，但骗不了自己。”  
李文彪愣了愣。

晚上在大饭厅里开晚宴，晚宴过后也有一场舞会，但没有女宾，没有热闹的感觉，唱片机一张张的放着舞曲，气氛却有些古怪。吴俊明不像从前吴朗雄，他的舞倒是跳得很好，却最恨舞会，因为从前他只能和吴朗雄跳舞。但他并不回避，只一味在旁边闷坐，眼睛盯着舞池中央，倒是也有人三三两两到中间跳舞，但只是更加显得冷清。  
庄兴在吧台喝酒，李文彪邀他跳舞，庄兴啜了口酒，笑道：“两个大男人跳舞，不觉得奇怪吗。”李文彪不由分说把他拉起来，拉到灯光底下。  
李文彪扮女角，庄兴松松地揽着他的腰，轻轻踩着舞步，李文彪伏在庄兴耳边道：“跟我跳舞，难道不比跟吴俊明坐在一起喝闷酒有意思？”庄兴在他腰上拍了一记：“你这里硬邦邦的，有什么意思？”  
“你看着。”李文彪说完，合着音乐扭腰送胯，故作妖娆，庄兴见了忍不住仰头笑起来，明亮的灯光整个地铺在他的脸上，在他来说，这样坦呈的快乐是难得一见的，百瓦的灯光和他那一刻的笑颜相比，显得不够亮了，李文彪的手轻轻放在他的肩上，那圆圆的肩头随着笑声一波波发着震动，他搂得紧了。  
“将军怎么不跳舞？”从舞池里下来，庄兴问吴俊明。  
吴俊明寒着脸笑了笑。  
李文彪本想刺激他一句，“因为没有舞搭子。”但想想还是作罢了。  
被他们这样一搅，舞池里逐渐热闹起来，换过一张比较热烈的唱片，音响也开得更大了。趁庄兴去放水，吴俊明忽然眼睛一转，饶有兴趣地问：“你和他是什么关系？”  
李文彪笑笑：“他是少爷，我是马仔。”  
吴俊明跟着笑了，“这个少爷很听马仔的话嘛。”  
李文彪笑道：“我们大少爷刚刚接手生意上的事，在很多地方愿意多听我的意见。”  
“现在是这样，将来呢？”  
李文彪看他一眼，“将来的事有谁知道？”  
吴俊明不以为然地笑了笑。李文彪要辩解两句又无从说起，正好庄兴回来，他调动起笑容，迎过去道：“来，我们再跳支舞。”  
庄兴不明就里，只笑道：“你今天好兴致。”


	12. Chapter 12

十二  
战区通行不畅，启程日期被一拖再拖。兵营无趣，吴俊明请庄兴和李文彪住在县城里多住几日。兵变之后，县城实行军管，街面上萧条，但别墅里仍可以办舞会赌牌，夜夜笙歌。  
牌室里乌烟瘴气，庄兴连玩了几个小时梭哈，不输不赢，扔了牌走到凉台上，花树掩映，晚风习习，一轮满月在空。  
李文彪在另一张台子上赌，左拥右抱，倒是赢了不少，两旁的美女纷纷给他喂酒，他低头从每人的杯子里各啄了一小口，就是这样，一会儿也喝了五六杯洋酒了，两颊飞红。  
庄兴看得笑起来，之前伴着他赌钱的女郎跟出来，“怎么不玩啦？”  
庄兴从口袋里拈出两个大额的筹码在她眼前晃晃，女郎眼睛一亮，伸手去捞，庄兴捏进手心，道：“去给我拿杯酒来，筹码就是你的。”  
那女郎一笑：“你们这些人啊，就会支使人。”一扭腰，乖乖进屋拿酒。  
庄兴转身，对着花园吹风，花园里黑幢幢的，回廊与小楼浸在夜色里，像匍匐在水潭里的鳄类，只露出瓦楞鳞次的脊背，也猜不出哪一栋是囚禁吴郎雄的监牢，只觉得坐落在后花园里，怎么也不像监牢，倒像金屋藏娇，也不知道吴朗雄是怎样逃出去的，应该到处有守卫，也许那些守卫还是心向旧主……在异国他乡，一位军阀土司的后花园里仿佛藏着许多幽暗难名的故事，晚风送着一阵阵的夜来香袭来，甜蜜而恼人，他一偏头，像要躲过去，结果倒把旁边人的酒碰洒了。  
李文彪笑道：“该死，早知就不代劳了。”  
庄兴接过杯子，好叫他腾出手来擦掉身上的酒水，道：“你走路怎么一点声音也没有。”  
李文彪道：“是屋子里音乐声太大，你没有听见。”  
“怎么是你，那女仔呢，不想要筹码了？”  
“我已经兑给了她。”  
庄兴一口喝完残酒，往赌桌上望了一眼，见那女郎果然已经跃跃欲试地在等着派牌了，不由笑道：“你给了她多少？”  
“一个红筹。”  
庄兴一笑：“你上当了。”  
“我情愿上当。”  
“知道你怜香惜玉，”眼睛一转，从李文彪脸上刮过，“你怎么出来了，那一对姐妹花肯放过你？”  
“出来醒醒脑。你呢？”  
庄兴抬手看了眼腕表，“我要打个电话。”  
李文彪脸色一滞，继而笑笑，明知故问：“打给阿豪？”  
庄兴倒不曾察觉他对阿豪有意见，点头道：“是啊，出来之后一直没有联络。”  
“几天而已，有什么要紧。”  
庄兴只是一笑，把空酒杯塞回他手里，走开去打电话了。李文彪倍感无趣，独自站了一会儿，觉得夜来香的香气太冲，又回到赌桌上，被姐妹花包围，再喝几杯酒，就醉了。  
电话接上很不容易，接通以后，听着声音仿佛十分遥远，但也听得出背景的热闹，夹在嘶嘶的噪声里，两边的热闹都是朦胧的。庄兴笑道：“生意很好嚜。”  
阿豪道：“唔，还不错，多谢你双龙会的朋友捧场，把场子搞热起来。”  
庄兴也为他高兴，“那就好，我还怕他们多事，把你的生意搞砸了。”  
“怎会？”阿豪笑了一声，“不过其实你不必特意吩咐他们来捧场的。”  
“小事嘛。”  
阿豪笑道：“不要尽说我了，你呢，你怎么样？”  
庄兴故意报忧：“脖子被人划了一刀。”  
阿豪愣了一下，口气变得激动：“怎么搞的？李文彪呢？他不是说会照顾好你？”  
庄兴满意于他的反应，转了个身，透过大幅的落地窗看向里面赌场。李文彪知道他在，故意不往这边看。“也不怪他，是我自己太冲动，也算他救了我一命。”  
阿豪怔了一怔，“你为他讲话？”  
庄兴笑道：“怎么了，你这样不喜欢他，刚见面时不是还很好的吗？”  
阿豪道：“你呢，态度来了个一百八十度大转变，为什么？”  
庄兴想想，道：“人家对我好，我当然不能不识好歹。”  
他怎敢对你不好，阿豪想，却按捺下来，默然片刻，故作轻松语气：“也对，你以后做事，就多了个得力的帮手。”  
庄兴皱眉：“什么意思？”  
阿豪道：“大家都在讲明年你要接手‘新凯丽’了。”  
“底下人瞎传，哪有那么容易。”  
接手“新凯丽”的事，爸爸没有挑明，但他自己已经猜到，阿豪也说：“大家都这么说了，你还瞒我？”  
想到外面已经是风言风语，爸爸却提都不提，摆明当他是局外人，庄兴不免烦闷，只道：“没有影的事，等回来再说吧。”  
阿豪道：“如果你接手‘新凯丽’，李文彪呢？”  
庄兴想想，道：“他归根到底是七叔公的人，爸爸未必会肯让他掺进来。”说着不禁叹了口气。  
阿豪听了，虽然有些诧异，但并不再说什么。  
庄兴放下电话，心情反比刚才沉重。李文彪仍在赌梭哈，从每一只杯子里啜酒。方才那位骗了一个红筹去的女郎转眼间已经输了个干净，抱着手臂退到一旁，又在搜寻他。庄兴朝她招了招手，那女郎便塌着腰一扭一扭地走过来，两人搂着上楼去了，夜气迷蒙，仲夏夜像玻璃杯里的酒。晃啊晃的。  
天花板上的枝形吊灯也在晃，像被人按在洗衣板上搓，庄兴闭上了眼睛，只觉整个人被压进席梦思里，然而又有一股热流要向上喷涌。  
终于撼动停息，女郎仍趴在他身上，情意绵绵地抚摸他的脸，他却自觉无聊，所有的人和事都离他很远，意兴阑珊地拨开她，“走开。”  
那女郎一笑，于是起身，盘腿坐在床上抽烟，因为压着上身的重量，大腿显得十分饱满，膝头也撑得圆圆的。  
庄兴用手背抚摸她的腿。  
“去看看下面散场没有？”  
女郎到阳台上去看了看，回来往床上一倒，说没有，冲他脸上吐了一口烟。  
庄兴扭头看去，只看到一张扁平无起伏的脸，半阖起眼皮，连鼻头都是瘪的，唯有眼角高高吊起，似生棱角，吞烟吐雾，金黄的面盘似佛面。他已经习惯了烟味，只担心她把烟灰掸在床单上引起火来，心里这样想着，却迷迷糊糊睡着了，梦里红色的火光冲天。醒来尤觉心悸，茫然四顾，那女仔已经走了，房里放淡了的烟味只是很闷，他推开落地窗，走到阳台上，楼下仍旧有灯，有牌声，一阵阵掀上来，在寂静的夜里，那些人好像离得很远。  
第二天起来遇见李文彪，对方只是笑笑，并不过问。接下来几天都不管他。两个人住在一起，却可以整天不碰面。  
女郎温柔，不造爱亦缠绵，用一尾丁香舌吮吻庄兴全身，大概因为她面若金佛，庄兴一向爱洁，这时也不嫌脏，任凭她吻得一身湿热，留下圈圈红痕，她趴伏他身上，舌齿并用，热情得仿佛要将他拆吃入腹，庄兴愉快得弓起腰，半眯着眼呻吟起来：“……你是菩萨……还是蛇妖？”女郎吟哦：“我要你，好人。”  
庄兴觉悟，被占有也是种快感，女菩萨是来渡他。  
晚上下楼来，李文彪仍钉坐在赌桌边。庄兴走至他身后，看他的牌。牌桌上赌得虽大，但都在能力之类，庄兴并不随之激动，整个下午腻在床上，耗费体力，这时候懒懒的。  
“原来倒不知道你这样滥赌。”  
李文彪淡淡回道：“原来我也不知道你这样好色。”  
庄兴听了笑了一声。  
李文彪本来是输，他来了，竟然连赢几局，面前堆起高高的一沓筹码。李文彪从中拈了一枚，转过身来，塞入庄兴屁股后的裤兜，顺手捏了他一把，语带轻佻：“你这么旺我，赏你的。”  
庄兴勃然变色，只是碍于孤身在外，不好发作，盯他一眼，扭头走开去。  
李文彪复杂地笑笑，大约因为远离双龙会地盘，他明知不智，却就是忍不住要做错事，柔韧触感停留在指尖，焚心如火，只想把庄兴压在牌桌上恣意玩弄。  
几天后终于得回西贡，虽然押着一车货，需要加倍小心，心情反而轻松惬意。湄公河上，湿热的空气从两岸的热带雨林里涌出来，河风熏熏，河水柔腻如油，宽阔的绿波将桨也染绿了，太阳在水波浪尖点上金色的一簇，转眼洒遍整条河面，庄兴倚着栏杆，若有所思，不知在想什么。  
过了一会儿，感叹道：“终于回家了。”  
这些天李文彪趴在牌桌上玩得很凶，一上船就枕着一条手臂补眠，听了他的感叹，精神不振地略微抬起眼，“今晚到了西贡，可以好好放松一下。”  
庄兴道：“我只想能早些回家。”  
李文彪嗯了一声，把帽子压在脸上，换了个姿势，过一会儿索性翻身背对着他。庄兴转过头来，看着他的背部，只觉得李文彪这段时间忽冷忽热，有时对他照顾有加，有时却偏偏要无故地触怒他，不知是什么意思。  
船行得又轻又快，两岸延绵的莽林渐渐替以人家，潮湿的风停了，空气逐渐干燥，烈日当空，晒得人发痛了，卷在窗上的帘子被放了下来，船室昏暗炎热，庄兴也迷迷糊糊打起瞌睡来，静下来便感觉到水波推送，使人轻微的恶心，从这许多天的紧张情绪里解脱出来，忽然不可抑制地感到疲倦。  
他睡了，李文彪才复又睁开眼，水光从竹帘里透进来，映在天花板上，龟背似的的水纹动荡。庄兴就睡在身边，感觉得到呼吸起伏，但始终存着一线距离，不可逾越，靠近的那条手臂渐渐麻木了，中间的缝隙像一柄薄刀。  
到了西贡，仍旧住在钱先生店里。放好行李，李文彪来敲门，笑说：“走，我们出去转转。”  
时间已经是夜里，李文彪带他穿过几条巷子，进了个院子，里面已经有了些人，有人在门里卖票，李文彪买了两张票，推着他进去，进去才知道是个地下影院。李文彪笑道：“你不是喜欢看片子嚜？”说得他不由得脸一红。  
然而开场后才发现放的不过是《北非谍影》，深觉受了愚弄，欲要发作，转头却发现李文彪已经闪人不见，一时十分惊惧。  
电影院里相当黑，一股沉闷酸馊的汗味。庄兴忍耐地坐了一阵，终于站起来，逃到街上。夜里仍然很热，但是幽深的巷子总使人感觉冷，像梦境。如果不是梦，李文彪又怎么敢甩下他一个人？  
他迷了路。鬼打墙似的转了几圈，街上也偶尔有一两个行人，走得非常快，他也不敢向人家问路，心里对李文彪异常气恼，不敢相信李文彪竟敢将自己至于险境。好容易回到钱先生的店里，钱先生在前面店堂里清点货物，见他一个人回来，也讶异地“咦”了一声。  
庄兴只好道：“李文彪撇下我，自己一个人不知溜到哪里去了。”  
钱先生倒一笑，道：“噢，一定是去琴小姐那里了。”  
庄兴不禁问：“琴小姐是谁？”  
钱先生笑道：“是李先生在西贡的一个相好。”  
“女朋友？”  
钱先生想了一下才说：“是的。”  
庄兴才知道李文彪所谓放松是什么意思，因为太不像李文彪的作风，只觉得不可思议，气反而消了一些。  
李文彪到第二天早上才回来。庄兴靠在二楼栏杆上看风景，太阳还没有晒进走廊里来，还站得住，早上也有点儿微风。钱先生的儿媳在小天井里用煤炉蒸汽锅鸡，乳白色的蒸汽袅袅地飘上来。站了一阵，远远见到李文彪走进巷子里，身旁还跟着个女人，想必就是琴子了，隔着屋椽，看不清面目，两人走到店前，便被房屋挡住，但一定是又说了好些惜别的话，因为过了好一阵，才看到李文彪穿过店堂进到天井。  
和钱家少奶奶打过招呼，李文彪就一径儿上楼来，满面春风，也不急着补觉，朝庄兴点点头，往栏杆上一靠，身高腿长，小半边身子都探在外面，随口道：“中午有鸡吃啰。”  
庄兴斜了他一眼，“吃了一晚上还不够？”  
李文彪笑了笑。庄兴追问：“昨天什么意思？”  
李文彪道：“怕你无聊，让你去看电影，不好吗？”  
庄兴皱眉：“别讲这么中听，刚刚那个就是琴小姐吗？撇开我去会情人，你胆子好大！”  
“我后来去接你，发现你走了，跟钱先生打电话，才知道你早就回来了。”  
“你摆我一道，我还没跟你算账，你倒跟我算起账来了，你就是这样保护我的安全？”  
李文彪没说话，庄兴气恼地走开了，但是感觉到李文彪在背后看着自己，不禁怀疑自己太作态了，但又真的难以释怀，还记得深夜暗巷里蓝幽幽的影子。  
回头恶狠狠地道：“我要告诉爸爸！”  
李文彪哂笑：“你还是小孩吗？”  
庄兴又羞又恼，砰地砸上了门。  
一夜没睡，李文彪本有些疲累，但是见到庄兴，那一簇以为已经发作完毕的邪火又燃了起来。昨晚在琴子那里，一边也在想，也许这时候庄兴就死在西贡华人街的暗巷里了。那又如何，只知道当时不能忍受两个人挨坐在黑漆漆的电影院里。  
在走廊上站了一阵，日头移到了天井，热意上来，李文彪敲响庄兴的门。


	13. Chapter 13

十三  
回到S市时是清晨，夏天天亮得早，码头上已经相当活跃。从西贡启程时已经打过电话，早有马仔等在码头接风卸货。庄兴下了船，自然张望了一圈，从西贡回来，才发觉S市风景明丽，一如明信片里印着的似的，阳光普照，海天一色，雪白的栏杆里伸出妍丽的红花。在西贡的不快一扫而光，心情轻快。他想去阿豪那里看看，又想着现在大概已经打烊，一时犹豫，李文彪跟上来，问：“我去公司见庄爷，向他告禀一声，你呢？”见他目之所视，又笑道：“怎么，急着见李梦豪？”  
庄兴大方承认：“在西贡跟他通电话，讲好今天会回来。”  
李文彪笑笑：“船上没有睡好，先回家休息，晚上再来看他也是一样。”  
庄兴犹豫着点点头，李文彪帮他将行李搬上车，又道：“我想李梦豪应该正式加入帮会。”  
庄兴看向他，“……嗯？你是这么想？”不等李文彪说话，又自问自答：“……我也想，阿豪要跟我，就非得先加入帮会不可。”  
李文彪笑着答应，早晨海风冰冷，脸都麻木了。  
庄兴自回老宅，院子里悄静，昨晚大概又是一宿麻将，这时兵伏马喑，一点声响也没有，早晨的太阳像层薄薄的金箔贴在板栗色的地板上，光里纯粹得连灰尘都没有。大概是太静了，他走得蹑手蹑脚，像个小偷，又像怀揣了什么宝贝，怕别人偷，直到上楼回房，才骤然放松下来。往床上一倒，任床垫颤颤地将他抛了两抛，却没有睡意，仿佛是这才回过味来了，抑制不住地哈哈笑了两声。房间里大半个月不住人，有一股灰尘气，舟车劳顿，他身上也不甚干净，更觉得一种懒散的洒脱。  
躺了一阵，他蹬掉鞋子，赤脚站起来去浴室放热水，趁着放水的空档，又折回来打开了留声机，声音开得极大，满屋子流行乐震得嗡嗡作响。水声歌声响成一片，他跟着大声嚷了几句，笑着跨进浴缸，水呼啦漫出来流了一地，他也不管。事业上做出一点成绩来，竟让人这样快乐，他浑浑噩噩惯了，第一次有这样的感悟。  
脱了衣服，沉入热水中，庄兴闭上眼睛，过了一会儿，音乐声戛然而止，他睁开眼，原来是庄宁进来关了机器。庄宁披着睡衣，顶着鸟窝头走进浴室，“哥，你回来了？”  
“吵醒你了？”  
“可不是，音乐开得震天响，整栋楼的人都被你吵起来了。”  
“你看看现在几点了，还睡？昨夜里又开趴体？”  
“那倒没有，妈咪叫了人打麻将，周太太不肯来，抓我过去凑角。”  
“陪老太婆打牌，也只有你坐得住。”  
庄宁笑道：“还不是要怪你，谁叫你那天放了她女儿玛丽周的鸽子，周太太当然生气。”  
庄兴皱眉，哼了一声：“还不是妈咪多事。”  
庄宁道：“妈咪心里也有气，好心办趴体，玛丽周一听说你不在，也发小姐脾气不肯来，妈咪自知理亏，还不能不安慰周太太，你倒是第二天就走了，留我在家里天天听妈咪啰嗦。”  
庄兴不甚在意，笑道：“别说得那么惨，你会天天守在家里？还不是在外面疯。”  
庄宁一撇嘴：“哪里，也就林家的男孩子喜欢开派对，邀我去玩，还不就是那么回事，也玩不出花样来，还是你会玩——我们都在讲，你怎么忽然跑到越南去了。爸爸说你去谈生意？谈成了没有？”  
“差不多。”  
“快跟我讲一讲，越南的土司是什么样子？”  
“你说明将军？”庄兴想了想，仿佛有点词穷，只道：“他有点男生女相，脸小小的，像猫。”  
说完拖过浴巾，想从水里站起来。  
“就这样？”  
庄宁不满意他这样简慢的三言二语，把他按回浴缸里，追问道：“多讲一点嘛！”  
庄兴只好又道：“这个人心狠手辣，心智也像是有点不正常，不仅将忤逆他的人处死，还用那些人的头颅刨制一种人皮灯笼。”  
因为距离遥远，没什么真实感，庄宁只是笑道：“这么说有点像个蛇蝎美人。”  
庄兴点头道：“他长得是有点像费雯丽。”  
庄宁只觉很难想象，非要想只能想象出一个皮衣女王形象，还是在成人杂志上看过的，如果不是知道庄兴的想象力贫乏得可以，不会吹水，他一定以为他是在糊弄自己。  
庄兴笑了笑，道：“这些倒不算什么，在那种地方，没有些手段也当不了土皇帝呀。有一点你一定想不到，他和从前的个吴朗雄将军有点不清楚的关系。”  
洋派如庄宁还是有些诧异，学校里也有同性恋情的风传，只当这种事只发生在西方，没想到东方的丛林里竟也有。  
“你是说这个明将军是吴郎雄的男朋友？”  
“什么男朋友，”庄兴失笑，“男宠还差不多。最好笑是李文彪，不知为什么一直不好意思向我点破，好像是怕我大惊小怪。”  
庄宁不由得笑道：“难得见你这么开明，见周玛丽都怕羞，两个男人在一起倒可以？”  
庄兴恼道：“谁说我是怕羞！”  
又正色道：“做生意而已，何必在意他钟意男人还是女人呢，况且若不是他那么在意吴郎雄，我们这次去还不会这么顺利呢。”  
庄宁：“明将军一定很恨他吧。做土司的男宠，岂不是和奴隶差不多？”  
庄兴垂下头，灯光碎在浴缸里，像丛林里的月影，也像湄公河上的波光，想起在越南的那些争吵、和好，又争吵、又和好，那时没有旁的人可以依靠，只有李文彪。李文彪有时候很好，有时候又很坏。  
“很多事不是看上去那么简单，他恨他，又不全是恨他。恨得他要死，又舍不得他死。”  
他说这话时不太像个少年。  
庄宁一直觉得庄兴有点像爸爸。  
当然庄爷是称霸一方的枭雄式人物，大哥却行事散漫，但大哥的眉眼里有爸爸的影子。  
庄兴不禁皱了皱眉，“你盯着我看什么？”  
庄宁道：“看看大哥有多像爸爸。”  
庄兴愣了愣，仿佛不以为然地哼了一声，硬拖过浴巾，从浴缸里站起来，庄宁紧跟着又道：“越看越像。”  
庄兴忍不住道：“父子俩当然像。”  
庄宁也没说自己就不像，忽然见庄兴脖子上有伤，便问起来：“你那脖子上怎么拉了一道口子？动了手？”  
庄兴张了张嘴，有许多想说的，却不知怎么，又不愿说出口。在越南的经历仿佛是什么珍宝，舍不得与人分享，宁愿一遍遍独自反刍那滋味。  
他摇了摇头，“没什么，意外而已。”  
“哥，”庄宁盯着他，认真道：“你变得有点不一样了。”  
庄兴也自觉自己有点不一样了，却故意玩笑：“变成妖怪，吃你。”  
庄宁笑骂道：“发神经。”

双龙贸易公司在市中心，一幢七层楼房，如今已不显得高大，但建立之初是本埠最高建筑，楼下是九华百货，楼上是公司办公室，庄爷每日在此办公，整片商厦是他看着建起来的。  
李文彪乘电梯到顶层，这里他也只来过两次。经过七叔公的办公室，顿住脚步，但也知道若非公司有重要会议，七叔公绝不会在，尤其这时，多半还在哪个小公馆里软玉温香地睡回笼觉，因此脚下滞了一下，也就过去了。  
走进庄爷的办公室，庄爷像是在等他。  
整幅的沉香木屏风将一室隔成两进，可能因为那些厚重的中式家具，房间虽大，又处高楼之上，却显得暗。老宅里，庄爷的书房也总是昏暗的。李文彪暗暗打量之后忽然觉得，庄爷云淡风轻，然而也仍然是个很需要“有”的人。上帝说要有光，世间便有了光。庄爷喜欢暗，是想做上帝，把光都抓在手里。  
庄爷和颜悦色，问候道：“文彪，回来了。”  
李文彪点头，在越南已拍回电报，因此这时只很简短地道：“是，庄爷，事情已经办妥了。”  
“阿兴呢？”  
“一路上累狠了，我让大少爷回家休息了。”  
“我还不知道他，一定是怕我啰嗦，所以不肯来。”庄爷笑笑，“他一路上有没有添麻烦？”  
李文彪想起越南之行种种，只记得庄兴总是在置气、闹别扭，没说话，脸上先浮现出一缕笑意。回过神才发现庄爷正老辣地盯着他，李文彪收敛心思，正色道：“没有，大少爷一切都做得很好。”  
“你不必包庇他，”不待李文彪说话，庄爷又笑道：“不过我也一直对阿兴有信心，他可以做好。”  
李文彪心知庄爷是在暗示庄兴将接手度假村，何况望子成龙是父母天性，因而点头道：“是，大少爷是做大事的人，很聪明，什么事都是一学就会。”  
庄爷道：“我老了，早就想退休，‘凯丽’迟早要交到阿兴手里。只是他年纪还轻，我不放心，不论如何，总要将他扶上马，送他一程。”  
李文彪忙道：“公司的生意正是蒸蒸日上的时候，庄爷现在说退休还太早了。”  
庄爷淡然一笑：“我祖父飘扬过海到此，我父亲一手建立双龙会，那时候这一带还是种植园，没有马路，没有商业，我眼看着本埠建设起来，一步步兴旺发达。后来，父亲把龙头棍交到了我的手里，我建立公司，领着大家一起做商业，做贸易，筑桥修路，如今又新建度假村，父子两代人创出了今天的局面。”  
庄爷从位子上站起来，背过身去，面向窗外，城市上空笼罩着一层辉煌的金光，大街上车水马龙，对面建筑物纤毫毕现，朝晖下万物欣欣向荣。从庄爷眼里看来，无疑又另有一份豪迈，像在欣赏家族产业。  
“你们这一辈不会懂公司刚成立时的艰难，但千难万难，也敌不过兄弟同心，因此才能有今天局面。你不是外人，知道现在公司里的情形。”  
李文彪道：“我虽然是晚辈，也明白创业艰难。”  
庄爷突然逼问：“父辈创下的基业，儿子是不是理当分一份？”  
李文彪只有点头道：“子承父业，天经地义。”  
庄爷摇头：“我从来没有把公司看成是我一个人的，我也明白江山代有才人出的道理。但现在不是我不肯放手，是有人不念旧恩。外头关于度假村不少风言风语，有人贼喊捉贼哪。可惜，我还没那么老，还镇得住这些妖魔鬼怪！”  
庄爷回头：“为了避嫌，我始终不许阿兴进公司做事，但是他现在有心为公司出力，我便想把度假村交给年轻人去打理，将来我从这个位子上退下来，庄兴自然是回来接管‘凯丽’，度假村让给他们去争。”  
李文彪不语。他的一项优点是少话。  
“阿兴个性耿直，不会与人周旋，虎视眈眈之下，想要把这个位子坐稳，需要个忠心能干的师爷帮他。”  
庄爷看向他：“文彪，你愿不愿意帮阿兴？”  
李文彪沉默，时间像凝固了，被庄爷迫视着，他以为自己头脑里电光火石间会想很多，没想到却是一片空白，空白里慢慢浮现出庄兴不耐烦的脸。他一直是很会盘算的人，从马仔走到今天的位置，不是偶然。但在看到庄兴的瞬间，大脑一下失去了控制，随即道：“我愿意。”  
像极结婚誓言。  
庄爷笑了笑，“好。”  
李文彪却觉一块大石突然坠在了胸口，不甘心地抬头问道：“为什么选中我？”  
庄爷看向他，道：“凡事都讲究缘分，阿兴叛逆，却肯听你的话，这就是缘分。”  
李文彪说不出话来，庄爷又笑了笑，道：“你去吧。”仿佛大赦。  
李文彪点头，回到走廊上，走廊尽头是扇窗户，刺目的白光盈窗，他近乎是跌跌撞撞地迎着光走去。  
失魂落魄地在市里兜了几个圈，才姗姗开到七叔公常去的茶楼，七叔公在惯常的位子饮早茶，面前摆着七八种不同的糕点，但吃得很少，主要是饮茶，手里捏着一份本地的小报。七叔公从不掩饰自己的低级趣味，最爱看小报，尤其热衷名媛艳史、红星秘闻。  
李文彪走到七叔公面前，低头唤了一声。  
七叔公头也不抬，翻过一页，答应一声，“回来了。”  
李文彪点头：“是。”  
“看来真是长江后浪推前浪，一代新人换旧人，我的庙小，供不了你这尊菩萨啊。”  
李文彪苦笑：“七叔公到现在还不忘损我。”  
七叔公瞥了他一眼：“既然已经见了庄银山，还来见我做什么？”  
李文彪只笑问：“七叔公不想见我吗？”  
七叔公看了他两眼，把报纸折起，放到一边，“看得出你心里有事，不必强颜欢笑了，坐吧，庄银山跟你说了什么？”  
“庄爷要我留在大少爷身边。”  
七叔公倒不吃惊，“庄银山能让你带阿兴去越南，自然就是生了这个心思，越南之行，一是为了试他，二也是为了试你。你们此行顺利，试验也就通过。”说着眼皮往上一翻，盯着李文彪：“你怎么讲？”  
“我答应了。”  
“不是问你嘴上怎样讲，是问你的心。”  
李文彪一笑：“我是七叔公一手栽培的，心自然是跟着七叔公。”  
七叔公摇头：“这也还是嘴上，你心里未必是这样想的。”  
李文彪道：“那我把心剖出来，听听它怎样讲。”  
七叔公没有笑，反而叹了一口气：“那天我不该打你，更不该让阿兴救你。所谓一物降一物，造化弄人，究竟谁降住了谁，也难讲。”  
李文彪再说笑不下去。

晚上，庄兴再去码头找阿豪。正是华灯初上的时分，太阳没有完全落下去，近处的海水已完全黑了。阿豪的台球桌开在一条不平的巷子里，巷子里比大道又更黑些，没有路灯，只有两旁的店铺里的灯光射在路上。  
台球室生意火爆，声音很吵，阿豪也拿着一支杆靠在球桌边，慢条斯理打磨皮头。  
庄兴一露面，立刻有眼尖的人识得，嘈杂声顿时一低。阿豪也看过来。  
庄兴朝他打了个手势。  
阿豪一笑，两人走到街外讲话，阿豪：“正在想你，你就来了。”  
庄兴道：“知道我今天回来，也不来露个面。”  
阿豪笑笑：“本来想给你接风，结果实在太困，给睡了过去。”  
庄兴往店里看了一眼：“生意这么好。”  
“还不错，等赚到一些，我打算再添置一排柏青哥。”  
庄兴欣慰地道：“阿豪，你很有生意头脑。”  
阿豪也有点得意，却又听庄兴很认真地道：“我们以前那样混日子，是太浪费光阴了。”  
阿豪敏感地看了他一眼。  
庄兴问：“你想不想加入公司？”  
阿豪其实早有这个心愿，然而庄兴不提，他也就只作并不在意。这时庄兴发问，阿豪爽快答应：“好啊，等你接手‘新凯丽’，分我一个经理做做。”  
庄兴皱了皱眉：“究竟谁在说我要接手度假村？”  
“大家都这么说。”  
庄兴垂下头：“但爸爸从未对我讲。”  
阿豪安慰：“顺理成章的事，不需要讲啦。”  
庄兴摇头，看向阿豪，“阿豪，就算我接手度假村，那也是假的，名义上是我的，其实还是爸爸的。”  
阿豪心知豪门望族，父子间起隔阂也不奇怪，但还是安慰他：“父子两还分什么你我。”  
庄兴：“你不懂，我现在只后悔当初不上心，你看李文彪已经小有成就，我却事事都还不行，也难怪爸爸不信任。”  
阿豪不语，庄兴看向他：“阿豪，我们现在发奋，是不是晚了？”  
阿豪这才笑道：“还不到二十岁，怎么会晚？又不是去做鸡，要赶年轻。”  
他一笑，露出两个深深的酒窝，整张脸庞柔和得甜腻，庄兴几乎不敢多看，皱着眉将他的脸扳开，“又发神经，谁要嫖你。”  
阿豪又笑道：“你嫖我啊。”


	14. Chapter 14

十四  
中元节前一天，在西街的关庙大开山门，仪式隆重。庄兴和庄爷分坐两辆汽车从老宅到西街。阿豪这天正式加入帮会。  
天气晴好，西街关庙是双龙会出资捐建，远远可以见到屋脊上的“双龙抢宝”熠熠生辉。  
阿豪早已经到了，此回和他一起行开山礼的均是一些早已加入帮派的年轻人，因为做出了成绩，特意在开大香堂时再次拜山，也好似一种表彰。这些人彼此识得，站在一起低声聊天，阿豪被撇在一边，四下望望，边屋里只开一盏小灯，忠义堂里更是只在香案上点了两支大烛，氛围黑压压的，但参与其中，并无压迫感。  
阿豪早有意愿加入双龙会，他不懂以前庄兴怎么从来不提此事，庄兴不提，他也不提，但心理上早已做好准备，也有底气，虽然此时站在一起，自己比不上别人，但自信此后前途似锦，未可限量。  
等了一会儿，李文彪进来，先看了他一眼，对他笑了笑，然后才正色对众人讲古：“三百年前，康熙围少林而焚之，众僧惨遭横死，幸存者五人逃至高溪庙前，插草为香，结为异性兄弟，矢志报仇雪恨，反清复明，五人广杰英雄豪杰，聚义红花亭，创设洪门。①”  
关庙布置得如黎明前的黑暗，这种氛围里听人讲发生在那遥远时空里的故事，也就心神凝聚，不觉可笑。  
五祖插草为香，往后一代比一代注重仪式，程序繁琐，现代帮会开香堂擅长烘托气氛，时代割裂，更显得神秘而荒诞。  
李文彪教授盟誓的誓词与歌诀，等大家背熟，仪式也快开始了，雀跃的情绪又拱起来。  
李文彪进来先对阿豪笑，这一干青年都是鬼灵精，看在眼里，趁着等待的空隙里便不免偷偷打量他，有消息灵通的悄声传道：“他就是李梦豪，平时跟在大少爷身边的那个，新近在码头开撞球馆。”众人更是刮目相看了。  
阿豪这一天穿了一件新衬衣，头发也好好地梳成三七分，乖得像中学生，这副打扮偏偏是来入帮会，虽然跟周围格格不入，但他态度沉稳，自有一股底气在。  
这底气自然来自庄兴。  
想到这个，李文彪被刺痛了一下。  
他没李梦豪运气，十三岁出来混时，稍微高级一点的大佬都不认识，跟了麻石街上的一个大哥半年，专做打手，年纪太小，力气有限，麻石街上住户又多是敢于拼命的底层人，因而半年来总是旧伤未愈又添新伤，后来这个大哥欠了赌债，带着他们和放高利贷的人火拼，大哥被砍伤，他因为够勇猛，被对方捡了回去，像养条狗一样养在赌场里，但总算跟对了路，又过两年，在一间打烊了的冰室正式入会，被七叔公赏识是更往后的事情了。他虽然年轻，但回望前路，总像是已经过了很多很多年了。  
他抽出一根烟叼在唇间，并不点着，斜眼望向阿豪。  
阿豪愣了一下，立刻知情识意，心头虽然不忿，但还是按捺着，淡然道：“我不抽烟的。”转头去旁边香案上点了个火捻来，给李文彪点烟。  
李文彪低头凑近火焰，目光撩上来：“进了公司，想做什么？”  
阿豪看了他一眼，一笑：“我？跟着阿兴啰。等阿兴接手了‘新凯丽’，就给我个经理做。”  
李文彪不置可否，阿豪无惧地直视着他，李文彪被他盯得一阵恼火，正想着要如何发作，  
外面忽然一阵鞭炮炸响，人声鼎沸，屋里人都向外面看去，李文彪道：“庄爷和大少爷到了。”顺手掐灭了手中的烟。  
七月半，天气极热。西街上锣鼓喧嚣，舞狮队卖力表演。汽车一到，从街口开始，西街两旁各一条长龙一样的鞭炮点燃了，上下翻腾着炸响，红屑飙飞，烟气升腾，热闹一波波从长街上涌出来。  
汽车慢慢开进去，两列雄狮摇头晃脑，跳跃着夹道欢迎。  
庄兴从车上下来，极烈的阳光下，他显得极年轻。跟着庄爷走进院子里，前院又深又大，摆满朱漆四方木桌和条凳，猪头和肉菜已经上桌，在大太阳下汪着亮晶晶的油光。绕过这一片荤香，走到后院里，绿荫满院，两扇院门一合，气氛蓦地整肃起来。  
帮会中的元老有些已经到了，一走下前坪，父子俩便被围住。庄兴发现由于他在越南的成功，这一回叔伯长辈们看他的眼光便不同了，连前辈也来奉承他。庄兴自然知道这些人面上一味捧他，心里其实嫉恨他嫉恨得不了，以他的个性，在以往一定直接冷脸走开，但今时不同往日，也学会了敷衍。  
客套一番才脱身，走过去招呼七叔公，到底和七叔公亲一点，毕竟七叔公姓庄。  
七叔公渴爱年轻人的碰触，照例对他施展鹰爪功。  
庄兴任由七叔公鸡爪似的手将自己紧紧捏住，皱眉一笑。  
“阿兴，还是你们长江后浪推前浪啊。”  
庄兴仿佛转了性般，只道：“我没做什么，多亏李文彪费心。”  
七叔公不由得看了他一眼，感觉到短短半月造成的改变，心中也有了些诧异，但不露声色，仍只是笑着赞他：“不能这么说，是阿兴你有慧眼嘛！”  
庄兴忽然问：“七叔公，你会不会把李文彪要回去？”  
七叔公愣一下，笑道：“就算我有心把他要回来，也没有这个脸哪。阿彪跟我，是屈才啰。”  
庄兴心中一阵高兴，不顾宽解七叔公，展颜笑着道：“能有他帮我，确实幸运。”  
说话间，李文彪从忠义堂走出来，庄兴转头看向他。  
李文彪笑着招呼他：“大少爷。”  
庄兴：“阿豪到了吗？”  
“已经在里面候场了。”  
庄兴一笑：“我去看看他。”  
这一声不知怎么传到不远处庄爷耳里，隔着几个人训过来：“就要进场了，还跑哪里去？人家已经到了，难道还会丢了吗！”  
庄兴面色一变，顿了顿，还是提脚迈入关庙。  
室内骤然的黑暗，给他火辣辣的双颊降了温。  
七叔公懒洋洋地劝道：“年轻人关照朋友，是好事情嘛。”说着刮了眼李文彪。  
李文彪明知道七叔公在观察自己，还是忍不住盯着庄兴背影，脸色有些难辨。  
七叔公：“阿彪，扶我去屋里喝口茶。”  
李文彪点头，跟着七叔公进了另一旁的边屋，屋里有茶水伺候。  
避过旁人，七叔公这才问：“你和阿兴究竟是怎么回事？怎么去了一趟越南，搞得你不像你，他也不像他了？”  
李文彪沉默。  
七叔公也知他不会回答，又问：“还有，怎么把李梦豪拉进公司来，听说还是你出的主意？”  
李文彪淡淡地：“他跟在大少爷身边多年，也该有个职位。”  
七叔公：“就让他继续做个闲人不好吗，请神容易送神难哪。”  
李文彪一笑：“不是请神，是念紧箍咒，往后李梦豪一言一行，都受帮内规矩管束，就是大少爷，也不能为他求情。”  
七叔公瞥他一眼：“不怕到时候他跟你争宠？”  
李文彪傲然笑笑。  
“庄兴亲他，无非因为他不是帮会的人，身份特殊些而已，现在既然加入双龙，和其他马仔也就没有差别了。”  
七叔公愣了一愣，他和庄银山都没这样想过。  
喝了一口茶，才道：“你为了阿兴想得很多，也很深。”  
李文彪眼皮一垂，又是一副神色难辨的样子。七叔公叹一口气：“阿彪，做人不能太执着。”  
李文彪倒是不卑不亢地：“我知道。”

另一边，庄兴走进候场的边屋。受到肃穆气氛感染，众人齐声大喊：“大少爷好！”  
他只礼貌性地点点头，走到阿豪面前。  
阿豪低头看他，白衬衣本就显的乖，神态更是不常见的纯良，在这崇尚暴力的场合，他的乖顺竟很协调。  
阿豪一如既往的神态大方，盯进庄兴眼里：“我今天怎么样？”  
反倒是庄兴被他看得有些莫名其妙的羞涩，略一踌躇：“……很好。”  
阿豪：“我以前好像从没想过有这样一天，但是到了这一天，又觉得非常平常。”  
庄兴不禁一笑：“我也有这种感觉。”  
阿豪：“李文彪刚刚问我，进到公司想做什么。”  
庄兴：“你怎么答的？”  
阿豪一笑：“只要跟你一起，做什么都无所谓。”  
庄兴有些不好意思似的移开目光，“如果爸爸真的将度假村给我，你来做经理，好不好？”  
阿豪问，“叫李文彪管我？”  
昏暗光现下，阿豪温和的笑容竟有些侵略性。  
庄兴摇头：“怎么会。”  
阿豪：“他资历深，辈分高，大家一起做事，自然是他管着我了。”  
庄兴冲动地道：“李文彪怎么能跟你比？以后我当上堂主，你就是副堂主了！”  
阿豪愣了一下，又淡然笑道：“小声一点，别人听到会嫉妒我。”

锣声响了，众人齐聚忠义堂。  
忠义堂里黑暗沉闷，双龙会自称洪门在海外的堂口，按规矩，香案中间挂关公像，两旁供新后五祖，关公香案上又点起两对蜡烛，电灯也亮了，但仍显得昏暗，好像灯火一灭，四周的黑暗就要反扑上来。  
大佬们站至关公像前，不怒自威，一个个面若关公。  
双龙会由庄兴祖父庄远宏建立，至今已三十年，之所以取名“双龙”，是因为当时一同闯天下、打江山的还有一位好友。至于两人是否自诩飞龙在天，又是否曾亢龙有悔，已不可知。双龙已同黄鹤去，帮会延存至今天，可以看作几大元老的私产。庄银山是龙头，依次排下七人，八位大佬瓜分本埠，以兄弟相称。八人中旺权年纪最轻，由他做开山礼的执事。  
执事敲锣，入会的新人打起赤膊，鱼贯而入，站至“木杨城”前。该城原为明末抗清的一处关隘，清末天地会引众入会时，以竹插地，煳纸作门，称为“木杨城”。再往后索性用一只盛米的木斗代替，斗中插三军司命大旗，两旁各插五旗，木斗下方书有“木立斗世”，是反清密语，流离海外，已无人去考。  
阿豪往底下看去，庄兴站第一排。  
以前过节他也跟着庄兴来敬天拜醮，但从来躲在人群后面，所谓“有位入位，无位站班”。  
庄兴也注视着他，两人相视一笑。  
一笑过后，阿豪忽然见到李文彪就在庄兴身后，就也同李文彪笑了笑。  
执事念诵起谣诀，众人默然听令，氛围黑暗而妖异，像在用巫术收买灵魂。开山的仪式，庄兴本是从小睇惯的，今天却感受深刻，人气熏蒸，衬衣已汗湿了，却不觉得热，一双眼紧盯着台上，浑然不知李文彪也正盯着自己。  
仪式的高潮是斩鸡头、饮血酒，但在此之前，要一问一答地做一番戏。  
问：“你因何故要来此地？”  
答：“愿充洪家兄弟而来！”  
问：“谁教你来的？”  
答：“出于自己本意！”  
问：“洪门的规矩，你知道吗？”  
答：“全仗承兄拜兄们的洗摩。”  
又问：“若是犯了条款，就要洗身，你不怕吗？”  
答：“若是犯了条款，不忠不义，愿受三刀六眼的处分！”②  
问得越来越紧，越来越严，答的人起初还觉是做戏，这时候也不禁入戏情真。忠义堂里虽然燃着大烛，插着旌旗，却越发阴森如鬼域，赤膊的新人如一干等待转世投胎的小鬼。  
旺权面若阎罗，目光如刀一一刮过小鬼面上，终于道：“既然如此，发愿盟誓吧！”  
新人面神发誓：“我既入洪门，今后若有三心二意，或勾通马子，或私卖梁山，或不讲义气，出卖手足兄弟，日后愿死于刀剑之下，千刀万剐！”  
旺权喝道：“有仁有义，共结金兰，无仁无义，三刀六眼！”  
誓言几乎是嘶吼而出，至少此时是真心实意。  
只有大佬们冷眼睇戏，心知戏终是戏。  
昏热的上午，几乎感觉不到时间流动，但悄然间整个世界都在以不容拒绝的步调碾压而过，朝颜开不过中午就会萎缩，栀子花丰白的花瓣到了下午就要起黄点子，一场过时的旧式仪式却要在今后翻开新时代的篇章。  
添香祭祖之后，执事擒着一只公鸡上台。斩鸡就是斩奸。要用洪门刀斩。为了立堂有名，当年庄远宏到香港的堂口去请的刀。  
“此刀本是非凡刀，昔日老君炉内造。七七四九天炼，方才炼出三把刀。头把刀在关公手，取名青龙偃月刀。二把刀归晋王手，取名开国定唐刀。三把刀在洪家手，取名叫做除奸刀。三山五岳来结拜，不忠不义斩断头。”  
割开颈动脉，公鸡本是至阳之物，但在深幽的黑暗里，那公鸡竟似伏法的小人，自知己过，嘶声啼叫了一声，就再无声息，亦不扑腾，鸡血静静地滴入酒中。  
血红的酒水分做几碗，递到入会弟子手中，几人举至齐眉，同声共气：“结仁结义，富贵久长！”仰头喝尽。  
从此血水相溶，你中有我，我中有你，同生共死，成为自己人。

①参电影《黑社会》。  
②参《洪门·青帮·袍哥——中国旧时民间黑社会习俗》，王纯五。


	15. Chapter 15

中部

十五  
台风天，暴雨倾城。  
庄兴一年前搬出郊外祖宅，住进龙泉路的单身公寓，也雇了佣人。  
李文彪开车停进院子，夹风带雨地走上门廊，短短几步路，一身湿透。  
一进门，庄兴也正从楼上下来，见面就说：“阿宁刚来电话，停航了，他人还在香港。”  
庄兴接手“新凯丽”已有两年半，这期间大家发财，李文彪有汗马功劳，庄兴不知不觉已经十分依赖他。然而庄爷和七叔公都不发话，身份便始终暧昧，外人都已将李文彪视为庄兴的师爷，但名义上却仍是司机。  
见庄兴还穿着晨袍，眼下两抹青晕，李文彪问：“夜里没睡好？怎么起这么晚？”  
庄兴停住脚步，眼睛藏在垂下的一绺刘海里，居高临下地扫了他一眼：“……雨声太大，睡不着。”  
李文彪点头：“那你接着睡，我走了。”  
庄兴又看他一眼，“衣服都湿了，先洗个热水澡吧。家里煲了糖水，你喝一碗再走。”  
李文彪知道庄兴不会随便留他，留他是有话要说，但也并不挑破。  
浴室用毛玻璃隔成里外两间，窗外下着大雨，里间淅沥沥的下着热的小雨。庄兴靠在玻璃门上，潮湿的空气洒下浓重的暗影，唯有洗手台上的镜子反射着一方亮光，庄兴斜望着镜子里，不同于一两年前，镜子里已经完全是一张成年男子缺乏表情的脸。  
因为有庄兴在外面站着，连映在玻璃上的影子，也像一种殷殷的窥视，因而虽然冷雨乱针似的打进来，李文彪却不仅不觉得冷，反而有些发热，低声戏笑道：“你跟着我干什么，难道想进来参观？”手包裹住性器，沉甸甸的，仿佛随时会勃动起来，去挤进一个窄小的入口。  
庄兴不知他的小动作，缺乏幽默感地淡然一笑，忽然问：“你还住在高凤街？”  
李文彪：“是啊，怎么，要送房子给我？”  
庄兴点头，语气简淡：“斗鱼湾那边的房子，你随便挑一栋吧。”  
李文彪一愣，关掉了花洒，慢慢擦着身上的水。  
庄兴也站直了身体，印在玻璃上的影子随之一淡。两人隔着玻璃对望，都只看到一团模糊的轮廓。  
李文彪：“无功不受禄，大少爷这是什么意思？”  
一听李文彪换了称谓，改叫大少爷，庄兴不由得眼睛一抬，朝玻璃背后钉了一眼，随后才道：“别多心，知道你认真帮我，一直想送你点什么作为答谢。”  
李文彪猛地拉开门，只在腰间围了条浴巾。  
热汽和人气轰然扑到脸前，男人高大的裸体性感而触目，庄兴脸上闪过一丝惊慌，回避性地错开眼，放在平时，李文彪不免要调侃两句，此时却没了心情，只凶猛地看着他。  
庄兴垂下眼皮，老实道：“是有一件事需你帮忙。”  
李文彪：“大少爷是在求我？”  
庄兴脸上显出怒意，还不等发作，李文彪先冷然一笑：“为了阿豪？”  
庄兴慌忙抬头望了他一眼，眼神动摇，令李文彪认命，无话可说。  
回到客厅，窗外狂风暴雨，一园子花木飘摇，被摧残得不成样子，天色压得极沉，屋内更是昏暗，无日无光，竟像入夜。隔着茶几，庄兴将燕窝推到李文彪面前。  
李文彪喝了两口，尝不出甜苦，抬起眼望向他。  
庄兴直腰端坐，看进他眼睛里：“我想让阿豪来度假村。”  
两年前就承诺放个经理的职位给阿豪，掌管度假村后才发现双龙会里人事丛脞，很多事不由自主，承诺一直未能兑现。  
早知道庄兴开口求人，无非是为了李梦豪，李文彪只有笑笑：“他在码头搞外围赌，生意红火，未必还有兴趣来度假村做事。”  
庄兴：“码头那些赌盘算什么，停掉就是了，度假村一样有赌场让他发财。”  
李文彪听话听音，顿了一下，才问：“你要把李梦豪安排进六层 ？”  
新凯丽的赌场设在六层。赌场里银钱流动，人人眼热，早被旺权占了，论资排辈也轮不到阿豪。  
庄兴点头，“放心，我想过了，赌场仍旧让权叔打理，只是安排个经理的位置给阿豪而已，总不是什么难事。”  
李文彪：“问过庄爷了吗？”  
庄兴摇头，“还没跟爸爸说。”  
李文彪：“李梦豪资历太浅，董事会不会答应让他插手赌场。”  
庄兴看着他：“我知道，所以才请你讲话。”  
李文彪：“为了李梦豪和董事会翻脸，值得吗？”  
庄兴心头一跳，沉默了一阵才道：“……阿豪是我朋友。”  
又急忙辩解：“度假村处处都是爸爸的人，何尝问过我，问过董事会？难道我想安排个人，就非得要那帮老头子同意？”  
李文彪淡淡地道：“度假村建成是靠公司捐资，沙滩、公路、酒店都有董事会的钱在里面，大少爷刚接手就想话事，恐怕会挑起众怒。”  
庄兴打断他：“我也不想这么急的，但我等不了了！”  
李文彪不置可否，低头喝汤，勺子敲在碗壁，发出悦耳的叮当声。被七叔公发配到庄兴手下时，他没想过会卷入庄家父子间的较量。  
雨下得更大了，落地窗一片淋漓，将雨水和雾气挡在外面，雨是软的，却似有刀兵之力，霍霍作响。有时候真想一辈子躲在屋里。  
庄兴站起来，看向窗外，忽然道：“阿宁这次回来就不会走了。”  
李文彪：“那很好啊，正好进公司帮你。”  
庄兴手插进口袋：“爸爸想让阿宁在度假村做事。”等了一等，又道：“爸爸一向喜欢阿宁的。”  
一阵山雨欲来的沉默。  
李文彪不能再不应声，只好道：“毕竟是父子兄弟。”  
庄兴生气地转向他：“李文彪，你不肯帮我？”  
李文彪：“大少爷太高看我了。前年做差事，差点被七叔公打死，我现在不过是个汽车夫，还能做什么呢？”  
庄兴皱眉：“李文彪，你什么意思？”  
“我的意思是，只有庄爷才能镇住董事会的人，真想帮阿豪，就不要惹他老人家生气。”  
庄兴沉默不语。李文彪又道：“李梦豪的事先放一放，等二少爷回来了再说。”  
庄兴一阵恼火，“爸爸不喜欢阿豪，又怎么肯帮阿豪说话！”  
他隐然感觉到，爸爸现在不大管他了，却用李文彪来管他。李文彪照顾他这么久，到头来原来还是爸爸的人。在越南的丛林里，他曾问如果他不姓庄，李文彪会怎样，那时李文彪没有回答。也许那时李文彪是讶异，答案如此浅白，他何以还要问。  
他瞪着李文彪：“当初是不是爸爸要你留在我身边？”  
李文彪顿了一下，承认道：“是。”说完表情不变，悠悠地往嘴里送了一勺甜汤。  
庄兴劈手夺过他手里的碗，摔在地上，风雨交加，碗碎的声音不大，却十分刺耳。  
庄兴怒道：“李文彪，你就是爸爸的一条狗！”  
李文彪脸一沉，拖过桌布揩手，沉声道：“我不想为李梦豪和大少爷吵架。”  
庄兴一指门口，吼道：“滚！”  
李文彪提脚就走，佣人慌忙来送伞，被他一把推开，紧跟着便听到身后传来叮叮当当砸东西的声音，庄兴大怒：“你们让他去死！”  
李文彪冷笑一声，冒雨回到车上。在客厅里赤膊坐了一阵，本就有些寒意，这时更冷了。他点了根烟，默默抽完，发动了汽车走了。  
赶走李文彪，庄兴气得头晕眼眩，几乎站立不住。雨声霍霍，看窗外像一座兵败的战场。

庄兴在地板上闷坐，佣人不敢上前收拾。李梦豪一进门，就见到一片狼藉。  
佣人上来轻声道：“方才李先生来过。”  
阿豪心中一转，地毯上跌落着花瓶瓷器，他也不去捡拾，一路走一路泼泼朗朗地踢开。听到响动，庄兴抬起头，脸色阴沉。  
阿豪笑着道：“跟李文彪怄气？”  
庄兴：“你怎么来了？”  
阿豪：“我想你一个人，打雷了害怕怎么办，于是来陪你啰。”  
说完弯腰去揉庄兴的头发，却被躲开。  
阿豪捞了个空，愣了一下，低下头，柔声问道：“为了什么和李文彪吵架？”  
屋内昏暗，阿豪的脸孔柔和，眉目舒展，望下来目光柔柔地从他脸上抚过，庄兴被看得作痒，心想，毕竟还有阿豪，心里一热，又一酸。  
歪头一笑：“为你。”  
见他笑得孩子气，阿豪心中一动，再次去抚摸他的头顶，这一回庄兴没有躲，被揉得低下头。阿豪手顺着发丝而下，捏住后脖颈。庄兴仿佛被拿了七寸，不能动弹。  
手指修长有力，按压脊椎凸起。  
一阵热意蹿过脊背，又麻又辣。  
“啊……”庄兴昂起头。  
阿豪松了手劲，却又舍不得放开，仍是在他后颈上来回摩挲，将那处皮肤摩得滚烫，摩得庄兴都要战栗起来。  
“怎么像只猫？”  
“你知道我最讨厌猫。”庄兴闷闷地道，推开阿豪，站起来。  
李梦豪想起来，庄兴曾说起过小时候养过一只狗仔，因为咬伤了庄太太的波斯猫，被撵了出去。  
庄兴：“我想安排你进六层做事。”  
阿豪愣了愣，一笑：“董事会人人眼红六层，我算什么，他们怎么会同意？”  
庄兴：“所以我才求李文彪发声。”  
阿豪不悦。拜过山堂后，人人知道他和庄兴亲厚，因而对他格外奉承，码头的生意亦不可同日而语，阿豪无官无职，一时竟风头无两。一般人从马仔做起总要作小伏低，受很长一段时间委屈，在阿豪是没有的。  
他天生眼角上扬，眼皮一垂越发斜飞入鬓，垂眼看人，原先是种娇态，仿佛眼角藏情，如今形势更改，成了一种锋芒。  
以庄兴的身份，需要去求李文彪，已经是可耻，看现在的状况，李文彪竟然没有应允，这一点不由令阿豪怒火中烧。  
“他算个什么东西，值得你去求他，你和他谁是主谁是仆？”  
庄兴摇头，平静地道：“他讲话有用。”  
阿豪冷冷地道：“我无所谓在六层做事的，以后你不必为我的事为难，更不要去求人，尤其是求李文彪！”  
庄兴：“阿豪……”  
阿豪打断他：“这件事不要再提了，就是董事会同意，我也不会去的。”  
庄兴忙道：“这怎么行，我答应过你的嘛。”  
庄兴肯为他放下身段去求人，阿豪心里倒未必不高兴，但是求的是李文彪，他难以容忍。握住庄兴的手，阿豪道：“知道你有心就行了。”  
庄兴低头望着阿豪的手，两手合拢，加了几分力气，“既然答应过，就总要做到才是。”  
阿豪捏了捏他的手背，不再做声。  
见客厅里形势和缓，佣人上来收拾残局。  
阿豪看了一眼泼在茶几上的甜汤，问：“有燕窝？”  
庄兴不理。  
阿豪故意道：“专为李文彪煲的？”  
庄兴恼道：“李梦豪！”  
阿豪一贯不怕庄兴发怒，这时心藏暗火，越发要逗他：“不知我有没有资格喝呢？”  
听阿豪这样说了，庄兴不得不叫佣人把糖水端一碗上来。  
燕窝摆在面前了，阿豪用勺子舀了两下，又并不去吃，反而问：“你怎么求李文彪的？”  
庄兴忍无可忍，伸手就将那只碗倒扣了在桌上。  
黏腻的汤水慢慢漫开。  
阿豪“啧”了一声，“不给李文彪，也不肯给我？”说着用两根手指蘸那甜水。  
蘸过甜水的手指被送进嘴里。庄兴愣愣地看着，喉头跟着收紧，一时无言。  
阿豪的嘴唇丰满红润，手指慢慢地抽出来，竟像被含得很紧，裹着一层水光。庄兴最怕的就是阿豪这两片嘴唇，越怕越忍不住去看。糖水甜滋滋的香气，好似荷尔蒙的气息。  
这时雨下到吃紧处，一道闪电劈了下来，紧跟着是一个炸雷。  
怕打雷还是小时候的事，现在长大成人，哪里还会怕，但是这时心慌意乱，这道雷电像劈进他心里去了，惊得他一个哆嗦。  
阿豪贴过来，“瞧，惊到了吧。如果我没来，还不知你要怎样怕呢。”  
“……我并不是怕打雷。”  
庄兴也不知自己是怕什么，闭上了眼睛。  
好在电闪雷鸣不过刹那，照亮了的东西再次归于暗中。


	16. Chapter 16

十六  
台风天持续了一周，庄兴没去度假村，也再没见过李文彪。李文彪也不管他。  
停雨后，庄兴叫了台计程车去高凤街。  
街上住户多是贫民，李文彪在这里长大，一住二十年，发迹后也未搬家，因而庄兴之前虽未来过，稍加打听很容易便寻到他的住处。  
应门的是名少女，皮肤微黑，穿一条自己裁的绵绸裙子，个子高而健美，大眼睛，眼睛一眨，便有股热辣的情绪放射出来。  
庄兴见了愣了一下，想起西贡的事来，第一反应她是李文彪的女人，不由得审视性地多看了两眼。西贡的琴小姐，虽然是远远地站在楼上看到的，但给人印象是很文静，和面前的少女两样。  
女孩：“你找谁？”  
庄兴：“李文彪在不在？”  
女孩摇头：“我哥出去了，你是谁？”  
李文彪从不提家事，庄兴也不知他还有个妹妹，不禁问：“你是他妹妹？”  
女孩大方地道：“是啊，我叫李文婷，你呢？”  
庄兴本来戴着顶遮阳的帽子，这时把帽子摘下来，像个男学生一样捧在胸前，规矩地道：“我叫庄兴。”  
李文婷瞪起眼睛：“你是大少爷？”  
庄兴：“你知道我？”  
李文婷又是一笑：“当然啦，我哥在给替你开车嘛。”  
她的牙齿非常白，庄兴错开眼神，也跟着笑了笑。  
李文婷让他进屋，庄兴犹豫，“你哥什么时候回来？”  
李文婷反问：“是不是我哥出了什么事？”  
庄兴愣了一下：“为什么这么问？”  
李文婷：“我见他这几天都很不高兴，现在你又亲自上门。”  
庄兴听了，好奇心起，不由得跟她进屋。  
“他不高兴的时候是什么样？”  
客厅正当西晒，奶油绿的窗扉是紧掩上的，大概怕他热，李梦婷推开窗，橘黄的阳光倾泻而进，一室都被染黄。正是下午三点，最倦怠的时分，街市上的热气蒸腾上来，人声车声熙熙扰扰，拖长了音调，像从拔了电的收音机里传出的余韵。  
屋内陈设简单，却有野趣，扎染的布艺，自编的果盘，墙上的水彩，都是李文婷的作品，处处有她的影子，肯这样用心布置，她在这个家里一定是很快乐。  
李文婷一面给他倒水，一面笑着答道：“我哥不高兴就躲起来，谁也不理。”  
庄兴想这倒不像李文彪的作风，跟着微微一笑，“他有没有说为什么？”  
李文婷摇头：“我们是孤儿，父母去世很早，我哥十几岁就出去做事，不管遇到什么烦心事都不会跟我说，怕我担心。”  
庄兴愣了愣，想安慰她，一时又不知该说什么，这时就恼恨自己嘴笨。  
目光移到墙上的画，有一副画上题有《校园小景》，便问：“你也是女中的学生？读几年级？”  
李文婷：“三年级，明年便毕业了。”和梁红音同级。  
庄兴问：“毕业后想做什么？”  
李文婷耸耸肩：“无非找一份文员的事情做。”  
庄兴：“我见你喜欢画画，为什么不继续学艺术呢？”  
李文婷笑道：“我这都是三脚猫的功夫而已。”  
庄兴倒觉得她的画用色活泼，很有趣味，但到底是外行，也就不再多说。  
李文婷忽然歪头看他，问：“是不是你欺负我哥了，所以才害他不高兴？”  
没防备地受到怀疑，庄兴有些窘，“我没有。”  
他这样老实，惹得李文婷一阵咯咯乱笑。  
她翘着小腿，用脚尖勾着拖鞋，她的腿好长，曲线流畅——一样的姿势，若是梁红音做来就是挑逗，在她只是随性而已——笑起来，鞋头抖动，全身都洋溢愉快的情绪，裙子样式虽简单，色彩却大胆刺激，翠绿的底子上浮着桃红的纹路。布料柔软，在胸前被撑出两只尖尖的莲蓬，她晒成蜜色的肌肤，有几分像当年胶园里的少女。  
没有想到李文彪的妹妹是这种个性，庄兴定定地看着她。  
李文婷不好意思地收住笑，“对不起大少爷，我说笑的。”  
庄兴：“叫我阿兴就好。”  
李文婷又是一笑，轻轻叫了一声：“阿兴……哥。”叫完自己先笑了。  
庄兴脸颊一红，局促地站起身，“我先走了。”  
李文婷愣了一下，跟着站起来，“怎么忽然要走，不多坐一会儿？  
庄兴已快步走到门边：“下次吧。”  
李文婷：“兴许我哥就回来了。”  
庄兴：“……不要告诉李文彪我来过。”  
李文婷疑惑地看了他一眼，只好道：“那你下次来，我做菜给你吃。”  
庄兴答应：“好。”  
李文婷：“你喜欢吃什么？”  
仿佛因为这个问题有些私人化，庄兴有些赧然：“……都好。”又看了她一眼，反问：“你爱吃什么？”  
李文婷倚着门笑道：“鸡蛋仔。”  
庄兴失笑：“好，我记下了，下次来带给你。”

过了两天，庄宁从香港打来电话，即将登船回家。  
台风过境，树木和游玩设施受了损坏，正在修缮，但晴日之下，椰风海韵，滨海一线仍然簇新亮丽。庄爷预计战后百废复兴，娱乐业将会蓬勃发展，因此投下巨资，将度假村建在本埠海岸中最细腻的一段沙滩，沙白如雪，远离商用码头，海水碧蓝，海面又最开阔，天气好时，在酒店楼上可以望见极远处的海礁。从前本埠的酒店戏院和歌舞厅都是欧式建筑，度假村却一律采用现代风格，求新求异，一扫从前的殖民风情。  
庄兴乘电梯到办公区。  
未走到会议室门口，便听到里面坚叔在发火。  
“姓庄的有什么了不起，当年是我们几个人一同辛辛苦苦打下的江山，凭乜他一人坐定？去年是兴仔，去了趟越南就自以为了不起，当年你我哪一个不曾出生入死，现在又有边个记得？难道如今发白了，反而要看小鬼眼色！现在阿宁回来，点名就要进六层。不是我要争，但不过大家都是有仔有女的人，不为自己想，也要为仔女想。老弟，你说呢？”  
这一年，是旺权打理六层赌场，旺权不如陈壁坚奋力，悠悠地道：“向来是庄爷一人话事，我有什么可说的？我有三个儿子，做什么都是一份职业，最不济，去跑船也可以糊口了，不至于求人舍饭，儿孙自有儿孙福啰。”倒比坚叔还刻薄。  
旺权以退为进，自有马仔帮腔：“权叔在六层的这一年，从无做到有，从小做到大，现在讲换人就换人，即使权叔接受，我们做晚辈的也不能接受！”  
旺权淡淡地呵斥了一句：“多话。我和你坚叔讲话，几时轮到你们插嘴。”又向陈壁坚道：“我这一年也算勤勤恳恳，赌场生意兴旺发达，大家年底都有红利分，算是对得起公司了，我问心无愧的。”  
坚叔：“大家心里都知道你的功劳，如今赌场生意兴隆，阿宁就来接手，你辛苦一年，到头来为他人做嫁衣裳了。”  
旺权冷笑：“我为他人做的嫁衣裳还少吗？”  
庄兴本以为李文彪不在，他们才好这样背地里发牢骚，不料忽然听到李文彪的声音。  
李文彪声音不大，和气地道：“既然坚叔和权叔有意见，不如等董事会开会……”  
坚叔抢白道：“好啊！你以为我不敢？就是当着老大，这些话我也敢讲！”  
旺权却忽然问：“七叔公好久没出来和我们打牌了，文彪，你抽时间应去望望他。”  
李文彪神色不动，笑着答应：“是，我一定记得。”  
又道：“二少爷刚刚读书回来，进度假村也是为求历练，庄爷最信任权叔，知道您最热心栽培青年人，所以特意让二少爷跟在您身边受教，二少爷年纪还轻，六层还需要权叔主事。”  
听到李文彪出头为庄宁讲话，庄兴不甚高兴。  
没等旺权发声，坚叔先坐不住了，骂道：“我们不是庄家的保姆！”话音里伴着一声闷响。  
知是陈壁坚砸东西发气，庄兴壁角也已听够，迈步走进会议室里。  
见庄兴进来，室内忽然安静，气氛尴尬，不知他究竟听到多少。  
砸在地上的是只玻璃烟缸，居然未碎，正巧落在门口。  
庄兴弯腰捡起，看了看，抬手就往墙上掼去，他出手又快又重，烟缸被掼得粉碎，碎片飞溅开，附近的人纷纷躲避。  
坚叔第一个站起来，怒道：“阿兴，你做什么？！”  
庄兴本就缺乏表情，这时看来简直有些森然，“没什么，我以为有人想这只烟缸碎，就帮个忙，举手之劳而已，坚叔不必客气。”  
坚叔脸色愈发难看，但到底畏惧庄爷，不敢多言。旺权为人圆滑，变脸最快，哈哈一笑，按住陈壁坚，道：“还是年轻人有胆色，快言快语。”  
庄兴也知道这两人突然变色，不是忌惮自己，是忌惮爸爸，他骂李文彪是狗，自己何尝不是狐假虎威。  
“刚才两位叔伯在讨论什么？如果是关于度假村的发展，我很想听一听。”  
旺权笑道：“度假村的发展固然重要，不过我和你坚叔讨论的只是中午饭吃什么，是滑蛋牛肉呢，还是咖喱牛肉。”  
庄兴仍旧没有笑容，淡淡地道：“牛肉不好消化，两位叔伯年级大了，还是吃清淡点比较好。”  
庄兴从来是有什么说什么，很少这么含沙射影，旺权和坚叔脸色难看，李文彪却有些失笑地往他看了一眼，庄兴也正看过来，冷漠的眼神里却忽然有孩子气的流光一转，含嗔带怨的，李文彪又吃了一惊。  
旺权夹枪带棍地问：“这次阿宁回来，度假村是不是该开个欢迎会呢？”  
庄兴抬眼，语气又有些不同：“不必了，各位都是长辈，理应由阿宁一一拜会各位。”讲完，不再理会众人，只看了李文彪一眼，道：“李文彪，我有话要跟你讲。”就径自走了出去。  
李文彪跟上去，两人走进庄兴的办公室。说是办公室，其实是间客房。只有两个人的时候，庄兴松懈下来，没有再提会议室里发生的事，只道：“香港通航了，阿宁的船明天下午进港。”  
日光从落地窗里照进来，把地板照得雪白，风在这儿是往海上吹去的，因而极目望去，云销雨霁，都是湛蓝的海天一色，一点没有先前的阴霾了。  
庄兴想着李文彪十三岁就养家，又懂得体恤妹妹，自然是不明白自己对阿宁的心情了，在李文彪心里，自己大概是个无情的人，他那样维护阿宁，是不是也有一点情感的因素呢。  
庄兴转开目光，辩解似的道：“你不要误会，阿宁回来，我是高兴的。”  
李文彪不置可否，答应了一声。  
庄兴看了他一眼：“……那天的事你告诉爸爸了吗？”  
李文彪简单地道：“没有。”  
庄兴哼了一声，“问你也是白问，反正你是说谎惯了的。”见李文彪皱眉，便学起刚才李文彪对旺权说的话：“什么进度假村只是为求历练，什么六层仍是权叔主事……权叔精明一世，才不像我那么容易骗。”  
李文彪又问：“我几时骗过你？”  
庄兴冷笑一声：“你自己知道。”  
李文彪仿佛因为他这句话而生起气，不再搭腔。  
两人静坐了一会儿，看太阳越升越高，泼得海面上汪汪的一片油金了。李文彪几次想辩解，但是话到嘴边，心又不定，最终什么也没有再说。自问，我几时骗过你？


	17. Chapter 17

十七  
第二天中午，吃过午饭，李文彪来龙泉路接了庄兴，开车去码头。  
台风天过后，热度迅速攀上一个新高峰，中午日头最毒，直射处像有鞭子落下来，晒得人皮开肉绽，似乎听得见噼里啪啦的响声。  
从香港来的客船延误，李文彪泊好车，两人走进岸边一间酒吧捱时间。庄兴戴了一顶巴拿马帽遮阳，这时把草帽摘下来，盖在脸上，道：“船到了就叫我。”  
李文彪看了他一会，忽然一把拿开他的帽子，庄兴飞快地闭上眼睛，又缓缓睁开，不悦地道：“干嘛？”  
李文彪笑着点破：“你呢，干嘛装睡？”  
庄兴瞪了他一眼。李文彪：“还生我的气？”  
他抽出一根烟，笑着问：“肯不肯给我点支烟？”  
庄兴眼睛瞪得更大了一点，谴责他的无礼。李文彪心想，他瞪圆了眼睛，就仍像个小孩。阳光正好，把瞳孔映成了金棕色，睫毛和影子连成一片，也像婴孩浅色的绒毛。  
打火机桌上就有。庄兴有时也想，两人在越南也吵过架，隔夜就消了，这次为什么闹僵这么久？他看着李文彪，李文彪也对望着他。庄兴有些难过地想，李文彪本来就是爸爸的人，为爸爸打算也是应当的，自己不该生气。  
于是拿过打火机，叮地一声打起火来。  
李文彪有些意外，愣了一愣，一面低头就火，一面又挑眼向上看过去，火光燎在他面孔上，眼里映出热烈的光亮。  
庄兴忽然想，如果阿豪和李文彪是一个人，事情就简单了，不禁笑了一下。  
李文彪心里又是一动。  
来之前去访过七叔公。为了避嫌疑，这大半年都未在私下里见七叔公，这时候赶上庄宁返埠，度假村人心浮动，才有了去见的借口。  
下了一星期大雨，初逢艳阳，青草疯长。七叔公心情不坏，亲自在院子里推草坪，割断的草茎散发浓郁的青草气。李文彪走到近旁，七叔公看他一眼，问：“今日怎么有空到我这里来？”  
李文彪笑笑：“以后恐怕要常来了，不知七叔公这里需不需要个花农呢。”  
七叔公停下机器，“庄银山赶你走？”  
李文彪：“是大少爷，上周我们吵了一架，昨天见面，大少爷仍未消气。”  
七叔公：“少爷总是要人哄的嘛。”  
李文彪只是道：“解铃还需系铃人。”  
七叔公了然：“是为了阿宁回来吧。”  
李文彪没想到七叔公虽然老了，思维仍然这样灵醒，沉默一阵，才道：“父子俩本已有隔阂，现在兄弟间又添仇怨，七叔公您看事情会变成什么样？”  
七叔公只是淡淡地道：“这有什么奇怪，人大心大咯，正所谓无仇不成父子，无怨不是兄弟，我们这些外人何必去插手？”  
李文彪心中不安，脸上还是微笑：“道理我明白。不过，大少爷做事莽撞，我恐怕事情闹大了，会出大麻烦。七叔公大概已经知道，昨天在度假村，坚叔被大少爷抢白，闹得不大愉快。”  
七叔公笑笑：“你急什么，天塌了有个子高的顶着，就算是换了天了，也不妨碍你这片小云彩飘啦。”  
李文彪强自笑笑：“不是，我想飘得高一点嘛。”  
七叔公忽然看他一眼：“担心阿兴？”  
李文彪否认：“不是。”  
七叔公没理会他，只道：“我早说阿兴他是傻的，你偏要跟他一起去傻。”  
说着将一把花耙塞进李文彪手里：“这会儿正是他们都要拉拢你的时候，花农你大概是冇空做了，今日帮我收拾下草坪吧。”  
李文彪握住花耙，任劳任怨在七叔公的花园里埋头苦干了一下午。做完了活，七叔公问：“如果这时要你回‘深隆’，不再理他们父子的事，你肯不肯？”  
被太阳晒得头昏脑涨，李文彪嗫嚅着，没有一个答案。  
七叔公却道：“你看，其实你心里已经有答案，不必来问我。”  
向晚时分，一阵温柔的晚风起来，入世很深的人，才知俗世的好处。就是入世很深的人见了，也知道俗世有可喜处。  
汽笛声响起。  
庄兴转头看去，“船到了。”  
在出口处等了一会儿，见到庄宁快步走出来，在香港耽搁多日，倒把他养精神了，坐了三天的船，仍然神采奕奕。一年半不见，拔高了十来公分，身材仍然匀亭，却近乎是成年男子身高了，走到庄兴面前，一把将大哥抱住，笑道：“终于回来了！”  
庄兴受他的感染，也不由得笑起来：“倒好像在外面吃了什么苦头。”  
庄宁：“怎么没有？想爸爸，想妈咪，想你，这还不算吃苦头？”  
庄兴知道弟弟一贯很会说甜言蜜语，也不当真，只道：“苦尽甘来，总算回家了，上车吧，爸爸和妈咪都在家等你。”  
码头上人多，汽车开不动，庄宁隔着车窗看人来人往，像看风景，庄兴看出来，这次返埠庄宁的兴致很高，不禁问：“在香港玩了哪些地方？”  
庄宁笑道：“台风天哪里也去不了，马赛也停摆，只能待在酒店里，大家没法子，只有打牌跳舞打发时间。最好笑的是有一对新婚夫妇，朝夕相对地厮守了一个星期，相看两相厌，忍无可忍，台风一过，就闹着要离婚。”  
庄兴淡淡笑了笑，“你呢，听你的口气，又不像是很无聊的样子？”  
庄宁又是一笑，“在酒店里认识了一个叫Rose的女孩，也是留学回来的华裔，人很可爱，别人打牌跳舞，我们就坐在一起说话，不知不觉，一个星期竟然就这样过去了。”  
庄兴：“难怪你心情好，原来是有艳遇。”  
庄宁：“可惜台风一过，人家就不辞而别，我连她的真名都不知道。”  
庄兴诧异：“怎么会呢，现在的女仔，不至于这样小心吧。再说，向酒店一打听不就知道了。”  
庄宁松快地道：“何必呢，她不说，自然是有她的考量，打听清楚了也未必有益，有缘总会再见的。”  
庄宁女朋友交过一打，都是来也匆匆，去也匆匆，态度洒脱。  
庄兴不习惯他这种态度，只是笑笑，道：“这女仔倒也少见，认识了一周，竟连真名都不肯透露，别不是个女骗子，你点过随身财物没有？”  
庄宁笑道：“那也不坏的，横竖骗的是爸爸的钱，我不心疼。”  
庄兴笑着睇了他一眼，“钱还是小事。”  
这时候庄宁早已不是童男子了，欧美风气开放，他无心学业，终日里无非是玩，私生活过得很是糜烂，但他也有一点好，讲究你情我愿，不占人便宜，因而道：“Rose很规矩的，真的只有谈天。”  
庄兴忽然想起李文婷来，不由得往前看了一眼，“说了一个星期，话没有说尽，也没有相看两相厌，你们俩倒该去结婚。”  
庄宁往他肩上一靠，笑道：“大哥也太老派了，动辄劝人结婚。不过，我是真的钟意她。”  
庄兴由着庄宁压在肩上，一时想起小时候两人坐家里的汽车和妈咪去看戏。  
正是林黛芬和黄雪仙当红，海怡戏院一演《帝女花》就是场场爆满，最好的包房总会给庄太太留一间。林黄的戏究竟如何，庄兴已经没有印象，只记得有时候等戏演完，夜已经很深了，两人爬上汽车后座，阿宁靠着他打起瞌睡来，越来越重。前座是妈咪，旁边是弟弟，他虽然也困极了，但是心里喜欢，所以不肯睡去，鼻子尖底下嗅着一点凉凉的夜的湿气，虽然肩膀酸痛，也仍然惟愿这条路没有尽头，从车窗里望出去，路灯一盏跟一盏地被甩到车后，也真是好像没有尽头。到家后，车停进院子里，庭院深深，白天静，夜里更静，姆妈们上前把两人抱下车。一时间，仿佛什么东西失去了，他不禁哇地大哭起来。阿宁醒转来，见他在哭，不明所以，也跟着哭。庄太太本在哼戏，这时候不免蹙眉，骂姆妈，也骂小孩。姆妈急忙将他掂在怀里：“大哥儿，怎么了？”他说不上来，更哭得撕心裂肺。  
庄兴低头看着庄宁的发顶，问：“既然钟意，为什么不告诉人家？”  
庄宁只是笑了笑，仿佛是觉得不值当讲破，“又不知道人家是怎样想的。”笑得庄兴心里一阵空茫，他也有一些话压在心里，却做不到庄宁这样轻松。  
大概是在甲板上晒得久了，庄宁周身热烘烘的，像个小炉子煨在身边，忽然担心李文彪或者在看，看他们这样依偎着，兄弟情深的样子，不知心里会怎么想，庄兴宁可做小人，不愿让李文彪以为他虚伪，他想推开庄宁，但阳光好，风好，气氛也好，真是不忍惊动。  
好在一路上李文彪不发一言，只是尽职地做汽车夫。到了庄家，正是饭点，筵席都布好了。佣人进进出出地抬行李，李文彪正要告辞，庄兴转头对他道：“吃过饭再走吧。”  
李文彪有些讶然，不待推辞，庄爷出来听到了，也道：“是啊文彪，留下来吃饭。”只好留下来。  
庄宁毕业回家，令庄爷十分高兴。晚饭时喝了许多酒。庄兴也陪了许多杯。他酒量马虎，尤其对于庄宁回家，有一种喜忧参半之感，这种状态实在是很容易醉的，吃完饭，又陪着聊天，坐着坐着酒意上头，脑子里不清不楚。自家人聊天，李文彪避开了。也因为没有外人，气氛反而不那么活跃。  
闲聊了一阵，庄爷很自然地把话头引到度假村上来，庄宁早知道回来是要进公司做事，也就笑嘻嘻地答应：“做什么都听爸爸安排。”  
庄爷：“六层还是由旺权掌管大局——他毕竟是幺叔，先放你做个经理，不要灰心，以后的事等以后再讲。不过也不可以由人欺压，要记住，你是我庄银山的儿子。”  
庄宁点头。庄爷将脸一转，道：“阿兴，你是做大哥的，凡事要照应弟弟。”  
庄兴正自发呆，忽然听到爸爸叫自己的名字才回过神，连忙答应了一声。  
庄宁傍在他身旁，故意撒娇：“大哥可不可以先放我一个月假呢？”  
庄兴低头看向庄宁，明知道庄宁是撒娇，自己也完全应该说几句俏皮的话敷衍过去，博大家一笑，也知道爸爸一直在望着自己，说的每一句话都会被用作评判他的真心或假意，然而越是这样，他越是没办法敷衍，只是道：“不可以，要老实来上班。”  
好在是有些醉，嗓音里染上了酒意。  
庄宁吐舌：“是啦，老板。”  
他松了口气，因为有庄宁的吐舌，有这一句“是啦，老板”，就仍是一幅兄友弟恭的场面。  
庄爷欣赏着自己的两个儿子，像收藏家在欣赏名画，喜悦，同时锐利，好像不但是欣赏，更是鉴赏，在心里问，这究竟是不是真迹？  
父子三人讲话时，庄太太坐得远远的，脸上也没有表情。有时看看丈夫和儿子，有时候看看窗外，今夜是有月的，月光很明亮。这时，她忽然站起来，她坐在那里，好像谁也没注意到，但是一动，大家的目光都看了过去。庄太太淡淡地道：“很夜了，我要休息了。”说着一眼看过来：“阿宁，你来，妈咪想和你多说会话。”  
庄宁慌忙站起来，“好啊，妈咪。”  
庄太太和庄宁一走，客厅里突然就变得更静了，静到令人不舒服，庄兴这才发现窗外虫啼蛙鸣的声音原是那样大，不断扯着他的神经。单独和庄爷面对面坐在一起，他觉得很紧张，担心说错话，想保持机警，但是头脑迟钝了，混沌了，懈怠了，无能为力了。  
等人走远了，庄爷才道：“你懂得维护弟弟，我很高兴。”  
庄兴愣了一下才明白过来，是说在度假村的事。庄爷脸上看不出情绪来，他拿不准爸爸是真的在夸奖，还是在敲打，因而没有说什么。  
他对李文彪说得很绝，见到庄宁却还是高兴远大于忧虑，被爸爸这么一夸，真情也成了假意了。  
疲惫不堪地回到卧室里，醉意更浓了，夜来香的恶香薰上来，庄兴跑进浴室呕吐。


	18. Chapter 18

十八  
正洗着脸，听到有人敲门，庄兴以为是爸爸还有话交代，没想到是李文彪。  
李文彪提着一只茶壶：“我见厅里的灯熄了，想你们大概散了，这里泡了浓茶，正好解酒。”  
庄兴把他让进来，感到他提着茶壶的样子有几分可笑，脸上就浮现出微笑来。  
茶还是热的，他慢慢地喝着，背上出了一层热汗，酒气也慢慢发散出来，忽然道：“还是在龙泉路好。”  
李文彪：“不嫌太冷清了？”  
庄兴道：“家里也无非是佣人多些。”  
依庄兴的年龄，是可以结婚了。  
李文彪故意问：“那个梁红音呢，怎么好一阵没理人家了？”  
庄兴不答，只是笑了笑。喝了两杯茶，嘴里清爽了，肚子却饿了。  
庄兴道：“我们去厨房看看，有什么宵夜吃吃。”  
厨房单是一栋平房，穿过后花园过去，宽大的芭蕉叶和桂树高低错落，夜来香沉郁的底子上，八月桂的香气湿漉漉地从幽深的树影里钻出来，茉莉的香最轻，托在水汽上面，香气挤在一起，吵吵嚷嚷的，重重的屋椽底下，总住了几十口人吧，大多人都睡深了吧，瓦片底下却没有卧着梦。  
灶上用文火煲着白粥。只有一个看火的老妈子在那里择蕹菜。见到庄兴来了，忙放下竹篮站起来，很殷勤地叫他：“嗳，大少爷，怎么到这里来了！”  
庄兴：“有什么吃的没有？”  
“有的有的，现成的白粥，米花已经煮开了。面条虾饺也都可以现煮。厨房里烟熏火燎的，大少爷想吃什么叫人来吩咐一声就是了。”  
白粥虽然普通，没有什么花巧，香气却很诱人，光是闻着，就在嘴里滋发出甜津津的味道来。  
“白粥就很好。”  
这老妈子就另支起一口小锅，待粥烧开，往里下入鱼肉猪肝和肚片之类。这种生滚粥是中国广东的吃法。米粥清淡，里面虽有荤腥，滋味还是清清爽爽。夏天潮湿燠热，别的食不下咽，有这样一碗粥是最好的。  
庄兴见她择菜，只有小小一把，随口问道，“你单独开伙？”  
老妈子回过头，笑笑：“是啊，牙齿不行喽，跟着人家吃嚼不动。”说着，把上唇撩起来，露出空洞萎缩的牙床，吓庄兴一跳，退了一步，他怕老人。  
老妈子笑了笑，“老啰老啰”。他无法安慰她。  
盛好两碗粥，她又坐在一旁，默默去择她的菜了。  
厨房很大，房梁又高，为了排烟，屋顶上开了天窗，屋子里浮着蓝灰色的雾，处处收拾得清爽。庄兴有时看这个老妈子两眼，不禁想起小时候带过他的姆妈来。姆妈姓李，也是广东人，到现在也是这个老妈子的年纪，很老了。这个老妈子这样的年纪还在外帮佣，想必是没有结婚，或者另有什么隐情，李妈早已回乡下儿子家养老了。  
小时候难得见妈咪一面，身边只有李妈，李妈管他穿，管他吃，他当大王，要李妈跪在地上作奴隶。有一次夜里病了，李妈去煎药了，庄太太哄他睡觉，他烧得满脸通红，一味哭喊：“李妈，李妈呢？李妈在哪里？”庄太太蹙眉道：“有妈咪在这里，为什么要李妈？以后不要妈咪了，就跟着李妈吧！”  
从此以后，虽然知道李妈无怨无悔地对他好，但是再不肯就此与她十分亲昵。  
况且李妈虽然好，也还是怕庄太太。  
他小时候养过一条狗崽，庄太太养波斯猫。猫狗打架，庄太太叫李妈把狗仔撵出去，他抱着庄太太的腿大哭，庄太太不做声，只把他往地上一扽，李妈只好去撵狗，那狗崽还不知怎么一回事，追在李妈脚边上直摇尾巴，以为在同它玩什么游戏。那狗崽欢快的样子，更使他伤心欲绝。  
他难过了许多天，庄太太不在场时，李妈便抱着他唱起：“两只眼睛绿莹莹，四脚八方踏灰尘。为何不捉鼠？壁前壁后听。”他也记恨那只猫儿，但对李妈也起反感。  
大概因为庄宁回来，他这一晚上，时不时想起一些旧事来。  
吃过宵夜，走在后院的小径上，见到一片云遮了月亮，庄兴忽然对李文彪道：“龙泉路的房子里该养只狗。”  
李文彪有些失笑，热闹怎么能是靠畜生撑出来的。

过了两天，阿豪约了庄兴在嘉柏打高尔夫。  
度假村也有球场，阿豪约在嘉柏，庄兴猜想，大概还是对度假村心存芥蒂。知道阿豪和李文彪不对盘，他没有叫李文彪开车，自己招了辆计程车。  
到球场时，阿豪已经等在那里，polo衫加浅色西裤，头发剪得很短，虽然简单，但看得出精心修饰过，整个人像镀了层金似的，站在太阳底下闪闪发光，有种翩翩公子的气派。  
庄兴看了看他，挪开眼，让球童扛起球杆，道：“走吧。”  
阿豪往凉亭里一坐，“急什么，等一等嘛。”  
庄兴回头望着他。阿豪一向不喜欢打高尔夫，约来打球，就知一定是有鬼。  
果然听阿豪道：“有个香港电影公司的人来这里谈生意，我请他来打球。”  
庄兴顿时不太高兴，但也没有翻脸，只是有些诧异地问：“你想去拍戏？”  
阿豪笑道：“不是，听说现在拍电影最赚钱，我想投一笔钱进去。”  
投资电影赚钱，不是坏事，但是阿豪先斩后奏，就有鬼祟的嫌疑了。况且香港、台湾的电影业已趋于成熟，双龙会一直做娱乐，本埠大小戏院几乎全是双龙会的产业，却还未试过自己拍电影，戏院里放的都是进口的片子，一是公司大佬们对拍电影没兴趣，再也是大公司早已把市场占满，外行人很难再去掺一脚。  
知道梁红音一直想拍戏，庄兴不禁问：“是为了梁红音？”  
阿豪抬起头，细碎的刘海在眼前一扫，没有否认，笑了笑：“你这么想也可以，红音早就想去拍电影，如果投资的事谈妥，让她去演一个小角色，是很容易的。”  
本以为这一篇早已经翻过，现在旧事重提，庄兴心里稍稍地牵动了一下。之前在游艇上的争执像忽然从鞋底翻起的一颗小沙粒，硌得他很不舒服。  
庄兴玩笑似地问：“你还是喜欢她？”  
“你想多了，大家还是朋友嘛。”阿豪只是一笑，“我只想多赚多些钱而已，顺带帮一帮朋友，何乐而不为呢。”  
庄兴不论阿豪的话是真是假，也不愿意去深究，只是抬了抬下巴，佯怒道：“所以打着我的牌子在外面谈生意？”  
阿豪之前都是赔笑，这时见他似真似假、似假还真地作出生气的样子，反而真的笑了，笑起来深深的两个酒窝，春风化雨，柔和可爱，真去当电影明星也未尝不可。  
“知道你不喜欢应酬，早告诉你约人谈生意，一定不肯来了。”  
庄兴也就不再说什么。两人在凉亭里坐着等了一会儿，香港人到了。  
阿豪约的这人，是香港东方电影公司的制片经理关云山，和深蓝剧院的黄经理是老朋友了，这一回来一面是发行公司的新片，一面也是来看望老朋友。靠几个彼此的朋友在中间牵线，阿豪便和关云山搭上了头。  
关云山来了，先不理阿豪，而是将手伸到庄兴面前，“免贵姓关，关云山。”  
阿豪介绍道：“阿兴，这位是东方公司的关经理。”  
庄兴捉住关云山的手摇了摇，点点头：“关经理。”  
关云山四十出头，身材魁伟，相貌堂堂，原是导演出身，现在已不亲自拍片，越来越像实业家，东方公司是亚洲影业的翘楚，关云山又算得公司的二号人物，说话间有股豪气：“看得起我的话，就叫我一声大哥。”  
开了球，关云山和阿豪开始谈起生意来。  
“听黄经理说，关大哥最近打算拍一部武侠片，袁公不答应？”  
袁公是大老板，关云山只是道：“袁公以为现在古装片最卖座，不如加紧多拍几部，这样想当然不错，何况拍一部武侠片的钱可以拍出几部古装片来。”  
阿豪笑道：“对袁公来说，钱还是问题吗？”  
东方公司实力雄厚，一向是独立投资，别人想赚钱都挤不进去，李梦豪会在关云山身上打主意，也是因为听打探到他和大老板袁劭怀不和的传闻。  
天气好，青草反射着热烈的阳光，像被晒得褪了色，反而显得荒凉，关云山把墨镜拉下来，盖住眼睛，“袁公是生意人嘛，拍电影就是为了赚钱，谁不想赚多钱呢？”  
阿豪挥杆，球飞得又高又远，他姿势又漂亮。关云山喝了声彩。  
庄兴道：“好久未打，你的技术还没忘。”  
阿豪笑道：“你当初教得好嘛。”  
三人一同往果岭上走，关云山接着道：“一部古装片二十万港币绰绰有余，五十万已是天价，武侠片就要八十万。”  
阿豪道：“要算生意经，拍古装片当然是不错。不过人人都拍古装片，也总有拍尽的时候。现在武侠小说大热，只要关大哥有剧本肯拍，一定会成功。”  
关云山当然知道阿豪的意思，他自己也早有想法，虽然袁公不赞成拍武侠片，但是倘如自己先拍出来，也许袁公看过之后便会转而赞同，于是试探性地问：“剧本是小事，抓一本小说来改一改就是了，不过拍片是要钱的——”  
阿豪淡淡地用广东话截下来：“八十万，湿湿碎啦。”  
关云山一时没有接口。黄季安介绍他和李梦豪认识时，就告诉他李梦豪是双龙会的人。之前见他和庄家的大少爷谈话间口气亲昵，知道这八十万他一定拿得出来，但是贸然地和南洋帮会做生意，又有所忌惮。  
阿豪心知他的顾虑，道：“关大哥，你放心，这笔钱由我和阿兴单独来出，和双龙会没有干系。”  
他这样一说，关云山心里一轻，笑道：“这样最好。”  
却惹得庄兴多看了他两眼。  
晚上，阿豪在龙凤楼订了座位，“深蓝”的经理黄季安带着梁红音也来了。  
庄兴也记不起上一次见梁红音是什么时候，不过再见之下发现对方更加明艳了，穿一条蓝色洋裙，更衬得皮肤泼乳似的白，同一般的南洋少女大相异趣，连见惯了电影明星的关云山都频频看了她几眼。  
黄季安向关云山笑道：“不要以为只有你那里有美女，红音比林黛如何？”  
关云山从善如流地道：“一位今日的明星，一位是明日的新星。”  
梁红音既不明白当时庄兴怎么忽然对她起了兴趣，更不明白何以又很快地冷落她，这一热一冷令她的自尊心很受打击，但她处事老练，跟在黄季安身后，只是客气地向大家笑笑：“关大哥好，庄少，你好。”  
最后才向阿豪一笑，这一笑又似乎是表示他们两人的交情不同别人。  
庄兴见了，不免有点讪讪的。  
三人中，倒是阿豪最自然，替梁红音拉开椅子。  
关云山和黄季安是老相识，气氛不必炒就很火热，白酒洋酒叫了一排。喝过一轮，庄兴去走廊上醒酒，阿豪低头问梁红音：“出去透透气？”  
梁红音看看庄兴，摇了摇头。阿豪便独自跟出去。  
庄兴往里递了一眼，笑道：“那个关云山生着个大鼻子，一定是酒色之徒，你放心留她一个人在里面？”  
他不胜酒力，脸已经是绯红，斜飞的那一眼，更是醉态十足。阿豪绞了块湿手帕来捂在他脸颊上，笑道：“醉了？”  
庄兴迟钝地转过眼，看着阿豪，笑微微的。  
见他这时候可欺，阿豪不禁凑过去，贴在他耳边故意地问：“吃醋了？吃谁的醋？关云山，还是我？”  
两旁的包房里乒哩乓郎的，声浪袭人，走廊上却没有旁人，光线又暗，红色的墙面发着幽幽的刺激性的光芒，像是一处红灯区里，情人幽会的地方。被阿豪贴着面说话，耳鬓厮磨，庄兴脸更热了。  
一半是醉了，一半也是借酒逞凶，借阿豪从前说过的话回敬过去：“我又不喜欢梁红音，但是知道你喜欢，偏不让你喜欢。”  
他说得模糊，阿豪却一惊，一下子松开手。  
捂在脸上的湿毛巾沉甸甸的，庄兴手软没有按住，啪地一声掉在地上，砸在阿豪心里又是一跳。


	19. Chapter 19

十九  
隔壁包房里忽然静了一下，接着一片骚动，原来是有人唱歌，这人唱的是一首原住民的爱歌，歌声起来，有人跺脚，有人跟着唱，地板嗡嗡地抖动起来。阿豪这时也觉得酒意有些上来，仿佛站进了颠伏的火车厢里，歌声一阵阵鼓荡进来，熏熏然似热风。  
“……但是知道你喜欢，偏不让你喜欢。”  
庄兴很随意的一句话，恰似一句爱语。  
阿豪以往也注意到，庄兴对自己有一种孩童式的爱：只能和我好，不能和别人好。仿佛在庄兴成年化的体格下，仍住着一个孩童。  
他看了庄兴一眼，“我们进去吧。”  
庄兴神色平静，点了点头，“好。”  
两人一前一后回到桌上。关、黄二人聊得火热，没有发现异色。只有梁红音加意看了他们两眼，笑道：“你们跑到哪里躲酒去了？”  
阿豪只道：“你们在聊什么？”  
黄季安正向关云山打探女明星的私生活。香港新近红起来的演员中，有一位叫程宝珊的女星，因为绯闻众多，特别打眼，连续几个月占尽周刊头版。程宝珊年纪轻，身段好，有一股英气，正是关云山这次筹拍武侠片钟意的女主角。  
黄季安问：“听说她和小丁不对付，在片场时当着众人的面吵了起来，真有这回事没有？”  
关云山道：“那都是半年前，拍《小冤家》时的旧闻了。程宝珊红得早一些，脾气又爆，小丁一对着她就紧张，连台词都说不清楚，NG了十几条，导演还未发飙，程宝珊先飙起来，指着小丁的鼻头一通痛骂。这时候摄像机还未关，后来大家一看，足足骂过半点钟，不带重样。”  
黄季安：“这女仔这样厉害，小丁惹了她，岂不是倒霉？”  
关云山笑道：“所以说你听到的都是旧闻了，所谓一物降一物，那个小丁白白净净，和和气气的，看来无害，实际是个人精。袁公见他第一面，就喜欢这个后生仔，听说他挨了程宝珊的训，就请他在中环吃早点。请人吃早点，一向是袁公示好的方式，大家看到袁公请小丁吃早点，还有什么不懂呢。程宝珊知道自己这次做差了事，但她正是大红大紫的时候，心高气傲，决不肯拉下脸来向小丁赔罪，让人看笑话。但是她也有她的办法，她在自己那幢半山别墅里布了个舞会，特别设计了别致的请帖派到小丁手上，舞会上来的无非是电影届的名人，当着众人的面，这一天的第一支舞，程宝珊款款地走到小丁面前，请小丁跳舞。”  
黄季安：“小丁肯和她跳吗？”  
关云山笑起来：“不但跳了第一支舞，两个人足足跳了一晚，出尽了风头呢！所以怎么说小丁是人精呢，一般人咽不下的气，小丁咽的下。不但咽下了，还从容，还漂亮。追程宝珊的人，从山顶排到山下。但是现在半山别墅里，住的是谁呢？”  
黄季安瞪大了眼睛：“总不会是小丁？”  
关云山反问：“怎么就不能是小丁？”  
这是狗仔都还未捕捉到的八卦，饭桌上一下就轰动了，黄季安连连咋舌，连梁红音都倾身过去追问真假。  
阿豪却没有听进去。  
趁着酒桌上吵吵嚷嚷，他往对面看过去，庄兴正漫不经心地抹着脸上的湿痕，大概觉察到他在看，也横过来一眼。即使半醉，眼神亦是直来直往。十分锋利，但又很容易折断似的，跟十年前是一个样子。  
阿豪这时想起，两人结识似乎也只是因为庄兴的一个眼神。  
庄兴原来上私立中学，因为性格太“臭”，和学校里其他男孩子争执起来，打伤了人，才转到公立学校来。同学忌惮他的身份和劣迹，不肯同他交往，老师也不敢管他。尽管他从未留阿飞式的长发，也没有纹身或刀疤，衣着工整，个性普通，但是整个人就是分明地与其他人隔绝开，每日独来独往，由司机接送。  
阿豪常常见到那部来接他的劳斯莱斯，又长又阔，洗得放亮，司机毕恭毕敬，下来替他开门，庄兴便无言地坐进后座。  
学校里其他同学避之唯恐不及，阿豪却对这个沉默的少年产生好奇。  
直到有一天，因为做演习，学校提早放课，庄兴在校门口等司机来接。阿豪经过的时候，多看了他两眼，庄兴就盯住他。  
庄兴相貌平淡，唯独一双眼睛厉害，好像时刻预备发难。阿豪被他的眼神吓了一跳，握紧了手里的钓竿，预备逃跑。  
庄兴却突然露出犹豫的样子，两个人对视了一会，庄兴把目光移开了。  
阿豪胆子大起来，见到他这个样子，忍不住想，他是不是害羞？于是搭讪地道：“你在等人哦？”  
庄兴好像有些惊讶，又看向他，却不答话。  
阿豪道：“我准备去荃湾钓鱼。”  
庄兴低下头。阿豪舔了舔嘴唇，下了个决心，发出邀请：“你要不要一起来？”  
这个下午很热，阿豪捏着钓竿的手心里很快出了汗，庄兴终于点头：“好啊。”  
从学校去荃湾，要走一段很长的路，日头很晒，两人无话，越走越觉得路长，走到中途，阿豪忽然问：“你家的车那么威风，你为什么不高兴。”  
庄兴笑了一下：“爸爸叫忠叔接我，是怕我被人砍。”  
阿豪当他说笑：“你不是双龙会老大的儿子吗，谁敢砍你？”  
庄兴淡淡地道：“我之前在学校打伤了个肥仔，他老爸是高级督察。我把他儿子的肺都捅穿了，差点死掉，他当然要砍我了。”  
阿豪吃惊，转头看向他：“高级督察？那你现在岂不是很危险？”  
庄兴看了他一眼，“你带我去个安全的地方不就好了？”  
荃湾临近乡下，人少，草深，阿豪常逃课到这一带钓鱼，他不知这里算不算安全。长长的一段草坡从公路斜向江边，阿豪分拂开道路，带着庄兴下到江边。富江淌过荃湾之后，江面开阔起来，江流趋于和缓，阿豪找了个水平滩浅的地方做窝。  
等他分饵下钩，支好了钓竿，回头见庄兴坐在近旁的草丛里，正托腮看着自己，烈日下，庄兴一头是汗，却不以为苦，脸色反而有了一点微笑。  
阿豪在他身边坐下，感到他身上一团热气。晴空万里，一片流云都没有，满坡野草却被艳阳照出了漠漠衰草的景象，水汽蒸上来，白茫茫的一片，仿佛开遍了苇花。  
十年后回想起来，仍觉得像是蜃景。  
这顿饭一直吃到饭店打烊，走出饭店时，关云山像有感而发：“男男女女一起，时间长了，自然是不清不楚，何必大惊小怪。”  
关云山和黄季安惯过夜生活，拦下一辆计程车，要去夜场续摊。  
三个年轻人站在原地，似乎都有些为难。夹街霓虹店招的灯光泼了一地，红蓝青紫交织在一起，真是不清不楚，难解难分。阿豪道：“我开黄季安的车送你们回家。”  
梁红音一笑：“不用麻烦了，阿豪哥，我自己回去就可以。”  
阿豪：“让女仔独自走夜路，我们未免太不绅士了。”  
梁红音又一笑，往对面做了个手示，从对街插过来一辆摩托，骑车的是个年轻男子。  
阿豪脸色有点变，道：“既然约了朋友，怎么不叫上来，让人家在外面苦等？”  
梁红音跨上摩托，也不怕阿豪吃醋，回头仍然是笑：“改日再约嘛。”说罢竟绝尘而去。  
庄兴笑道：“你看，这是不是第二个程宝珊。”  
阿豪看他一眼：“就算阿音是程宝珊，刚刚那人也未必是丁芃吧。”  
庄兴不置可否。  
夹街的酒坊食肆将近打烊，街面上归家的食客三五成群，红光满面，灯红酒绿溶在夜色里，不比华灯初上时候的雄心勃勃，有一点的疲惫，也有点哀怨，开到荼蘼花事了，更有人间情态，晚风吹进车窗，是一股熟香。  
回到龙泉路。佣人开门，庄兴闻到一股淡淡的烟味，问：“李文彪来过？”  
佣人道：“是，李先生晚间来的，留话给大少爷，说他过两天要去一趟越南。”  
庄兴不语，不知李文彪坐了多久。只在心里愣了一愣，越南那边和吴俊明的生意牵牵挂挂，越做越开，是需要人再去交涉一次了，不过李文彪选择这个时候去，不知算不算是向他陪罪。虽然李文彪是一直没有认错。  
阿豪道：“我听说新义的人对你们在越南的活动很不高兴。”  
庄兴：“抢了他们的生意，当然不高兴了。”  
阿豪：“你提醒李文彪小心一点。”  
庄兴笑了：“我以为你讨厌他呢。”  
阿豪道：“我是讨厌他，但是他毕竟是你的人。”  
庄兴：“认真一想，你们同是姓李呢。”  
阿豪哂笑：“本埠少说有三分之一的人姓李，早知你要硬将我们拉关系，我就不多话了。”  
庄兴哼了一声，“怎么是硬拉关系呢，大家加入帮会的时候发过誓的，结为异姓兄弟，何况两个人都姓李，本来是一家的嘛。”  
他这样说，阿豪不说话了。  
正好佣人端了醒酒汤上来，两人都想起半个月前为李文彪打翻的那碗燕窝。  
阿豪忽然问：“你记不记得我们第一次去荃湾钓鱼？”  
庄兴笑道：“怎么会忘，你钓上来一条黄骨鱼，我不知深浅去捉，结果叫鱼刺扎了手，原来倒不知道黄骨鱼的刺是有毒的，扎进肉里火烧火燎，眼泪一下下来。”  
这一节阿豪倒忘了，不禁愕然：“有这样的事？”  
庄兴摊开手掌，“就扎在这里，很久以来都留有个疤的，现在淡了，看不出来了。”  
阿豪握住他的手。  
庄兴的手骨节分明，很柴，阿豪握在手里却觉得发软，喝了酒，手心滚烫，两只手化到一起。阿豪盯着庄兴的掌心，什么也没看进去。庄兴却突然抽回手，翻过手背看了一眼，像是看阿豪在上面留下了什么。  
阿豪：“真是什么也看不出了。”  
庄兴抬头道：“今天很晚了，就留在我这里吧。”

龙泉路上的房子都是独门独栋，住家少，从窗户里看出去，奶白色的小楼浸在月光里，树影深深，越到夜里越显幽静。  
阿豪不是喜静的人，听着浴室里淅淅沥沥的水声，心里像装了只扑灯的蛾子，很不安定，得找把声音把恼人的流水声冲淡点，随手把留声机拨开了。原来的唱片没有取，转动起来。  
“眼波流，半带羞，花会憔悴人会瘦。  
旧事和新愁一笔勾，点点的泪痕满眼愁。  
是烟云，是水酒，水云飘荡不停留。”  
白光的声音像浸在酒里的。阿豪想，这一夜吃酒真是吃够了。在唱片架上翻了翻，皱眉道：“怎么尽是国语歌。”  
庄兴在浴室里答道：“你找一找，有爱维斯·普雷斯利。”  
阿豪果然找见一张，换了白光，猫王低语：“Wise men say only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you.”虽然仍是爱歌，但男声低沉醇厚，句句诚恳，不至于撩骚。  
阿豪倒在床上。庄兴洗过澡，发梢挂水，爬到他身旁。  
以前庄兴不肯回家，常常在杂货铺二楼留宿。两个人赤膊睡在地板，摇头扇嗡嗡吹一晚，第二天醒来贴面缠在一起，前胸是汗，后背发凉。  
庄兴皱眉道：“喝多酒，头疼。”  
阿豪只是点头。庄兴：“你欠我好大个人情，知不知？”  
阿豪：“知道了。”  
庄兴满意地闭上眼，一分钟后就呼呼入睡。阿豪看看他睡颜，往他身边贴近，肌肤相触，阿豪背上似蹿过一道强电，手臂上起了鸡皮疙瘩。


	20. Chapter 20

二十  
第二天黄季安约大家一起饮早茶。到了六合茶居，关云山和黄季安早已经到了，一身行头还是昨夜的，阿豪见了笑道：“两位大哥精气蛮旺的嘛，不回家补觉，咁早找人饮茶？”  
黄季安赧然一笑：“阴阳怪气。”  
六合茶居开在写字楼间，比较像个谈生意的地方，来往的食客都是西装革履，精神焕发，碰面就话个不住。庄兴看了看周围，猜想黄季安和阿豪两人大概想趁热打铁，把合作拍电影的事宜敲定。  
果然，趁关云山去放水，黄季安就迫不及待地道：“拍片的事已经讲定了，剩下的问题就是钱了，关的意思是先给二十万，他去敲定剧本和人马。”  
阿豪：“拍摄场地呢？如果在东方影城拍，袁公会不知道？”  
黄季安：“我已问过，东方的电影城其实有时也租给别人用，只要借人家的名字租下来就是了。”  
阿豪点头：“这二十万，你先拿一半，另外十万我来想办法。”  
黄季安立刻露出为难的样子，“我刚买下几部东方的新片，哪里还有十万现款？”  
阿豪：“能拿多少？”  
黄季安支支吾吾，嗫嚅一阵，又看了庄兴一眼，才道：“六万应该没有问题。”  
阿豪心知黄季安精明奸猾，拍片的事八字还没有一撇，绝不甘愿出血，另外阿豪自己也另有打算，因而也不强求，痛快地道：“好，六万就六万吧，但是要现款，立刻就能摆在关云山面前的。”  
黄季安站起来，点头道：“好，我这就去给银行打电话。”  
黄季安离席，阿豪往椅背上一靠，庄兴放下筷子，问：“剩下的钱，你打算怎样办？”  
阿豪：“你手上有多少？”  
庄兴耸了耸肩，“你知道，我从不存钱的。”  
他说得理所当然的样子，阿豪不禁一笑，只觉得他可气可笑，令人牙痒。知道后脖子上那一块皮肤是庄兴的弱点，就忍不住伸手，屈指在庄兴后脖子上刮了一下。肌肤刚一相触又生起悔意，食指便是一缩，只剩指尖轻轻划过，似有还无，就有一丝痒意渗进去，钻进去了，似冰冻似火烫，猝不及防的，庄兴一颤，碰掉一支筷子。  
大庭广众，周围嘈嘈杂杂都是人声，气氛却忽然间变得私人。  
有点此地无银三百两的，阿豪摆正了神态，“码头的球馆里总抽得出七八万来。”  
庄兴捡起筷子，垂下眼皮，道：“赌场里钱不能断档的，我向妈咪借一二十万，不成问题。”  
阿豪点头。  
等关云山回来，阿豪开门见山地道：“关大哥，拍武侠片的事，不是玩笑吧？”  
关云山道：“怎么会是玩笑？”  
阿豪点点头：“好，为了表示诚意，我先准备二十万港币，算是开张。余下的款项等剧本和演员敲定之后，按预算给付。”  
关云山问：“要不要拟定一份合同呢？”  
阿豪望向关云山，温和地笑了笑，“彼此信得过，无需要合同，信不过，有合同也无用。”  
关云山为防私自拍片的事情捅到袁公耳里，正不想留下凭据，自然同意。  
倒是黄季安面露难色，庄兴也微微有些吃惊，没想到阿豪谈生意时，竟有股江湖豪气。  
从昨天以来，庄兴极少发言，关云山不知他是被临时抓来充当门面，还道他出身黑道，处事沉稳，注意到庄兴的神色，关云山望向他，客气地道：“庄少以为如何？”  
庄兴笑笑，道：“我信得过关大哥。”  
饮过早茶，返回车上才问：“你怎知关云山不会失信？”  
阿豪笑道：“有你在这，他怎么敢失信？”  
庄兴一愣，这两年在公司做事，已不像从前那样痛恨自己的身份，但是阿豪这么说，就好像在阿豪眼里，他的身份是第一位的。他摇下车窗，气温已经升上来，热风拂面，窗外街景稀松平常，都是看惯的，突然很怀念在越南，船沿湄公河顺流而下，两岸莽林，绿波如油，他谁也不是，只是个过客，外乡的风景，看在眼里没有心事。  
吹着风，问：“真拿我当护身符了？”  
阿豪：“不是护身符，是玉皇大帝，如来佛祖，南海观音。”  
庄兴笑了。阿豪：“送你去哪里？”  
庄兴想阿豪不会想去度假村，就道：“回龙泉路吧。”  
阿豪看他一眼，道：“还是去度假村吧，李文彪要去越南，你们总有几句话要说。”  
汽车开到酒店门前。上午清闲，大堂里没有宾客，只寥寥几个服务生，得知李文彪还未到，庄兴索性坐在大堂里等。  
服务生奉上咖啡甜点，庄兴抽出一叠杂志翻看，本埠的潮流杂志，刊登本埠风流人物，随手翻看一面，印着一位甜蜜蜜的佳人，明眸皓齿，巧笑嫣然，署名赫然是玛丽周。庄兴审视一番，再次感叹玛丽周的眼睛确实是大了许多，比小时候娇，俏。再翻过一面，是一篇专访，话题无非服装搭配、私人生活、闲暇消遣之类，庄兴一目十行，忽然一个英文词跳进眼里，玛丽周说：在美国念书时，要取一个英文名字，我想，叫什么好呢，正好校园里遍植迷迭香，于是就叫Rose好了。后来知道有一种玫瑰，也叫Marry。庄兴愣了一下，合上杂志。  
大堂里大幅的落地玻璃，外面是高大的棕榈树，树冠已长到十几米高，太阳无遮无拦地射进来，一室金光。阳光盛大到消融了线条，吞噬了形状，甚至抹杀了颜色，庄兴坐在光中，像一只虚影。李文彪踏进大堂，见他白衫白裤，头上肩上落满白霜似的阳光，面部硬朗的线条亦变柔和，不禁刹住脚步，就远远地看着。  
站了一阵，服务生见了奇怪，走过来：“李先生？”  
李文彪点点头，这才走到庄兴面前，“等人？”  
庄兴正发怔，听见动静才抬起头，“是在等你。”  
李文彪：“昨日去龙泉路找你，你不在。”  
庄兴：“我知道，所以今天一早就来见你——要去越南？”  
李文彪在沙发坐下，“就这两天出发。”  
庄兴：“怎么这么匆忙？”  
李文彪：“钱先生打过几次电话，我想还是去一趟的好，你知道姓吴的脾性，疑心很重的，我不露面，他会以为我们玩鬼。”  
庄兴沉默了一下，道：“我和你一起去。”  
李文彪一愣，“为什么？”  
庄兴：“在家也没有事做，不如去越南转转。”  
李文彪笑道：“有闲的话，可以去香港，去日本，去欧洲，没有听说去越南的，再说，上一次去之前，是谁还动气上火？”  
庄兴瞪他一眼，“上次是上次，这次是这次。”  
李文彪笑笑：“你也知此一时彼一时，我答应，庄爷也不会答应。”  
庄兴：“不让爸爸知道就好。”  
李文彪笑笑，故意道：“那就是要同我私奔了。”  
庄兴再瞪他一眼，“痴线。”太阳底下晒得久了，脸却有些发红。  
李文彪：“忘不了越南的女仔？”  
庄兴脸又更红，不像庄宁，谈到在香港一周的艳遇，谈到Rose，愉快有回味，他这时再回忆越南的那女仔，想起女仔的温柔缠绵，和缠绵之后，她洒金菩萨似的面盘，却是一阵难堪与难过，“有一天我看她，觉得她的脸像菩萨面孔。”  
李文彪笑笑：“勿要乱讲。”  
庄兴这时想起李文彪虔诚，又将涉险，也就不再多讲。  
李文彪：“无聊的话去香港玩一趟。”  
庄兴不再强求，只道：“到了越南要小心。”  
李文彪笑道：“多谢关心。”  
庄兴也不禁笑了，“你就要走，应该给你送行。”  
于是中午一起吃饭，度假村也有餐厅，却好像为避人似的，特意开车出去，行了很长一段路，两人在“醉乡”开了间包房。庄兴稍喝一点酒，脸颊就飞红，道：“这几天酒喝得多了。”  
昨夜坐在龙泉路的客厅里，对着一院子黑黢黢的野树红花，李文彪就忍不住想东想西，庄兴去了哪里，这时候在谁的近旁，这时顺水推舟地问：“又是谁开趴体？”  
庄兴摇头，但也不好透露投资电影的事，只道：“约了阿豪，还有几个朋友。”  
李文彪笑笑，淡淡地道：“喝酒伤身，少喝一点。”  
庄兴想，醉也有醉的好处，醉了比较轻松，有些话讲出口也没有负担。

这天下午，再次回了老宅，正好庄爷不在，老宅里寂静无声，只有蝉鸣，庄兴去到庄太太房里。庄太太正打电话，欹枕倾听，语气轻软，未待庄兴听清，就挂断了。庄太太抬起头，“你回来了。”  
卧室里暗沉沉的，像要下雨，庄兴很不习惯，走到窗边。  
“妈咪，借我点钱。”  
庄太太懒洋洋瞪他一眼，“自己搬出去住，长久不回来，一回来不问妈咪好不好，张口就是要钱？”  
庄兴道：“妈咪，你最近好不好？”  
庄太太：“好啊，你们不来烦我就好。你要钱做什么？”  
庄兴：“放心，是用来做正事的。”  
庄太太：“既然是做正事，怎么找我呢？”  
庄兴：“事情还未成，不便告诉爸爸。”  
庄太太坐到梳妆镜前，整理头发，戴耳环，冷笑了一声：“怎么，还想给他一个惊喜啊。他不会惊，也不会喜的。”  
庄兴沉默，他一向是被批评，倒没有想过事情做成讨爸爸欢心，不过听庄太太这样讲，知道她是失望过的，好像也体会到了她的失望。  
庄太太往脸上扑了点粉，又补了口红，庄太太的房里总是只开一盏小灯，昏昏沉沉，看不出口红的颜色来，庄兴把大灯打开。  
庄太太看了他一眼：“要多少？”  
庄兴：“二十万，港币。”  
庄太太略一皱眉，但也不再多问，只是道：“这么大的数目，要给我两天时间。”  
庄兴这时看清庄太太的口红颜色，跟平时不一样，是一抹桃红，墨色真丝旗袍，也藏着一缕缕桃红，偶尔一转身，就浮现出来，再一转，又没有，庄兴没有意识到颜色上的变化意味着什么，只是觉得庄太太今天年轻许多，愉快许多。庄太太站起来，“我要出去了，你留下来吃夜饭？”  
庄兴跟着站起来，“不，我就走。”  
庄太太笑一笑：“你不喜欢在家里，其实我也不喜欢。”  
庄兴只好再次沉默，庄太太看看他，忽然道：“你越大越像他了。”  
庄兴想起庄宁也说过类似的话，只有一样地回答：“父子俩当然像。”  
庄太太点点头，“是的，父子俩当然是像的。”


	21. Chapter 21

二十一  
李文彪动身去越南后， 阿豪也预备跟关云山一道去香港，走之前邀庄兴同行。两个人约在荃湾钓鱼，临近中秋，正是鱼肥的时节。阿豪把钓竿支在草丛里，两人上到河堤上，靠着栏杆吃冰，整个河岸上只两只人影。夏季涨水，河滩尽没，水中露出深深浅浅的黄鸢尾和菖蒲，因为近水，一阵阵淡淡的腥风拂来。庄兴：“我这尊如来佛，到了香港就不管用了，你还是去拜拜香港的本地佛吧。”  
阿豪笑了，看了他一眼，“还在生我的气？”  
阿豪肩宽腿长，高大风流，可因为有酒窝，因为丰满的嘴唇，又有一股女气，眉毛一挑，笑起来不仅好看，还有些痞气，不是地痞流氓的痞气，是种娇儿雅痞。  
庄兴移开目光，“那就看你预备做点什么让我消气了。”  
阿豪：“所以请你去香港散心啰。”  
于是次日乘班机到香港，比李文彪坐船更快便，住进浅水湾饭店。  
作为东方影业的二当家，关云山人脉深广。到香港头两周，每日都有饭局。饭局上三教九流，什么人都有，方知香港的电影业蓬勃到什么程度。庄兴身份敏感，不便到处露面，只参加趴体舞会，这类会场，人多酒多美女多，彼此记不住面孔。由阿豪跟着关云山到处活动，阿豪性情活络，善交际，如鱼得水，渐渐摸清香港电影业的情况。  
趴体最拖累精神。上午没有约会，庄兴和阿豪不做其他娱乐，只一道下海游泳，几天时光晒至黧黑。  
这天从海里出来，回饭店吃早餐，抄近道，从一丛丛芭蕉底下钻过。树叶宽厚，密不透风，两人汗流浃背，汗气热气生气滞在一起。阿豪在前，芭蕉叶的影子落在光裸的后背上，金绿交错，随着阿豪的动作，影子在庄兴眼前跳动，缺氧的感觉更甚了，身子向前一栽，拽住阿豪的手臂。阿豪连忙侧身扶住他，“怎么了？”  
庄兴眼前一团黑，眉间发痛，有些作呕，闭了闭眼睛，没有答话。  
阿豪架着他，从树丛里钻出来，道：“大概是中了暑气。”  
走到石阶路上，空气一动，庄兴也就缓过来，但闭着眼仍靠在阿豪身上，阿豪揉着他的眉心，低声问：“好一点没有？”这时有游人经过，见两个男人搂在一起，姿态亲昵，冷眼看过来。  
阿豪忽然感到难堪，声音硬起来：“好点了吗？我们回饭店吧。”  
庄兴睁开眼，站直了身体。常人从晕眩中恢复，总是难免神色迷离，庄兴却眼神稳定，之后爬梯，一切如常。刚刚那一拽一靠，无论是无心或有意，阿豪这时都有些起疑心。  
回到饭店，把早餐叫进房间。他们住一个套间，一只会客室连着两间卧房。庄兴沐浴，在浴缸里，一闭眼，仍是芭蕉树下暗影晃动，阿豪肌肉结实，气氛却轻浮和软，来港许多天，每天舞会酒会，虽然和阿豪同住一室，却难独处，这一刻是回味。  
洗好澡出来，阿豪已在桌前，一面用餐，一面翻阅码报。庄兴见了，便问：“几时有兴趣赌马？”  
阿豪埋头看报，只是笑笑：“昨天和香港马会的经理戴维打对家，听他讲了一晚马经。”  
庄兴：“可有内部消息？我今天无事，正好可以去马场下几注。”  
阿豪却道：“我是想，码头那间铺面太小了，用来开台球馆终是小打小闹。”  
阿豪的台球馆其实早就是外围赌场。S市的六合彩由政府委托双龙会发售，属于合法买卖。为了避免与政府分成，公司大佬人人另行经营外围赌，庄爷也不例外，双龙会势力庞大，警察亦不敢管。经营外围赌场亦有规矩，私人另外开盘，等于抢了公司业务，因此没有后台，警察不管，双龙会也会管。阿豪若不是有庄兴这层关系，不可能在码头这一风水宝地开赌馆。  
不过双龙会的六合彩只在S市发行，吸金力有限，和香港马赛不能相比。庄兴看向阿豪：“你想做庄，赌外围马？”  
阿豪点头：“是，我打算想办法和戴维谈合作，你觉得怎样？”  
庄兴犹豫。  
见庄兴不答，阿豪又道：“赌场的盈利正好可以支付日后拍片的花费。”  
庄兴想问戴维是否值得信任，又想说做人不可以贪心，赌场和电影，阿豪究竟想做哪一行，一望上阿豪的眼睛，都问不出来了，只是一笑，道：“你喜欢做，就去做。”  
虽是赞成，却令阿豪暗自不悦。这不是肯定，不是鼓励，它太纵容了，是对他的恩宠。自从从庄兴酒后无意中的一句话里，品味到了庄兴对自己的爱慕，阿豪一直小心翼翼，他不能接受，又不能拒绝。他需要庄兴的好意，可是不能忍受庄兴像对一个情人一样地对待自己。  
阿豪把码报推开，道：“我会和戴维谈谈。”  
上午还是晴天，下午忽然沛然大雨。阿豪约了戴维，早已出门，庄兴独自在饭店楼下的餐厅喝咖啡，因为浴场关闭，这天餐厅里人很多，但又很静，只听得见雨响。从这里原可以看见海，这天雨幕如一屏灰墙遮在窗前，混沌迷蒙。餐厅服务员或者是触景生情，放出一支电影《卡萨布兰卡》的插曲，as time goes by，任时光流逝。餐厅里的时光，却停滞不动。一场乱雨，餐厅里的男女，个个神情低落，如同避世难民。在越南县城，将军的别墅里，真正战火之中，却是醉生梦死，另一种光景，庄兴一笑。  
这时才想起到香港一周，还未和李文彪通过电话。虽然没有义务向李文彪报备行踪，庄兴却忽然有些惭愧似的。算算李文彪应当还在西贡，于是到吧台要了一通电话。  
电话经钱先生转接，才到李文彪手中。  
庄兴：“我在香港。”  
电话里，李文彪的声音有些失真：“我知道，你的佣人告诉我了。”  
庄兴越发惭愧了，“你还好吗？什么时候动身去见明将军？”  
李文彪：“明天吴俊明抵达西贡，同美国人接触。”  
吴俊明到西贡见美国人，不会是一时兴起，而且一定由李文彪和钱先生事先安排。吴俊明的行程虽需机密，但没想到李文彪连自己都瞒。还道他这一趟去越南，仍和上次一样，要深入丛林、吴俊明的军营，庄兴不禁气道：“怎么不早说？平白担心你。”  
李文彪轻声笑道：“既然担心我，怎么有心情去香港度假？”  
庄兴：“是你建议我来香港的。”  
李文彪笑笑，问：“在香港住在哪里？有什么安排？”  
庄兴：“浅水湾，阿豪在香港有个朋友，每天都是趴体。”  
李文彪：“在家里不是最恨趴体？”  
庄兴笑笑：“那怎么一样？这里都是新朋友嘛。”  
李文彪静了一下，颇暧昧地问：“在饭店，和阿豪住一起？”  
庄兴：“是啊，原来爸爸和妈咪结婚，来香港度蜜月，据说就住在这一间。”  
李文彪静了一下，话筒里传来一阵杂音，庄兴：“喂？喂？”过了一会儿，李文彪才道：“要是拖了女仔回来，那多不方便。”  
庄兴脸一红：“女仔女仔，你心里只有女仔吗？急急忙忙去西贡，是不是为了见琴小姐？”  
李文彪笑了，“不是的。”  
庄兴忽然道：“上一次是和你一起在越南，给阿豪打电话。这一次和阿豪一起在香港，又给你打电话。”  
李文彪：“什么意思？”  
庄兴：“像有两班家眷。”  
谁知李文彪正色问道：“谁是大太太？谁是姨太太？”  
庄兴一赧，说笑不下去。李文彪道：“趴体上少喝点酒，对身体不好的。”庄兴漫声答应。  
李文彪：“在香港玩够了，早一点回家。”

过了两天，关云山邀阿豪和庄兴去片场。  
东方影城仿照好莱坞电影工厂依山傍水而建，占地阔大，从浅水湾饭店遥遥地可以望见对面半山腰上的立起的广告字招牌。这时期古装片盛行，古代城楼掩映在热带花木之中，与现代化的摄影棚遥相呼应。  
关云山带他们俩去看《柳浪闻莺》的拍摄，又是一部才子佳人式风月片。为了挤占市场，东方公司一年要拍二十余部电影，这支片子就属于凑数之作。导演年纪很轻，籍籍无名，关云山看中他，预备请他执导私下筹拍的武侠片。  
片场一贯是乱，工作人员穿进穿出，地上各式电线杂物，虽然片场最怕起火，但拍片是苦工，挡不住有人困极了抽烟，烟灰就地弹进桌上的仿古花瓶中，空气中透着复杂的气味，使人疑心瓶里还有其他垃圾。灯光打得人头皮发烫，这一栋小楼大概是新建的，红柱子在光下像滴得下漆来，一对男女演员隔窗说话，大热天，身上都穿着长袍褂子，女演员的旗袍上层层镶滚，月白洋红，桃红葱绿，杂熟牛肉色的绦边，叫人一看到，就感到旗袍底下捂着一团潮腻的热气。  
这一天恰好是中秋，下午提前放工，因而片场的气氛很快乐，多少亦有些懈怠，已经有场工切好了月饼，油澄澄地排了一条长桌。桌旁，几个演小丫鬟的女孩解了上衣褂子，穿着弹力背心，用牙签叉月饼吃，都当她们是小孩，也没人管。  
几米开外，机器还没有停，男女演员念对白，眉来眼去，打情骂俏，叫周围的背景衬托着，像小孩子玩家家酒，有一种滑稽戏的效果。  
庄兴小时候和庄太太去看戏，有时也能到海怡的后台一窥究竟，比片场更乱，人来人往，端茶打水，戏服又多，又不能错。但毕竟和拍戏不一样。一对搭档长久地唱下来，也许就是一辈子，所谓戏假情真。  
庄太太平时像白瓷做的假人，不动感情，到戏院里才活过来。庄家两个小孩，爱陪庄太太去戏院。庄太太睇戏时目中有泪，散场之后，眼神是软的，声音发哑，要吃冰或玩具，一概应允。  
有一回又是“佳声”来演出《帝女花》，散戏后庄太太带他们去后台，林黛芬和黄雪仙都在卸妆，黄雪仙把庄兴抱在腿上问：“喜欢她还是喜欢我？”两个人当中，林黛芬的名声更响些，但小孩都不爱听小生，庄兴看了一眼林黛芬，见林正伏头洗脸，就答说：“喜欢你。”  
不想林黛芬听见了，抬起头，揩了脸，问：“是谁说不喜欢我？”  
庄兴不说话，却又见黄雪仙笑说：“你喜欢我，我喜欢她，不就等同于你也喜欢她了？”  
返家的汽车里，庄太太道：“她俩人比周世显和长平还好。”  
再想起这些，庄兴不知怎么，竟有种伤感，再看人做戏，就感到乏味。  
阿豪倒是对拍片很有兴味，兴致勃勃地向人讨教，导演亦有问有答。  
庄兴悄悄走出来，转到外面，正有一处小桥流水的造景，不同于旧时片场三面墙的布景，影城里无论亭台楼阁，或是商铺街市，多半是永久式的，设计精致，走到桥上，听得桥下水声，荷底蛙鸣，四面紫藤与水竹合围，盖下郁郁的影子，别有一种东方式的幽静。  
站了一阵，阿豪寻过来，一来就笑问：“记得这座桥在哪部片子里出现过吗？”  
庄兴想不起来，阿豪连数出三部片名，又道：“东方一年廿多部片都在这里拍，重复造景何止三部而已。电影是视觉艺术，场景不换，不管剧本怎么改，观众总会腻的。”  
庄兴：“刚刚汽车开进来，总转了有一时三刻，这么多造景，都挡不住观众起腻。那今后你投资拍戏，岂不是要建一座更大的影城？”  
阿豪笑笑。建影城，花费何止百万，除了袁公，别人很难有这么大的手笔。

关云山正在打离婚官司，中秋无人可陪，收工后便约了一群一起拍电影的年轻人回家喝酒。海上明月共潮生，沿山而下，眼看一轮明月渐渐升起来，海面上金波粼粼。圆月本是金黄的，却将黑郁郁的山坡全染作了普鲁士蓝，朦胧远山浮在这冷冷的蓝调子上，也是浅一些的灰调子的蓝。一车人本来笑笑嚷嚷，这时都静下来。庄兴虽少有浪漫精神，但也觉此时景好，似踏在梦里。  
直到开进闹市，食到人间烟火，这些人才恢复常态，关云山住高层公寓，众人在楼下的小食摊上买了下酒的小菜，闹哄哄地上楼。关云山的前妻早已搬离，公寓里杂物纷杂，与其说住家，不如说是间工作室，客厅窗帘紧掩，墙上挂有大幅幕布，改做放映厅。  
关云山将机器打开，关了灯，大家或坐或站，一起看这些天拍摄的毛片。镜头里，杂乱的边角被裁切掉了，在这方小小的框定的视野内，一切与片场看到的两样，焕然一新。虽然是流俗之作，却有极具风格化的大明大暗的画面，对比强烈的色调里充满了力量。  
下午的几场男女主角的对手戏放完，那位年轻导演忽然道：“妈的，这几场戏婆婆妈妈，真是块裹脚布。”  
关云山笑笑：“我看还不错嘛。不谈情说爱，观众怎会买账？”转头对其他人道：“容舟前几天写了个剧本交给我，我一看吓一跳，你们猜怎样，整部剧没有一个女主角。”大家都笑。  
张容舟眉头一皱，索性把机器停了，换了一卷带子，道：“你们看看这个再说。”  
幕布重新亮起，镜头一转，探进粉红色的纱帐中。画面中央仍是下午这位男演员，一袭红衫，胸膛半露，仰面躺在床上，恋恋地把玩一只玉镯。明知是男人，却有枕上玉芙蓉，暖香堆锦红的香艳。四周暗影浓重，观众像躲在镜头后窥视，分辨不清是那红帐红衫红得触目惊心，还是偷窥的异感令人心慌意乱。镜头极近地，吻一般地，贴着他的脚趾，腿，胯，腰，胸膛，锁骨，慢慢地摇起来，停下，恰露出一双眼睛，似笑非笑，睨视着镜头，镜头后的人，就烧起来，痕极又痒。  
庄兴一直觉得阿豪好看，但因为和阿豪亲近，所以不以为异，这时忽然发现另外一个男人也可以是“好看”的，而且好看得咄咄逼人，不由得心慌起来，闭上眼睛，仍觉得幕布上的男人在盯着自己看，不知如何是好，又只好睁开。  
幸而这时有人咳嗽一声，将带子停了。片中的男演员也在场，明知是拍戏，但被一屋子男人视X，实在尴尬，苦笑一声：“张容舟，你这是干什么。”  
张容舟：“我只是告诉大家，男人也可以拍得很美。”  
这次无人做声。张容舟这一支长镜头所拍摄的，与其说是美，不如说是性吸引力。美是平静的，可以大方承认，性却是私密，而且越私密越有滋味。  
关云山起身关掉放映机，哗啦一声拉开窗帘，月光倾泻，豁然开朗，放上一张艾伯特·爱勒的唱片，笑笑道：“春江花月夜，原是首琵琶曲，可我倒觉得用爵士乐更贴切。”  
庄兴松一口气。  
钢琴叮铃铃的碎响是月光掉在波面上，萨克斯是舞鞋滑过舞池。爵士乐适合跳舞。阿豪知道刚刚那段胶片拍得动人，过目难忘，有意跳一支舞和缓气氛，便站起来，笑着道：“这支曲子适合跳萨尔萨。”  
他身材好，舞跳得也好，跟着音乐轻轻摇摆，舞姿松弛，一室年轻人，目光都在他身上。  
方才放片子时，阿豪的心思不在片子上，却暗暗地向庄兴看去，心知即算面对更富有刺激性的画面，庄兴也一贯是不会有太多表情，也不知想从庄兴脸上看出点什么。因此，见庄兴露出似惊似惧的神情，仿佛在受一种磨难，甚至畏惧似的闭上了眼睛，阿豪吃了一惊，又觉好笑，心想，你怕什么呢？再见庄兴睁开眼，荧幕的光落在眼睛里，亮晶晶的，像泪光，终于不由得心生怜爱，悄悄起身将机器停下了。  
月光下，整个房间像泼了酒。阿豪解开领口，墙上的镜子里映出他的影子，他的眼角本就上挑，酒后越发有情态，一面跳，一面对着镜子理了理额发，像古希腊美男子纳西索斯看到水中倒影，不禁生出一种自恋，同时原谅了庄兴像爱女人一样爱自己。


	22. Chapter 22

二十二  
在香港耽搁日久，回家已是九月。九月的香港暑意渐消，本埠却仍酷热，从机场回家的路上，天是白的，太阳是白的，连风也是白的，像一片片剥落的墙粉，睁不开眼来。  
这之前李文彪已经返埠，提前问过他们几点的航班。庄兴以为李文彪会亲自到机场接机，不想只是派了个马仔来，本人并没有露面。隔天去到度假村，也仍然没有见到。庄兴很有点生气了。离开这么久，他以为李文彪会等着迎接他。  
在度假村待了半天，没有见到李文彪，倒是影影绰绰地听到了一些关于庄宁的流言，才知道这一向阿宁泡在舞场里和舞小姐厮混，日夜颠倒，乐不思蜀。  
庄兴问那跟他通气的马仔：“二少爷不去六层上班，旺权也不管？”  
马仔不答。  
庄兴又问：“爸爸知道了吗？”  
马仔摇头说不清楚。庄兴也知道自己白问。  
等到晚上，庄兴去到舞场。舞池里灯光辗转，明晦不定，制造出暧昧的氛围。果然见到庄宁正搂着一个舞女跳舞。换一支曲子，便又换一个舞伴。连跳了几支舞，庄宁走出舞池，立刻有女仔上前，将一杯马丁尼送到他嘴边。  
庄兴心里自问，爸爸那样喜欢阿宁，为什么？这问题是没有答案的。因为没有答案，甚至无法引起不快，徒然令人泄气而已。他走过去，把酒拨开。  
庄宁见到他，倒很高兴，“哥，你回来了！”  
舞厅里乐声嘈杂，两人贴得很近讲话，酒气撞到脸上来，庄兴道：“到外面讲话。”  
来到舞厅外的挑廊里，白栏杆外正对着棕榈树的叶子，叶子底下设着两三张小巧的藤桌椅，棕榈叶条条挂挂地披垂下来，有遮有拦，是个供人谈情的场所。庄宁笑着道：“哥，你几时回来的，我怎么不知道？”  
庄兴偏过头看了庄宁一眼，见他无忧无虑，神色很快乐，微微移开了目光，道：“天天泡在跳舞场里，外面的事，哪里还会关心？”  
庄宁这才看出庄兴不太高兴，不过他惯会撒娇的，立刻发嗲：“哪有，我天天都有上工的嘛。”  
庄兴：“你应该知道，你能够到六层做经理是爸爸的意思，旺权他们心里是很不服气的。你做得不好，爸爸脸上也无光。”  
庄宁只道：“在赌场整天都无事做，很无聊的。”  
庄兴道：“无聊也好过和舞女胡混吧，爸爸知道了怎么办？”  
虽然受偏爱，庄宁也还是怕庄爷，赶紧道：“我玩玩而已的，你不要告诉爸爸。”  
这时已是夜深了，近处的椰林黑魆魆的，叶子与影子混在一起，比白天看起来蓊郁。海面上有月光照着，还不太黑，却也蓝得很深，像装在瓶子里的蓝墨水似的了。  
庄兴不免想起香港的夜，心里像被什么人拨了一下，不很对劲，口里继续规劝道：“……玩过头就不好了。既然回来了，就该勤力才是。”顿了顿，才又道：“爸爸很看重你，不要辜负他。”  
庄宁本来是低眉垂头，受他的教训，听到这里，苦笑了一下，“哥，老实话讲，我不是不想勤力，是真的不适合做这行。”  
庄兴疑惑地看着他，庄宁道：“前段时间赌场里有人出千，我看到罗五他们卸了那老千四只手指，那人叫得好惨，好可怕，之后再经过那个地方，总好像还能闻到血腥味，听到那人的惨叫声。”  
庄兴奇道：“你晕血？”  
庄宁老实地道：“不是晕血，我是可怜那个人。”说完自己也觉得有点不像话，不太好意思地笑了笑。赌场里整治老千是寻常的事，规矩从古有之，并非新创。  
庄兴诧异地看了他一眼，道：“罗五也是按规矩办事。倘如不做得狠一点，个个都会出老千了。”  
庄宁苦着脸道：“道理我也知道，但一想起当时的场面，就很难过。”  
庄兴想到一些说法来，就道：“是不是被什么邪祟冲撞到了？请个法师来看看？”  
庄宁自然不信这些，笑道：“法师呢倒不必，不如你把龙泉路的那套院子借我，周末开个趴体，约帮子人快活两天，人气一旺，邪祟自然就消了，也免得人家看到我总是泡在舞厅里。”庄兴只有答应。  
第二天，他回了一趟老宅。回家时是下午三点多，往常这个时候，庄太太闲来无事，总是约了人在家打牌，这天牌室里却没有动静。说是裁了料子，去裁缝那里做衣服了。因为家里没有开牌局，主人没有娱乐，佣人都到后院躲闲，宅子里静得连猫走过都要踮脚。  
庄兴进去书房向庄爷问安。  
庄爷正在养神，掀起眼皮，“终于肯回来了，到了中秋居然不知要赶回家团圆的吗？”  
庄兴不置可否，想起中秋那夜在关云山公寓中的种种，闷闷地应了一声。  
“去见过你妈咪没有？”   
庄兴：“还没有，梅姐说妈咪出去裁衣服了。”  
“你很久不在家里，至少留下来陪你妈咪吃顿夜饭。”  
庄兴只有答应。  
见他总是一副心不在焉的样子，庄爷忍不住皱眉，“年轻人爱玩是正当的，但是玩也要看时机，这一回李文彪去越南冒着很大的风险，你却和阿豪跑去香港玩，就是再忠心的人，心里也难免会怨怪。你不是小孩子了，这些道理，不该再由我来讲你听。”  
庄兴心想，所以李文彪才两次三番躲着不见自己？在香港时明明打过好几只电话，在电话里，怎么一点听不出来？摸了桌上一只镇纸在手里，一面低头把玩，一面道：“不会的，他怎么敢怪我？”  
庄爷：“就因为不敢，有怨恨也是放在心里的，你要体谅。”  
又道：“怎么还在让李文彪当司机？要尊重人家，该给个相称的职务。这一次文彪在越南，帮了吴俊明一个大忙，因而用极低的价格得了一批货。年轻一辈当中，像他这样做事又沉稳又有胆的，没有几个了。”  
庄兴这回道：“我乐意。司机有什么不好？”  
庄爷诧异地看了他一眼。庄兴又道：“他也愿意。”说着把那方镇纸又放回桌上了。  
庄爷知道庄兴原来厌恶李文彪，越南之行后态度转变，特意从七叔公那里挖人，之后两个人几乎到了形影不离的地步，及到现在，却又看不出喜恶来。  
沉默了一阵，庄爷问：“阿宁最近怎样？”  
庄兴心里，那种不舒服的感觉又翻上来。他不是多嘴的人，不齿于背后说人，何况是自己的亲弟弟，但是……话已到嘴边，转念又想，度假村的情况爸爸不会不知，这时来问自己，无非是试探而已。于是只是敷衍地道：“我在香港，也不太清楚，大概还不错吧，否则旺权早来兴师问罪了。”  
庄爷哂笑一声：“旺权怎么会作声！”说着，看了庄兴一眼，“阿宁年纪小，需要可靠的人帮他。你既然睇不惯李文彪，不如让他去跟阿宁。”  
庄兴脸色一白，书房里光线昏暗，庄爷倒还没看出来，只他自己感到一股滚烫的怒意蹿进胸腔里，脱口而出：“不可以！”  
他一双眼睛最是黑白分明，黑的极黑，白的极白，这时更加如此，庄爷愣了愣，也就不再提。  
这天吃过夜饭，庄兴执意回龙泉路，一到家便让佣人打电话给李文彪，请他到家里来。  
第二天从早上起，便在等着。李文彪却迟迟不来。  
直到向晚十分，因为隔日庄宁要开轰趴，佣人正在院子里冲水洗地，忽然进来说李文彪到了。  
庄兴等了一天，已经怒极，一早打好了腹稿，立刻就要冲来人发作一通，没想到李文彪进来，怀里竟抱了只狗崽。  
见到小狗，庄兴一时也忘记生气，连忙问：“哪里来的小狗？”  
李文彪见他瞪圆了眼睛，眼里亮晶晶的，孩子气的样子，也跟着笑了笑，“码头仓库的母狗下了窝崽子，我记得你说过想养，就要了一只来。”  
庄兴把狗抱在怀里，那狗崽十分乖服，歪着头冲他叫了一声。他从前那只小狗，就是棕黄的毛色，唯有鼻头上是黑的，和这一只一样。庄兴对那狗崽道：“又把你寻回来了。”  
李文彪道：“爪子上有泥，放到院子里去吧。”  
庄兴只肯放在檐廊下。那狗崽见自己被撵出来了，也不敢擅自跑进屋子里，唧唧地哀叫两声，就蹲坐在门口。佣人在院子里冲水，有时候不防备冲到檐下，那狗崽就冲着水管，又退两步，转而冲着地板上的水呜呜地叫，要待去追逐，又爱跌跤。  
庄兴逗了好一阵小狗，才抬头好好看看李文彪。发现他瘦了，神态也很疲惫，问：“怎么才来？”这回口气已经和缓了，“为什么不去机场接我，度假村也不见人？”  
在以前，李文彪一定逗他，笑着回一句：想我了？但今天却没有逗人的心思了。也真想问一句，你想我吗，却只有问：“你想见我？”  
庄兴：“你是我的司机，就应该日日跟着我的。”  
李文彪不答。庄兴看他一眼，故意地道：“是不是像爸爸说的，我让你当司机太委屈你了？”   
李文彪只好笑笑，“不是的。”  
见他精神疲乏，庄兴不禁问：“在越南没出什么事吧？吴俊明有没有刁难你？”  
李文彪摇摇头，“一切顺利。”也问他：“你呢，玩得开心吗？”  
庄兴不能说是为拍电影的事才耽搁久了，只是道：“也没什么，不过阿豪想多留几日，陪他而已。”  
院子里，水停了，小狗叫了一阵，筋疲力尽地，趴着要睡了。四周围渐渐地静下来。  
两株紫薇树，一红一紫，浓荫如盖，梢头上花开沉重，到了红极而黑的地步，带着水露的枝条簌簌乱摇，树影婆娑，仿佛屋子也跟着无声地摇。  
李文彪道：“我带了件礼物给你。”  
“是吗，是什么？”  
庄兴看着他，日光在他脸上摇摇晃晃的，像作弄似地抹他的眉眼嘴鼻，李文彪的神色却还是一贯的凝定，但庄兴也感觉到，今天他有点沉静得过了。  
他从裤袋里掏出一只锦袋，认真地捏着袋脚倒出来，原来是块翡翠玉的观音吊坠。李文彪道：“托钱先生请的。”  
庄兴接到手里，艳绿生光，像滴水似的，知道是很好的料子。雕工也好。太好了，不禁问：“为什么送我？”  
李文彪只道：“我给你戴上。”  
庄兴便转过身，略低下头，露出一段脖颈。头发剃得短短的，显得脖颈特别的长。系绳扣的时候，李文彪用手背碰着他脖子后的一片皮肤，触手滚热，也不知是庄兴的体温比常人的高，还是自己的手发烫。  
系好了，庄兴又低头看了看，毕竟是贴心贴肉的东西，因为是李文彪送的，有种异样的感觉，回身问道：“你自己有没有？”  
李文彪：“我也有一块。”  
庄兴便道：“给我看看。”  
李文彪扯松了领带，解开两粒衬衣纽扣，从衣内牵出玉佩，也是尊观音。庄兴凑近了，拿在手里观看，这一块不过是下脚料而已，却显见是戴了很久了，穿绳颜色都黯淡了，庄兴问：“这是哪来的？”  
李文彪低头，能数清他的睫毛，道：“我父母留给我的。”  
庄兴点点头，抬头笑笑：“你的礼物这么贵重，我的真不好意思拿出手了。”  
李文彪抬起眼，“哦？我以为，你去了香港，早忘了我了。”  
庄兴瞪他一眼，道：“你等一等。”  
很快从楼上拿下来一只小皮匣子，首饰盒的模样。李文彪接过来，笑笑道：“总不会是戒指吧。”  
庄兴又瞪他一眼。打开盒盖，原来是只纯金的都彭打火机。  
离港之前，和阿豪在中环吃饭。阿豪说要买些礼物之类带回去，他也跟着逛。其实爸爸说得不错，他自己也知道，私自跑到香港度假，又是和阿豪一起，是不太对得住李文彪。所以经过一间法国奢侈品店，见到柜台里陈设着各式的打火机，就想起包一支当作礼物。李文彪知道他讨厌闻烟味，当他的面已经不抽烟。惟因为如此，选它作为礼物，才显出是一种退让和宽宥，和以示歉意也差不多了。  
李文彪笑道：“不是最恨烟味？”  
庄兴不能照实答，过了一会，才道：“抽烟妨害健康。所以送你这个，点烟的时候，就想起我的劝告来。”  
虽然是玩笑的话，李文彪却像有些触动似的，叮的一声拨开机盖。  
火苗立起来，没有烟，单是一束极亮的黄色焰火，这是打了火，才发现天已经黑了，像突然暗下来的。庄兴道：“这么晚了，留下来吃饭吧。”  
打火机盖叮叮地反复开合，屋子里一时明一时暗。李文彪忽然道：“我该回‘深隆’了。”  
庄兴怔住：“什么？”  
李文彪道：“越南的生意已经入港，吴俊明愿意长期和我们合作下去了。我想我帮不了你再多了。”  
庄兴叫道：“不可以！我不许你走！”  
李文彪看着他。心里一痛，被这句话刺伤，因为说者是无心的。  
庄兴在香港和阿豪同进同出，越待越久。庄兴那一点心思，他都看出来了，阿豪又怎会不知，恐怕只有庄兴自己还不分明。又怕阿豪利用他，待他太好，又怕待他不好，最怕的是，独处久了，耳鬓厮磨，把不明白点明白了。在越南，一个人睡在钱先生家的楼上，夜里从河上吹来又热又潮的风，总想着这些，又无能为力，有种溺水的感觉。他从流落街头的野孩子，一步步走到今天，不是为了来尝这滋味的。他失算了。  
李文彪站起来，准备走。  
庄兴没想到他说走就走，慌忙问道：“你是在生我的气吗？因为我撇开你，和阿豪出去玩？”  
李文彪立即说不是的，“事情都办停当了，我也该回七叔公那里去了。”  
庄兴气道：“你又骗我！‘深隆’没有你不是照样开，难道七叔公就非用你不可？你是知道爸爸偏爱阿宁，就要到他那里去对不对？”  
李文彪：“没有这回事。”  
庄兴灰心地道：“你又骗我。难怪爸爸夸你好，又怪我委屈你了。你们早商量好了，又瞒着我。”  
李文彪冷冷地道：“你是不许我走，还是只不许我去帮二少爷？”  
庄兴道：“这本来就是一件事，为什么要拆开来讲？”  
李文彪叹了口气。  
庄兴已顾不得责怨李文彪，心里想的是，阿豪要拍电影，建电影城，处处需要钱，需要人，能帮阿豪的只有自己而已。以前总以为前途坦荡，现在才知四面都是荆棘。是李文彪带他去越南，也是李文彪替他和旺权他们周旋，他已经习惯了倚赖李文彪，如果李文彪走了，他还能不能守住度假村？失去了度假村，又怎么帮到阿豪？他不能放他走了。想到这里，从来不求人的，也央求道：“好好的为什么要走？你想要什么，爸爸许了你什么，我一样可以给你。”  
李文彪不看他，道：“二少爷交舞女朋友的事，庄爷已经知道了，打算换个事给他。旺权那里空出个位子来，正好让李梦豪补进去，也遂了你的心愿。我已经和旺权说定了，哪天你知会李梦豪一句就是。”  
原来他早有筹备，事事安排好了，只等自己回来，庄兴真恼极了，“好好，你调停得真好。难怪送份大礼给我，原来是告别礼，早预备好了。你滚就滚，谁要你的东西！”  
说着一把扯下玉坠，就要往地下砸。  
李文彪赶紧抢上，牢牢地攥住他的手，喝道：“这是菩萨，怎么敢摔！”  
庄兴：“就摔了，死也不干你的事！”  
李文彪气道：“住嘴！”  
一时僵在那里，两人都气咻咻的。还是李文彪先松手，道：“好好收起来，不要再摔了。我走了。”  
几个月里，李文彪两番这样拔腿就走，庄兴知道这一回是真的走了。  
院子里的路灯亮了，照得檐廊下一片雪青，李文彪抱来的小狗，在他们刚刚争吵时，惶恐地躲在了柱子后面，这时耷拉着耳，探出脑袋来看他。  
庄兴走过去，踢它一下，那狗崽立刻摇头摆尾，又是咬他的脚，又是爬他的腿，殷勤的样子，很像当年的那一只，庄兴向着狗道：“给你取个名字，叫李，好不好？”  
他一叫：“李！”狗崽就抬头望着他答应一声。他又道：“李文彪！”那狗崽也答应：“汪！”  
这种报复当然是孩子气的，幼稚的，但是在他自己的小院子里，和他自己的小狗在一起，幼稚一点又有什么关系呢。


	23. Chapter 23

二十三  
说走就走，李文彪知道是自己任性了，就像在西贡的地下影院，抵不住百爪挠心，忽然撤身，把庄兴一人留在黑夜与恐怖中。同样的事做了两次，他看清自己是个懦夫。瞻前顾后，食得咸鱼抵不了渴。  
约定七叔公和庄爷在富江边的一间茶楼饮早茶，从楼上可以望见江上的风景。初秋时，江面宽平，商船往来，听得见阵阵汽笛声。  
离开度假村回到“深隆”本是桩小事，却牵扯到几面。一面是交接事务，度假村、越南的生意、码头的货物往来，他都掺手很多，回到“深隆”，有多少事交割，又有多少事是要接着管，都要同各位大佬一一厘清。这还在其次，更要紧是要向庄爷有交代。再者，“深隆”不是他的，能不能回头，怎么一个回法，还要看七叔公的意思。  
七叔公一向晚起，庄爷先到。在电话里已讲明意思，因此庄爷一来就很不高兴，也疑惑。让手下在外面等着，一踏进楼上包房，就道：“你和阿兴在搞什么？不同我商量就辞工，这不像你行事的风格，七叔公知不知道？”  
李文彪给庄爷倒茶，答道：“还未和七叔公讲。”  
庄爷抬起头，“你们吵架了？是否阿兴为难你？阿兴的脾气是那样的，遇火就着，你不是第一天认识他，他爱生气，随便他去，不理他就是了，何必跟他怄气？阿兴不成熟，你怎么也和他一样？”  
李文彪：“怎会，我们并未吵架。”  
庄爷点头，喝口茶，推心置腹，“阿兴玩心是重了一点，不过有你在身边，现在已改好很多了。你不要以为他去香港玩，就是不顾你在越南的安危。其实阿兴心里很在意你的。前些天，我跟他赞你做事可靠，最令人放心，他便误以为我要把你挖走，差点跟我翻脸。”   
李文彪心里一跳，真想问一问庄兴怎么说的，又不敢多问。  
庄爷：“你知道阿兴的脾性，只会直来直往，你们之间不该有误会。”  
“多谢庄爷赏识，是我要大少爷去香港散心的，否则大少爷非要跟定我去越南不可，那段时间我们时时都有通电话，没有误会。”李文彪解释：“想离开，只是因为度假村的事，我已代大少爷做得太多，再这样下去，对大少爷有害无益。  
他知庄爷的心意，留他不是为了他，是为了儿子，因此专拣了个冠冕堂皇的理由，使庄爷即使明知是托词，也不能不接受。白扇或者红棍，终归是马仔一个，以庄爷的立场，虽然不乐意，亦不会过分挽留，只道：“你想得总是比较深，但阿兴未必会高兴。”  
李文彪垂下眼，道：“他会明白的。”  
心里深知，庄兴永远不会明白。他敏感时十分敏感，一只小狗，可以记得二十年，迟钝时又那么迟钝。事情越重大，越不去深想。不知道就可以当没有。仔细想，这未必不是一种聪明。  
庄爷听出他语气有异，前几天和庄兴提起李文彪，庄兴也是一样。有人说，这世上有三件事骗不了人，贫穷、恋爱和感冒。其实秘密只要存心隐瞒，就不会有人知。这人一定想不到，这世上多少隐而不发，随风而逝的爱。庄爷虽有疑心，也怎么都体察不到两人之间症结何在。  
这时候门口的马仔喊：“早安，七叔公！”  
七叔公姗姗来迟，往桌面上扫了一眼，笑笑：“阿彪啊，今日怎么有心请我饮茶？是吃讲茶还是鸿门宴哪？”  
李文彪连忙站起来，对上七叔公富有深意的眼光，勉强笑了笑：“七叔公就不要挤兑我了。”  
庄爷不起身，淡淡地道：“七叔，这一向还好？”  
七叔公坐下，用热毛巾揩手揩面，仍旧是笑：“好得很，昨晚碧珠还夸赞我威猛。”  
庄爷只作没听到，佯笑道：“你这个人最小气了，为一个后生仔，还要跟你侄儿争。”指了指李文彪，“阿彪正跟我撂挑子，说什么也要回‘深隆’。”  
庄爷懒于深究庄兴和李文彪之间出了什么状况，坐在他这个位置，已经失掉好奇心，他只在想，如果李文彪是旁人手下，便不能轻易放走，因为知道了太多底细。不能用，就做掉。但毕竟是七叔公面前的红人，毕竟七叔公是姓庄的。一念之间，放出一条生路。  
七叔公：“哦？有这种事？” 转脸看看李文彪，“是不是做差了事，逃回来的？”  
李文彪不答。  
庄爷喝杯茶就走了。等庄爷一走，七叔公便收了笑脸，道：“去把门敞开吧。”  
李文彪忙打开包房的门，茶楼是八卦流言的聚散地，外间大堂里人人嬉笑谈讲，人声热嘈嘈地像尘土飞扬，七叔公喜欢听。  
七叔公乜他一眼，“阿兴把你扫地出门了？”  
李文彪：“不是，是我自己想回来。”  
七叔公：“为什么？你知你这一动会令多少人生疑？你听见庄银山刚刚的话了，一定以为是我在背后搞事。”  
李文彪在双龙会不是大人物，但后起之秀，管事又多，因此不免有许多双眼睛盯着，揣度这一番人事变动中的深意。  
李文彪笑着给七叔公夹了一块糕，“Sorry啊，叔公。”  
七叔公冷笑一声，不许他糊弄过去，“一句sorry就可以了吗？讲明白你和阿兴究竟怎么回事情。”  
李文彪早预料庄爷较好敷衍，七叔公八卦，一定问七问八，难以应付。  
垂下眼，“是我睇错人。”  
七叔公故意地道：“早告诉你阿兴是傻仔一个，这也会睇错？”  
李文彪苦笑一下，摇头：“不，我是错识我自己。”  
他说得模糊，七叔公却仿佛懂，问：“我听人说，阿兴很倚重你，事事都要问过你才做，他原来是茅坑里的石头又臭又硬一个人，谁的话也不听，却能向你服软，这还不够？现在公司里的年轻人，谁不佩服你，你当初想要的，不就是这样？”  
李文彪道：“当初是这样，现在不够了。”  
秋风一起，四野像被水洗过，清晰明亮，江水漫涨，晨光下是碧绿的颜色，江湾上船来船往，人人锐意进取。他从来也都是上进的人，没有出头的时候想出头，出头了想做第一，不上进，不会爬到这么高。为了站到高处，可以凶强斗狠，也可以忍辱负重。没有这种心气，就不会伏低去讨好庄兴。七叔公都说庄兴是傻仔一个，他恩威并施，很轻易地就拿捏住他。明知只要跟定这位大少爷，日后自然前途无量。现在非但不更进一步，却反而急流勇退。做下这个决定，竟是为情而已。  
自从父母逝世，他一心向上，不再有过彷徨，这时又觉彷徨。  
七叔公看了看他，“不听长辈告诫，不该做的偏做。本该狠狠惩戒你，又怕你再被个傻的搭救。”  
李文彪苦笑。  
七叔公正色道：“渴爱难满，如海吞流，你懂得避退是好的。”  
八字吐出，正说出他此时心境，李文彪像被人兜头打了一锤。守着娱乐城，不可能做童男子。男女情爱，他识得多了。但第一次感到如饥似渴，痕极又痒。  
等七叔公也走了，李文彪用庄兴赠的打火机，点燃一支香烟，轻轻地搁在碟沿上，打火机放在雪白餐布上。纯金造的打火机，细细磨砂，四边包裹小牛皮，握在手里，质感硬中透着柔软，有几分像皮肤。  
面前的碟子里砌得整整齐齐的四块猪油花生糖糕，望上去晶莹润透，他一只只吃下，荤香油腻。吃完，烟也燃尽了。看了一眼留在桌上的烟蒂与打火机，走出去。结过账，从茶楼出来，走到马路上，日头高升，马路上渐渐炎热，昏头涨肚地呆站了两分钟，忽然转身，返回茶楼上。

在香港，庄兴爱好上爵士乐，带回来一匣唱片。在香港待的十余天，回想起来，也像一首爵士乐。快乐永远是稍纵即逝。而且快乐中，蜻蜓点水地，夹着一点说不明的隐痛。  
客厅里嘶嘶放着唱片，一听就是整天。  
李文彪送来的那只狗崽肉嘟嘟的满院子撒欢，仍旧没有固定的名字，任由他“李”、“小李子”之类的乱叫，不知这狗崽是聪明还是蠢，叫什么都知是叫它。  
直到有一天阿豪来了，听见他叫狗，拍了他一掌：“你骂谁呢？”  
庄兴：“关你什么事，就你一个人姓李的？”  
阿豪拎着小狗的两只前爪提起来，不满地道：“它是只狗哎，要姓做什么？”  
狗崽被提拎得站了起来，呜呜乱叫，庄兴踹阿豪一脚：“不许你欺负它。”  
阿豪把狗放下，在它头上拍了两下：“戴维说下周马赛‘黄金侠’会夺魁，就叫你‘黄金侠’好不好？”  
“汪。”这狗竟也晓得是在叫它，拱进阿豪怀里。  
阿豪把手掌摊开，狗崽就在他手心里打滚。  
小奶狗激起了阿豪的施虐欲，下手粗鲁，小狗却很肯被他盘弄，阿豪拽得狠了，也只是叫唤，却不跑走。  
阿豪逗着狗，仿佛不经意地道：“听说李文彪又回‘深隆’了？”  
庄兴哼了一声，算作回答。阿豪问：“为什么？”  
庄兴烦躁地道：“我怎么知道，好好地突然说要走！发癫！”  
阿豪抬头看向他，笑了笑，“怎么了，李文彪算你什么人啊，为了他离开而不开心，不至于吧。”  
庄兴冷笑道：“我哪里不开心？没他在身边，我不知有多开心。”  
这时想起李文彪，有时是温柔，有时是严厉，有时又偏爱戏弄他。庄兴没有哥哥，但他想，如果有哥哥，应该就是这样子了。而在李文彪眼里，他却不过是个无知无能的少爷，他帮他一定帮得很辛苦了，所以平白无故，说走就走，这么轻松干脆，简直是巴不得快些脱身。  
阿豪想了想，又是一笑：“我原来以为双龙会的规矩大过天，原来来去都可以随心所欲。”  
庄兴抿紧嘴唇，不说话。  
阿豪见了，也不再提，话锋一转，道：“赌马的事已和戴维商量好了，这一期的马票我也已经印好。马赛前他会给我消息。到时候你派多点兄弟给我镇场子。”  
庄兴没想到阿豪动作这么迅速，只好点点头，又想起李文彪对阿豪也有安排，道：“阿宁不会在度假村待太久，李文彪已经给你留好一个位置。”  
阿豪淡然答应一声，并不觉得如何。  
庄兴有些失落。接手度假村时，一心要跟阿豪一起携手并肩做出一番事业，也好像只有和阿豪一起，才有这种劲头，现在终于等到这个机会，却不是那种滋味了，不知在哪里出了差错。  
阿豪只低着头，一心逗狗。黄金侠在他手里撒娇撒痴，尾巴都快摇断，发起人来疯地乱拱，不留神牙齿磕到阿豪手指。  
阿豪勃然变色，一把抓住它下颚，这回手劲使得很大，黄金侠疼得叽叽直叫，后腿乱蹬，却挣脱不开。  
庄兴愣了一下，喝道：“阿豪，你干什么，放开它！”  
阿豪松开手，小狗立刻跑开了，怯生生地望着他，很委屈的样子。  
阿豪扬了扬头，向躲远的小狗招手，小狗先前被掐得狠了，不肯靠近他。阿豪柔和了音调唤它：“黄金侠，过来。”  
庄兴见那狗崽明显犹豫了一阵，终于还是抵御不了阿豪的魅力，吐着舌头跑了过来。  
阿豪走的时候，黄金侠很留恋地坐在门口望着他。庄兴走过去恨恨地踢了它一脚，“没出息！”


	24. Chapter 24

二十四  
这一段时间里，做哥哥的虽然气苦，做弟弟的却过得十分快乐。  
庄兴靠在二楼阳台的栏杆上，意兴阑珊地望着院子里。半夜十二点了，夜风都有些凉，院子里仍旧灯火辉煌，音乐开得震天震地，一二十个年轻女仔蝴蝶穿花似的满场飞，都是舞女之流。  
不知谁吆喝了两声，年轻男女一齐冲进舞场，手拖手围成圈，大笑大唱。皮鞋踩着乐点踏在地上，整齐划一地发出嗒哒之声。院子小，人又多，花树又繁盛，又随处摆着酒和餐点，因此不一会就撞了这个碰了那个，像往热锅上撒了一把炒黄豆，此起彼伏，叮里咣啷乱成一片。等到乐曲一变，大家哈哈一笑，各自散开了。  
庄宁从人群里钻出来，走进屋子里。  
过了一会，声音在庄兴背后响起来：“哥，还有酒没有？”  
庄兴：“我怎么知道，你问佣人去。”  
庄宁不急于下楼，挤到庄兴身边，也凭栏看向楼下的男女。跳了一晚的舞，脸色红扑扑的，鬓脚都汗湿了，眼睛却闪闪发亮，没有一点疲倦。他真喜欢人，喜欢这么多人都挤在一起，笑啊唱啊跳啊的，所以他热衷于开趴体。  
“哥，你怎么不下去跳舞？一个人站在楼上，多闷啊。”  
庄兴看了他一眼：“天天跳舞就不闷了？”  
庄宁微微笑笑，像小鸟似的缩起肩膀，将下巴搁在铁栏杆上。  
庄兴已向他透了口风，爸爸很不高兴，过些时候就要把他调离度假村。过些时候是多久并没有说明，迟迟不见动作。庄宁于是抓住自由的尾巴，一百二十分地逍遥起来。反正早晚要走，索性不去度假村了，又不好回家，天天就泡在庄兴的住处。龙泉路的房子是单门独户，带着个小小的庭院，庄兴又似乎很洁身自好，也没有在这处小公馆里金屋藏娇，很适合收容他。  
庄宁在庄爷面前，原先是装乖，现在既然装乖失败，就干脆摆烂，借用庄兴的院子隔三差五地开趴体。  
“哥，今天来的这些女孩子，你没有一个中意的？”  
庄兴意思一下地往楼下扫了一眼，人影晃来晃去，根本看不清楚。  
庄宁指着一个让他看，“那个头上扎着红丝巾怎么样？”  
庄兴顺着他的手指看过去，见树下袅袅婷婷地站着一个女孩，穿一身红舞裙，一头卷发用红丝巾高高地扎起来，露出圆润白皙的肩和半个胸脯。  
“她是混血儿，所以比别人都白。”  
庄兴点了点头。庄宁是开了洋荤的人，或许偏好白皮肤，他难忘的却是胶园少女焦糖色的肤色，阳光的颜色。  
庄宁又道：“她胸口有一粒芝麻大的红痣，血点子似的。当然现在是看不到，脱了衣服就看到了。”  
庄兴脸色一红，怯谈风月，皱起眉斥道：“够了，还不收声！泡舞女还泡出滋味了。”  
庄宁既不辩护也不顶撞，好脾气地抿了抿嘴，还是笑笑。庄兴忿忿然瞪他一眼，“难为爸爸总觉得你千好万好，看看你现在像什么样子！”说完撇下庄宁，径自回到自己房间去了。  
他的卧房在背街的一面，躺着床上，楼下乐声缥缈，人声也缥缈，仿佛是从隔了几重院子的远地传来。一个人的时候就分外地感觉到是一个人。他从衣领子里把李文彪送的玉佩掏了出来，借着月光观看。玉佩一直贴肉挂在胸口，有了肉体的温度。戴着，感觉不到有，取出来瞧也像是从身上摘下的一部分。真是块好料子，一点杂质没有，像冰，像月光照着都要化了，想到李文彪相信这块石头里坐着真神，庄兴不禁笑了笑。笑过之后又有些失落。  
李文彪走后，派了一个叫阿力的马仔到他跟前，阿力：“彪哥说，如果大少爷无人用可以先用我的。”他极恼火，把阿力赶了回去。人和人又不一样，无法替代。况且什么叫他无人可用？李文彪把他当孤家寡人了。  
过了两天，庄宁被庄爷叫回了家，到了傍晚才又溜回龙泉路。见庄兴在听爵士乐，咦了一声，“什么时候换了口味？”  
庄兴坐正了，道：“香港很多人都在听——爸爸叫你回去，什么事？”  
庄宁拣起一盘唱片封面，心不在焉地看了看又搁下，往庄兴身上一歪：“哥，你帮我去爸爸面前说几句话吧。”  
庄兴轻轻推开他，斜了他一眼，“怎么？”  
庄宁：“有人在爸爸面前告我的状，说我整天和舞小姐混在一起。爸爸现在逼着我结婚。”庄宁的个性温吞，没有大的喜悦悲伤，这时却皱紧了眉头，既怒且悲，又无可奈何。  
这之前兄弟俩都觉得结婚还尚且遥远，所以不仅庄宁着了急，庄兴也吓一跳：“结婚？”  
庄宁深深叹了口气：“我还这么年轻，怎么能就结婚？”  
庄兴问：“新娘是谁？”  
庄宁道：“周家二小姐，玛丽周，你还记不记得？原来她妈咪希望你娶她，现在居然又盯上我，你说好不好笑？我们兄弟俩欠了他们家的？”  
庄兴怔了怔，口里发干，又问：“那，她……玛丽周，她愿意吗？”  
庄宁摇摇头：“Who knows. 我从未见过她。”  
空气中没有凉意，庄宁却畏冷似的，颤抖了一下，把两条腿往沙发上一横，有心将一双脚揣进庄兴怀里，但知道庄兴不喜欢跟人肌肤相亲，因此犹豫着没有揣。  
“哥，你就帮我在爸爸跟前说个情吧，求求你啦。”  
庄兴扫了一眼他的两只脚。庄宁穿的不是棉袜，也不是尼龙袜子，是纱袜子，轻薄透气，缺点是容易破，一只大脚趾从破洞里钻出来，圆嘟嘟白乎乎的冒了个头。庄兴知道是他这几天夜以继日地跳舞跳狠了，才废鞋废袜，不禁一皱眉：“早知今日，何必当初，我没有提醒过你吗？”  
庄宁听了一挺腰坐起来，急道：“可是这完全是两码事！我承认我是贪玩了，可是我这么年轻，又有钱，为什么不玩？况且我这个样子，怎么能结婚？”  
庄兴不答，沉默一阵，道：“结婚是好事。爸爸妈咪高兴，我也为你高兴。”  
庄宁很失望，往后一仰，瞪着天花板。是的，结婚是好事，他不能闹得大家都不好过。小时候，姆妈晚上想偷偷出去看戏，问他，早一点洗澡好不好？他说好。洗过澡后就躺在竹床上不敢动，怕一动就要出汗。或者有时候姆妈要听无线电台里讲七侠五义，又问他晚一点洗澡好不好，他也说好。等到困极。那时姆妈佣人们都说，二少爷好，二少爷脾气好，会心疼人，对下人好。他做惯了好人了，结婚也当做顺水人情。  
“只希望玛丽周不要太难看。”  
庄兴看了他一眼，道：“你放心，是位靓女。”  
周家经营糖厂，也是本地的大户，两家人门当户对，各怀心愿，都对这桩婚事十分热切。只是毕竟已是新时代，年轻人的婚姻不能光遵照父母之命，因此过了几天，两家的大人安排了一场相亲会，地点精心地选择在城外的一处庄园——庄宁和玛丽周即使不合作，也没地方躲。  
这天天气很好，庄园里也收拾得清爽宜人。庄兴站在檐廊下，远远地望着远处的草坪上，庄宁和玛丽周两人并肩散着步。  
玛丽周的眼睛真的大了，虽然不及杂志上漂亮，可是比杂志上生动。远看看不出面目，但见身姿苗条挺拔，脚底有弹性，虽是慢慢地走着的，也有跳跃感。两人都年轻，都漂亮，阳光下，周身像洒了金粉，正是一对璧人。  
方才一见到玛丽周，庄宁眼睛就亮了一下，想笑又不敢笑，原来玛丽周竟然就是Rose！本来一路上都哭丧着脸，这时候态度也变了，彬彬有礼地邀请玛丽周参观庄园的景致。两人走着走着，走进一丛紫薇花底下。  
庄兴看了一会，不知怎么竟有一点酸溜溜的醋意。  
他对玛丽周诚然是完全的没有爱意——不但没有爱意，而且还残存有一些可怕的回忆。小时候虽然见过，可若不是庄太太给他看过一张照片，他根本也想象不到对方如今的模样。即使看过照片，也无法将照片里的洋装少女同小时候那个黄毛丫头联系在一起。记忆里周家姐妹刁钻泼辣，两张嘴能吵出十张嘴的效果，每次相见都把他欺负得要哭。因此虽然有周太太极力撮合，他对玛丽周也是一点兴趣也没有。  
然而，这不妨碍他吃醋，因为觉得玛丽周本来应该是她的未婚妻。兄弟之间有奇妙的竞争感。如果玛丽周另觅良人，他倒还不如何，偏偏看上的是阿宁。  
庄兴自知不对，颇感惭愧地站起来，想找个没人的地方躲一躲，一转身正迎面碰到庄爷，只好又坐了下来。庄爷踱到廊下，也看向远处的这对青年男女，“阿宁对玛丽，似乎还中意。”  
庄兴知道内情，并不解释。  
庄爷道：“等阿宁结了婚，先不急着让他做事，收收心再说。”  
庄兴垂着眼，默然无语。看够了庄爷和庄太太，他对婚姻生活比庄宁还来得恐惧。  
庄爷偏过脸，看了他一眼，恼火地道：“你也是，眼看着他花天酒地，也不知道劝一劝！在度假村跳舞还不够，又在家里给阿宁开舞会，你以为我不知道？”  
庄兴早预备了被迁怒，因此这时受了责备也不至于生气，只是淡淡地道：“我劝了，是他非要和舞女瞎混，我有什么办法？我看他在度假村胡混得不像样子，为免旺权他们在背后说三道四，只好关起门来让他在家里闹咯。”  
庄爷长叹一声：“阿宁以前很乖的，没想到出去上了几年学，成了这个样子。好在还只是嫖。”  
庄兴笑了一下，有点幸灾乐祸的味道在里面。不是对庄宁，是对庄爷。一样是儿子，谁叫爸爸偏爱阿宁呢，现在阿宁不做脸，他高兴。  
默然片刻，庄爷忽然问：“李文彪再来找过你没有？”  
庄兴捧着一杯水，一片薄荷叶浮在杯口，庄爷话落，叶片轻轻抖动了一下。  
“没有。”  
庄爷总觉得李文彪走得古怪，没有什么大的缘故。如果是为了高升，挟以自重，就该给人讨价还价的余地，但是李文彪说走就走，似乎没有什么目的，目的就是走。  
“就再没有联系了？”  
庄兴慢慢地呼出一口气，道：“没有联系。”  
庄爷一再地问过他和李文彪之间究竟出了什么问题，他说不出个所以然来，因为是真不知道。他没再见过李文彪，可不等于不想他。李文彪刚走的时候，他只觉得少了一个帮手，一副左膀右臂，之后滋味一层层变得复杂起来，他说不好李文彪在他身边是扮演的什么角色，仿佛亦师亦友亦仆，处处都有他的气息。再一想起李文彪，他就觉得心里空落落的，要发好一阵呆，才回得过神来。  
庄爷琢磨了片刻，沉吟地道：“总之是不太寻常。李文彪不是小鱼小虾，倘如他不是七叔公的人，就不该留他在他世上了。”  
庄兴又是一抖，把杯子放回了桌上。他拂掉裤子上的水，站起来，低声道：“爸爸不必担心他，他不是那样的人。”  
下午，庄兴和庄宁坐一台汽车回家。庄兴现在不再用司机，买了一辆美洲豹自己开。他习惯开快车的，很快把庄爷和庄太太甩在后面。  
在庄园里，当着周氏夫妇的面庄宁还算矜持，上了车便喜滋滋地微笑起来，自顾自地美了一阵，道：“哥，你知道玛丽周就是谁？”  
庄兴早已知道答案，但不动声色，也不理他。  
庄宁坐在后座，把头挤到前面来，笑着道：“你一定猜不到的，玛丽周就是Rose！”  
庄兴淡淡地道：“哦，那你同意结婚了？”  
庄宁想了想，末了一笑：“反正迟早也是要结婚，和Rose，我OK的。”又道：“正不知几时才能再相见，没想到转头就又遇见，这算不算俗话说的有缘千里来相会？”  
庄兴想，庄宁虽不知玛丽周就是Rose，Rose却早识得庄宁的，在香港化名和庄宁约会，就是预备有今天。庄宁已是恋爱中的傻瓜，他也懒得说破。这桩婚事里，现在每个人都满意了，只有他不太痛快。  
进了市区后，将车泊在路边，他对庄宁道：“我还有事，你自己开回去吧。”庄宁急着回家跟玛丽周煲电话粥，连忙钻进驾驶座，开车走了。  
庄兴沿着马路慢慢走了一会，忽然想起去见李文婷。  
他只见过一次李文婷，可是她在他心里留下了一抹活泼的倩影。  
他还记得李文婷说喜欢吃鸡蛋仔，所以在街口买了一大包，才走进高凤街。这是条居民街，两旁只有些小门店，二楼以上便是民居。这时斜阳西沉，东方也浮起一盏小小的虚白的月牙，街上摆出了各式小食摊子，卤水和烧腊的香气飘散，庄兴有些不好意思了，这个钟点到人家里去，像特意来蹭饭吃的。  
他不知李文婷在不在家，更不知李文彪是否也在，不过他傲然地想，反正自己没有做错事，不怕见他。  
李文婷开了门，一见是他，眼睛圆睁了起来：“呀，大少爷，怎么是你？”说完又是一笑。  
庄兴：“好久不见。”  
她今天仍是穿一条自己缝的裙子，没有什么花样，但裁剪得很合体，边缝齐整，看得出她手巧，善于缝纫。她身量高而苗条，腿长脚长，是一副运动家的模样，正是穿什么都好看。  
李文婷把他让进客厅，接过点心，笑道：“没想到你还记得。”  
庄兴想，如果是庄宁一定会答：你说过的话我都记得。他也知李文婷一定爱听。但他嫌太油嘴滑舌，太肉麻了，说不出口。局促地笑了笑，问：“李文彪不在家？”  
李文婷泡了两杯柠檬红茶配甜食，“我哥去深隆了，要明天早上才回来。大少爷，我哥怎么不给你开车了呀？”  
庄兴问：“他自己没说为什么？”  
李文婷哼了一声，“公司的事他才懒得跟我说呢。”  
庄兴有些失望，他真不知道李文彪为什么要走，也真想知道。李文婷斜溜了他一眼，半认真半玩笑地道：“大少爷，我哥心又细，又会照顾人，如果没犯什么大错，你就把他找回来吧。”  
庄兴不答，李文彪不是被他赶走的。  
李文婷得不到他的承诺，只好专心吃地吃点心。  
庄兴见她捏着一张鸡蛋饼，一只一只撕着吃，鸡蛋饼又香又嫩，她吃得像个小孩。  
吃完一张饼，李文婷拍拍手，站起来，“我也还记得，我说过要给你做顿饭的。”  
庄兴讪讪的，真成了来蹭饭的了。  
李文婷边进厨房，边道：“我还未记事，妈咪就去世了，是小时候保姆教会我做家事。事先说好，假如待会饭菜不好吃，你不许笑。”  
庄兴保证：“我不笑你。”  
李文婷炖了一锅咖喱鸡，摊了鸡蛋，又拌了一碟青木瓜沙律。三样菜都是南洋风味，她的保姆是当地的原住民。  
她一边腌制鸡肉，一边指挥庄兴切青木瓜丝。庄兴从未做过家事，更不用说下厨，但他不好意思辩解，默然地将木瓜丝切成了粗细不一，经过一番极力的修正，木瓜丝又被剁成了木瓜酱。庄兴再也无能为力，只有窘迫地放下了刀。  
李文婷笑起来，她知道，以双方的身份，她应当对庄兴尊敬且畏惧，但是庄兴容易害羞，总是令她发笑。  
这年年底，庄宁和玛丽周结婚了。


	25. Chapter 25

二十五  
婚礼在度假村举行。庄周两家俱是大户，宾客盈门，换别的地方也铺陈不开。  
隔着人群，李文彪很早就看到庄兴。世界说大就大，同在一个公司做事，无需刻意回避，想不见可以几个月也不碰面。再见，仿佛一别经年，春风又绿江南岸，吹皱一池春水。  
度假村是新式建筑，礼堂里明亮堂皇，立十六根白色拱柱，水晶枝形吊灯，墙面雪白，大理石砖地板亮如镜面，大幅落地窗，窗外是团粉团白的七姊妹攀援的拱门，拱门外是椰林、是白色沙滩、是碧海蓝天。远远看着庄兴起身落身，举杯碰杯，笑或不笑，像看一场老电影，对白已听不大清，也无意于去听，伴着喧嚣杂音，逐渐走神，平稳的心绪渐渐潮潮翻翻。  
阿力碰了碰他的手肘，李文彪回过神来，两人端着酒杯站起来。  
婚礼本来是西洋式的，一对新人穿白西装与婚纱，庄宁胸前别一朵简单的红玫瑰，玛丽周则佩戴全套订制红宝石。由市长做证婚人。待喜宴进行到中途，庄重神圣的气氛早已冲淡，新人退场，变成一场庙会。周家是糖业大王，双龙会横跨黑白两道，这天的来宾虽然三六九等，但同在一厅，彼此无犯，人人可以有自己的娱乐。女宾谈论新娘的首饰，男宾各桌游走敬酒，觥筹交错，嘈嘈杂杂，两人穿花般地走到庄爷跟前贺喜。  
这一桌有庄爷庄太、七叔公、周先生周太和庄兴。  
李文彪匆匆看了庄兴一眼。庄宁的婚礼是大日子，庄兴无疑精心修饰过。一向少穿西装，这天穿一身订制的格纹三件套，肩袖腰身恰好，倒显得稳重大方，亦不沉闷，比以往更高而瘦。  
李文彪请辞时两人大吵一架，这是之后第一次再见。  
庄兴跟那日大不相同，平淡地对他笑笑，“李文彪。”  
他也简短地道了一声：“大少爷。”  
近看，李文彪发现庄兴已经有醉意，看住他的目光变得迟钝，一时没有移开。  
酒杯叮铃相碰，很快分开，李文彪准备移步离席，又忍不住停住，轻声地道：“撑不住的话不如去休息一下。”  
庄兴收起笑容：“我知道，多谢。”  
李文彪随阿力一起，又应酬过几桌，始终不在状态，忽然把手中的酒杯往侍应生的盘子里一塞，返身回到主桌上，庄兴已经不见。  
李文彪又跟到走廊上，庄兴果然在那里，人靠在栏杆上，上身半探出去，眼皮半阖着，像在嗅栏杆外的一捧蔷薇，脸隐没在花叶的绿的影子里。  
李文彪皱眉，再次叫他：“大少爷。”  
庄兴站直了，回头看他。  
李文彪扶住他的上臂，“我陪你去休息室。”  
庄兴看来也还未太醉，但一反常态地，却十分顺从，有讲有笑。  
“你知道吗？”   
李文彪：“嗯。”  
“玛丽周就是阿宁在香港认识的那个神秘女郎，Rose，没想到吧。”  
李文彪“啊”了一声，也有些意外，世界如此之小，道：“这是缘分。”  
庄兴笑了笑，“一开始妈咪和周太太希望的人是我。去越南之前，家里办舞会，特为请玛丽周来，我知道后就逃走了。其实大家见一面也无所谓，但是我就是逃走了。”  
李文彪问：“后悔了？”  
庄兴只道：“自从知道玛丽周就是玫瑰，阿宁便懂得收心。至少结婚对于他，是好事。”  
“结婚当然是好事，”李文彪看他一眼，“你不想结婚吗？”  
庄兴道：“如果想吃鱼，随时可以去吃，天天吃，顿顿吃，随人的心意。想结婚又如何呢，难道可以天天去结婚？不想又如何，还是总有一天要结婚。”  
李文彪道：“亲弟弟结婚，不要讲怪话，不要不高兴。”  
庄兴像被打了一拳，动摇了一下，没有再辩解。  
两人上楼，进到休息室，李文彪合上门。庄兴坐倒在长沙发上，一手扯开领带，又解散领口。李文彪也在一张单人沙发上坐下。两人都不出声。李文彪静静打量庄兴，感觉他是真的瘦了一点，五官更显深刻，平躺着，高低起伏，有山有水。  
忽然听到庄兴问：“为什么躲着我？”  
李文彪抬眼，“躲？”  
庄兴：“之前码头出事，怎么不见你的影子。”  
原来是指一个月前，码头的仓库被人偷袭一事。海港由双龙会管辖，无人敢生事，一直太平，没想到一天夜里，竟有一伙人冒险来劫货。来人不是一般的街头混混，作风相当凶悍，当时仓库里正存下一批“白货”，全仗码头的兄弟拼命，才没出大乱子。  
庄兴道：“我和爸爸到医院去看望伤员，以为会见到你。”  
李文彪：“你知道我当时忙着查凶徒，哪里有空去医院。”  
庄兴问：“果真是新义的人干的？”  
李文彪：“是，查出来六个人都是吴水城的手下，搞丢了他们老大的货，两头都是死，所以才冒险撬我们的码头。”  
庄兴道：“原来以为麻烦会在越南，没想到就落在自己家门口。”  
李文彪：“放心吧，事情已经过去了。”  
庄兴笑笑，“我并不担心。”  
他伸了个懒腰，腰高高地弓起来，再塌下去，“我醉了，想睡一觉。”  
李文彪不答。庄兴已经闭上眼睛，“勿要担心，今天是大喜的日子，爸爸不会骂人。”又道：“你脱一件衣服给我。”  
李文彪笑笑，仍然不动。  
庄兴睁开眼睛看向他，“几时变得这样小气？”  
李文彪只好站起来，脱下外套，居高临下地看下来。庄兴笑容简淡，又阖上了眼睛。我既痴迷，君还留恋。李文彪顿了一下，随即将衣服展开扔下，手重衣沉，只想赶快盖住庄兴的脸。  
庄兴也任由外套蒙在脸上，感到李文彪的气息罩拢了自己，堵住口鼻，那并不是强烈的体味，或香或臭，而是热力与人气，从一个人身上转移到另一个人身上的温度与温柔，衣外是刚刚在宴席上沾染的酒气烟气，衣内心绪复杂，气味也就复杂。  
庄兴闷在衣服里道：“过些天爸爸要请那天负伤的两个小朋友吃饭，不准你再躲。”  
李文彪“啊”了一声，“庄爷请他们吃饭？”  
庄兴：“爸爸很中意其中一个叫曼波的。”  
李文彪有些意外：“乔曼波？他才刚入会的，不过是码头上帮工而已。”  
庄兴道：“爸爸中意的人，一定很快高升。你不要轻看。”又道：“爸爸原来也很中意你的，没想到你突然走到反面去，爱的反面就是恨，你回深隆，爸爸嘴上不说，心里其实很不高兴，认为你始终有外心。”  
李文彪再次意外，不是因为庄爷的反应，而是因庄兴竟在提点他，不由得一笑。  
庄兴掀开衣服，“你不怕吗？”  
李文彪道：“当初要走，这些都已经料想过了。”  
庄兴哼了一声：“料想有七叔公保你，所以不怕。”  
李文彪：“也许。”  
其实这段时间，庄兴虽然不曾会到李文彪，倒是又几次去见过文婷。高中最后一个学期，学校里氛围松散，立志考学的学生寥寥，梁红音已飞去香港拍戏，李文婷打算毕业后进洋行做事，所以用心温书，恶补英文，庄兴常常约她看电影放松。  
也是这段时间里，阿豪投资的电影在香港秘密开拍。阿豪常去香港，和梁红音同进同出，俨然护花使者。庄兴虽然介意，却无法干涉，两人聚少离多。  
婚礼之后，庄宁和玛丽周乘游轮去往加州度蜜月。  
这天飘着雨丝，庄兴送完人，信步走到阿豪的赌馆。赌馆仍开在原先的台球室，一栋木结构小楼，取下招牌，球台仍保留着，但规模不可同日而语了，阿豪将上下两层都包租下来，半夜里还挤得站不下人。  
庄兴到时是中午，正是生意清淡的时候，一楼三三两两几个码民在打台球，看马报，贴墙摆放一台新购的十七英寸松下落地彩色电视机，声音拧至最小，回放马赛结果，咸湿的海风阵阵吹进来，带着雨气。  
赌馆里常有年轻人进出，庄兴走进去，没有引起注意。登上楼梯，二楼传来男女嬉闹的声音。继续往上，是一间打通了的大房间，桌椅散乱，许多垃圾，终于见到阿豪，身上挎着名身材热辣的年轻女仔，整个二楼只有他们两个。  
最近见阿豪还是在阿宁的婚礼上，那天阿豪也只是匆匆露了一面，转天就去往香港。没有想到会在这里碰到，庄兴站定在门口，看两人亲热，女仔贴着阿豪亲吻，他无意去看那女仔，只注视阿豪，跟着双颊发红，胸中有一股怒气。  
“阿兴，你来了。”  
阿豪忽然发现他来了，作势推开身上的女仔。  
女仔嗔怪一声，仍腻在阿豪身上，她个子矮小，像只小猴子似的，垫脚揽住阿豪的脖子，脸贴进他的肩胛骨，阿豪用眼观瞧庄兴，却并不躲避女仔娇缠。  
庄兴问： “这是谁？”  
阿豪道：“许春平的妹妹，阿玲来，叫庄少。”  
许春玲回头望一眼庄兴，身子一弯三折，终于站定，懒懒地一笑，嗲声道：“庄少好。”   
庄兴紧皱一下眉，对阿豪道：“让她出去，我跟你有话要说。”  
阿豪拍拍春玲的屁股，“乖，下去等我。”  
春玲在阿豪嘴上吻了一下，扭着腰出去了。  
等许春玲走了，庄兴才走进房间，房间里仿佛残留有一股烂香，“你和许春平几时和好了？”  
阿豪一笑：“我需要和他和好吗？他现在恨不得跪下来舔我脚趾。”  
庄兴：“这女人够骚的。”  
阿豪笑道：“骚才够劲嘛。”  
庄兴：“那梁红音呢？”  
阿豪笑笑：“阿音的态度你还不知道？始终是若即若离。像那种高岭之花呢，是要慢慢去摘的，没摘到之前，大家都是自由的嘛。”  
庄兴道：“你陪她去香港，又帮她揾工，呵护备至，她还不肯松口？”语气里有讥诮之意。  
阿豪脸色变了变，没有发怒，也不想再继续谈，走开到一旁的老板桌前坐下，一面清理桌上五彩六色的马报，一面问：“找我有什么事？”  
庄兴：“没事就不能来看看你？”  
阿豪又笑：“当然可以，欢迎至极。”  
二楼窗户大开，正对着海湾，远处的海上天色已亮了，云销雨霁，但码头上仍旧细雨朦胧，渺渺茫茫，庄兴心酸了一下，望向海上，“电影拍得如何了？”  
“拍摄差不多要收尾了，剩下还需要剪片、制作。说起来也是可笑，原以为程宝珊性野胆大，所以关大哥一直自信能够说动她来做女主角，没想到她是外强中干而已，怕袁公怪罪，迟迟不肯答应。倒是那个小丁听说此事之后，主动请缨，接下来男二号的角色。正好张容舟厌烦拍爱情戏，索性把女主角的戏删繁就简，也是这样，本来阿音只好演女配，现在倒可以顶上来做女主角。”  
“电影会不会在香港上映？”  
“那就要看袁公的反应了。关大哥的意思是，电影做好，给袁公过目。如果袁公心情好，看了笑眯眯，一切好说，大家发财。如果大发雷霆，不要说香港，星加坡、马来的各大戏院都一定拒绝。”说到这里，阿豪笑道：“其实这样更好，大戏院不能放，黄季安低价收购，送到南洋小戏院放，钱全由我们赚，最重要的是，让关大哥打定主意，另起炉灶，另立门户。”  
庄兴道：“你真的打算开电影公司？”  
阿豪反问：“为什么不？”  
讲起拍电影，阿豪眉飞色舞：“我和关大哥、张容舟一起敲定的剧本，不入流的小作家作品，在香港小报上发表过，花一点钱就可以买下来，做成电影不过两三个月就可以面世，看多了才子佳人，临水照花，忽然几个赤膊的热血男儿，刀对刀枪对枪，现在的观众最是求新求变，一定买账。这是定赚不赔的生意，我当然要做。”  
庄兴问：“赌马的生意呢？”  
阿豪：“这几次去香港，除了去片场，另外也是为了见戴维。有戴维在，赛马的消息我第一时间知道，哪匹马看起来健壮其实吃违禁药品，训练时受了伤，或者旧伤复发，哪匹马真有实力，赛手是否预备作弊，预先知道这些，等于知道马赛结果，也是稳赚不赔。”  
“赚钱的生意这么多，难怪很少在度假村见到你。将来发达，不要忘记我。”  
阿豪抬头，卷起一扇马报在他手背上敲了一记，“特为跑来笑话我？”  
庄兴笑笑，摩挲被挞到的手臂，“不是，我很想你。”  
他生性内敛，很多话不会出口，出口话却又常常非常直白，不懂掩饰，也无意掩饰。  
阿豪愣了愣，不知道如何接话，当然不好回答我也想你，倒不是说不想。他这一阵往往很忙，但也有时会想起庄兴，知道李文彪又回深隆了，他的处境一定很孤单。他虽然不喜欢李文彪，但知道有李文彪在，庄兴会好过一点。不管怎么样，他还是希望庄兴好。  
想到这里，阿豪深深一笑，温柔道：“过了这个月就好了，到时候我们一起去香港看样片。”  
这一年阿豪锐意进取，汲汲经营，事业上风生水起，神貌也跟着变化。原来和庄兴并肩站着，还像一对学生仔，这时站在一起，已经各有棱角锋芒，也就难免扎到对方。但这时、至少这时、的这一笑，还是大眼，圆脸，与笑涡，还是庄兴熟悉的模样。  
庄兴心情定了下来，望着阿豪的目光也变柔和、稳定，才注意到阿豪脸颊上还留有许春玲的唇印，也就伸手，替他揩掉。  
“口红印子一揩就掉，便宜货。”  
阿豪笑笑，懒得辩论，但庄兴伸手的举动，却让他心中一紧。紧张，紧绳，紧箍咒。一般男性，不会去揩友人脸上女人的唇印，至多指一指自己的面孔提示对方。他往后一靠，站起身，笑道：“走吧，我请你吃饭。”


	26. Chapter 26

二十六  
请年轻人吃饭，庄爷不觉得有失身份。只要还是大佬，做什么都是对的。李文彪的来去，让他忽然意识到年轻人的重要。当年一起奋斗的朋辈，或者年老惫懒，或者各生异心，总归离心离德，世界运转，要依赖年轻人。  
饭局定在海港饭店，本埠最老的高级饭店之一，迎来送往，看尽潮生潮落。  
庄兴和庄爷同车前往。他久已不在家里住，这回提前一天住了回来。庄宁和玛丽周出国度蜜月，尽管新人不在，但有这桩新婚在，家里多了一些活泼的气氛，佣人们都高高兴兴。庄宁原来住的房间正在粉刷，重新贴墙纸，浅玫瑰底色上印着一朵朵衬着绿叶的粉红玫瑰，窗帘一并要换，家具也是新订的。  
这天庄太太回得晚，大概因为庄宁的婚事遂意，心情佳，精神好。晚饭后，庄兴到庄太太房里，倒进床上，席梦思床垫掂着他摇了摇。晚餐时喝了酒，也有点酒醉。  
这一阵庄太太从晨衣到礼服，做了太多衣服。这时床上仍铺陈着几件布料，是刚刚带回来的。纸盒子打开，掀开衬纸，露出里面的丝绸，有一点光照在上面就像流水。  
庄太太摘下首饰，道：“你去看了庄宁的新房没有？玛丽挑的粉红色墙纸，像个婴儿房。”  
庄兴倒没想到是婴儿房，只觉像个洞穴，玫瑰色是种幽森的暖色。  
庄太太往镜子里看了他一眼，“别乱摸，这种料子最容易勾丝了。”  
庄兴笑笑，翻一个身，玉佩从领口漏出来。长期戴在胸前，贴心贴肉，玉石也有了肉感。  
庄太太眼尖，立刻看见，“你这块玉水头蛮足的嘛，以前没见你戴过，哪来的？”  
像是一阵心慌，庄兴立刻掩进衣领里，“别人送的。”  
庄太太笑笑，“男戴观音女戴佛，戴着好，收你的脾气。”  
庄兴想，他现在是好脾气。  
在车上，庄兴才道：“我请了李文彪来。”  
庄爷不高兴：“叫他来做什么？多事。”  
庄兴也知道今日请客是桩私事，今是昨非，再拉李文彪到场已没有道理，只是不想他这么快从自己的生活里消失，道：“毕竟是码头的事，他比较清楚，乔曼波也是他介绍进公司的。”  
庄爷问：“你知我为什么请这后生仔吃饭？”  
庄兴道：“他忠心咯。”  
庄爷笑了一下。  
热带城市无论寒暑，未到四月，夹街的九重葛已开得看不见叶子。庄兴从车窗里看见庄爷的笑容，心里震动了一下，道：“新人总是比较干净一些。”  
说完，车厢里气氛变得低迷。  
庄爷等了等，仿佛等到这句话发挥了效力，才道：“不错，你知道就好。”忽然压低声音，“往后你行事亦要小心，出入挑几个信得过的人在身边，不要独来独往。”  
庄兴诧异：“有这必要吗？李文彪说，码头的事已经了了。”  
庄爷哈地笑一声，不耐烦他还是点拨不透，“码头那事算什么，不过是几个泰国帮的马仔自不量力，破坏江湖规矩。在我们的地盘上，又能掀起多大风浪？凡事攘外必先安内，真正危险的还是所谓自己人。”  
庄兴低声重复：“自己人……”  
庄爷旧话重提：“虽然你七叔公是怪人一个，处处爱跟亲侄儿作对，但是讲来讲去，他毕竟姓庄，是真正的自己人。其他人不过口头上。这道理，七叔公一样明白，旁人也明白。所以李文彪才敢大大方方地提出来要回‘深隆’，我也大手一挥，放他走。否则怎会这么容易？”  
庄兴这时明白，庄爷提防的大概是旺权和陈壁坚，又不禁想，李文彪连离开他，都是深思熟虑地想过的。从什么时候开始计划的呢？是从一开始，他把他从七叔公手下保出来时起，就认定他朽木不可雕也，不能在他身边蹉跎？还是在越南的丛林里，怪他莽撞任性，拖了他的后腿？回头看这一年半里的种种，庄兴发觉自己样样未做够好，不免一阵懊丧。  
庄爷不知他心事，话锋一转，忽然问：“我听说李梦豪在码头开外围盘，赌香港马？”  
庄兴默认。  
庄爷道：“我原来错睇了他。没想到他倒是胆大敢为。私开外围赌，不知挡了多少人财路，你真为他好，就提醒他小心点。得罪了得罪不起的人，你也保不住他。”  
庄兴后悔和庄爷同车。  
要是以前，反正两人话不投机半句多，他根本不会回家。但是现在他自觉成熟，可以忍耐不快。他淡淡地道：“是爸爸对他有偏见。”  
庄爷：“你又错了。胆大不是坏事，处处谨小慎微，就只能跟在别人背后做马仔。不过后生仔出来做事，第一紧要是懂规矩，拎清自己的斤两。既然是你把他领进公司的，你就做到要他听你的话。”  
庄兴不做声。之前和阿豪约定一起去香港，结果他总有事缠身走不脱，阿豪等不及，一个人先去了。当天看过影片，兴奋地打电话给他，“一定会叫座！”  
庄兴笑笑，“你有眼光。”阿豪那边很安静，大概已经回到浅水湾饭店。电影虽然拍完，梁红音却还留在香港，等新的机会。不知两人是否在一起。  
阿豪笑道：“片名亦已定了，就叫‘黄金侠’。”  
庄兴扑哧一声笑出来，“你真无聊！”  
笑过之后，阿豪正色道：“现在只看袁劭怀的意思了。只要袁公不中意，我们就可以自己来发行。不过私下拍片一定会惹恼袁公，到时候阻力重重。”  
庄兴道：“这都早已有预料，如果怕他不高兴，当初就不会做。”  
挂断电话，梁红音提两只皮箱走进会客厅。她本来比同年人心智成熟，柔中有刚，这两月在片场锻炼得越发老练。阿豪看向她，“为什么一定要搬出去？”  
梁红音笑道：“下周东方新一期艺员训练班招生，我打算去碰碰运气。如果好运录取，会安排宿舍。”  
阿豪道：“这房间我长包下来的，空着也是空着。大家都是同乡嘛，让我照顾你是应该的。”  
梁红音仍是笑笑：“不用麻烦了，其实之前拍片时，我就已经搬去片场的宿舍住了。”  
阿豪不免扫兴。梁红音若即若离，是吊在他眼前的胡萝卜，使他长期在失望和希望中徘徊。梁红音是公认的美女，追求者无数，以前的阿豪作为无数追求者中的平庸一个，自觉希望微渺，被冷落也可以接受，但是现在的他毕竟不同往日，不见得仍要被看低。  
阿豪移动一步，恰好堵住梁红音去路，“要是我不让你走呢？”  
在赌馆常常要惩戒不规矩的赌客，他这一开口就十分冷峻，房间里气温都似低了几度。  
梁红音却像听不出来，神色自若，静望着他。  
在梁红音的目光下，阿豪渐渐融化，服软，认栽，粗暴地在头上往后捋了两把，抓下两丝头发。  
梁红音不疾不徐，“不如你帮我把行李拖到楼下去。”  
车停在饭店门前。  
客人到得比主人要早。乔曼波早就到了，还领着另一个男孩子，两人都在之前码头的争斗中受了伤，一起躺进医院里，庄兴陪同庄爷去看望过。  
进门大厅里垒着两层大玻璃缸，饭店靠近码头，每天新鲜海货黎明时到港，立刻运来，缸里各样活鱼龙虾，既是菜单，也是装饰。李文彪一进大厅，就见到两个男孩在水缸前看鱼。他招呼道：“曼波。”  
乔曼波转过身来。他有似混血儿的外貌，肤白，睫毛乌浓，但比外国人灵秀，眼里有光，眼神会说话，但李文彪知道他看来文秀，作风却彪悍，又肯拼命，无怪会被庄爷看中。  
李文彪道：“伤已经养好了？”  
曼波笑道：“完全好了。”  
李文彪点头，“年轻人恢复得快——已经订好包房，一起上去吧。”  
乔曼波跟着他上楼，身旁的男孩犹豫一下，扯了扯他的衣角，乔曼波不动声色，悄悄牵住对方的手，低头在人耳边轻声讲了一句：“跟住我就好了。”两人手拖手走上楼梯。  
李文彪余光见到，场面安静，心中却震动。  
曼波抬起头笑了笑：“阿越的个性比较怕生。”  
在包房中坐定，曼波起身倒茶，叫阿越的男孩从他手里将茶壶接过来，道：“我来吧。”声音很轻，但是坦然。倒茶时候，阿越专心盯着杯口，曼波则偏头看他。  
两杯茶倒好，一杯双手递到李文彪面前，还是轻言细语：“彪哥，喝茶。”  
李文彪对小孩一向照顾，微笑接过，阿越也跟着一笑。  
又将另一杯递给曼波。曼波指尖，仿佛不经意地，滑过对方手指，从中节指骨到指尖，碰触细腻，像一个慢动作。姿态自然，阿越根本无察觉。但落在李文彪眼里，立刻会意。这种小动作，他亦曾做过，看似是大胆的挑逗，其实是患得患失，小心翼翼。希望对方懂，又害怕对方懂。  
李文彪打量了他们一阵，生出失落感，于是闲扯道：“知不知道庄爷今天为什么请你们吃饭。”  
曼波摇头，又笑道：“是庄爷看得起我们。”  
李文彪问：“愿不愿意离开码头，跟着大少爷做事？”  
曼波眼神一亮，“当然愿意！”  
李文彪笑了笑，走到走廊上去抽烟，听见包房里两个男孩叽叽喳喳低声交谈。等了一会儿，楼下响起车声，随手把烟蒂摁进手边的盆栽里，知道是庄爷父子来了。这天中午饭店只做这一桌生意。  
他走到包房外，庄爷上楼，越过庄爷肩膀，李文彪和庄兴目光碰在一起。  
庄爷道：“你来啦。”  
李文彪：“两个小孩也到了，在里面等着。”  
推开门，曼波和阿越讪讪地站起来，一脸紧张。  
庄爷今天和颜悦色，“不要这么拘谨，都坐，都坐下。”  
李文彪递过菜单：“我一早请经理留了两尾石斑。”  
庄爷点头：“你办事总是周到。”说着看向庄兴，“所以我总怪阿兴把你放走了。”  
庄兴低头喝茶，茶水滚烫，背上出了一层热汗。乔曼波看来看去，李文彪问他愿不愿意跟着大少爷做事，他更要好好看看大少爷。【看过略感到几分失望^ ^】  
庄爷道：“我喜欢跟年轻人吃饭。看着你们就想到我年轻的时候。不要看阿兴常常和我大吵小吵，其实他最像我年轻时候的样子。”  
大概因为李文彪在，庄爷东讲西讲，没有重点，话题几乎都是十几二十年前的旧事。  
二十多年前本埠的大小堂口总有十好几间，往往一条街上出一个强人，拉起二三十人的队伍，就可以收租开馆，占领一条街道。凭借富江和海港的优势，这里货物人钱流动不绝，是真正的福地和战地。虽经历殖民、日据的淘洗，势力几经更迭，但各堂口之间不变的始终是分裂与争斗。直到双龙会壮大，格局才为之变化。  
饭局到了中途，李文彪借机告辞，庄爷也不留他，只道：“阿兴，你去送送。”  
李文彪一边推辞，一边就退出了包房。庄兴紧跟了出去，发现李文彪动作不大，其实走得很快，三两步已经下了一半楼梯，像是急于摆脱他，心里顿时恼火，于是不再追赶，站住了喝道：“李文彪，你站住！”  
李文彪只好转过身，往上面望过来，“大少爷，留步吧。”又笑着说：“时常要见面的，不必相送了。”  
他不说还好，一说忽然有伤感的气氛。虽然是在饭店里，四周却还干净，光线也很明亮，庄兴却看不清李文彪的表情面目。  
庄兴道：“是爸爸要我送你，”说着冷笑了一下，“但你也犯不着躲。”  
李文彪叹了口气，“我今天本来不应该来的。”  
庄兴瞪他一眼，知他说得有理，不好反驳，没想到李文彪又道：“本来想找个借口不来，但是又想见见你，所以还是来了。”  
庄兴怔了怔，高兴起来，“既然想见我，为什么从不来找我？”  
李文彪只是笑笑，转身匆匆走出饭店。庄兴望着空而明亮的饭店大门，仍觉得有一丝余情余味。


	27. Chapter 27

二十七  
小孩虽然干净，但庄兴不喜欢带小孩。乔曼波跟了他几天就被丢到度假村的赌场，应付旺权。虽然很少亲临度假村，但这里的大小事情，庄爷总是很快知道。庄兴从一开始的烦，到恨、到沮丧，现在已经比较麻木，接到庄爷问罪的电话，也能平静应答。  
“爸爸，我不喜欢带小孩。”  
庄爷怒道：“那要不要再送个大哥哥给你啊？”  
庄兴挂断了电话，他最讨厌被当小孩，也听不得有人随便提到李文彪。庄兴没有什么幽默感，但是听到爸爸称李文彪为大哥哥，气恼过后，也忍不住发笑。他一个人坐在办公室里暗自笑了一会，忍住了没有给李文彪打电话分享这个笑话。  
有些东西失去了就是失去了，不要管是怎么失去的。人从生到死，这一生就是不断得到，又逐渐失去。何况他和李文彪还是“时常要见面的，不必相送”的关系，没所谓太执着。  
庄兴忽然又想起那胶园少女。因是他的初体验，过程虽然不美好，但记忆持久。她紧绷的金棕色皮肤，柔韧的四肢，被压制在身下时发出的急促惊惧的喘息，和棚屋中复杂的气味，一一铭刻进五感中，之后念念不忘，但他没有再找过她，心知滋味一定与第一次不同。那之后他爱上的女人都是同一类型，棕色皮肤的健美少女，但领教的情人越多，就越麻木。这时阿豪告诉他，不要执着。  
庄兴走出办公室，乘电梯下行，下到六层，电梯门开，很意外地和旺权碰了个照面。  
“权叔。”  
不像他出入都是一个人，不带随从，旺权身后跟着四五个手下，电梯虽宽敞，庄兴站在中间，没有让出位置。  
旺权摘下雪茄，“是阿兴啊，去哪里啊？”  
随从里见老大有话要说，立刻上前一步，用身体挡住将要关合的电梯门。被堵在电梯里，庄兴愣了一下，想到前日里爸爸告诫他提防旺权，肌肉也在一瞬间绷紧。  
旺权眼毒，他这细微表情都望在眼里，笑了笑：“现在外面不太平，大少爷手下人才济济，应该多带一点人出门。”  
合围的高大马仔有很强的压迫感，夹在窄小的空间里，明知旺权真要对他发难不会选在度假村里，庄兴还是难以控制地心跳加快。不过，他虽然不见得有做大佬的才智，却有大佬的神态，脸上八风不动，只将眼皮一垂一抬，道：“多谢权叔提醒，我知道了。”说罢作势去按关门按键，暗示门口的两个马仔让开。  
旺权却又开口：“之前阿宁在这，来了没两天就把好好的娱乐城搞得像他的后花园，楼下的妈咪小姐都没心思做生意，一天到晚只晓得围着他转，看在庄爷的面子上，我都可以睁只眼闭只眼。之后是那个阿豪，面也未露过一次就坐到经理的位子。又看在大少爷的面子上，我也可以不理。现在又来个毛都没长齐的乔曼波，码头上看仓库的小弟，我好好奇，他是什么辈分，一来就做经理？大少爷你也知道的，六层是小生意来的，收入好淡薄的，我手下也有这么多兄弟要吃饭，供不起这么多菩萨的。”  
之前已经闹过不愉快，因此把乔曼波甩到六层之前，庄兴就知道旺权一定会不高兴，旺权不高兴，他才高兴。听旺权的夹枪带棍的一顿牢骚，庄兴倒笑了笑，往面前一行人身上扫过一眼，道：“权叔身边这么多座金刚，怎么能不多供几尊菩萨呢。”  
说完便想，自己又对菩萨大不敬，李文彪知道，一定生气。旺权脸色亦十分难看。  
就又规规矩矩讲了两句场面话：“爸爸很喜欢曼波，觉得这个年轻人有前途，权叔费心栽培，一定会有回报的。”  
旺权面露愠色，却也不再坚持。他在人前一贯是假谦和，说话皮里阳秋，这回直接表达不满，甚至点出庄宁的名字，已经难得，跟后辈逞口舌，不是他的个性。  
庄爷说最危险的还是自己人，当时庄兴不以为然，不相信旺权或陈壁坚真会对自己痛下杀手。外人看双龙会是黑道，行事残暴，一定人人好勇斗狠，实际上经营了十几年，已经稳定，甚至可以说是长幼有序，比较像个大家族。这时站在下行的电梯里，才慢慢觉出了一点风雨来前的阴霾。  
回到龙泉路，走进院子。李文彪带来的狗崽去年还像个放在地上只会滚的肉丸，现在已经快长成成犬，往常他一推院门，就会冲过来往他腿上乱扑，今天却只听到狗叫，不见到狗影子。  
庄兴奇怪地穿过院子，就看到阿豪坐在廊下，一面搓揉着黄金侠，一面抬起脸，向他笑了一下，他心情也就跟着明朗起来，“你回来了。”  
阿豪点下头，手在小狗嘴边绕了两圈，那小狗昂头摆嘴地追咬，冷不防被阿豪一手捏住狗嘴，咧嘴吐舌，空有利齿却派不上用场。小狗悲愤地叽叽乱叫，两只前爪也往阿豪身上乱挠，阿豪手臂张开，任它空挠。小狗咬也咬不到，挠也挠不到，只好别开眼，朝主人发出求救的目光。  
庄兴果然出手相救，在阿豪的手臂上拍了一记，“你干什么老欺负它？”  
阿豪松开手，那小狗不再像是狗崽子时那样痴缠他，立刻夹起尾巴躲到庄兴身后。阿豪忍不住道：“行啊，还知道怕了。”  
庄兴又踹他一脚：“黄金侠又不傻。”话刚说完，背后的小狗就从他身后钻出来，冲阿豪探头探脑地叫了两声。  
阿豪一笑，“黄金侠，过来。”  
小狗忍不住往他那挪了两步，庄兴一把将它按住了，骂道：“还想再挨打？”  
阿豪笑道：“它只是喜欢我。”  
庄兴神色一动，松开手，那小狗左右为难，被阿豪拎着后脖子揽进怀里，在阿豪的大手搓揉下，又开始欲死欲仙地呜呜叫唤。  
庄兴静静地看着阿豪逗狗，见他卷起了袖子，衣领解开，赤着双脚，抱一只土狗，居然有点潦倒的样子，别人潦倒起来多少有些邋遢相，阿豪倒是清清爽爽，垂着眼看怀里的小狗，笑容淡薄，酒窝似有非有，还颇有点落魄美人的意思。  
庄兴：“电影的事不顺利？袁邵怀看过没有，他什么意思？”  
阿豪：“关云山今天把样片送给他看。我不想夹在里面，就先回来的。不过我打听过了，袁太太早看不惯关云山，一定会在袁劭怀身边吹耳旁风。我已经让黄季安准备了。”  
庄兴忍不住问：“你一个人回来的？”  
阿豪挑眉：“什么意思？”  
庄兴立刻恼火，“不要他妈的装傻，梁红音不是跟你一起？”  
阿豪：“她留在香港了。”说完轻轻叹口气，“我失恋了。”  
庄兴怔了怔，头顶上紫薇树又轻轻地摇动起来，他的心也像这一捧捧紫红的小花一样，在风里渐渐蓬松起来，忽然卸下了某一负担，他自知这样是不对，但是只要自己不说，没有人知道他的不对。  
太阳光极好，院子里一小块空地，没有花木的覆盖，被晒至光明雪白。  
庄兴道： “我不会安慰你的。”  
阿豪：“……我知道。”  
阿豪自己也觉得奇怪，为什么要跟庄兴讲这个。但是他们之间的感情，是很复杂的，偏偏又可以坐在一起，组成失恋阵线联盟。  
黄金侠玩累了，在两人中间趴下来，咻咻地喘着气。他们太年轻了，从来没有想过老了以后的情形，但是大概也觉得，就是这个样子了。他们现在，还不明白未来有很多事，是很难预料的。热带的盛夏极长，很多生命没有机会衰老，就先死去了。


	28. Chapter 28

二十八  
这年中秋节前先后发生了两件事。世间事事有关联的。  
八月中旬，阿豪成立嘉映电影公司。  
据说，关云山将样片送去给袁劭怀看，袁劭怀一看就勃然大怒，拂袖而去。当时在场，除了关云山和张容舟，还有袁太太。袁太太拎起坤包，道：“不好意思，二位不要生气，袁生是这样的脾气，对事不对人，最看中公司规矩。袁生信任关大哥，工人、胶片、一切费用，一向是凭关大哥签字就可支取，但是，凡事都有限度的嘛，不经袁生点头就拍片子，这实在是……”袁太太摇头，笑一笑，道：“我也帮不了你们。”  
吃下袁太这记软刀，关云山立刻定了飞S市的机票，深夜到达，阿豪和黄季安到机场迎接。  
机场附近是胶园，黑黢黢如走进原始莽林，没边没际没方向，正合关云山此时心境。  
阿豪在码头的台球馆接到黄季安的电话时，电视机里正刺刺拉拉转播着马赛，周围乌烟瘴气，码民呼呼喝喝，人声嘈杂，在此之前他已对这结果有所预料，因此并不兴奋，他放下电话，许春平问：“什么事啊，豪哥。”阿豪只道，“我出去一趟，这里你盯着，给我买一百块‘暴风’。”  
慢慢走到大路上，黄季安开车来接他，两人换手。  
往机场的路上，黄季安面带忧色，“老弟，我知道你是胸有大志的人，也看好关大哥这支新片，但是万一，我是讲万一，片子砸在我们手里，你想过后果没有？”  
阿豪：“什么后果？”  
黄季安：“这次拍片，前后已经花费几十万，这还不算租场、胶片等等费用，到时如果袁劭怀跟我们算总账，钱数还要追加。东方的势力很大的，各个剧院的经理从前一直和东方合作，一年十几支片，不会为了我们这一支片跟袁公闹不愉快。要想让‘黄金侠’上映，到处都要打点。”  
阿豪：“眼光要放远一点嘛，‘黄金侠’只是第一炮，今后我们一样每年都会有十几二十支片，不会输给东方。”  
黄季安勉强笑笑：“当然这样是最好了。否则，我这次得罪光了袁公，往后东方一支片都不卖我，戏院也只好关张了。”  
车行在出城的路上，头顶上压过飞机的嗡嗡声，不知是否是关云山的搭乘的班机。赶到机场，人果然已经到了，坐在大厅里等，颇为疲惫的样子，黄季安赶忙迎上去，两人多年交道，一切尽在不言中了。  
关云山被人叫惯大哥，比较罗曼蒂克，此前始终抱有期待。这天袁劭怀的态度大大出乎了他的意料。如果是一般老板与员工的关系也就罢了，但二人合作十几年，交情很深，可以说是十几年的面子一朝扫尽，难免怀恨。深夜，车行在他乡，心里阵凉阵热，想骂人都没有力气。  
“我为他拍了几十支电影，赚到那么多票房，结果在他眼里根本没有我的功劳。”  
黄季安道：“俗话说合久必分，老关，到了散场的时候了，不如离开香港，到这边来发展。我和阿豪全力支持你。”  
阿豪从后视镜里看向关云山，“不要想太多，最要紧是赶快让电影上映。”  
关云山筹拍时志得意满，有种种许诺，这时却又唱衰：“哪里那么容易，东方拍的片子一向是自己发行，我和张容舟、小丁都是东方的人，以袁公做事的风格，宁可报废这支片子，也不会吐出发行权的。”  
阿豪笑笑：“带子在你手上，怕什么，我和黄经理已经准备好了，在这边很快就可以上映。”  
关云山道：“这样是要吃官司的。”  
阿豪笑道：“那都是小事情，香港的官司，打得到这里来吗？”  
关云山往前座看了他一眼。  
车灯照亮的夜路上，有许多硕大的蛾子飞扑。  
阿豪道：“容舟这支片子拍得用心，故事又出彩，我不信袁公看不出来，等他想清楚了，一定会自己拍，花更多钱，拍得比这支片更好。所以我们一定要赶在东方前面，一炮打响，做第一个拍武侠片的人，否则就没钱赚了。”  
黄季安道：“是啊，大哥，袁劭怀是生意人，赚钱第一。”  
关云山沉默不语。  
阿豪做事果断，第二天就租定办公室。之后一周里三人时常碰头。  
关云山嘴上打退堂鼓，实际这趟来，已将十余卷母带带在身边，在酒店里辗转反侧一晚，即打定主意，第二天就去到黄季安的戏院，抓紧时间洗印、制作拷贝。黄季安比他更忙，黄在本地戏院一向有号召力，第一支东方的电影就是由他代理引进，分销各地戏院，因此这时亲自出马，跑遍北部各家戏院、电影院推销新片。只有阿豪比较清闲。  
办公室租定在城南一处写字楼的三楼，很快布置停当，当前也就是个充门面的壳子，没有职员办公，但毕竟是经他一手推动成立的公司，窗明几净，他在这里有自豪感。  
推开窗，望着楼下树梢，肥厚的叶片下，藏着熟透烂红的芒果，几只斑鸠叽叽喳喳来啄食。他扔了个易拉罐出去，叮当，啪嗒，鸟飞果落。阿豪有滋有味地笑起来，笑时脸颊上一边一个酒窝。盛夏的阳光落下来，他还是白衬衣，扣子扣得规规矩矩，衣袖卷起，露出两节胳膊，模样干净清爽，看不出来出身。  
父亲早亡，母亲改嫁，跟着祖母一起生活，春明街的阿豪有没有想过有朝会开电影公司，自己做老板？阿豪笑笑。  
街上长大的小孩，大多性野，很早学会野蛮世界的规则。成人归堂口管，香堂的秩序大过法律，香主、红棍白扇、草鞋、四九仔，等级分明，不可逾越，街上商铺、流动档位、生意人与小贩，人人缴会费。小孩也跟着分出三六九等，大的欺负小的，兄弟多的欺负兄弟少的，有父母的欺负没有父母的，是平常事。  
许家开米店，经济宽裕，家里小孩就多，许春平三兄弟，个个高大，在春明街是孩子王，可以横行霸道，其余小孩要上供，别条街上的小孩擅闯进来就要挨打。柿子捡软的挑，阿豪没有父母罩，最受欺负，不小心就被许家兄弟堵在暗巷里挨打，又没有可以申诉的地方。他长相乖巧，其实个性要强，表面服软，内心不平，所以常常逃出去，一个人到很远的地方去钓鱼，周围已经是乡下，住户少，风景佳，钓鱼的时候，不会有人打扰，伤口慢慢收拢。第一次和庄兴讲话，也是去荃湾钓鱼，之后两人经常结伴。  
相熟之后，有一次庄兴突然到春明街来找他，恰好被许家兄弟撞见。许家兄弟不认识庄兴，只见他一个外来的中学生，穿着规矩，没想到会是庄爷的儿子，这三兄弟强横惯了，看对方可欺，就要活动一下拳头。庄兴又不喜欢解释，几个人打在一起。后来阿豪赶到才把人拖开，讲明庄兴身份。这之后，阿豪所处的状况也就改变。  
又过了两周，黄季安将北部大小戏楼影院跑到，悄悄敲定档期，至此，香港那边还算平静，东方公司还不知关云山出走，“嘉映”公司这才正式挂牌成立。挂牌这天是周五，舞龙舞狮，约了各大报刊的记者到场，派发利是。当晚，本埠第一家电影公司成立的新闻成为头版，大幅刊登阿豪和黄、关三人的合影。  
这天晚上，因为庄宁和玛丽周不久前从美国度蜜月回来了，庄兴在老宅吃饭，过周末，不知外界消息，直到玛丽周下午约了朋友逛街，回来说：“你们听说了没有，那个‘深蓝’戏院的黄老板，开电影公司了。”  
庄兴心里一沉，装作没事的样子，只问：“你在哪里听说的？”  
玛丽周因为从前舞会上庄兴落跑的事，心存芥蒂，看他感兴趣，反而很简短地答道：“报纸上咯。”  
庄宁道：“电影公司？真的假的，黄季安哪来那么大的手笔？”  
好在庄爷不在场，只有庄太太在一旁和人打麻将，听到是电影公司，也就多问：“你之前同我借钱去拍电影，是不是就是跟黄季安合伙？”  
庄兴搪塞道：“两回事啦。”等找了个没人的时候，派司机出去买晚报。老宅在城郊，司机开车出去找报纸，等回来，已经是晚上八九点。  
庄兴接过报纸，拿到房间里才展开。看完已经一腔怒火。立刻打电话到码头找阿豪。  
公司挂牌，阿豪和黄季安、关云山在饭店庆祝。电影还未上映，票房未收回，之后的事也不知会如何，所以包厢外热闹，嘈嘈切切，饭桌上气氛慎重。  
黄季安道：“当初筹钱拍‘黄金侠’，我们拿过庄少的钱的，按理讲公司应该有庄少的位置，今天挂牌，招呼各路朋友，却不知会庄少，不太合适。”  
关云山抽古巴雪茄，吞云吐雾，也道：“是啊，我听讲这边双龙会力量很大，想在这里做大生意，特别是娱乐业，不能不和他们搞好关系。就像在香港拍电影，要拜三合会，片场雇工鱼龙混杂，好多是帮派成员，出了事找坐馆比找警察管用。”  
这次是阿豪主张水波不兴，暗自组建公司，到了电影上映前，才惊动四方。两人知道他和庄兴关系特别，所以都将目光转向他。  
阿豪道：“不想和双龙会牵扯太深，也是为了公司好。都知电影公司是摇钱树，看到有钱赚，人人眼红，我们刚刚起步，无依无靠，很容易被对方吃掉。总之只要阿兴肯帮忙，双龙会其他人不会为难我们的。”  
黄季安道：“你都讲要大少爷肯帮忙啦，我们现在这样晾凉人家，不知今后几多麻烦。”  
阿豪道：“大家放心，阿兴那边我会去解释。”  
散了饭局，阿豪当街，叫夜风一吹，心里也有些做紧。他相信庄兴会无条件帮他，但有时，看到庄兴的马仔把那些曾经欺负过自己的人打倒在地上，又不免会想，他和他们都是春明街上的人。  
一个人回到码头，马赛已经结束，台球馆里还是吵吵嚷嚷，但是毕竟入夜了，白天退到背景里的声音，这时一一涌了上来，海浪一下下拍击到岸上，单调地冲刺，碰撞，破碎，退却，又再来，   
许春平一见他就迎上来，“豪哥，大少爷打了好多支电话来找你。”  
阿豪点头，许春平问：“要不要回个电话给大少爷？”  
阿豪忽然很不耐烦，没理会许春平，转头又出去了，叫了辆计程车。他事忙，已经很少回春明街住，这夜回到自家的杂货铺。阿豪奶奶听见响动，披衣起来，“谁啊？是阿豪啊？出什么事了，怎么这么夜回来？”  
阿豪道：“无事，回来睡觉。”  
倚在柜台边，给庄兴拨去电话。先打到龙泉路，不在，又打去庄家老宅，兜了个圈子才接通。  
“阿兴，是我啊。”  
店里没有开灯，阿豪站在暗中。  
庄兴房间里却是光明大放，等了一晚上，等到这支电话，心里已从火烧火燎渐渐冷却下来。  
“你是不是利用我？”  
一瞬间，阿豪仿佛隔着听筒，感觉到漫上来的水汽，反而因此安定下来。  
“为什么这么说。”  
“开电影公司的事，为什么不告诉我，我以为我们是一起的。”  
阿豪笑笑，“我们是一起的啊，公司年底分红，一定有你一份。”  
庄兴道：“我以为我们不止是钱的关系。”  
“我知道我们是朋友，”阿豪摸了摸脑后的头发，手心一层薄汗， “但你是双龙会龙头的儿子，这时候现身，是投石入水，横生波澜嘛。”  
庄兴冷笑：“之前把我搬出来，喂关云山吃定心丸的时候，没想到我是双龙会龙头的儿子？”  
阿豪沉默片刻，问：“你想要怎样？”  
“公司虽然成立，但是你们撬了东方的人拍片，之后多少官司，你想过没有？你以为黄季安那种缩头乌龟会有胆跟袁劭怀作对？”  
阿豪不语。  
庄兴此时的面部像结冻的冰壳，神情锐利，没有表情，但内部仿佛发面，慢慢变得稀薄，支离，出现孔洞。他心知不必感伤，自己本来对拍电影不感兴趣，亦没有开电影公司的愿望，当初出钱出力，无非是因为阿豪。  
老宅里是静的，但耳里充盈着嗡嗡的杂音，“我要入股。”他几乎听不清自己说的话。


	29. Chapter 29

二十九  
正逢电影业的热潮，“嘉映”成立的新闻周五见报，隔天周末，又赶上娱乐周刊头版。都以为娱乐八卦只有年轻人关心，其实风吹草动，大佬最敏感。周六早茶，七叔公已看过小报，转头吩咐身边马仔：“叫李文彪来。”  
三十分钟后，李文彪到达“大蓉和”饭店。他回到“深隆”的这段时间里，一直行事低调。公司无事，场子里平静，七叔公没找过他，他也没有在七叔公面前招摇过。  
他来时，七叔公仍在看报，头也不抬，语气简淡地问：“黄季安他们开了家电影公司，你知不知道？”  
李文彪：“哦？什么时候的事？”  
七叔公目光从报纸上缘探出来，往桌上的报刊点了一下。  
李文彪拿过杂志，匆匆扫了一眼，这新闻他其实昨晚就已经知道，但是装作刚看到的样子，“咦，黄季安这回可是大手笔了。”  
七叔公问：“这桩生意，阿兴有没有参与？”  
李文彪道：“我真的不知道。”  
七叔公道：“不知就不知，还有真的假的？”  
李文彪勉强笑了一下，“我已经好久没见过大少爷了，他的事我不清楚。”  
七叔公指了指身边座椅，“开公司不是小事，你又最机灵，我不信之前一点消息都没闻见。你坐下。”  
李文彪乖乖坐下：“同李梦豪的事，大少爷很少跟我说的。不过一年前，我去越南谈生意时，两个人同去香港，当时说是去度假，现如今想来，大概就是为电影公司的事做筹备了。”  
李文彪从越南回来就离开度假村，七叔公洞察世事人情，自然猜到是三人有嫌隙，看了他一眼，问：“你看李梦豪这个人如何？”  
李文彪不禁回想起与李梦豪的几次交道。初识阿豪，正是在黄季安的戏院里。庄兴本来是脾性古怪的小孩，对同辈长辈都冷冰冰，唯独和阿豪却能够调侃打闹。阿豪在庄兴面前的简慢随便，当时不免令他有些诧异，但以旁观者的眼看来，阿豪不过是普通青年，没有特异之处。  
思忖了一番，才道：“我和他接触得少，说不上来。我向大少爷请辞的时候，在权叔的赌场给李梦豪说了一个经理的位置，但是听说他一直没有去过。”  
七叔公笑笑：“你明知道旺权不服屈居在阿兴手下，还把阿兴的人介绍到他那里做事？”  
李文彪露出一抹冷色，不禁吐露心声：“我知道反正他不会去的！”  
七叔公盯牢了他问：“怎么讲？”  
李文彪退缩一下，移开目光，七叔公等了一会，慢慢地道：“阿兴是早产儿，细时就不会讨人喜欢，有阿宁做比较，更加是天上地下，家里佣人都偏爱弟弟。除了阿豪，我从来没见过他带同学回家。一开始读贵族学校，结果在学校跟人打架，捅伤了警司的儿子，闹出风波，被迫转学到普通学校，这样才认识阿豪。阿豪家你知道啦，无钱无势，庄银山当然看不上。但我觉得，对年轻人来讲，朋友最重要，能够和这个年轻人做个朋友，其实是阿兴的运气。  
李文彪仍然维持着不动如山，但是不动的是外壳，身躯内的肉体却发出颤抖。他没有想到，已经时隔一年，再提到庄兴的私人事情，自己竟仍会如此激动。  
“……阿豪，李梦豪，他当然知道，跟着庄兴，是不会只做到一个度假村六层的经理的。”  
七叔公道：“所以你也承认，电影公司的事，一定有阿兴帮忙。”  
李文彪垂下眼睛，“也许。”  
七叔公将手中报纸对折两次，扔在桌上。  
“阿兴投资电影公司本来是好事的，但是不该不知会帮会。搞电影好麻烦的，要摆平很多事情。你也知道，旺权他们早就看他们父子不顺眼了，现在这间公司没有双龙会撑腰，正好给他们做靶子。”  
李文彪问：“七叔公要我怎么做？”  
七叔公看他一眼：“你觉得呢，睇戏咯。”  
李文彪一愣，抬头对上七叔公眼睛。  
七叔公望着他：“我今早叫你来，就是提醒你，不要不知天高地厚，插手人家的事情。”  
李文彪从 “大蓉和”出来，满背是汗。  
阿力替他开车门，问：“彪哥，你脸色不太好，七叔公讲了什么？”  
李文彪满心烦躁，横了阿力一眼：“做好你自己的事，问那么多。”  
坐进车里，微微咬了咬牙，仿佛下定决心，又低声道：“给我盯紧一点大少爷。”  
乘车回“深隆”，舞厅上午不营业，昼夜颠倒。板壁本来都是包金嵌镜，在夜晚的彩灯下就金碧辉煌，这时候灯光黯淡，仿佛落日黄昏，就显出几分寥落萧条，几个清洁工在擦地，大理石地面上流过一绺绺白色细沫，走过时，有一股淡淡的水腥气。  
穿过暗门，进到后面的经理室，冷气整夜未关，室内气温好低，一身汗受到冷风，顿时感到冷意。面前就是电话机，七叔公叫他不要多事，但是打一支电话而已，总不会出错吧。尽管已一年未拨过庄兴的电话，号码他仍记得十分清楚。盯着拨号盘望了一阵，李文彪终于还是起身，除了不能说的那些话，他其实不知道还能对庄兴说什么。

同一时间，在庄家老宅里，庄兴也正被庄爷质问。方才在餐桌上，无线电里又播放起“嘉映”成立的新闻，庄宁多嘴，跟着提了一句：“哥也在投钱拍电影。”  
庄爷当时没有接话，庄兴就知道不好，果然饭后就被叫进书房里。  
“开电影公司这么大的事，为什么不先问过我？”  
庄兴不答。经过一天一夜，他现在已经认清，之所以会搅进电影公司的事里，完全是遭了阿豪的利用，他自己都不知道的事，又怎么去问过旁人。  
“你现在很沉得住气嘛，昨天公司成立，都不声不响。要不是今天听到新闻，阿宁懵懵懂懂讲起来，我都还不知道。”  
“唔……”  
开电影公司不是坏事，男孩子长大了，亦不必桩桩事情知会父母。但庄兴这样沉默，令庄爷不禁恼火和生疑。  
庄爷皱了皱眉，接连问道：“你投了多少钱？公司是你的，还是算大家合伙，为什么新闻里只提到黄季安他们？昨日挂牌剪彩，你怎么未去？”  
今天天气本来很好，没有前段时间那样闷，但困在爸爸的书房里，庄兴心里还是一阵阵烦躁起来。他当然不甘心被用完就丢，但是像昨晚那样同阿豪烂缠，一夜之后想起来，却更是后悔莫及，现在对电影公司不仅兴趣缺缺，甚至产生了厌恶的情绪，只恨不能和“嘉映”一点关系都没有。然而这些心事，偏偏是万不能流露出一点，被爸爸看到的。  
“一间小公司而已，我才懒得出面，交给黄季安和阿豪打理就好了。”

不论“嘉映”电影公司成立时，主角与配角们有多少心机与心事，之后一周，公司的第一支电影《黄金侠》趁势预热，海报铺满影院，一时成北部热闻。


	30. Chapter 30

三十  
中秋这日夜，《黄金侠》在深蓝剧院首映，名流齐聚。  
同一时间，香港那面，袁劭怀果然震怒，不仅派下律师函，而且在香港各大报刊上发布通稿，痛斥关云山背信弃义。但也如阿豪所言，袁劭怀在香港实力再深厚，隔江望海，到了这里一时半会也是无用，反倒是两地的报刊电台你来我往吵成一团，为电影添了一把火，因此“嘉映”趁势，推出这支新片。  
“深蓝”原是英国人的开的戏院，后来外国人退出，辗转到黄季安手里，先是改演粤剧，近几年电影风靡，又挂起幕布，改作电影院，但剧院内外仍保留西式装潢。这日夜晚，张灯结彩，铺满海报，灯光亮过当晚月光。  
娱乐业向来是帮会的摇钱树，《黄金侠》既然是本埠发行第一支电影，首映礼不可能再绕过双龙会。而双龙会对这间新公司，有不满，有好奇，也有疑虑，因此这天晚上，竟有多位大佬出席。  
反倒是庄兴——因为公司成立时不告而宣，开罪了庄兴，首映前两天，阿豪特意到龙泉路去请他，不想刚进门，竟被佣人拦住，“阿豪先生，不好意思，大少爷不在。”  
阿豪开始倒未必猜到庄兴是有意躲他，但毕竟交往近十年，仿佛心有灵犀，他下意识地抬头望楼上张望一眼。  
庄兴正站在二楼楼梯拐角处。晨光越过花木从窗外照进来，落在跟前的地板上，分割出一块块分明的的四方形的明与暗。面对阿豪瞟上来的这一眼，庄兴睫毛上下一跳，躲闪了一下。明知从自己的位置能看见楼下，楼下是看不见他的，但他向来直来直往，躲着不见，其实不是他的作风。  
“找我什么事？”他从楼上慢吞吞走下来。  
他身上还穿着晨衣，是刚起床、还未曾下楼的模样。那佣人的神色不免有些尴尬，阿豪又怎么还猜不出是怎么回事，却也不戳破，只道：“阿兴，黄季安预备安排《黄金侠》在中秋首映，你觉得怎样？”  
庄兴唔了一声，没有表态。  
阿豪留意观察他的神色，语气却又简便：“我们已经印好请帖，只等敲定日期了。”  
庄兴走进餐厅，阿豪跟在他身后，等他在餐桌前坐下了，佣人端来牛奶和牛角面包，才从口袋里取出一封请帖。  
他捏着请帖一角，轻轻地在桌面上磕了磕，推到庄兴面前。  
庄兴只瞥了一眼，没有打开，心知阿豪早已确定上档的日期，来问他只是走个过场，但此时他决定看开，不再为此恼火，“爸爸只希望我全心经营度假村，你也说过我安心做股东，等着分红就好，首映你们自己定夺，我就不去了。”  
阿豪看他：“还在生气？”  
庄兴皱了皱眉，撇过头不看他，辩解地道：“我没有生气。”   
他总是想要洒脱，结果反而别扭。  
阿豪笑笑，也不纠缠，靠定桌边，道：“到那天张容舟和梁红音也会回来。关大哥跟袁劭怀算是撕破脸了，之后还有官司要打，局面正是紧张的时候，他们肯来，真的很难得。”  
“我劝张容舟说，之后他们即算能留在‘东方’，也是冷板凳坐定，不如到这边来，大家合作，一起拍电影。张容舟个性洒脱，只要能让他拍电影，怎样都行，只阿音还在犹豫。听说培训班结业后，东方会启用新人拍支电影，她仍想等一等，撞撞机会。”  
庄兴默默吃早餐，根本不理。  
阿豪似也不觉得尴尬，自顾自从篮子里拿起一只面包，咬了一口觉得无味，又扔回去，拍了拍手上的面包糠。  
换做是别人，庄兴一定觉得冒犯，但是对方是阿豪，就变成一种亲昵。庄兴略微消气。  
阿豪突然感慨：“去年这个时候，开电影公司、拍电影，还像不切实的梦。”  
长久没有答话的庄兴也开了口：“那时我还一心想着在度假村给你找一个经理的职位，现在你已有自己的公司。”  
阿豪笑道：“你记不记得，你为了让我能去六层赌场做事，和李文彪吵架，要把他赶回你七叔公那去？”  
庄兴似叹了口气：“结果他真的回去了。”  
阿豪看他一眼，玩笑似地道：“我是你赶也赶不走的。”  
庄兴顿了一下，一时不敢再看阿豪。  
阿豪没有待多久，公司还有很多事要忙，他在请律师，准备打官司。临走的时候，他又点了点请帖，“中秋那天，你会来吧？”  
庄兴还是不置可否，阿豪又笑了笑，也没有再恳求他。  
阿豪离开以后，庄兴也把手里的面包放下了，嘴里很干，牛奶粘附在口腔里，更是不清不爽。  
还是上午，一天中精神最健旺的时候，太阳也很好，软风入户，但是他却感到莫名的疲惫和沮丧，风轻轻地吹拂在皮肤上，却仿佛在刺痛他。阿豪在离开他，和他越来越远。阿豪一走，房子里就太静了。

首映礼上，庄兴到底还是到场，解释道：“是爸爸让我代他来。”  
也不知阿豪信了没有，只是点头笑道：“多谢捧场。”  
这天阿豪一身正装，金棕色的肤色，配白西装，越显得黑里俏。他五官本就浓秀，眉睫鬓发都乌黑浓密，眼睛却是浅棕色，倒映着彩灯光芒，十足明亮精神。梁红音挎着他，多少人误会他们是一对男女主角。  
庄兴道：“梁小姐来了。”  
梁红音笑道：“我出演的第一支片上映，怎么也要来啦。”  
阿豪道：“阿兴你说，阿音是不是很够义气。”  
庄兴看了看梁红音，并不答话。  
他是姗姗来迟，电影已快开场。阿豪领着他入座，左首是七叔公。  
七叔公爱热闹，又喜欢观戏，自然早早到了。坐定之后，七叔公笑眯眯道：“今天这首映礼好排场好风光啊，看见没，市长都来了。”  
庄兴笑笑，等了等才道：“七叔公到场才是排场。”  
七叔公道：“侄孙的事业，我当然要捧场啦。”  
庄兴一愣，七叔公施施然，又道：“今天旺权也来了，他一向不爱出门的，就凭黄季安和李梦豪，怎么可能请动他。”  
庄兴没想到大佬们消息如此灵通，“七叔公怎么知道……？”  
这时熄灯，荧幕亮起。七叔公道：“噢，电影开场了。”  
庄兴也就把目光转向银幕。   
他对拍电影本来没有什么热情，又早已看过剧本，去过片场，但成片出现在眼前，一帧帧闪过，心中还是涌上一股热意与触动。  
电影讲的是个初出茅庐、闯荡江湖的年轻人。他和阿豪，以及梁红音、张容舟、小丁，其实也都是这样的年轻人，都想证明自己，闯出一番自己的天地。只是他们未必个个如电影里的这个年轻人一样勇敢机智，诚恳坦荡，也未必能成为大英雄，抱得美人归。  
电影放完，灯光重新亮起，黄季安带着梁红音、张容舟上台致谢。庄兴才重又开口：“是不是黄季安告诉七叔公的，‘嘉映’我也有份？”  
七叔公望住台上，道：“在本埠开电影公司，荆棘遍地，黄和李做这么大一桩生意，自然要拉大旗当虎皮啦。”  
庄兴道：“可是阿豪说我露面太扎眼，反而不好做事。”  
“傻仔。”七叔公笑笑。庄兴愣了愣。  
七叔公道：“七叔公老了，百无聊赖，只想睇戏而已。但今日到场的其他各位，就不只是睇戏那么简单。李梦豪今天不把你请出来扎一扎他们的眼，他们明天岂不是要跳起来扎‘嘉映’两刀？”  
这时，黄季安讲完话，宾众一齐鼓起掌来。庄兴把视线转回台上，也跟着拍手。阿豪忽然坐进他身边的空位，在一片掌声中，附耳问道：“你觉得电影怎样？”  
庄兴看了他一眼，又垂下眼，点头应道：“你用心拍的，自然是很好。”


	31. Chapter 31

三十一  
《黄金侠》上映之后，“嘉映”开始筹备新戏。借用香港的影城已不可能，但背靠庄兴，用度假村附近未开发的地皮搭建戏棚与实景还是很便当，只是缺少演员，所以迟迟不能开机。断档如同断命，幸而关云山见多识广，思维活跃，提议办选美比赛，前三甲参演新电影，借选美不仅可以选得演员，也扩大了“嘉映”的影响力。  
香港早已有选美比赛，不过将选美和电影业联系起来这还是第一次。李梦豪和黄季安立刻赞成。很快地，大小报纸、时尚杂志、连同北部电视台都铺满选美广告。  
适逢电影业的黄金时代，个个女生都发梦做电影明星，报名火爆。阿豪临时雇用十名员工接电话和拆信，电话铃声和同接线声从清早响至夜里。  
庄兴来过一次。办公室本来就小，人又多，不但桌子上堆满了，沙发上地板上也到处是照片和档案，十只电话埋在文档间，地上拖着长长的电话线，搞不好就要绊跤。庄兴诧异：“怎么这么乱？”  
阿豪随手把一沓海报搬到地上，扫出一块坐垫来，“你先坐。”  
庄兴并着腿坐下，东张西望。  
比赛的报名表在报摊上就可以领到，填写好个人资料，附上一张近照、一张全身照，寄到电影公司来，即算作初赛，入围的人会接到电话通知。因此铺天盖地的资料当中，夹着有许多的照片。庄兴捡起来随意翻看。  
阿豪在隔壁打电话，声音不大，他听不太清楚，对方应当是在香港那边的律师，听语气，和袁劭怀的官司进展并不顺利，阿豪的答复冷淡而简短。  
这局面也在意料之中，这场官司本就是拉锯战，一时半会不会了结，不了结反倒最好，事情总是阿豪他们理亏，能拖就拖，拖到“嘉映”走上正轨，赔付一笔钱就算完了。  
打完电话，阿豪走过来。办公室里冷气不足，阿豪额上有汗，额发垂下来，他的身板渐渐长厚了，有几分实业家的模样。  
庄兴没问，阿豪自己说道：“这个杰森，事情没办两桩，总是催账。”  
庄兴只是道：“律师嘛，都是这样的。”  
阿豪也不再多谈，瞥了一眼庄兴手里捏着女仔照片。  
但见他看过来，还未说什么，庄兴脸先红了红。阿豪越发打趣道：“看上哪个了，我保她进前三甲。”  
庄兴羞恼地道：“不过是随便看看。”  
阿豪笑说：“知道你喜欢深肤色的女仔，我会帮你留意的。”  
庄兴：“神经！”知道阿豪是调侃他念念不忘那个胶园女孩。  
阿豪自己也是棕色皮肤。  
梁红音倒是分外的白。  
庄兴忽然有些反感这话题，将脸别过去，假装看人接听电话。  
沉默了一会，沉默里也装满了嘈嘈切切的人的声音，庄兴才又问：“男演员怎么办？”  
阿豪漫不经心地整理着成堆的照片，道：“小丁会来。”  
庄兴又感诧异：“丁芃？怎会？以他同袁公的关系？”  
阿豪简单地道：“我们把他拉过来了。”  
庄兴问：“那程宝珊呢？”  
阿豪：“她不会来。”  
庄兴有些茫然，他还记得关云山在酒桌上讲的轶事。  
隔壁间阿豪办公桌上电话又响起来。阿豪将手中照片随意往茶几上一扔，“我先去接个电话。”  
庄兴点头。那沓照片从茶几边缘滑落，复又散落在地板上。庄兴盯着看了一阵，弯腰捡起来，又坐了一会，见阿豪仍在讲电话，就离开了。  
他最近常觉得无聊。爸爸让他掌管度假村，不过是占住这个当家人的位置，实际并没有什么事情可做。新地盘也还是做旧生意。李文彪当初劝告他培养几个自己人，他也不知道怎样才算自己人。他没有再找到像李文彪那样可以依靠的一个臂膀。阿豪又忙着公司的事。庄兴有时发现，自己可以整天不和任何人讲话。那种很久没有了的，烦躁的情绪再次漫涨上来，但他不承认是觉得受到了冷落。  
过了两天，李文婷打电话来，给他从巴黎购得了几张爵士乐唱片。李文婷毕业之后，没有如愿进洋行做事，倒被航空公司录用，飞欧洲的航线，一个月有二十天在天上，两个人很久没有见面。  
两人约在常去的冰室。下午三点，只有几个无事做的年轻人在店里，电扇嗡嗡地转动，门口撑着遮阳布，室内光线很暗，有鸡蛋饼和熟牛肉热烘烘的熟香。李文婷受了几个月职业的改造，已经成为一名时髦的都市丽人，两人坐在这小小冰室里，很是引人侧目。  
她自然已经放弃了自己缝制的裙子，但仍喜爱用鲜艳大胆的色彩，这天穿着一条鲜绿色大裙摆的洋装，腰上系宽鳄鱼皮腰带，挎一只小小的白色皮包，蹬细高跟皮凉鞋，眉睫刷得浓黑，眼睛仍旧一笑就弯，十分明亮。  
庄兴不好意思总盯着她看，但还是留意到吸管上留下的淡淡的玫瑰色的口红迹印。  
李文婷问：“最近上映的那部电影《黄金侠》，你看了没有？我们同事全部都看过。”  
庄兴笑了笑：“看过了。你喜欢吗？”  
李文婷：“电影很好。”等了等又道：“……演柳青青的那个女演员梁红音，也是女中毕业的，不知道你认不认识。”她对庄兴的事知道得很少。  
庄兴：“嗯，认识。”  
李文婷：“我们同学现在都很羡慕她，可以拍电影，当大明星。”  
庄兴抬眼看向她，李文婷果然接着道：“嘉映电影公司现在办选美比赛，前三名可以演电影。我的好多朋友都报名了。”  
庄兴问：“你呢？你也想演电影吗？”  
李文婷咬着吸管，看向别处，不好意思地笑了笑：“……我选不到前三名的。”  
她其实漂亮，只是以前没有修饰，漂亮得野生。  
庄兴用吸管戳弄杯子里的冰块，逐渐融化冰块在可乐里上下游动，碰撞，发出一些零碎的声响。  
李文婷仿佛在重新思索庄兴的提问，没有哪个女生觉得自己足够漂亮，亦没有女生觉得自己不够漂亮，至少人人爱幻想。  
坐在斜对面的几个年轻人，正时不时地偷偷看她。  
像是思忖了一会，庄兴道：“我和‘嘉映’的老板相熟，你若是报名，我可以叫人多关照。”  
李文婷一下很窘。  
话一出口，庄兴也就觉得不好，但是也没法改换了，脸热起来，道：“我的意思是……我对你有信心，你可以的。”  
李文婷笑着点点头：“多谢你。”即算本来打算报个名凑凑热闹，这时也不好意思了，借口道：“我真的没想过去报名，如果被哥哥知道，一定生气。”  
提到李文彪庄兴声气就不一样，哼了一声道：“他为什么要生气？本来也不是坏事，何况你都出来做事，他怎么还管着你！”说着忽然站起来：“你在这里等我一会。”  
也不等李文婷答应，就跑了出去。  
李文婷讶然，很快庄兴回来，手里拿着有几张报名表。  
李文婷更吃惊，接过报名表，微笑着犹豫地道：“……我回去填。”  
庄兴抬了下下巴：“现在就填呀。”  
李文婷：“我再想一想。”  
庄兴道：“想那么多干什么，先报个名嘛，有什么关系？”  
不明白庄兴今天何以如此坚持，但为他的热切打动，李文婷也兴奋起来，像给自己打气，她抿嘴笑了一下，借用写菜单的圆珠笔飞快地将表填好。填完之后，把纸捧在电扇下，好将油墨吹干。  
“我回家找找有没有合适的照片。”  
庄兴：“我们现在去拍几张不就行了！”仿佛是怕她意志不坚，会临阵退缩。  
李文婷忍不住又笑起来，他过分的热情满足了女孩的虚荣心。  
难得找到一桩事情做，庄兴很尽心。照片需等一天才能冲洗出来，李文婷已又飞去欧洲，庄兴代为领取。其中一张半身照，李文婷略微侧着脸，浓密的头发披在肩头，光投在脸上，亮处亮，睫毛、鼻梁、唇下的凹处都落着朦脓的影子。摄影师教她照当下流行的拍照姿势，把手虚托在下巴下方，但是两人想着这是为比赛拍的照片，还是把脸大大方方露出来为好，因而只将手臂垂放在身侧，脸仍是略端着，拍出来有种倔强的神气，像是在向往着什么，有种故事性的美感。庄兴很喜欢这张照片。  
他去找阿豪。  
阿豪一张张看照片，问：“这女仔是谁，怎么从来没听你提起过？”  
庄兴道：“也是女中的，和梁红音同级。”  
阿豪心里不知为什么有些不对味，庄兴肯为这女孩来走关系，当然是很重视，而他竟不知道有这个人在。这么多年来，庄兴认识什么人，和谁要好，是从不背着他的。他没想这一年多时间来自己忙着赌马的生意，拍戏，开电影公司，很少过问庄兴的事。  
“李文婷……文婷，”阿豪皱眉，“她和李文彪什么关系？”  
庄兴道：“是他妹妹，但——”  
阿豪哼了一声，冷笑道：“李文彪这个人真是恶心，都被赶走了还不死心，连自己小妹都利用。”  
庄兴不仅觉得阿豪侮辱了李文彪兄妹，也自觉受辱，气道：“你乱讲什么！李文彪根本不知道我在和他妹妹来往。”他劈手去抢李文婷的照片，“你不帮忙就算了，当我没讲过！”  
阿豪一躲，把手背到身后。怪话虽然要讲，但庄兴请他办事，他当然不会去拒绝。  
“嗳，你这么生气做什么。我只是提醒你，别中了美人计。”  
庄兴踢了他一脚，“还要讲！”  
阿豪拧着身子躲他，还是挨了他一脚，一边揉一边笑：“有了新人就忘了旧人。”  
庄兴也笑了，但还是说；“不要瞎猜了，真是朋友而已。”  
阿豪也就不再拉扯，有时候就是越讲越真。  
选美比赛一共三轮，第一轮报名过后，经过筛选，进入复赛的人数也仍然有二百多名，李文婷当然如愿接到电话。  
第二轮比赛在深蓝剧场进行，由评委面试选手。所谓评委，实际就是黄季安、张容舟这几个人，因为选美实际是为电影做准备，所以入选的佳丽一律身材苗条，大眼睛，窄脸盘。  
庄兴预备去剧场看李文婷的比赛。这天天色很阴，酒店外的草坪灰蒙蒙的，被风压得伏低下去，风过处，一道道长长的草线，像磨得翻毛的旧地毯。沙滩上没有人，海上吹来的风有湿气，台风欲来。  
为了显示庄重，他难得着了正装，但心里又总记着之前阿豪的调笑，怀疑是不是太过，临到走的时候，还是把外套脱掉了。  
正在洗手间收拾的时候，突然有个人走进来。庄兴立刻回头看。  
这一层只有他一个人，洗手间向来也只有他用。  
竟然是乔曼波。不是这会见到，他几乎快忘记这个小孩了。  
夏天经过码头的风波之后，爸爸把曼波从码头挖来给他，他却把人甩给了六层。本来以为爸爸一定又会恼火，但是之后还算平靖，倒没再生什么波澜。他身边的人几乎个个好跟庄爷通气，他的一举一动都要挑错，连李文彪也不例外，庄兴因此觉得这个小孩倒是诚恳忠厚。  
庄兴回头继续洗手，“有事吗？”  
小孩一时没有作声，庄兴拧上龙头，抬头看向镜子里，乔曼波神色紧绷，但还不至于慌张。庄兴边揩手边问：“出了什么事？是不是犯了错，怕被权叔责怪？——再不出声，我就走了。”  
曼波道：“大少爷是不是有个朋友叫阿豪，在码头开了间赌场？”


	32. Chapter 32

三十二  
曼波：“辉哥在阿豪哥的场子里赌马，赢了很多钱，赌场一时兑不出来，又是记利息的，今天下午辉哥集了许多兄弟准备去砸场子。”宗辉是旺权的儿子。  
庄兴耳畔好像嗡嗡的有一阵鸣响，不觉得这算什么大事，但仍有不好的预感。  
他点头道：“知道了，多谢你来告诉我。”  
曼波问：“大少爷需要我做什么吗？”  
庄兴看了他一眼，摇头，轻轻笑了一下：“怎么，还想去打架？今天这是自己人的事。”说着提脚往外走。  
曼波往旁边退了一步，给他让路，又问：“那需不需要去通知彪哥呢？”  
庄兴：“不用了，做你自己的事去。”  
已经有人将车给他停在门口的车道上。开始飘起些小雨，风还不算很大，但街上的垃圾都被卷起来跳圆舞曲。他开车去到剧院，里面没几个人，大灯也没开，到处黑洞洞的，没有人反而显得剧院很小，只黄季安在。  
“电台说台风今天晚上登陆，我们怕出事，就让人都先回去了。”  
“文婷呢？”  
黄季安：“一个钟头前人就都散了。”  
风大，又没穿外套，这会儿其实有些寒意，庄兴终于问：“阿豪呢？是不是在码头？”  
黄季安面露难色，“哎，是。应该是。大少爷要找阿豪啊？不如先在我这坐坐，我去打电话，叫阿豪过来？”  
庄兴皱眉看着黄季安：“别跟我打马虎眼，赌场是不是出事了？”  
黄季安：“……大少爷已经知道了？”  
庄兴心里着恼，“到底欠人家多少钱？”  
黄季安道：“盛宗辉这回赌得大，本来大概有一百来万，港币，延了一周，那边现在开口要二百万。”  
庄兴恨道：“不是有马会内部的消息吗，怎么会输这么多？你们也就几十万的庄，竟然敢跟人赌到上百万！”  
黄季安道：“那个戴维，就是个情报贩子，这种事情做多了哪有不被发现的，上个月就被开除了。他赔了马会一笔钱，没有坐牢，事情也按下去了。我们忙着电影上映的事，消息不灵通，还被蒙在鼓里，仍旧从他那里买消息，谁知道那些消息全是假的，他瞎编的。”  
庄兴冷笑：“你们这么蠢，还学人家做赌马，什么锅里的都要吃一口，难怪碗也给打翻了！”  
黄季安不敢顶撞他，但和阿豪做生意久了，交情在那里，还是回护阿豪：“也是为了拍新片，搭景的造价太大，我们的钱全在这上面，阿豪把赌场的钱也都撤了投进来，否则不至于一点也兑付不上。”  
庄兴突然想起阿豪之前抱怨香港的律师只知道催账，只是他向来迟钝，没有领会阿豪是在为钱烦恼。  
即便知道为了打开市场，《黄金侠》卖价极低，虽然卖座，但是“嘉映”没有多少获利，和袁劭怀的官司又是拉锯战，付给律师费用不小，搭景更是花费巨大，但知道是知道，从来没有深想。他其实也并不是一个体贴的朋友。  
“电话借我用一下。”  
黄季安的办公室里用画框挂着《黄金侠》的海报，英雄怒目的样子，像金刚。庄兴心跳加快。从曼波来给他报信，他就觉得不安，二百万，数目再大，也只是钱而已，他这样安慰自己。  
等了很久电话才接通，接电话的是许春平。  
“阿豪呢？”  
“阿豪哥在跟宗辉谈，”许春平急得要哭了的样子，嗓子捏得很细，像妇女，“大少爷，求你了，你快来救人吧！”  
“你们那什么情况？”  
“他们的人把场子围起来了，要阿豪哥交出电影公司的股权。”  
庄兴掠了黄季安一眼，“你叫宗辉来接电话。”  
许春平嗫嚅着答应了一声，放下话筒。庄兴留心地听着，没有听到什么响动，倒是外面风声更剧了。等了好一会也没有再等到人来接，他也料想到，宗辉不是为了那两百万，而是冲着电影公司来的，又怎么会给机会让他介入。  
他问黄季安：“你现在能拿得出多少钱来？”  
黄季安支支吾吾：“……钱都投在新电影上，没剩多少现钱了。”  
庄兴知道黄季安保守又精明，不耐烦地道：“黄季安你少敷衍我，你以为盛宗辉真是要钱？他是等着你们付不出钱来，用‘嘉映’顶账！今天不把赌账消了，你今后就去给他盛宗辉打工吧！”  
黄季安一惊，连忙开保险柜，他确实没有什么现钱，不过剧场这一周收的电影票钱刚在银行换了整的，准备付搭景的工程款，不到三十万，都在这里。离盛宗辉开的价还差得远。  
黄季安：“两百万这几个小时怎么凑得出来？就是有，赶上台风天银行歇业，也提不出钱来。”  
庄兴埋头点钱，签了一张条子作为收据。  
黄季安小心地道：“大少爷既然肯帮忙，不如就帮阿豪跟宗辉讲和吧，哪怕是缓一缓，数目上……再商量商量，给我们点时间去凑钱。”  
庄兴苦笑了一下：“黄经理，你太高看我了，我讲话有什么用？盛宗辉会听？盛旺权会听？”  
“……这，”黄季安愣了愣，声音更低下去，轻声地道：“……我想，是不是可以……去求庄爷出面……他如来佛祖一句话……”  
庄兴眼皮一垂，啪嗒一声合上锁扣，道：“爸爸不会管的。”  
拿一只道具箱子装了钱，庄兴开车往码头去。风刮得路旁的芒果树一会几乎成九十度的弯折下去，一会又忽又仰起头，一个行人也没有了，铺面也都收摊，门窗紧闭起来。  
开到半路，突然轰然一声炸雷，雨倾盆而下，将人世间裹了起来。  
雨刷器打到最高档，视野仍然一片模糊，什么也看不清，天色如墨，黑过黑夜，黑得恐怖，雨声隆隆作响，像进了水帘洞。他驾车在一片幽深混沌中茫然奔突，雨注如石笋，撞上去要粉身碎骨。  
事后回想起来，也怀疑这场台风是不是真的来过，太戏剧性了，太像是为了他的英雄主义而刻意安排的，天将降大任于斯人也，大风大雨都为了阻碍他，也为了被他征服。但身处其中，越是振聋发聩，越是五感受困，过分投入反而知觉不到。人生起伏，什么时候在顶峰，什么时候走下坡路，也要好久以后才知道。  
庄兴爱开快车，这会更是变本加厉，也不是完全不害怕，只是紧踩油门也没有实感，雨造的墙壁把他包裹起来，车在奶油汤里滑开。不知道是怎么开到码头的，一路上竟也没有撞到什么东西。  
宗辉带了几十个马仔把赌场围住了，车开不过去，庄兴只好远远地就下车。一钻出车门，浑身就被浇得透湿，。这爿房子建在一条窄街里，风比外面小一些，但是也很难想这些人竟就这么直愣愣地站在狂风暴雨中。  
流海一绺绺贴在额头上，雨水糊得眼睛都睁不开，庄兴最要体面，从来没这么狼狈过。  
见他到来，宗辉的人默然地让开一条道。宗辉从赌场里走到门口，冷笑着看他走近，“庄兴，这里没你的事。”  
雨太大了，庄兴几乎听不清，走到檐下，浑身冷得发抖，脸色很凄惨。  
“阿豪呢？”  
宗辉头一摆，把他让进屋里。阿豪这间赌馆是台球室改的，里面仍有三张台球桌，被冲撞得歪歪斜斜，阿豪坐在一张桌子前，宗辉的人守着他，不让他起身。阿豪看起来也狼狈，衬衣袖子半卷半搭，胳膊上有几道擦伤，想必是跟人拉扯的时候弄的。赌场里的几个工人被赶到角落里蹲着，许春平也在其中，见庄兴进来，都转过脸慌张地看向他。窗玻璃被海风吹得咣咣作响。  
又湿又冷的，庄兴一时间单是觉得场面可笑。  
阿豪也说：“你怎么来了？”  
庄兴只问：“你差盛宗辉多少钱？”  
阿豪不答，显然对宗辉要求的数目不认可。宗辉笑笑：“两百万港币。”  
庄兴皱了皱眉，但是没有议价，知道是做无用功。把箱子放到绿绒面的球台上打开，对宗辉道：“这里有三十万，换成港币大概二十万。我再给你签一张三十万的支票。剩下的钱，晚上7点，我送到这里来。”  
宗辉冷笑：“你跟我装乜乖仔啊，赌场里付赌账，有用支票的吗？”  
庄兴脸色一沉：“我的支票在你这里也不管用吗？”  
宗辉等了一等，好像在思索是不是值得和庄兴彻底翻脸，思忖过后，点了下头：“OK，我信你。剩下一百五十万，我只等你到7点。”  
又道：“庄兴，李梦豪他私开赌场，买通消息诈赌，欠债不还，条条桩桩都触犯帮会，你要是告到庄爷那里，就不是钱的事了。”  
阿豪一直沉默，一张浅金棕色的圆脸像铜盘似的紧绷着，这时，一道惊惧的光从盘面上掠过。  
庄兴没什么反应，只好像嫌宗辉讲话多余地皱了皱眉，不咸不淡地：“你威胁我啊？”  
重新发动汽车，他琢磨着怎么凑那剩下的一百多万。他不信黄季安手边真的一点现钱也没有了，但是大概有也有限，等七凑八凑来，时间上就赶不上了。人到难处，首先想的还是家里人。  
从城里回老宅是一段远路。好在出城的路上没有车，郊外光线也明亮了一些。他刚开进院子，就见庄宁从屋里跑出来。  
“大哥！妈咪在车上么？”  
庄兴莫名其妙：“妈咪不在家？”  
“讲去做头发，一直没回来。”  
这种天气，想着要去做头发？  
“既然是做头发，当然是坐家里的车去的，怎么会以为是我送回来。”  
庄宁道：“讲说做头发时间长，让汽车夫先回来了，妈咪现在常常是这样的。”  
庄兴：“天气这么差，计程车也不愿意出城了，一定还在美容院，我去接一趟。”  
庄宁难得地露出焦躁的神色，“我打过电话了，美容院说妈咪早就走了。又想是不是在朋友那打牌，打了一圈电话，也都说没见到。”  
听说庄太太不在，庄兴没有熄火，摇下窗户讲话，雨水泼进车里。庄宁张开伞，影子笼罩在两人的脸色，湿透的两张脸在阴影里发着湿冷的光。  
庄兴：“爸爸呢。”  
庄宁：“在公司，要不是你的车进来了，我正打算跟爸爸打电话。”  
庄兴笑笑：“跟爸爸要妈咪？”  
庄宁伸手拍了他下，伞一抖，一兜水又浇在庄兴身上。  
庄宁：“快进屋换衣服！”  
庄兴道：“不要跟爸爸讲了，免得他们又要吵。我去城里找找。反正妈咪无非打牌看戏做头，我找得到的。”  
庄宁点点头。又道：“先进屋换件衣服吧，你这样会感冒的。”  
庄兴心里着急，但是不能和庄宁说。  
重又开车回城。时间已经到下午四点。风更大了，已有广告招牌落下来，跌碎在地上。街上都是垃圾与落木。庄兴时时看表，不觉危险，只觉得车行得太慢了。


	33. Chapter 33

三十三  
连百货商场都已关门谢客。  
想不出庄太太能去哪里。  
挡风玻璃上起了雾气，庄兴用手去揩，外窗上雨水横流，照样是一片糊涂。就这么巧，越是急着找人，越是找不到。  
忽然想到，这一年来妈咪热衷裁衣服，原先选花样、量尺寸都是师傅上门的，现在倒是庄太太亲自去的时候多，据说是新开的店，新来的裁缝。本来早该想到的，不知怎么，在街上胡转了好几圈才记起来。  
到了裁缝店门口，当然早已经关门的，但是这些店都是一楼是铺面，二楼做仓库和住家，即算店主另有住处，也会有学徒的伙计住在店里。  
庄兴用力拍打门板，喊道：“有人吗？有没有人啊？”  
外面风大得站不住，得整个人抵靠在门板上，砂砾还是树枝簌簌地在脚下跑过，又被卷起来，噼里啪啦地抽在身上。下午四点多，已经像深夜里，还没有月光和星光。但不知是不是停电了，店里居然没有灯。  
移到旁边的玻璃橱窗前往里看，橱窗上贴着淡雅的花簇，里面陈设着一条孔雀蓝的真丝旗袍裙，背后是拉上了的卷闸门。四周都灰蒙蒙地黯淡，唯独这条裙子蓝得发光。飞沙走石也敲打在橱窗上。  
看不见店里的情况，要么是没有人看店，要么是怕是强盗不敢开门。喊了好一阵，几乎快要放弃的时候，门后终于有了响动。  
开门的伙计年纪很轻，白衬衫，黑裤子，眉眼漂亮，尤其眉毛像两把悬剑，神色却有些局促，把门拉开一丈宽，问：“你找谁？”  
庄兴问：“庄太太有没有来过？”  
那伙计像是要回头，往后看一眼，又突然收住了，低低答应了一声，“唔，有，来过的。”  
庄兴也下意识地跟着往店里看去，店堂里黑洞洞的，什么也看不见，“怎么不开灯？”  
那伙计伸手揿亮了顶灯。一时光华大放，两面墙上相对立着一卷卷一人高的布卷，绸缎也都发起光，满室凤凰和牡丹。  
庄兴又看向他：“庄太太呢？”  
伙计把门又拉开了一些，“已经走了，早就走了。关店了。”  
庄兴问：“她和谁一起来的？”  
伙计木木地回答：“呃，一个人来的。”  
庄兴脸色一点表情没有。  
事情过去以后，庄兴记得那些凤凰和牡丹，却记不清伙计的样貌，只觉得他整个人是虚嵌在裁缝店的背景里的。但是他当然立刻就明白过来是怎么回事。  
回到车里，庄兴像打摆子似地颤抖起来，身上是真冷，又湿又冷，皮垫子上都是水，呼出来的气却滚烫。恐怖故事总是刚被打开就封印进箱底，脑子里忽然一片空白，光记得7点要赶到码头送钱。但心知送钱这件事已经变得不那么重要。  
漫无目的地开了一阵，不知道还能去哪里找谁，停车才发现是到了七叔公的别墅门前。——最后想到的还是家里人。七叔公的别墅前是一段绒毯似的厚厚的草坪，在雨里像翡翠似的发光。  
李文彪正在七叔公这里。  
“宗辉带了人，把李梦豪的赌馆围住了。”  
七叔公说：“这就看阿兴怎么摆平了。”  
李文彪盯着面前一杯绿茶，茶叶一根根立在水面上。“大少爷没叫人。”  
七叔公捧着一串南红的珠子在手里把玩，似乎不是很感兴趣，“是没叫别人，还是没知会你啊？”  
李文彪道：“大少爷没有别的可靠的人。”  
七叔公又笑了笑：“你可靠吗？”  
风大雨大，没听见车声，直到突然佣人跑进来。  
李文彪一下站起来，几步走到大门前，庄兴摇摇欲坠地站在门框下面，浑身湿透了，衣服裤子全都皱巴巴地贴在身上，看上去又凄惨又有点可笑。李文彪忽然放松下来，接住了他。  
七叔公远远地站定了看着他们，“是阿兴啊，出什么事了。”  
庄兴极少哭，但眼泪这时失去了控制，沿着脸庞不断地流下来，他把脸藏进李文彪怀里，好在浑身湿透了，分辨不清泪水和雨水。只李文彪感觉到他在轻轻颤抖。  
放了一缸热水，浴室里蒸汽朦胧，潮湿而温暖。  
七叔公这洋房造得十分结实，玻璃都是加厚，在房子里感觉不到风雨摇撼，连风雨声都像是从很远的地方传来的。  
庄兴脱掉衣服，把自己埋进热水里。  
隔着浴帘，李文彪道：“放心，雨太大，宗辉的人已经散了。七叔公亦答应，等台风过后会出面帮忙讲和。”  
庄兴歪着头，双手扶在膝盖上，脸贴住手背，紧闭双眼，单是听，没有答话。或者是热水，或者是这幢结实的房子，或者是七叔公的承诺，或者是李文彪，或者是所有这些温暖的安全的东西，使他变得柔弱起来。  
李文彪听见哭声，拉开帘子，庄兴抱着膝盖坐在浴缸里，又窄又瘦的肩支起来，变回了小孩。  
李文彪心里有些惊异，闷闷地道：“阿豪没事。”  
庄兴抬起脸，濡湿的睫毛纠缠在一起，睫毛之下，他的眼睛非常的黑，所以生气时显得特别愤怒，伤心的时候也特别伤心。李文彪避开不去看他的眼睛。  
“李文彪，你肯不肯帮我做件事。”  
李文彪不做声。庄兴伸手，用湿的手推了他一下，换了粗一点的声气：“说啊，帮不帮我？”听起来更加泫然欲泣。  
李文彪只好问：“什么事？”  
庄兴挣扎着从浴缸里站起来。李文彪连忙从架子上扯过一张浴巾，将他整个人裹了起来。那几乎和他一般高的身量又提醒他，他隔着浴巾抱住的并不是小孩，而是一个赤裸的青年。青年打湿的短发一簇簇乱叉着，几乎蹭到他脸上。  
“……我先打个电话回家。”  
庄兴靠在他臂弯，嘟囔着说道。他不喜欢示弱，但是他的糗样早已被李文彪看光，无所谓了。  
“好，我去给你拿点吃的。”  
过了一会，李文彪端了热茶和点心进来，庄兴曲着一条腿趴在床上，“阿宁，不用担心，妈咪无事。……没事了，她晚一点自然会回去。……不要跟爸爸讲。”本来平平直直的身材突然有了曲线美。  
放下电话，庄兴转过脸看向他：“我要你帮我做掉一个人。”  
李文彪将托盘放在床上，从银茶壶里倒出一杯热茶，加奶和糖，头也未抬地问：“为什么？”  
庄兴盯着他的头顶，和他额发下的一截高挺的鼻梁：“鸿泰裁衣店的伙计。”  
李文彪把托盘推到庄兴面前，再一次问：“为什么？”  
庄兴像小鸟似的，凑到杯子跟前啜了一口，茶非常甜，“做得干净一点，不要惊动别人。不要让爸爸知道。”口吻装得很老练。  
李文彪苦笑了一下：“总得讲个理由吧。”  
庄兴看了他一眼，将床罩卷在身上，李文彪摸了摸他额头，道：“是不是发烧了？”  
庄兴道：“我今天本来是去找妈咪借钱，结果妈咪不在家。……后来我去了那家店，我知道她在里面。”  
李文彪稍愣了一下，随即平静地道：“先吃一点东西，好好睡一觉。别的都不要去想。”  
庄兴别开脸：“我不想吃东西，我觉得好恶心。”  
他以为不必讲理由，李文彪一定会痛快答应他，然而李文彪什么也没有再说。庄兴气得翻了个身，背对着李文彪蜷了起来，他觉得非常可耻。庄太太可耻，自己也可耻。为什么不敢自己动手，却要低声下气地来求别人？明明刚才就可以。店里没有别人，正是好时机。  
他只是不忍当着庄太太消灭她的情人。他觉得妈咪可怜。  
李文彪笑了笑。屋里屋外都很暗，但是未必就很迟了。即便外面在刮十级风，他心里也变得非常宁静。沉默了很久，他忽然伸手捉住了庄兴露在床罩外的脚，单是捉在手里，没有别的动作。  
庄兴的脚很凉，他的手心温暖，指腹粗糙，庄兴难耐地在他手心里蹬了一下。  
旁边的托盘，哗啦啦被蹬到地上。  
庄兴肩头轻轻抖了一下。李文彪也没有理会，只是把他的脚塞进床罩里。  
“你放心，包在我身上。”  
本以为今夜一定是无眠的一夜，但这句承诺像一句催眠的咒语，庄兴忽然觉得很累，又很放松，他阖起眼，很快地睡着了。


	34. Chapter 34

三十四  
台风天持续了一周。  
庄兴淋雨之后大病一场，头两天都耽在七叔公那里，到第三天才返家。  
第一天夜里，庄兴睡后，李文彪一直坐在旁边小沙发陪他。到半夜，庄兴忽然不安份，身上被单越卷越紧，李文彪伸手一摸，烧得火烫。穿单衣的天气，冷得发抖，一床棉被都压不住。于是灯光大亮，佣人端水送药。进进出出，脚步声又重又乱。庄兴趴在床上，薄薄一片，睁不开眼睛。  
老人睡眠浅，七叔公被惊动了，也过来看了看。见李文彪在场，只道：“年轻人，好好睡一觉就无事了。”  
等七叔公走了，佣人也去休息了，李文彪关掉大灯，移坐到床头，将白酒喷在湿手帕上，给庄兴揩手心脚心、膝弯肘弯。庄兴任他展平抻开，被李文彪粗糙的指腹反复沓揉，紧绷高热的皮肤变得柔软，无力，防线失守。酒精过处，一片冰凉。听见李文彪轻声道：“怎么这么没用？”眼角一下子又涌出一大团眼泪，想抱住个人大哭一场。李文彪忽然将手掌放在他背上，将他拨到身旁，他贴在李文彪腿边，慢慢收住眼泪。  
之后两天几乎不下床，昼夜颠倒，大有不知今夕何夕之感。李文彪总是陪在旁边，不讲话也可以待很久。两天前，那台风天里混乱的一个下午，好像是迷梦一场。又或许在七叔公这里的两天，才是发梦，梦醒了，就要回去了。  
返家这天，雨变小了，天光也亮了许多。窗帘拉开，不需要开灯，室内雪亮。窗外绿树如烟。  
庄兴坐在床上穿衣，李文彪问：“需要不需要我送你？……不如等雨住了再走。”  
庄兴摇摇头。李文彪突然一阵烦躁，很想抽烟。  
往外走时，庄兴才突然轻声地道：“我拜托你的事，还记得吗？”  
李文彪愣了愣，道：“记得。”  
七叔公在厅里听戏。咿咿呀呀。李文彪又道：“放心，不会跟别人说。”

台风天过后，七叔公信守承诺，做东请宗辉和阿豪吃饭。这天，李文彪到龙泉路接庄兴。  
龙泉路院子里这只小狗是李文彪抱来的，一年多没来过，也还认得他，盯着看了一阵，就叫着飞扑到他脚面上。  
李文彪弯腰把狗抱起来，夹在胳肢窝底下，那狗兴奋地摇头摆尾。  
庄兴穿着正装出来，走到门廊下，轻声斥道：“闭嘴，黄金侠，闭嘴！”  
李文彪道：“它还认得我。”  
庄兴：“也许它当你是恩人，所以一直记得你。”  
李文彪笑笑，“你喂它吃什么，怎么还是这么小？”  
庄兴皱眉，认真答他：“黄金侠就是小型犬，长不大的。”他今天兴致不高，但是显然已经恢复往日脾性。  
李文彪笑着把狗放回地下，两人同车到饭店。  
富江边的茶楼，推窗就是江面。虽然台风过了，但云仍然压得很低。江水浑浊，两岸青草似衰草，灰蒙蒙一片。李文彪正是在这里跟庄爷请辞，之后回“深隆”，回到七叔公那边，再踏进饭店，心情不同去年。  
这次宗辉和阿豪的争执，庄爷和旺权一定是知道的，但是都没有插手。庄兴不回家，庄爷也没有打电话到龙泉路来。  
庄兴拿起面前一支筷子，在桌上轻点轻画，皱眉说：“爸爸什么意思？他最啰嗦的，这次为什么什么都不交代我？”  
李文彪笑说：“大概是看大少爷长大了，能干了。”  
庄兴瞪他一眼，不再理他。  
过了一会，主角都到场。七叔公坐上首。阿豪和宗辉前后脚进来，面对面，分坐左右。包房里除了李文彪，再没有旁人。  
阿豪早一步来，单枪匹马，没有人作伴。还是学生式的白衬衣，麻料长裤，台风天里他还有闲情去理了发，后脑勺剔得很短，更显得他精神。他已经听黄季安说了庄兴那天是怎样奔忙给他凑钱，又请来七叔公出面摆平，心里惭愧，所以一进包房，就朝庄兴看去。两人目光一碰，庄兴却先感到了不好意思。  
“七叔公，对不住，我做差事，给七叔公找麻烦了。”  
七叔公和颜悦色地道：“年轻人，吃一次亏是吃一次教训。”又道：“我之前就和阿兴说，你的这间电影公司一开，不知道多少人眼馋，望着等着盘算着，要咬一口肉下来。”  
之后宗辉到了，一下子上来二十几人，站满走廊。茶楼里本来放粤曲，“今日那痴情都无用，只怨幽欢倩影太匆匆。”宗辉的人一到，乐声戛然而止。七叔公仍然笑眯眯：“宗辉啊，大家坐一起吃杯茶而已，你带这么多人做什么？”  
宗辉道：“庄兴太厉害了，我害怕嘛。”  
七叔公道：“阿兴哪有你威风？还怕他欺负你啊。”  
宗辉看看阿豪和庄兴，拉开椅子坐下，笑道：“七叔公不知道，那天台风上陆，阿兴一个人提一只皮箱闯进码头来，好似要杀人。我跟他认识了二十几年，第一次看他为别人的事那样紧张。”  
庄兴更窘了，连阿豪神情都不自然。  
所谓吃讲茶，是一张圆台，摆好茶碗，茶碗阵摆得不同，有不同讲法。例如两只茶碗并排，是“双龙阵”，表示兄弟相会相亲。时移事往，双龙会遗落海外，新的土地，有新的秩序，洪门过去的种种规矩也早已简淡，年轻一代连茶楼都少进，根本不知道茶碗阵。  
李文彪摆两只茶碗在桌上，斟茶，目不斜视，道：“拜山堂时大家都发过誓，忠心义气，有难同当。”  
七叔公也淡淡地道：“不错，结拜兄弟，自然是互相照顾，难道互相捅刀子吗？”  
宗辉笑笑。  
七叔公道：“阿豪私自设赌，这是他的不对，欠你赌账，也不对。但是赌账是有数的，一百万翻到两百万，不错了。拜过山堂，大家就是异姓兄弟，为了一笔小钱伤了兄弟和气，不值得的。  
“电影公司现在不过是一个壳子，样样事务都尚在筹备，抵给你，对你宗辉来讲，也未必是桩好交易。依我看，阿豪将一百万赌账还你，赌场不可再开，下部电影上映，三分之一的票房归宗辉，你们的帐就算清了。”  
阿豪不声不响。  
宗辉冷笑一声：“阿豪设赌不对，我在他赌场赌钱也不对，这已经是错上加错，再惊动七叔公，更是错上加错再加错。来之前，爸爸已骂过我。既然七叔公发话，自然是听七叔公的。”  
说完，宗辉拿起面前一杯茶。李文彪看向阿豪，阿豪跟着站起来，端起另一杯，两人同时喝下。  
喝完茶，宗辉手重，将茶碗叮地一声掼在桌上。门突然从外打开，进来两个马仔。  
七叔公道：“宗辉，招呼兄弟们喝茶。”  
宗辉：“今日还有事忙，改日我约七叔公喝茶。”  
七叔公道：“这里猪油花生糖糕做得最好，给你爸爸包两块回去吧。”  
宗辉道：“我爸爸年纪大了，吃太甜不好的。”  
宗辉走之后，大家像松了口气，气氛一下随便。七叔公道：“这个宗辉，和他爸爸一样，多心胆小。  
“如果他胆子大一点，手笔大一点，赌个几百万、上千万，阿豪今天只能乖乖把电影公司让给他。”  
庄兴心想，不知七叔公心里又是怎样想他。

过了两天，李文彪突然来电话。  
“阿兴，那伙计在我这里。”  
庄兴脸上血色刷地退去，捏住听筒的手指节发白。  
李文彪：“是我来做，还是你要再看看他。”  
庄兴道：“……我不……”沉默了一会，道：“人现在在哪里？”


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前两章有个小小的bug，主要也是因为我没钱缺见识，原来几十万只有小小一沓，根本不需要什么箱子装。  
> 唉，一开始写这个十万百万，就觉得有点小家子气，七叔公吐槽，不仅是吐槽宗辉，也是吐槽作者本人。

三十五  
橡胶林高大蓊郁，底下阳光疏落，看似凉爽，实际最闷最热。庄兴在胶园里开了二十分钟，停到一间仓库前。  
仓库四周砍得干干净净，露出一块平整的红土，水泥房子整个刷上白灰，铁皮顶在太阳下反射着刺目的白光。绿树红土与白房子，对比强烈触目，失掉细节，好似高更画作。  
阿力蹲在门前吃芒果，见到车来了，起身相迎。  
“大少爷，彪哥和人在里面。”  
庄兴点头。阿力把吃剩下的半颗芒果随意扔掉，拧开旁边的水管洗手，自顾自地说：“这边平时不装货，没有工人。水管都锈掉了。”放出来的水一开始是砖红色的，地上溅起的泥水也是红的。  
听到动静，李文彪从屋里走出来，看了眼庄兴，对阿力道：“阿力，你出去兜一圈再回来。”  
庄兴走进屋里。门外阿力爬进吉普车里，发动机声音霍霍响起。这间仓库大约二百来平米，近四米高，是个大通间，除了顶上有几扇气窗，没有别的窗户，光线很暗，地面凃一层暗猪肝色的油漆，空空荡荡。大概因为很久没有人进来过，气味潮湿。  
刚从大太阳底下走进暗室，眼睛适应不了，庄兴问：“……人呢？”  
李文彪下巴一抬，朝不远处地上点了一下，庄兴望过去。  
地上一条黑糊糊的影子，不见动作。庄兴愣了一下：“他，死了吗？”  
李文彪走上去，蹲至影子旁边，庄兴慢慢看清了那人的情形，被捆得结结实实，嘴上贴着胶布。李文彪把胶布撕了，庄兴听到抽泣声。  
庄兴迟疑了一下，走近两步，一束光从气窗落下来，洒在他肩膀上，庄兴的脸半隐半现，表情平稳得木然。  
是那个伙计。尽管光线暗，脸上又沾了灰，但仍看得出眉目秀丽。那天他是站着，显得高，这会儿看，身板很薄，还没有长成。他看向庄兴，愣了一下，嗫嚅地道：“你是……”  
庄兴点点头：“我是庄兴，庄太太的儿子。”  
那伙计道：“……我知道，我们那天见过的。你……你要干什么？”  
庄兴问：“你叫什么名字，多大了？”  
伙计老老实实答道：“曾……曾，十九了。”  
太年轻了，竟这样的年轻。和庄宁同岁，庄兴心中震动。  
小曾突然哭起来：“你要干什么……为什么绑我？”  
庄兴等他哭了一阵，才又道：“我是庄太太的儿子——你认识庄太太吧？”这一回，他讲得慢而笃定，教小曾明白话里的意思。  
小曾愣了一下，脸更白了，他和庄太太的事当然是很秘密的。  
庄太太说：“你知道庄爷是谁吗？所以，我们的事，谁都不可以说。”  
庄太太是警察局长夫人林太带来店里的。  
来店里的客人，年轻女仔、老年妇女、或者男客，总是师傅接待，师傅年纪大，见多识广，不容易被吓，也不会毛手毛脚，语气和悦坚定，客人就心悦诚服。青年少妇、中年妇女，由小曾这样的年轻学徒接待。年轻太太们，闲时多精神好，挑布料花样，一匹匹展开，评论谈讲，可以挑数个钟头。小曾端着话梅、紫苏姜丝、腌橄榄、糖果，在旁边轻声附和，建议，接受太太们的调笑，手臂脸颊被捏两记，然后带到隔壁换衣间，屏风后量尺寸。皮尺在身上滑过。老师傅量尺寸，手法干脆敏捷，小曾笨手笨脚，磨磨蹭蹭，庄太太骂说：“二尺？我有这样肥吗？尺子不要放这样松。”小曾收紧，腰肢曲线婀娜，肉体丰满绵软，“松一点呀。”之后师傅进来，重新量定尺寸，说：“留宽裕一点，好裁边的。”  
裙子做好，客人来店里试穿，或者直接送到家里。  
庄家二少爷婚期确定，布料订得多，衣服做得多，几次之后，庄太太电话里说：“送到福鑫旅店来。”  
新做的一条香云纱旗袍，包上拷贝纸，放进盒子。小曾骑单车到旅店，403房间，窗户向着狭窄后街，对面一道建筑物砖墙，墙上没有开窗。百叶窗帘拉下来，室内光线幽暗。小曾摸到墙壁上开关，庄太太说：“不要开灯。”  
小曾开始口干，“不开灯，看不清楚的。”  
庄太太说：“我今天心情不好，不想试裙子。”  
庄太太声音冷淡，身体热烈。小曾昏头涨脑。心里害怕，但是旅店房间好像与世隔绝的另一个天地，庄太太是新大陆，小曾忙于探索，慢慢忘记一切。  
下午三四点，街上最安静。到了五点往后，又热闹起来。庄太太站在镜前，试穿新旗袍，暗绿得像墨的底子，钻出一绺一绺桃红的花纹，像赤色小蛇时隐时现。  
庄太太看着镜子里说：“我们的事，谁都不可以说。”  
小曾回到裁缝店，师傅鼻子尖，问：“怎么身上一股肥皂香气？”  
小曾说：“太太嫌我手上都是汗，碰坏衣服，要我洗过手。”  
师傅点头，“店要站住脚，黑白两道的关系要拢好，对太太们要精心周到。”

小曾摇头，像小孩耍赖似地哭道：“我要回店里……我什么都不知道……你们放我回去……！”  
庄兴一阵退惧与嫌恶，眼前情形，与他预想的差得太远了。  
李文彪附到他耳边，轻声道：“事已至此，不要再多问了。”  
庄兴不答，李文彪又说：“再拖，阿力就要回来了。”  
庄兴喉咙动了一下，嘴巴里发干，嗫嚅似地问：“……你说，要怎么做？”  
李文彪笑笑，看穿庄兴的软弱。他以前会耻笑这种软弱，如今却只剩下柔情，他只希望庄兴永远柔软，不要变得铁石心肠。  
“你去剥一片芭蕉叶来。”  
庄兴讷讷地点头，也就走出去，没有问要芭蕉叶是要做什么。  
仓库外并没有看见芭蕉树，心里茫茫然想，橡胶林最霸道，胶园里一向是不长别的树的，去哪里找芭蕉叶？向着树林走了几步，听见身后仓库里窸窸窣窣，跟着，一声闷响。一下，两下。他愣了一下，不敢回头，一动不动地站住，深怕一动，就会发起抖来。大太阳照在身上，毫无知觉。  
不知过了多久，林子里传来汽车声，阿力回来了。车停到他身边，阿力探出头来问：“大少爷，完事了？”  
庄兴勉强点头。  
阿力道：“大少爷站在太阳底下做什么，当心中暑了。”  
庄兴表情镇定，口吻平淡，说：“你去看看，李文彪需不需要帮手。”  
李文彪和阿力两人合力把人抬到吉普上。人抬出来时，已经裹上胶袋。庄兴不忍去看。  
阿力从仓库里找了一把拖把，草草地拖了地板，说：“没怎么弄脏地上。”  
李文彪看庄兴一眼，道：“我和阿力处理后事，你先回去。”  
庄兴扶着车门，摇头道：“我和你一起。”  
李文彪犹豫一下，笑笑：“也好，我也不放心你自己开车。”  
庄兴不做声，钻进吉普车里。不知阿力方才是去哪里兜风，挡风玻璃上一层薄灰，树影下视野迷蒙。  
雨虽然已停了好几天，但林中仍有一汪汪积水，水面金灿灿，远看好似金币银币。胶园里，像在下着金的雨。  
庄太太的脸忽然浮现，庄太太对着梳妆镜敷粉，涂口红，神情轻快兴奋，“我要走了。”庄太太当时说。  
庄兴突然一阵心悸。小小年纪出来做学徒做伙计，应付啰嗦女客人，性格被训练得柔媚，一定是个很温柔的情人。趴在地上哭泣求饶的小曾重新变得干净体面。  
“其实没有必要……给他一笔钱，让他走，也就行了……”  
李文彪道：“决定了去做的事，就不要后悔。”  
车快开出胶园，小路尽头露出一方白色的明亮的出口。


	36. Chapter 36

三十六  
经过台风，于情于理都应该回来看看，庄兴却一直延捱。  
那天在船上，夕阳如火，海面上泼油似的一片金黄，李文彪将小曾翻进海里，动作利落，海风并不冷的，他却冷至发抖，回来之后又开始发烧。佣人担心是热病，赶紧叫了医生来，抽血检查一番却无结果。他自己知道是心病。心想若是让李文彪知道了，不知会怎样笑话他。  
等到周末，热度退下，庄兴才终于回了一趟老宅。  
车开进院子，庄宁正一个人对着空气挥网球拍。  
在热带，天一放晴，草木都长得极快，被雨打落了的九重葛和杜鹃又星星之火，可以燎原，只是无人照理，长得茅发草深。车道的杜鹃本来修剪成一盏盏的球形，这几天疯长野长，连绵成浅红深紫斑斑斓斓的一条花毯，不见叶子。  
又繁盛又荒芜，到处静悄悄的。  
见他的车进来，庄宁放下拍子，不爽地道：“哥，你太过分了吧，这么久不回来，知道家里成什么样子了吗？”  
庄兴问：“爸爸同妈咪在不在家？”  
“爸爸去公司了，这几天基本上见不到人。”庄宁跟住他往屋子里走，嘟嘟囔囔：“好几间屋的顶被台风刮坏了，妈咪又不管，是我叫了工人来修。”  
庄兴问：“妈咪那天几时回来的？”  
庄宁挠了挠头，“第二天下午，雨小了一点，司机去旅店接的。”  
庄兴没说什么，庄宁又道：“那天我打了一圈电话，都说不知道，幸好爸爸也耽搁在公司里回不来，否则两个人一定又要好吵。妈咪也是，即算回不来，总该打个电话给我们吧？”  
庄兴点头，怕庄兴多想，只简单地道：“平安回来就好。风暴来得太快，妈咪一定也慌张了。”  
两人进到前厅，屋里昏暗宁静，只隐隐听见后院里工人修屋顶的单调的敲击声。庄兴：“我去看看妈咪。”  
庄宁仿佛犹豫了一下，顿了顿才道：“妈咪这几天心情不好。”  
庄兴嗯了一声，庄宁又道：“等屋顶修好，我也要找房子，和玛丽搬出去住。”  
庄兴知道他在家里发闷，也点点头。屋子太大了，缺少人气。  
庄兴一个人到庄太太房间。门是敞的，屋里反正也没有人，祖宅房子多，大多数房间都是锁起来的，佣人们都在后头一个小院子里。  
庄太太半阖着眼躺在床上，没有梳头，鬓发如云，蓬蓬松松堆在耳畔。唱片机里在放《帝女花》，“地老天荒情凤永配痴凰，愿与夫婿共拜相交杯举案。”  
庄兴心知，庄太太心情不好，是因为小曾不见了。  
“妈咪。”  
庄太太掀开眼皮看过来。  
庄兴说：“今天天气好，妈咪没有约人打牌？”  
庄太太：“你呢，天气好，不出去约会？”  
庄兴立刻想到小曾凄然的面孔，不禁回避地偏开脸。  
庄太太道：“我听说，那天、台风登陆那天，你去城里找过我。”  
“是啊。我找了好多地方，都没有看到妈咪。”庄兴听见自己的声音平板得没有一点情绪，“不知道妈咪找旅馆住下了。”  
庄太太问：“你去到哪些地方找我？”  
庄兴看向她，两人四目相对。都想从对方眼里看出一些，又都试图在对方的注视下掩盖一些。  
庄兴慢慢地答道：“百货商店，美容院，妈咪常去的咖啡店，鸿泰。”语调也还是平平展展，没有起伏，好像锯木头。  
庄太太也用随便的口吻道：“我以为店里都关门了。”  
庄兴道：“鸿泰有个伙计在那里。”  
庄太太好一阵没说话。过了一会，慢慢坐起来，“你在家吃饭吧？”  
庄兴没作声，他心里有愧，实在不想在这样的氛围里再待下去。  
庄太太也没有留他，道：“工人修屋太吵了，玛丽一早叫司机送她回娘家，我下午也约了人，正好坐你的车出去。”  
庄兴虽然恐怕和庄太太同路，却无法拒绝。  
庄太太一向整洁精致，衣裙鞋袜拎包配饰，都要搭配得当。但是今天出门，她只拿一条大披风把自己整个裹起来。脸上没有敷粉，也没有口红，显得很苍白，脸是平的，大太阳照在脸上，稀溜溜地流下去。  
庄兴看着，感到很酸楚。他车开得很快，住在这栋房子里的人，都不快乐，都想逃出去。  
到了城里，庄太太忽然说：“把我放到鸿泰就行了。”  
也许还想再次地向店老板打听小曾的踪影。当然她不能够去警局报失踪，甚至不能够表现得太过关心。  
庄兴向马路对面的裁衣店看了看，橱窗里仍然挂着那条蓝旗袍。  
那天他找到裁缝店里时，妈咪就在楼上，之后没几天，小曾就失踪了。妈咪会不会已经猜到？也许以为他告诉了爸爸，是爸爸找人动的手？又或者只是觉得因他找上门去，小曾害怕了，跑了。妈咪大概永远也不会知道答案，但是在她心里一定会永远地留下疑心。  
送了庄太太，庄兴心里难过，以往有不开心，可以找阿豪排遣，这回连阿豪都不可以讲。在车里坐了一阵，最后开去“深隆”。他的同盟现在换成了李文彪。  
下午四点钟，“深隆”还未开始今天的营业，但舞池里已经开了一溜射灯，照在地上一串串圆形的光点。爵士乐手在角落里低声排练新乐曲，萨克斯低声呜咽，滴滴叭叭的声音断续地从罅隙里挤出来似的。几个舞女搂在一起，在另一个角落里，也压低了声音，唱：“……月下的花儿都入梦。”  
庄兴没往舞厅里看，径直走到后面的经理室。  
办公室里烟雾缭绕，和李文彪一起的还有四五个人，见他进来，都站起来。  
李文彪也有些惊讶，将烟在面前的烟缸里摁灭，站了起来。  
“找我有事？”  
庄兴觉得他的问话有点好笑。不像以往在他面前总是西装衬衣整整齐齐，李文彪今天穿一件黄色沙滩短袖，上面印着一颗颗椰树，庄兴看着，也觉得好笑。  
李文彪也觉得他突然闯进来，愣头愣脑。  
办公室大半在地下，没有窗户，只有一扇气窗，靠排风扇换气。人都出去了，烟也好一阵都散不了，日光灯泛着冷青色，照得房间里蓝莹莹的，皮沙发上像蒙了一层灰。  
“今天怎么有心情到我这来？”  
李文彪连挥了几下手臂，想替他把烟气赶开，不小心打到吊灯，整个屋子都跟着晃起来。  
像在船上。  
小曾被翻下船舷，船也跟着晃。  
庄兴敲了他一下，别开脸：“你别乱动了。”  
他需要一个人安慰，但是真的坐在李文彪面前，又还是什么都说不出口。  
李文彪开冰箱，拿了瓶啤酒递给他，“怎么了？”  
庄兴顾左右而言他：“爸爸最近怎么总是在公司？”  
李文彪道：“不管你不好吗？”  
庄兴耸耸肩，看了他一眼，哼了一声：“穿得像欧吉桑一样。”  
李文彪笑了起来，“我本来就是欧吉桑啊。”  
默然一阵，庄兴问：“你现在仍去越南？”  
李文彪点头，庄兴又问：“下次再去是什么时候？”  
李文彪想了想，道：“一周之后会再去一趟。”  
庄兴道：“我和你一起去。”  
李文彪断然地道：“不可以。越南现在很乱，美国人在吃败仗。”  
庄兴道：“爸爸不会知道的。”  
李文彪皱眉：“和庄爷没关系。我不想你冒险。”  
庄兴知道讲道理是自己理亏，去越南又不是度假，所以换用任性的口气：“我偏要去。”  
李文彪看着他，起先当然恼火，但他现在对庄兴有了无限的耐心和宽容。  
他伸手在庄兴额头上拍了一记。房间里冷气开得奇低，被李文彪触到，庄兴忽然颤抖了一下，李文彪一愣，指尖随之有些起腻。庄兴却仰起脸，用他一贯的直愣愣的眼神望他，神色无邪，只当是一种大哥哥式的亲昵。


End file.
